


Pearl Island

by witandwaldorf



Category: Gossip Girl, Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 114,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witandwaldorf/pseuds/witandwaldorf
Summary: Escaping from a life-altering scandal, Blair Waldorf seeks refuge in the idyllic coastal town of Pearl Island. What seems to be an easy way out, soon turns out to be more challenging than imagined as Blair battles to establish herself as the new doctor in town. She quickly learns it's easier to make enemies than friends and she's not so sure she's cut out for small-town life.AU. Inspired by Hart of Dixie.





	1. Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf had never considered the possibility of happiness living anywhere other than New York City. Paris, perhaps, but only for a short while. In the end, New York City would always be the greatest city in the world. In New York City, you were never alone but always on your own. At least, that's what she used to think.

But that was before her life had fallen apart and the cold weight of reality had sunk in. When she realized that home was only where you were wanted. She was wanted there once, at least she thought she had been. Long before the scandal that had ruined her life and banished her from her home. The scandal that had rocked the Upper East Side and spread like wildfire throughout Manhattan until she was driven across state lines in desperate search of refuge. Refuge in the form of an idyllic town pictured on a worn postcard from some years ago.

On the precipice between land and island, Blair squeezes her eyes shut.  _The point of no return_ , she thinks as she glances out the bus window toward the weathered sign proudly displaying the words, "Pearl Island." With no ceremony, the bus crosses the bridge standing before it and just like that, her new life has begun. She takes a deep breath before stepping out at the bus stop. She looks at the address in her phone and then at the map, and swears. The nearest bus stop really had to be two miles away from her destination?

With a sigh, she begins rolling her suitcase down the windy sidewalk, wishing this place had taxis or at least Uber. The sun begins setting and she praying for the last remaining light to last long enough to get her to the address. By mile one, she's already exhausted. The anxiety alone of this sudden uproot of her life was draining not to mention the pain of trying to trek across town in four-inch Choos. The road she's currently on is desolate save for a few parked cars which is all too eerie. She thought small towns had kids playing in the street, picnics happening on front lawns, something other than this uncanny silence.

She hears a car coming down the street and turns, just in case her prayers have been answered and it's a taxi. It's not, instead it's a shiny Prius that begins to slow as it reaches her.  _Great_ , someone to abduct her with no witnesses around. She glances over warily as she hears a voice come through the car's rolled down window, "Excuse me, miss?"

Blair's eyes meet that of kind green eyes on an impossibly handsome face. But looks can be deceiving, she knows that. "Can I offer you a ride?" He gestures to the suitcase. "It appears you're from out of town."

She's taken aback momentarily, but she doesn't stop walking. Still, he keeps pace with her, driving ever so slowly as he awaits her response. "Actually, no thank you. I'm almost to where I need to be."

"Where's that?" He asks, politely.

"You know, I'd love to tell you but I sort of have a strong policy against being abducted so…" She trails off hoping again for some witness to appear magically prevent her kidnapping. Now that everyone hated her in New York, she wasn't sure anyone would notice if she went missing. Just like that, she would be gone and no one would come looking for her.

"That's a smart policy to have." The guy laughs, good-naturedly. "But I must say, you certainly aren't at risk of being abducted by me. If you continue walking, after dark though… It's a safe town but I wouldn't want you to risk it. Especially with the wildlife around here. If it helps, I am the town mayor, Google it."

Full of skepticism, she pulls out her phone anyways. "What's your name?"

"Nate Archibald." He smiles. "Should be a photo of me on the town site."

Indeed, she confirms this is the mayor of the town and for the first time, she feels like moving here might have actually been a smart decision. With a mayor that looks like that, then perhaps this place isn't her personal purgatory after all. Still a little wary, she finally nods and he stops the car, leaning over to open the door for her and popping the trunk. After depositing her suitcase, she climbs in. She's made a mental checklist of all the items in her purse that could serve as a weapon if he tries anything, which she doubts he will now that she knows he has a reputation to uphold. But still, she can't be too careful so she clutches her purse tightly.

"Where to?" Nate asks her and she's distracted by the very greenness of his eyes up close.

She reads off the address from her phone and he looks amused. He remarks, "Dorota Kishlovsky, she family of yours?"

" _Oh no_ ," She winces. "Don't tell me this is one of those towns where everyone knows everyone."

"Afraid so," He laughs. "I take it you aren't from a small town?"

"Upper East Side," She adds, "That's in Ne-"

"New York, I know. I actually lived there a few years myself." Nate's words surprise her and she looks at him in wonder.

"Really? Why are you here then?" Blair asks curiously.

"I could ask you the same." He counters.

"Touche." After a pause, she adds, "If this really is such a small town, I guess you'll find out eventually. So for now, I can choose to refrain from answering that question."

"Probably for the best. We're here." He gestures to the cute, single family home.

"This is it?" Her eyes take in the house.

Nate nods. "Can I help you carry in your things?" He offers as he pops the hatchback open.

"That won't be necessary. I sort of have to do this alone. But thank you for the ride, Mayor Archibald." She smiles as she climbs out of the car.

"Call me Nate." He corrects but then seems to think, "You know you never actually told me your name…"

"Blair," She walks away before he can even think to ask her last name. The last thing she needs is him googling  _her_. He's cute and hardly liable to be a dating prospect if he knows the dirty details of what went down back in the city.

As Blair stands in front of the door, she waits until he's pulled away to knock. Finally, she raises her fist and hesitantly allows it to meet the bright blue wood. When it doesn't open, she thinks maybe she's got the wrong address but then she remembers Nate confirming that this is indeed the residence of Dorota. She glances at the time, 7:30 PM. It's not exactly late enough to be an unreasonable hour to answer the door.

Just as she's thinking of an alternate solution, the door opens to reveal a very frazzled looking Dorota. Blair barely recognizes her out of her maid's uniform and it's only the accent that confirms it's her.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota frowns, "Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real," Blair blinks away tears as she throws herself into Dorota's arms. The familiar arms she's missed so much. She hadn't expected seeing her again to evoke so much emotion.

"But what you doing here? You should be in New York! Oh, Miss Blair, I had no idea you come to visit. I would kick out Vanya and make you guest room." Dorota ushers her in, full of concern.

"There's no need for that," Blair reassures her following her into the living room which is quaint but very small. It's neat though, with Dorota's signature tidiness fully intact and it calms Blair to be in such a familiar environment. Well, not familiar exactly, but it just has that Dorota feel she's missed so much for the past couple of years.

"So what happen Miss Blair? You on holiday? Or…" Dorota looks off, solemnly.

"No, I'm afraid." Blair meets Dorota's kind eyes. "Oh, Dorota, you must have read. It's awful isn't it?"

Blair can't help but burst into tears. Except right in the middle of her sobs, a small child runs out emitting a shriek of excitement. Dorota hurries up and scoops the little boy up. "Emil! Be quiet, we have guest."

The boy's brown eyes widen as they meet Blair's. Blair hastily swipes at her eyes and musters a smile. "Hi," She waves awkwardly. "I'm your Aunt Blair. How old is he now?" She asks Dorota.

"Just turn three. Say hi Emil." Dorota pats him gently.

"'I," He says, missing the H sound. Blair thinks for a moment it's cute but then remembers that children really aren't her thing as he promptly sticks his finger in his nose.

"Go play," Dorota gently guides the boy back down the hallway and then returns. "Sorry, Miss Blair-"

"No more, 'Miss Blair', Dorota." Blair demands. "Just Blair."

"Okay… Blair… Why you here?"

"I'm sure you most of it. But in addition to the momentous scandal, I got dumped, fired, shunned by society, and basically exiled from New York." She feels another flicker of pain, saying it aloud.

Dorota reaches over, patting her arm. "You here now."

"You know, Dr. Colin never stopped sending me those postcards. So I thought, well he will finally get his wish and I'll come to Pearl Island to practice medicine. Because contrary to what the hospital wants everyone to think, I'm still a licensed physician." She can't help the biting tone. Dorota's eyes turn sad but Blair presses on, "So can I see him? I didn't know his address so I thought you could give it to me considering you work for him."

"Oh Mi-," Dorota corrects herself. "Blair, Dr. Colin pass away two years ago."

Blair shakes her head. "No, that's not possible. He just sent me a postcard." She retrieves the worn postcard from her bag, a pretty photo of a lighthouse on it and proudly displaying, 'Pearl Island: Where the sea glimmers just like a gem.'

"I mail that. He ask me to keep mailing. He have years worth." Dorota looks sadly at Blair.

"Oh my god," Blair flings her face in her hands in despair. "He was my only hope."

Dorota rests her hand on Blair's back. "There's something else you should know. When he die-" She hesitates. "He leave half of practice to you."

"What!?" Blair sits up again. "Why? How am I just now finding this out?"

"I want to tell you, so many times. But he make me promise not to. He always say, 'She will come one day on her own. This is her home.'" Dorota smiles in memory.

Blair is seriously starting to doubt the sanity of Dr. George Colin. She always thought it was sweet how the man she had interacted with for maybe only 10 minutes had such faith in her destiny as a doctor. Her mind travels back to that day at her medical school graduation when he had introduced himself and said he thought her valedictorian speech was so moving that he had to recruit her for his very own practice in Pearl Island, Massachusetts. It was her first official job offer post-graduation but of course, she turned it down. Why would she become a small town physician when she was destined to be a cardiothoracic surgeon? It was a sweet gesture so Blair had invited him to her graduation party much to the dismay of her mother. The man, likely in his 60s was charming and showed no harm yet her mother went in an uproar at the very sight of him.

Little did she know, it ended up being the Waldorf's maid who accepted a job offer from Dr. Colin. Dorota, who had been pregnant unbeknownst to Blair and her mother, had been so enamored by his stories and photos of Pearl Island, the two had gotten to talking and it was revealed the office of Colin and van der Woodsen had needed a new receptionist. 3 years later and one Bachelor's in nursing later, Dorota was now a nurse and mother of two. While Blair was 28, jobless, husbandless, and childless... She shudders.

"Why would he do that?" Blair asks, still reeling. She knew he liked her speech but to leave her half a medical practice?

"He always believe in you." Dorota smiles. "So you still have hope. I show you to office in morning. Too late now. I don't make you sleep on couch. We find you somewhere else."

"Of course, I'll go to the nearest hotel. Maybe you can drive me?" Blair anticipated this as soon as she arrived, seeing as it's only a two bedroom, one belonging to Dorota and Vanya and the other to the kids.

"There only bed and breakfast in town. I call owner now. Mr. Humphrey may have opening for you." Dorota walks over to the phone and chats for a bit before asking about vacancy. Blair watches with dismay as Dorota's previously cheery face folds into a frown. When she's clicked off the phone, she tells Blair what she already guessed. "He all booked up. Tourist season." She shrugs. "You stay at Archibald Estate."

"Huh?" Blair frowns. "Not the mayor's estate?"

"Yes," Dorota nods. "He have guest houses, two of them. Only one being occupied, other you stay in. I sure he take you in."

"I met him already though, he drove me here. I couldn't ask that." Blair shakes her head, already feeling embarrassed to throw herself in the mayor's mercy. Although she can't deny the shiver of anticipation that comes from the thought of seeing him again. Nothing better to distract her from the chaos of her life than a handsome stranger.

"I ask for you." Dorota starts dialing before Blair can stop her and 15 minutes later, Nate is picking her back up.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Nate laughs as he takes her suitcase.

"I'm sorry, you already have helped me so much today. But Dorota said you were the only option left for lodging and-" Blair doesn't know why she feels so uncharacteristically awkward. She supposes because it's the first time in her life she's been dependent on other people's charity.

"No worries," Nate cuts her off with a winning smile. "There's plenty of room at the cottages."

Blair's nose turns at the word cottage. She hopes she won't be staying in some shoddy staff house. Not that she has much of a choice.

"Just a few minutes drive," Nate tells her as they climb into his Prius and head towards the sea. When they arrive at the estate, Blair is stunned. It's a huge white mansion that could rival the White House. It's a Colonial-style property with huge white columns around the front of the house. The shutters are painted a vibrant yellow and the lawn is expansive and so green, there must be a round-the-clock gardening staff. Even though she grew up on the Upper East Side, surrounded by luxury, she must admit it's impressive so she tells Nate so.

"Hopefully you'll find the cottage just as accommodating." He tells her in response, driving down the private estate road even closer to the sea. "They do have a view of the beach."

As they pull up, there are two large white cottages each facing the sea. Nate points to the one left. "That one was the initial beach-front cottage, we're planning on renovating at as it's a bit dated. Lucky for you, it already has a tenant so you get the new and improved cottage next door to it. You'll see that you share a courtyard with it."

The car parks and he opens the door for her, continuing to speak as they grab her suitcase and bags. "Although the cottage itself may be new, the power on these properties are unfortunately not. The two cottages share a fuse box so you'll have to watch your usage. Like, don't run your curling iron while using the microwave and having the TV on in the background. Same goes for your neighbor, it's all connected."

Blair frowns, not liking the sound of that. "My neighbor… are they-"

"Dan Humphrey," Nate supplies. "He's my best friend, you won't mind him at all."

Nate's smile for some reason does little to reassure her. She nods instead, following him into the cottage. The door open to reveals a nearly entirely white interior with a linen sofa, soft beige accents, and a bit of turquoise for color. She runs a palm over the shabby chic-style entryway table and is reminded of the house her parents would rent in the Hamptons. The memory makes her sad as she realizes she will probably never go back there again. "It's beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd think so." He gestures straight ahead. "So the bedroom is that way, it has an en-suite bathroom. As for the rest of the cottage, you can see it has a modest kitchen. But we have a much larger kitchen in the estate that you are welcome to use. I make a mean brunch so definitely come by on the weekends for that. Then, you can meet my fiancée, Serena, and your neighbor, Dan if you haven't already by then. But I presume you'll run into him sometime this week. Oh, and you may see The Captain if you're walking the property. He's friendly but I must warn you, he gets excited easily and will jump up and probably knock someone of your size over. Well, really anyone who's under 6 feet is no match for him."

Blair's brain fixates on the word  _fiancée_  and she's not sure what else Nate says after that. She thought he had been flirting with her earlier but he had actually been engaged this whole time? She knew it was too good to be true. But she has to admit things haven't turned out too horribly so perhaps that's not the worst news she could have received.

"It's late so I'm sure you want to get some rest. But call if you need anything," Nate hands her a business card. "I'll see you around, Blair."

"Thank you so much." She takes the card, turning it over in her palm. "I really appreciate it."

Once Nate is gone, Blair starts a thorough inspection of her new home. She likes the vintage aesthetic and could easily adapt to it. The bedroom has a large window positioned just over the bed which should allow for plenty of daylight to stream in. Even though it was much smaller than what she had lived in before her life had fallen apart, she knew she was lucky to be calling this home. Stepping through to the bathroom, she smiles at the serene-looking clawfoot tub. It appears well stocked with a shelf full of amenities like L'Occitane shampoo and Bastide rose bubble bath. Deciding she deserves it after such an eventful day, Blair starts the water and pours in a generous amount of the rosy liquid, causing it to foam up instantly.

As she waits for the tub to fill, she texts Dorota to let her know that she's settled into the cottage. Come morning, Dorota would show Blair to the practice,  _her practice_ , and get her started. Dorota had explained that they would need the practice's administrator to go over all the details but that she would give her warning of Blair's first day tomorrow. It was then that Blair would also meet Dr. Colin's partner in practice, Dr. van der Woodsen. She was nervous as it was he who Blair would be working with daily but if Nate was any indication, it seemed the residents of this town were more than welcoming.

With the bubble bath solidifying Blair's sleepy state of mind, she crawls into the queen-size bed and tucks herself into the mountain of pillows and covers. She drifts off quickly, dreaming of a new start in this little picturesque town.

* * *

It had been a long time since Blair's dream life was better than her real one. Ever since the scandal, her nights were plagued by nightmares in which the humiliation she had endured was magnified. It seemed an impossible challenge, to worsen the state of reality that was Blair's life, but somehow it could always be worse in her dreams. But last night, was the first night in months she slept peacefully. The evening's rest left her feeling confident her first official day as a Pearl Island resident would be an amazing one.

There was the small matter of sorting out a means of transportation. Even though she technically had her driver's license, issued in the state of New York, she was hardly confident enough to drive around town even if Nate had offered his car. Instead, Dorota had dutifully picked her up and the two had set off to the practice together. Dorota was insistent driving a car was just like riding a bike and you never forget. Except somehow Dorota had seemed to forgotten that she never learned to ride a bike. Her mother was always too busy with Waldorf Designs while her father… While it was safe to say her father was too busy with the male models of Waldorf Designs to be teaching Blair basics like bike riding. Therefore, Blair said for now she would walk around town or snag rides if possible. She still couldn't get over the lack of taxis in this town.

Stepping out of the car, Blair looked up in awe at the cozy looking medical building. It actually looks more like a house than an office but she shrugs, deciding it quaint. As soon as Dorota and she enter, Blair spots a dark-haired girl with porcelain skin and oversized glasses sitting at the reception desk.

"Hello Nelly," Dorota greets the girl before gesturing to Blair. "This is Blair Waldorf. Dr. Colin leave her the practice."

The girl looks flustered instantly, shuffling around papers before standing to shake Blair's hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Waldorf."

"Likewise," Blair nods curtly. "So what can you tell me about my ownership of this practice?"

"Partial ownership," A male voice wafts into the room, tone stern and foreboding. Blair looks over to see a tall man with dark hair and light blue eyes staring her down. He walks toward her and extends his hand. "Dr. William van der Woodsen."

Blair, unintimidated, gives him a firm shake. "Nice to meet you Dr. van der Woodsen. I'm Blair-"

"I know exactly who you are." He cuts her off. "We've been wondering when or  _if_  you'd ever show up. Before you can start practicing, you'll need to consult with the town lawyer and we'll, of course, need copies of your board exams, licenses to practice medicine, et cetera. Not just anyone can walk in and start treating patients as I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, Dr. van der Woodsen. I brought all my paperwork with me." Blair sticks out the manila folder as evidence. "This seems to be a small town so I'm sure we can have the law office squeeze us in, wouldn't you say?"

Dr. van der Woodsen sighs, as though he's been defeated. "Fine, if you insist. I have patients to attend to though so I will have Nelly go along with you and take notes for me."

 _His spy_ , Blair thinks as the girl pushes her glasses up on her nose.

"Dorota," Dr. van der Woodsen calls her over and points to the lobby. "Please cover for Nelly and welcome any patients that may come in while Nelly is gone."

Dorota nods dutifully and with that, Blair and Nelly are excused. "Where's the law office?" Blair asks once they're outside. "Is it walking distance?"

"This way," Nelly leads Blair a couple blocks down and they walk in complete silence. Nelly seems to be furiously typing out emails with each step she takes and doesn't even glance Blair's way.  _Whatever_ , Blair thinks, she doesn't look like her type of friend anyway. Finally, Nelly looks up, stopping in front of a small white building. "This is it."

Blair glances at the sign before they walk in, The Law Office of Cyrus Rose. They are greeted in the reception area by a brown haired girl who looks completely irritated to have to actually do her job. "Can I help you?" She asks monotonously.

"Hi, Penelope." Blair watches as Nelly shifts feet, nervously. "Yes, um, we're here to see Cyrus. Is he available? It's an urgent matter regarding the practice. Please, thank you." Nelly is practically bumbling and Blair is completely confused by her sudden lack of professionalism and mousy demeanor.

"What's up with her?" Blair asks as Penelope retreats into the office to fetch Cyrus.

"That's Penelope. Serena's right hand-" Before Nelly can finish answering Blair's question they are interrupted.

"Why, hello!" A jovial voice booms, practically jolting Blair. "You must be Ms. Waldorf! I have been wondering when I'd meet the new, mysterious resident of our town."

"You know who I am?" Blair blinks at him. She moved here for anonymity, not recognizability.

"I just know  _of_  you, of course. Everyone has been talking about the glamorous New Yorker who's graced us with her presence." Cyrus shakes Blair's hand warmly as Blair surveys him. Far too cheery for her liking, she decides.

"Ah," Blair nods. "So word spreads fast in this town?"

"That it does. Come on in," He gestures her inside. "What can I help you ladies with today?"

What should have been a straightforward meeting that would have her ready to practice by tomorrow has turned into a saga. They were able to accept her documents to prove her eligibility to practice as a general physician, so that was the one good outcome. But the bad outcome was that the contract between the two partners, Dr. Colin and Dr. van der Woodsen, had a stipulation that should one partner fail to fill his quota of patients, it would forfeit to the other. Which means, Blair will have to bring in 30 percent of patients within 90 days in order to maintain her partial ownership. That didn't sound too bad at first to Blair, she never had a problem getting people to do what she wanted. Plus, who would turn down the treatment of a Yale med graduate?

But then, she was quickly informed by both Cyrus and Nelly that the residents of this town were fiercely loyal to the van der Woodsens and she would have a tough time persuading them to switch. Blair still felt confident she could do it.

The worst part of the meeting ended up being right at the conclusion. It turned out, people in this town were huggers, business associate or not. So when she extended her hand for Cyrus to shake, he protested and quickly pulled her into a tight hug, proclaiming, "Not enough!"

That sealed the deal that this town may be idyllic but  _not_  to someone like Blair Waldorf.

Once they got back to the practice, Blair had a strut in her step as she prepared to face down Dr. van der Woodsen and show him that she would be ready to start tomorrow. She wouldn't let him see she was intimidated by the quota. Except it was  _he_  who had a look of confidence as she walked in. "I'm glad you're back. I think we should talk."

Blair reluctantly follows the brooding man into his office and sits across from him at his desk. "While you were gone, I had a little research conducted since you wouldn't provide me with an explanation for your sudden arrival."

"I wouldn't think I would need to provide one given this is my practice." Blair can't help but put a little aggression in her tone.

"For now…" He seems unflustered. "I learned that you were turned down for every single fellowship you applied for."

"Due to extenuating and in my opinion, unjust circumstances," Blair says quickly. "Which is neither here nor there considering I am still a perfectly fit physician."

"I know I wouldn't trust a doctor that wasn't worthy of Mount Sinai, Saint Francis, and New York Presbyterian to treat me. But that's just me. I'm sure I don't know what the citizens of the town my family helped built would want." He replies drily.

"Tell me, Dr. van der Woodsen. Have you ever completed a surgical residency? Or even operated on an open patient?" Blair counters.

"No, because my patients are people, Dr. Waldorf. Not just slabs of meat to cut into." He bristles slightly. "But that is beside the point. I called you in here to let you know that in the spirit of transparency, I will be filling our patients in our your background before you begin treating them. Best of luck to you in securing your 30 percent."

With that, he rises and shakes her hand. He smiles as though he didn't just threaten her and practically say he'll drive her out of this town. Blair digs her nails into his skin a little as she shakes back and exits feeling a flood of rage surge.

Dorota still has another hour of work left so Blair decides to stop into the market she spotted on the way over to Cyrus's office earlier. She could desperately use a bottle or three of wine plus the refrigerator in the cottage was completely empty. Heading straight for the liquor aisle, Blair is dismayed to find their selection in alcohol is seriously lacking. It's practically all boxed wine. With no other choice, she goes for the only two bottles and prays the food selection is better.

There, unfortunately, are no gourmet brands and she makes a mental note to start ordering groceries online. But she at least finds enough foods that will be edible for the next few days. It'll just require a lowering of standards in terms of her taste buds.

Blair could almost cry tears of relief as Dorota walks down the steps of the office, keys in hand. She had been dreading going back in there. Wordlessly, Blair follows Dorota into the car and sighs heavily as she sinks into the seat. She feels a warm hand reach over and gingerly pat her arm. "It's okay, Mi- Blair. You get patients in no time."

Dorota's warm smile makes her feel marginally better and she's grateful she at least has her support. She pulls out the bottle of wine, "Look, all they had was Kendall Jackson." She wrinkles her nose.

"Next time, go to market on Elm. Much better selection, you will like." Dorota says confidently. "Don't worry, you will learn this town and it will learn you. You sure you don't want to come to Dorota's for dinner? I make your favorite, Margherita pizza!"

"No, thank you though Dorota." Blair gives her a soft smile. "I just want to drink my wine and wallow in misery. This place is really different than I thought it would be."

"You wait and see. It will get better. It still new, things get better with time." Dorota gives her one last encouraging pat on the arm before Blair climbs out and heads into her cottage.

That evening, after eating her grapes and cheeses, Blair grabs the now chilled bottle of wine and heads for the beach. Not even caring to dig out some practical shoes from her suitcase, she sets out in her strappy stilettos. She pulls her trench coat around her tighter, wishing she would have thought not to go out with bare legs. She's still not used to the breeze of the ocean and wishes desperately for the familiar humidity of a New York summer.

Feeling the long grass brush her legs, she plops down on the little sandbank and begins drinking, straight from the bottle. She laughs when she thinks of what her mother would say if she saw her right now. The thought encourages her to drink more and more until she no longer feels cold, blood warmed by the alcohol pulsing through it. Once her bottle is empty, she stands up ready to go back to her new home, nearly falling back over in the process.

Trekking along the sand, and wobbling with nearly every step she barely makes it to the cottage gate. She sticks her key into the little lock that keeps the courtyard secured and misses, metal on metal again and again. Finally, the key clicks into place and she turns it, kicking the gate open with her heel.

"Ah!" Blair screams as she's suddenly tackled straight back down onto the sand before she can even walk through. The bottle that was in her hand hits the gate as she falls and breaks instantly, the glass shattering around her. Her arm is pinned down and she pushes at the...  _furry?..._  attacker. "Get off me!" She wails.

Suddenly, the very shaggy assailant is lifted off her and a voice is yelling, "Go away Captain! Bad dog!" She feels an arm pull her to her feet. "Careful, there's glass everywhere now."

On her feet now, Blair looks up to see an unfamiliar face with concerned brown eyes and high cheekbones. His strong grasp releases her as he looks her over with worry. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?" She pushes away from him, tottering on her heels in her drunken state. She's utter perplexed as to why someone would be walking their dog on private property. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you." He says as though it's blatant. "You're welcome, by the way. You know normally when a kind stranger helps you up, you say thank you and maybe introduce yourself."

" _Helping me?_ " Blair echoes, incredulously. "Your  _feral_  dog just attacked me! I'd hardly call that helping!" Blair brushes sand off her coat as she berates him.

"First of all, that was not my dog. It's the mayor's dog. Second of all, it was hardly attacking you and it's definitely not feral. It's a trained golden retriever, albeit a bit overage, but it's not like it could kill you with slobber. Oh and to answer your earlier question, I'm Dan Humphrey, the tenant of the other cottage. I was sleeping when you woke me up with all the screaming and ensuing dramatics."

Blair scoffs at him. "Well, nice to meet you,  _Dan_." She laces her voice with sarcasm. "I hope  _not_  to see you around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter of Pearl Island! I've had this in the works for a while and am really excited to share it. I have 3 chapters written so far, each exceeding 3,000 words so you can definitely expect this to be a much longer fic than my previous works. It'll also feature multiple POVs going forward so you'll get Dan's insight too (as well as the other characters.)
> 
> You may notice there are some minor book series incorporations like the color of Nate's eyes. I found it just worked better for the story if Nate was green-eyed and Blair will also have a little bit of her character be book-based. Mostly since this story features her life up until now having been completely independent of Dan, Nate, Serena, etc. so it allows for more creativity in her past. Also, the scandal that she's escaping from will be explained in future chapters!
> 
> As for the Hart of Dixie inspiration, mostly the concept is derived from HoD and it won't follow the show's plot structure. But I do plan to have some scenes inspired by the show, like the heat wave and the hurricane episodes from Season 1. If you have a favorite episode of Hart of Dixie you'd like to see portrayed in here, let me know!
> 
> I'll post the next chapter by next Monday. Thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, I'm so happy you all are as excited about this premise as I am! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'll be updating again next Monday.

Starting her first day at her new job with a massive hangover was probably not the best idea, Blair thinks as she struggles through the morning. After 3 cups of coffee, two aspirin, and a piece of toast she slides into Dorota's minivan that morning feeling queasy.

"Oh Blair, you no look good." Dorota reaches over and feels her forehead. "You sick?"

"Hungover." Blair slides on her biggest pair of sunglasses. As Dorota starts driving, she feels another wave of nausea. "I am seriously dreading today. Dr. van der Woodsen said he'd be spreading the word that I didn't get fellowship at any NY hospitals 'in the effort of transparency.'"

"Ignore him," Dorota shrugs, a coy smile on her lips. "I line up few patients for you."

"You did?" Blair finally has good reason to smile. "That's the best news I've heard all day. Oh by the way, I need to start looking for a more permanent place to live. I was  _attacked_  by the mayor's dog last night and met my jerk neighbor. The whole incident left little to be desired for remaining in the cottages."

Dorota laughs. "You mean Dan Humphrey? He always seem like nice boy…" She ponders. "A little too what's word?  _Hipster?_  For you."

"Ugh, is that what he is? I should have known from the flannel he was wearing." Blair wrinkles her nose. "He made this big show of helping me up and getting rid of the dog and acted like he deserved a medal for it. I have a feeling we  _aren't_  going to get along."

"You need all friends you can get. Be nice." Dorota takes on a motherly tone which should irk Blair but somehow doesn't. Blair lets it slide instead taking a deep breath as Dorota pulls into her parking spot in the office's lot. Once they get inside the office, there are already four people in the waiting room. Two are waiting for Dr. van der Woodsen but she learns that the other two want to see her. The first, is Dorota's babysitter, Clara, who just needs a checkup. Blair shoots Dorota a grateful smile after greeting the girl. Once they're inside the exam room, the girl speaks more candidly, revealing this appointment isn't just a checkup after all.

"I'm so glad this town finally has a girl doctor. I hate having to see Dr. van der Woodsen. See, I'm 17 now and my boyfriend and I have been together for 2 years and we want to…" She trails off. " _You know..._  So I need birth control, right? Or just condoms?"

Clara blushes at her own question as Blair takes her vitals. Blair gives her a reassuring smile. "Well it's always best to practice safe sex so let's get you both. Without condoms, STDs can be spread so take a few of these." Blair retrieves a handful from the jar under the cabinet. "And come back anytime you need more, I'll give them to you discreetly. Once we finish your exam, I'll send a prescription for contraception over to your pharmacy."

"Thanks so much, Dr. Waldorf! I'll tell all my friends that you're the one to go to." Clara beams at her, baring her freakishly straight teeth which must have just recently been corrected by braces.

Blair feels cheered by Clara's offer but then realizes she's basically bribing patients with contraception. Then she thinks better of her dismay, this could be just what this town needs. Who knows how many teens were having unprotected sex just because they were too embarrassed or afraid to ask the male physician? She's probably stopping a whole generation of accident babies from being born with every contraception prescription she writes.

By lunchtime, Blair has treated three patients all referral's of Dorota. Just as she's gearing up to take a lunch break, Dorota, Nelly, and Dr. van der Woodsen having all already headed out, she hears the doorbell chime. An elderly man wearing glasses is leaning in, knocking on the open door. "Hello? Doctor?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Waldorf" Blair turns to greet him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually!" He smiles brightly. "I haven't seen you before."

Blair nods, "I'm new in town but I assure you I'm just as qualified," She bites back saying ' _If not more'_ , "as Dr. van der Woodsen. So I'd love to help you."

The old man holds up his hand. "No need to reassure me, I trust you. I just need an eye exam anyway. I've been having some trouble down at the DMV. They need the eye test in order to renew my license and somehow the file got lost."

"Oh," Blair glances at her watch. She hasn't eaten since that piece of toast this morning and can already hear her stomach growling. But then, she thinks of the quota and nods. "I can do a quick eye exam, no problem. Mr-"

"Buckley. Mr. Buckley." He tells her and Blair instructs him to sit and projects an eye chart onto the wall. Then, she walks him through the exam and has him recite it multiple times, changing out the screen between eye tests. The test only takes minutes but halfway through, just as the letters have begun to recede, she hears her phone ping. She feels her coat pocket for it but comes up empty so she turns back to Mr. Buckley. "You're all good!" Blair quickly scribbles her signature on the printed eye test result. "Just take the DMV this and you should be clear to get back on the road."

"Thank you Dr. Waldorf. I'll make sure to take all my eye exams with you from now on." He nods and stands to leave.

"Thank you! Don't forget to tell your friends and family about me. There's plenty of appointments open!" Blair watches the man leave, feeling satisfied with the morning's work. During her lunch break, she walks over to the park down the street and finds a bench to sit on. From afar, she can see a group of women about her age gathered around sitting on a picnic blanket. In the middle, is a blonde girl who all the others seem to be eagerly nodding along with. Her gaze breaks away from them as she hears her phone ping again, reminding her of the earlier text.

Thinking it might be the text she's been waiting for, she fishes around her purse for it but comes up empty handy. At last, she finds it back in the office on her desk. She frowns when she sees her mother's name splayed across the screen. She deletes it before even reading it and pushes the name she had wished to see far from her mind.

Dorota and Dr. van der Woodsen return a few minutes later, kicking the office back into action. Blair manages to snag two of the waiting patients, that asshole that would have been her third refused to acknowledge the credibility of a female doctor. By 7 PM, she feels she's had a pretty successful day so she begins packing up her bag.

"Oh Mister Nate!" Blair hears Dorota shriek from the waiting room as she begins slipping out of her white coat. She rushes out to see what the commotion is, jacket half hanging off her shoulders. "What happen?"

Blair watches as Nate clutches his arm to him and fights back an agonized look. He flashes his winning smile but this time it's marled by pain. "Oh, just got hit by a car. Very minor thing."

" _What?_ " Blair and Dorota simultaneously ask in alarm. Blair rushes over to him and gently steers him into the exam room.

"Well, I guess, Jeb Buckley got his license back and I was lucky enough to be his first victim. Hopefully his last, if the police got to him in time." Nate shrugs lightly. "Just was walking through town square when his car came hurtling onto the sidewalk. Had to pull Mrs. Wells' daughter out of the way. That car would have blazed right over her."

Blair's mind locks on the name Buckley. "Mr. Buckley.. Is he…" She can't finish her sentence.

"Terribly, old man. Practically senile and most definitely legally blind, God knows how he got that licence. Must have faked an eye exam at some optometrist far from town, probably rode the bus out to Warwick. Lord knows no one in this town would pass him." Nate laughs and Blair can hear it reverberate through her stethoscope.

She feels her blood go cold at his words. "Right, no one in their right mind would pass him…" She pauses. "Unless they didn't know."

Dorota frowns at her, a questioning look across her face. "Blair?"

Nate watches this exchange and his eyes land on Blair, "You didn't-"

"I did!" Blair breaks down. "Okay, I did. I passed him. But he got all the letters right. I had no idea he was legally blind!"

"What is going on?" Dr. van der Woodsen's voice drifts in and he bursts in the exam room with an accusatory look. "I just got a call from the sheriff, says Jeb Buckley was in an accident in town. Don't tell me you were the victim, son?"

Nate nods, grudgingly. Dr. van der Woodsen shakes his head. "Driving without a license, that'll be a hefty price to pay."

"He had his license all right." Nate begins and misses Blair's pleading look to stay silent. "Blair, here, didn't know he's legally blind and passed him on the eye exam."

Dr. van der Woodsen's blue eyes meet Blair's brown ones and he stares, unwavering. "Blair, one day in this town and you are already wreaking havoc. You just called an accident that severely injured our mayor!"

"I wouldn't say severely-" Nate tries to refute.

"I've got this son." Dr. van der Woodsen halts his protestation. "Let me tell you, Blair. You've got a lot to learn about this town. I'll take over from here." He removes Blair's hands from Nate's arms, gently yet forcibly at the same time. Blair mutely steps back. "You've done enough damage for one day."

Just as Blair is about to protest and school this doctor on what damage actually looks like, Dorota's placating expression stops her. Instead, she marches out of the office and heads straight for more liquor. That was exactly what she needed to turn this day around. Because it had been hell, that was for certain. Not only did this whole town seem to hate her, her business partner couldn't be more keen to get rid of her, and she had gotten the guy she liked run over. If that wasn't a huge failure, Blair was afraid of what was.

Dorota was right when she said the market on Elm had a much better selection. This time, instead of drinking a shitty white blend she gets a lovely glass of pinot noir. Well somewhat lovely, it's a twist off cap, but still, an improvement. She realizes that in her haste, she forgot that she would need a ride from Dorota. But after making such a dramatic exit, she can hardly march back in there asking nicely for a ride. Besides, Dorota is probably helping tend to the "victim." So Blair decides to walk home, figuring she needs the air. The bottle is heavy in her hand so she decides to lighten it by taking a sip. These streets are already desolate and dark so it's not like anyone will notice.

By the time she's half a mile from home, the bottle is half empty and she's properly drunk. And to make matters worse, she thought this whole new kind of walk of shame would be witnessless but now she's proven wrong by the sound of a car engine beside her. She glances over to the driver's seat, squinting to see beyond the darkness of night, half expecting to see Nate just like on that first day but it's not him. Instead, it's that neighbor, Dale was it? Or David? No… Whatever, Humphrey was his last name, at least she knew that.

"Hey," He calls from the rolled down window. "I heard you had a great first day!" His tone is full of sarcasm and she narrows her eyes, giving him a glare that would rival that of Medusa's.

"Shut up, Humphrey." She keeps walking, ignoring him with her gaze steadily on the sidewalk.

"Everyone knows Old Man Buckley memorized the eye exam." Dan laughs and she remembers his name at that very moment, Dan. She doesn't think she'll use it.

"Everyone except me, obviously." Blair rolls her eyes. "Because I'm new in town. Sorry if the Pearl Island starter kit didn't include a list of all the local frauds."

"Well, you live on the Mayor's property," Dan says, keeping pace with her. "You'll have to have Nate fix that. Once his arm is fixed of course."

" _Ha ha_. Will you let me walk in peace?" Blair half contemplates chucking her wine bottle at his car. But that would be a waste of precious alcohol.

Dan drops the smirk along with the sarcasm. "Get in, I'll give you a ride."

"Are you serious? You think I'd get in the car with you?" She screws up her nose. "What even is that vehicle? Some old relic from the 18th century?"

"It's a collector's item." Dan says in a serious tone. "My dad swapped a vintage Les Paul for this so don't mock it. Now, do you want a ride or not?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea" She gives him a fake smile and keeps walking. She trips over a branch and narrowly misses twisting her ankle. She hears Dan chuckle so she flips him off.

The car door opens beside her and she reluctantly climbs in. Dan makes her re-cap the bottle of wine and put it in the backseat. "Be careful, don't stain this priceless heirloom."

"Priceless heirloom?" Blair scoffs. "What's the max speed this thing can even go? I've seen Dorota's daughter driver her Barbie Jeep faster than this scrap of metal."

"Blair, I am on the verge of throwing you out. How the hell did you charm Nate into letting you live in the cottage?" Dan shakes his head. "When he told me, I had a new neighbor, I didn't know I would need to brace myself. You're worse than if Cruella De Vil moved in next door."

"And you haven't even seen the half of it yet," Blair gives him a contradictory sweet smile.

It's silent for a few moments until Dan speaks again. "By the way, what is up with you and always walking around with a bottle of wine? Did you do that in New York too? If so, I can see why they banished you."

Blair huffs at him in annoyance. "No, it's a new thing. This town and its residents," She gives him a pointed look, "are driving me to drink."

"Well, we do have a bar you know. You can try that instead of asking for a public intoxication ticket. Sheriff Edwards may seem like a bumbling fool but he does do his job every now and then."

"Where exactly is this town bar and do they serve gin?" Blair adopts a prissy tone.

Dan rolls his eyes. "Unfortunately for me, it's where I work, so come on my night off. It's over on First. And no, no gin. Vodka, though, and tequila. Plus, beer of course."

"Let me guess, no wine either."

"We do have wine, actually. Some sort of red blend." Dan informs her and she shakes her head disapprovingly.

"A blend? I should have known."

"Sorry, we didn't know the Queen would be in town and we should stock the shelves with our finest." Dan replies sardonically as he pulls up to her cottage. "Your castle awaits, your highness."

"Whatever, Humphrey," Blair retorts, out of comebacks and starts to hop out of the car. Then she remembers, the wine, and the fact that she's drunk as the car spins, or seems to at least. She leans over to the back seat to grab the bottle but can't quite reach. The spinning won't stop and worsens as she propels herself onto the center console to grasp it. Nearly tumbling into the backseat, her fall is halted by a steady hand on her shoulder. She and Dan both lean back up at the same time and she realizes their faces are mere inches apart. Unbidden, her eyes drop down to his lips and she's suddenly, very irrationally, overcome by the urge to kiss him.

Without thinking, she leans forward pressing her lips to his in a messy rush. Her teeth catch on his bottom lip and she kisses him harder once she feels his lips respond. The bottle is forgotten as his tongue skims her lip and she opens her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her fingers loosen, to come up and grab his head, angling better, when she hears a heavy thud.

So the bottle wasn't completely forgotten, Blair thinks, as she hears it hit the center console only to be grabbed by Dan. Their eyes meet and Dan's expression is full of confusion. Which makes sense, given she did just practically ambush him. Before he can ask her  _why_  she kissed him, which she can tell he's about to by the way his mouth keeps opening and clamping shut again, she hurries out of the car.

Before she's out of earshot, she yells back at him. "Just so we're clear, this never happened!"

His car sputters down the alleyway in response, zooming as fast as its ancient engine can manage.

* * *

When Dan wakes up the following morning, his head is a blur of confusion and irritation. When Nate, his best friend since childhood, had announced the other cottage had been rented out he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Perhaps an out-of-towner, vacationing in Pearl Island. Maybe a young couple, using the cottage as a stepping stone to a family home. Even a senior, having just retired and wanting to spend the rest of their days by the sea. In all of his imaginations, he had never conjured up the 95-pound package of girly evil that had arrived yesterday going by the name of Blair Waldorf. From her withering glare to predilection for churning out insults like butter, he could already tell she was a nightmare.

When he heard the shriek by his window last night, he thought he was being rather chivalrous by going to help the mysterious damsel in distress. Even shrouded by darkness, he could tell she was beautiful right away. So, of course, he was more than eager to rescue a pretty girl from a… Well, a golden retriever. But a golden retriever who had pinned her to the ground nonetheless. But the second she was back on her feet, he could tell she was no ordinary damsel in distress. Somehow, he came out looking like the villain, instead of the dog, and he could tell it was going to be a long summer.

Given their less than idyllic first meeting, he can't quite say why he offered Blair a ride home last night. The full 5 minutes of bickering he endured with her certainly hadn't encouraged him. But maybe it was the way she looked sad when she wasn't tossing bon-mots like grenades. Or the way she smirked at him, eyes full of mischief. Or maybe just because he was a gentleman afterall and his father had raised him better than to let a girl go wandering home alone on foot with a bottle of half-drunk wine in hand.

The kiss, though, that he had not been expecting. With all her protestations of "giving him the wrong idea" he certainly hadn't been ready for a new sort of onslaught from her. One that was purely physical, passionate, and somehow urgent. Her surprising amount of strength combined with the utter shock of the kiss had prevented him from fending off her advance. Thus, Dan was incredibly grateful when the drop of the bottle had reminded him of the situation at hand. As soon as his hands gripped the cool glass, he pulled his lips from hers, a whole slew of unspoken questions racing through his mind.

As fast as she had entered his life, she was gone. At least for the night. Probably tucked into the bed in the cottage, completely worn out from their endless stream of banter that whole car ride. He, on the other hand, struggled to find sleep that night. As he rose the following morning, he could feel the weight of sleeplessness heavy on his shoulders, almost certainly causing him to sag. Yet, mysteriously he had never felt more alive.

Walking into the main house's kitchen, where he spent most his mornings, he spotted Nate flipping a pancake on the burner. He couldn't help but shoot him a menacing look. "Thank you, by the way, for allowing the ray of sunshine that is  _Blair Waldorf_  to move in next door to me."

"Oh, you met Blair?" Nate smiles, transferring a pancake to a plate already stacked full of at least 10. "She's great, huh?"

"You're not serious?" Dan steals a few pancakes and dumps syrup on it. "She's atrocious. Do you know that she told me that her first order of business in this town should be putting forth a petition to ban flannel as a material allowed to be used for anything other than pajamas? She said violators who wore flannel outside of the 10-foot perimeter of their home could be punishable by law for up to $100."

Nate's smile doesn't waiver. "She's ambitious." He shrugs. "I like her drive."

That smile makes Dan suspicious. "Is that all you like? Or are you forgetting that you're engaged?" Dan gives him a reproachful look. "How does Serena feel about it?"

"Not sure. I haven't told her yet." Nate shrugs, absentmindedly.

"You didn't tell your fiancée that you let a girl, an  _attractive_ ," He bites the word, hating to admit it, but finding it will help make his point. "And presumably available girl move into the cottage on her soon-to-be property?"

Nate frowns, seemingly contemplating this. "I should probably tell her. I'm sure she won't mind though. I bet she'll be happy to have another girl around, she doesn't want testosterone overload between you, me, and the Captain. Maybe they'll even be friends."

Dan has to laugh at this. "I highly doubt Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen would be friends. For so many reasons. The biggest being that Serena's dad is trying to run Blair out of town and out of ownership of her practice."

Nate winces. "I hadn't really thought of that."

Dan feels a bit of pity for his friend so he reaches over and pats him on the back. "Good luck, man, you're going to need it."

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen had never much cared for change. Except for one change, of course. The change in her marital status from single to married. The one she had been dreaming of her whole life. Well, maybe not her  _whole_  life but ever since the day she met Nate Archibald.

She had been 6 years old and it was her first day of kindergarten. At playtime, she had run across the field, blonde hair flowing behind her and wind turning her cheeks pink when suddenly she collided with something. Or someone. "Ow!" She had proclaimed in an angry tone.

In fact, she was so mad she was going to push the offender off her. Until she blinked up to see bright green eyes. His little voice asked, "Are you okay?"

As he helped her to her feet and his face came fully into view, she knew she could never be mad at him. So instead of yelling at him, she stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Serena van der Woodsen. Who are you?"

"Nate Archibald." He shook her grass-stained hand and she held on longer than her mother had taught her to, knowing that someday, that same hand would ask for hers in marriage and she would say yes.

"S?" She hears her fiance's voice drift through the room, interrupting her mental flashback. She smiles at him, warmly.

"Hi Natie, I missed you." She couldn't remember the last day she had skipped seeing him. But with the Pearls' charity banquet yesterday, she ended up being too tired to stay over.

Nate laughs, "It's only been a day. I thought you'd be too busy with your banquet to miss me anyway."

"Never too busy to miss you." Serena kisses him hard. Then, she pulls away and inflicts a teasing tone in her voice. "So, out with it… We both know you have some confessing to do. Daddy has filled me in on the new resident of Pearl Island." Serena knows she shouldn't be using such a playful tone, she should be accusatory. But, even after all these years it's impossible for her to be mad at him.

Nate's gaze barely waivers. "So you heard about Blair Waldorf?"

"I heard all about her. And those high heels she wears all over town as if she's walking the runway at New York Fashion Week. Tell me, how did you let someone with such a terrible sense of style move into our town? Have you even seen those stockings she wears? Rather scandalous, I'd say." Serena shakes her head, disapprovingly.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have another girl on the property once you move in. You don't want to be surrounded by men all the time."

"Natie, if you wanted me to have a friend nearby, you should've asked Penelope or Isabel to move in to the cottage. Not some random girl from New York City. She clearly doesn't belong here."

"But you haven't met her yet." Nate gives Serena that smile, the one that always makes her stomach flip, but she doesn't falter.

"I don't need to. She's trying to steal Daddy's practice and that's all I needed to know to convince me that we have got to get rid of her." Serena takes on a stern tone.

"She's not trying to steal it." Nate corrects. "Half of it is rightfully hers. Cyrus looked over the contract and everything."

"But where has she been all these years? My father has kept that practice up and running all on his own. It's his now, he earned it."

Nate sighs. "Look, all I'm saying is give her a chance. You might get along."

Serena rolls her eyes but finally acquiesced. "Only because you asked nicely and you know how I can never say no to you. So I won't run her out of the town just yet. But I'm not going to let her join the Pearls."

With a laugh, Nate says, "That's all I can ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair finally makes a friend :)

Two nights and one hangover later from the incident that 'never happened', Blair's dull day at the office wishing she had more patients is interrupted by one very blonde, very tall, very eager teenager. "Oh my god, so it's true… Blair Waldorf is living in Pearl Island!" The girl shrieks, blue eyes wide and disbelieving. "Ah, this is the best thing to ever happen to this town. I cannot even tell you how much I admire you. And your mom. Well your mom's work, sorry it's just- Oh my god."

Blair stares blankly at the girl, not understanding, at all. Not only has she never seen this girl before in her life, but she also is confused as to how on earth the Waldorfs still have fans. Let alone fans that are sixteen-year-olds from a small town in Rhode Island. "I'm sorry, are you a patient?" Blair gestures the girl into her office and after a moment, she takes a seat across from Blair.

"No, sorry. I'm Jenny-" The girl's long, lithe arm stretches across the table to shake Blair's hand. "Jenny Humphrey."

Blair's brows crease, "Did you say, Humphrey?"

"Mhm," The girl, Jenny, nods. "My brother is Dan, he rents the cottage next to yours."

Blair feels instantly suspicious. Certainly, no sibling of Dan Humphrey's can be good news. But the earnest smile across the girl's fresh face forces her to fight the urge to kick her out. Maybe not all Humphreys are bad? Blair muses. "Yes, we've met."

Jenny blushes, "He's sort of lame,  _I know_. I mean he does own a Cabbage Patch Kid named Cedric-"

"Wait," Blair latches on to this vital piece of information. "A Cabbage Patch Kid? Dan Humphrey,  _my neighbor_ , owns a Cabbage Patch Kid?"

"Yeah, refuses to part ways with him even though he outgrew it about a decade or two ago." She rolls her eyes. Then she flushes and Blair detects a bit of embarrassment at having shared that which is confirmed by what Jenny says next. "We're really different."

"I can tell," Blair says in a friendly tone, smiling. Suddenly, she sees quite the benefit to this teenager's adoration. "I love your dress, by the way." Although Blair has decided to change tactics, this compliment she does mean. The dress has satin ribbons for straps tied along Jenny's sharp shoulder blades and has a delicate sweetheart neckline.

"Thanks," Jenny brightens. "I made it myself."

Blair nods in approval. "The town's fashionista then, I presume."

Jenny looks down, modestly. "I don't know if I'd say that. I am the town's blogger though. That's actually why I'm here… I was hoping I could interview you for my blog. I'll tell everyone to come see you and make you their doctor!"

Blair seizes on this. "Actually, that would be of interest to me." Her leads to success in this town are about zero at the moment so if she has to rely on a seventeen-year-old for help so be it. "How about we do the interview over lunch? My treat."

"Sure!" Jenny glossy lips spread into a smile. "Saturday?"

"It's a plan." A plan so well formed, Blair is already memorizing all her interview answers. She just found her ticket to a more than full patient quota.

A very sizable glass of wine, ordered online of course because Blair can no longer bear the town market's cheap selection, is well deserved by Friday evening. She has the perfect night in store in fact. There's olive oil popcorn cooking in the microwave, a movie ready on her laptop, the AC keeping the cottage at an idyllic seventy-eight degrees and she's just dug the screw of her electric corkscrew into the bottle of Cabernet. The only thing hindering her night is the sound of an amplified guitar, but that's okay, she'll just plug her noise canceling headphones into her laptop and the movie will drown out the music. But as she presses the button of the corkscrew, which should result in the screw going deeper and eventually pulling the cork out, it stops abruptly. There's a shorting out noise that she hopes she imagines and she thinks she hears the screech of an amplifier. Still, she presses again, but then it's darkness. Literal darkness. The lights in the kitchen are off, the popcorn has stopped popping, and the only light comes from the glow of her laptop screen.

"What the fuck?" She says to no one. She marches around the cottage, flicking lights on and off to no avail. "Ugh!"

Suddenly, Nate's warnings about the generator come back to her and she's acutely aware of the fact that it's gone eerily silent. No more faint buzzing of electricity, no more hum of the fridge, just the sound of crickets and waves crashing in the distance. She narrows her eyes in fury as she jams her feet into a pair of Bloch ballet flats and storms out the front door. When she's halfway to Dan's cottage, she realizes she's only in pajamas. She looks down at her lavender silk-satin piped PJ shirt with matching shorts and thinks about turning to change but then remembers how her perfect evening was ruined enough by  _Dan Humphrey_  and proceeds on.

She raises her fist to the door, pummeling all her anger into each knock. She doesn't stop her assault on his front door until he swings it open a minute later. "You caused a power outage, Humphrey."

Dan gives her a sarcastic look. " _I_  caused the outage? So what were you up to just now, not using any electricity yourself? Reading Little House On The Prarie by candlelight?"

Blair glares harder at him. "You were the one blasting that wretched music. It was your fault."

"I wasn't blastic music, I was playing guitar with Aaron." Dan corrects, gesturing behind them. Blair can see over his shoulder a guy with greasy hair lightly strumming even though he's sitting in mere moonlight.

"You have a friend, how surprising. And here I thought you were the town's social pariah." Blair bites back.

"It wouldn't be the first time you were wrong about this town, would it?  _How is_  Nate's arm healing by the way?" Dan retorts.

Frustrated and tired of tossing insults back and forth, Blair exhales sharply. "Are you going to help me reset the generator or not?"

"Fine," Dan turns back to his cottage. "I'll be right back Aaron."

"I don't think he's too worried." Blair remarks as they walk around the cottage into the courtyard where the generator is. Dan glares at her before opening the metal box.

"Pay attention, I don't want to come out here every time you blow a fuse. It's easy enough that you should be able to do it." Dan flicks a few switches and then Blair hears the sound of running electricity once more. Once he's latched it shut, he turns back to her, eyeing her. "Nice PJs, by the way."

Blair tries her best not to let his remark get to her, or worse yet to make her flush. She doesn't care what  _Dan Humphrey_  thinks about her attire. So instead, she just gives him a blasé look and then turns down the path toward her cottage without a word.

* * *

The Ivy Veranda, the town's local hotspot for lunch, turns out to be an upper-level restaurant attached to Rufus Humphrey's bed and breakfast. Blair expected some quaint diner affair but is pleased to discover it's quite classy. The view from The Ivy Veranda directly overlooks town square and the menu actually looks rather sophisticated. Taking a cue from Jenny, who's currently eagerly sitting across from her chatting away about her love of fashion, Blair also ordered a wedge salad. Unlike Jenny, who's years from being of-age, Blair also ordered a glass of Riesling.

Her taste buds practically sing at the contact from the sweet yet dry liquid, obviously a nice bottle. She raises her eyes from the glass back to Jenny. "Have you ever been to New York Fashion Week, Jenny?"

"I haven't. I've never even left the state." Jenny flushes.

'Well, I'll take you next time I go. We'll sit front row." At least, she hopes. There's no telling if the scandal will ever blow over and her mother certainly won't be invited to the show coming up in September. It'll take a year, minimum, but Jenny doesn't need to know that. She somehow can't bear to horribly mislead this girl so she tacts on, "Someday."

"So how long do you plan to stay in Pearl Island for?" Jenny's question catches Blair off-guard. She surveys her, looking for traces of malice like she saw on Dr. van der Woodsen's face when he asked her the same. Jenny seems to sense Blair's suspicion so she hastily apologizes. "Sorry, I just wondered for my article? I thought the town might want to know how long their new doctor will stick around for. I personally hope you never leave!"

"You're the only one hoping I'll stay, everyone else in this town is hellbent on driving me out." Blair says instantly, then regrets it. "Sorry, I guess that's a little cynical. I just can't seem to make a good impression on anyone around here."

"That's not true," Jenny placates. "All the girls at school are talking about your style. Actually, more than half of them showed up with headbands on because they saw photos of you wearing them in some old magazines."

"Those must have been some really old magazines." Blair laughs, thinking back on the last time she wore a headband. She was fairly certain she ditched those as soon as she got to med school. But not permanently. "I probably still have a few from those days. If you want a couple to impress the girls with a Waldorf-original. If that can even be considered impressive these days." She tries for a self-deprecating tone.

"Oh my god," Jenny gasps. "That would be amazing."

"Then it's decided, stop by the cottage tomorrow and you can pick whichever ones you want." Blair smiles brightly. "Now, should we get back to business?" She gestures to Jenny's hand which clutches her pen tightly, waiting to meet the still blank piece of paper. "I think we've got an interview to finish, right?"

When the check arrives, it's delivered by a girl who definitely wasn't their server. This girl is not wearing the pastel blue retro uniforms like the staff, instead, she wears a black sheath and is holding out her hand to Blair. "Hi, I'm Ivy, the owner here. How was everything?"

Blair takes her hand and introduces herself. "It was wonderful actually. I was worried I would only be eating fried fish and fries since I moved but you proved me wrong."

Ivy breathes a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how good that is to hear. I kept hearing about this fancy New Yorker that just moved to town and was worried you'd stop by and declare my restaurant an abomination or something." She chuckles nervously which Blair finds rather endearing. Or maybe it's the fact that finally, someone is making her feel like her opinion matters.

"Well, thank you for such great food and service. I will definitely be returning." Blair and Jenny rise from the table and as they exit the restaurant, Jenny comments, "See you're already making friends!"

Blair thinks about commenting that she's not exactly sure that was the beginning of a friendship but decides better of it. Instead, she gives Jenny a tight hug and tells her she will see her tomorrow. Afterward, she heads over to Dorota's where she's planned to spend the afternoon.

When Dorota opens the door, little Emil practically bounds out of the door. He wraps his little arms around her legs, shouting "Auntie B!" and Blair is left standing rather awkwardly, unsure of how to react.

Dorota tears him away, profusely apologizing. "Oh no, so sorry Blair, I tell Vanya to take kids out but he got extra shift at work. I so sorry."

"Dorota, it's fine." Blair gingerly pats the child's head before stepping into the house. "I should get to know the children. I haven't even met Celestyna yet."

"Okay," Dorota says skeptically. "I introduce you to baby. This way,"

Dorota leads Blair into a nursery which clearly doubles as both of the children's bedroom. One half has a tiny bed perfect for a three-year-old while the other contains a white wooden crib with little wood birds dangling from it. Dorota reaches into the crib, retrieving Celystena who cooes happily at the contact. "You meet your Auntie B, now. Say hello," Dorota mimes waving with Celystena's tiny, pudgy hand.

Blair walks over and leans over to her, "Hi C, I'm Blair. You're going to be seeing a lot of me, I hope we'll be friends." She doesn't use a baby-voice, that would be ridiculous. But she does soften her tone, if a little.

"You want to hold?" Dorota outstretches the child, "She walk too but maybe too afraid. She run away."

Like everyone else that makes contact with me, Blair thinks to herself. "Uh, sure." Blair hesitates but reaches out. As soon as the child is in her arms, she realizes how big she is. This kid is heavy and she struggles to find a comfortable way to hold her. But then, Celestyna's eyes meet hers and the way they stare at her make her smile, eager to reassure her. Blair thinks she sees a tiny smile back before Celestyna burrows her face in Blair's shoulder, clearly shy.

"She like you," Dorota comments.

"Me next! Me next!" Emil shouts coming into the room and observing the scene. He clearly has a jealous streak, Blair muses.

"Emil, you too big." Dorota laughs.

"But I want Auntie B to hold me. I don't want her to like baby sister more than me." Emil's face contorts into a frown and Blair has to admit it is pretty cute. She passes the baby back to Dorota and walks over to Emil, kneeling.

"How about a hug instead?" Blair asks him, trying not to think of how his sticky hands might stain her pastel pink Elizabeth and James sheath dress.

"Okay," Emil lunges at her, surprising Blair. Over his shoulder, Blair meets Dorota's eye and she sees something of amusement etched across her face.

"That's enough Emil," Dorota says after a minute. "Blair, come into the kitchen I have something for you. Emil, I'll put on Paw Patrol for you."

"Yay!" Emil squeals and races ahead into the living room. As they follow him, Dorota thanks Blair for being patient with them to which she just shrugs. She's dealt with worse as a doctor. Though she wasn't in pediatrics, plenty of patients would bring in their kids and she had to witness countless tantrums. Besides, it wasn't like many other people had been eager for her affections lately so it was rather a nice change.

Once Emil is planted in front of the TV, zoned out on his program, Blair and Dorota wander into the kitchen. Dorota goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of rose and Blair's eyes widen in recognition. "Where did you get that?"

"I special order online for you. I never forget your favorite." Dorota hands her the bottle. "You have rough week, this help."

Blair takes it, feeling emotional all of a sudden. She reaches out, without meaning to, and envelops Dorota into an embrace. "Thank you, Dorota. You have no idea how much your support has meant. I mean, I thought I had no one after-" Blair breaks off. "And I know I showed up here unexpectedly. You didn't have to help me but you did and I just am so lucky. I would feel like I had no one if it wasn't for you."

Dorota pats her soothingly on the back. "Anything for you, I miss you every day since I leave New York. I'm so happy you here."

"Really?" Blair can't help but ask. "Because I know you have so much going on and-"

"Of course, really." Dorota cuts her off and smiles warmly.

"Well, I want to pay this back someday. So if you ever need anything, a checkup, a friend to talk to, or a babysitter-" Blair says this last part a little disbelievingly. "Anytime."

"I know," Dorota nods and then gestures out to the living room. "Come on, we watch Breakfast at Tiffany's in other room. I have TV in bedroom. You drink wine and we watch."

So they did. Except instead of calming her and giving her a sense of peace that watching Breakfast at Tiffany's always did, it just made her homesick instead. She missed the city, the parties, having friends, having a- She cut her thoughts there, forcing herself not to think of him. As she leaves Dorota's that night, she forces herself to focus on the present. It's the only way she can move forward.

* * *

Bearing bagels, Blair Waldorf knocks on the door to the Archibald residence on Sunday morning, right at breakfast time. A moment later, Nate swings the door open sporting a smile. "Blair, come in. I'm glad you made it!"

Blair follows him in, "And I didn't come empty-handed." She proffers the box of bagels. "Since you once lived in New York, I'm sure you can remember how there's nothing like a bagel fresh from the city."

Nate opens the box, seemingly taking in the intoxicatingly bready smell. "Tell me you didn't drive all the way back to New York just for these. Although I have to admit I won't be too sorry even you did, I've dreamed about these."

Blair laughs, "No, I had them delivered. Where can I set them?" Nate directs her toward the massive kitchen's marble island and she sets it next to the fruit platter. "Will I finally get to meet Serena?"

Nate shakes his head, "No, sadly, she's at her weekly brunch with the Pearls." When Blair looks back in confusion, he elaborates. "It's a women's group she runs, it's been going since the foundation of the town in 1702. They take a hands-on role in this town, planning parties, organizing charity fundraisers, things like that."

"Wow, how very…" Blair searches for a word other than antiquated. "Quaint." She's saved from having to discuss the topic any further by the back door to the kitchen opening. She had presumed it would just be her and Nate given Serena's absence, which she would not mind at all. But no, it looks like this breakfast won't be nearly as enjoyable as she had thought. "Humphrey,"

Dan eyes her warily. "Waldorf." He turns to Nate. "How generous of you to have Blair join us."

Nate laughs, "Of course, she's welcome anytime. You eat here practically every week, why shouldn't she?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Dan says under his breath, avoiding Nate's detection. He turns to the food and nods approvingly, "Bagels," He looks pleased as he reaches for one.

"Courtesy of Blair. Fresh from NYC." Nate supplies and Blair watches as Dan's hand reels back faster than had he been scalded.

"Oh relax Humphrey, they aren't poisoned. If I knew you would be eating one, perhaps I would have though." Blair says, piling fruit onto her plate.

"Still, I think I'll pass." Dan's plate is quickly stacked with pancakes instead and Blair feels insulted. How dare he reject her peace offering. Well, a peace offering  _of sorts_ , if it wasn't intended for him she still didn't dismiss the idea of him having any as she had contemplated. No, she had even encouraged him to eat one but he couldn't even be nice and take one like any polite person would. She rolls her eyes as she sits down at the table, a full three seats between her and Dan. Nate sits opposite of them, nearest to Blair, leaving Dan the odd one out.

As they all eat, her and Nate chat easily about the city and his time there. Nate's cousin, Tripp had apparently given him an internship after college working his campaign. From there, his path toward mayor was formed with his grandfather strongly encouraging it. Apparently, that side of the family was eager for him to take the next step and run for Senate but he was reluctant it seemed. He had already put down roots here and feared he wasn't cut out for serious government work.

Blair listens politely, nodding, and adding her opinion when necessary. Every now and then, she glances over at Dan who stares fixedly at his plate. He only joins the conversation every now and then to disagree with what she says, in typical Humphrey fashion. Instead of engaging with him, Blair decides to be the more adult one and ignore him altogether.

Once her plate is mostly clear, Blair rises from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I should get going. I have plans with a friend this afternoon," She continues on, ignoring Dan's incredulous snicker. "Thank you, Nate, for having me. It was great to get to know you better." As she reaches the back door, she turns to Dan with a smug expression "Humphrey, I'll give your sister your regards."

* * *

When the door is firmly closed and the sound of Blair's heels clacking has receded, Dan stares down Nate. "So should we expect her presence at breakfast to be a regular thing now or…"

Nate waves him off, "She's harmless. If you would've just eaten one of the bagels she brought, maybe your little feud could end."

"Don't you see Nate?" Dan leans forward, his tone hushed. "That's exactly what she wants."

Nate blinks at him, "And? How is that a bad thing?"

Dan rises, "You just don't get it, man. That's not how this works. By the way, should you really be encouraging her to get so settled? Because we're going to have a problem when it's time to renovate my cottage and what would have been my temporary home, is now occupied by her."

Nate frowns, "I didn't think of that." He brightens suddenly. "You can stay with your dad though, right? He always has a room open for you I'd imagine."

"Nate, it's June. It's peak tourism season, he's booked solid. That's how we ended up with a Waldorf occupation on this property." Dan points toward her cottage.

"Well, that's still a few weeks off. I'll think of something. Worse comes to worse, you just stay here, there are plenty of rooms." Nate shrugs.

"I thought both of your families would be coming into town for the wedding and will be staying with you." Dan doesn't think he should have to remind Nate of this fact but he was present when Serena had brought it up a couple of weeks ago and can attest to the fact that Nate was stoned, to put it bluntly.

"Oh shit," Nate runs a hand through his hair, clearly stressed. "I'll talk to Serena and figure it out. I'll find a solution that doesn't involve you or Blair being kicked out, okay?"

Dan decides to nod and leave it at that, not wanting to add any more to his friend's plate. "You're right, I'm sure you will."

* * *

Jenny Humphrey is mesmerized. Before her is an array of headbands spanning the entire length of Blair Waldorf's dining table. There's a headband in practically every color and they've all been organized meticulously by Blair. From left to right, the width of the bands increases along with the decorative fixtures like bows and crystals. The expensive fabrics and rich hues put the girls' at schools headbands to shame. In fact, once Jenny walks into homeroom wearing one of these she'll even make Emma Boardman look second-rate.

"Take however many you want," Blair instructs her, urging her toward them.

"Blair," Jenny breathes. "I couldn't. These are way too nice."

"I want you to have them. They aren't exactly appropriate for practicing medicine and trust me, I tried putting them over my scrub caps before, not cute. So it's not like they're getting any use." Blair picks up a wide black headband, affixed with a cluster of crystals. Then, she places it atop Jenny's head and fusses with her hair until it lays just right. She leads her over to the mirror on the wall and smiles, satisfied. "See? It's perfect for you. Much better with your blonde hair than my brown hair."

Jenny touches the headband and can't help but smile back at her reflection. "Thank you, Blair. So much, really."

"Come on," Blair guides her back to the table. "You have more to choose."

Jenny settles on taking 5 even though Blair insists on her taking at least 10. But she couldn't possibly. Jenny isn't used to having friends like this, or a mentor of sorts as Blair is turning out to be. Before Blair Waldorf arrived, Jenny's only friends were Elise Wells and her sewing machine, seriously. She's reticent to believe that her luck could change and that she could go from invisible to unmissable, as Blair is convinced she will become.

After the headbands are safely tucked into her tote bag, Blair suggests Jenny show her around town since she has yet to see what shopping options this town has. Stepping through the cottage courtyard, with her new headband glittering in the sunlight, Jenny's euphoria is halted by the sight of her brother, glaring, straight at them.

"Hello, Humphrey." Blair calls, jovial, although Jenny detects more than just a trace of sarcasm.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Dan takes another forward so he's directly in their path, narrowing his eyes at Blair in suspicion all the while.

"Oh, just indoctrinating her into my evil cult." Blair purposefully brushes past him, their shoulders colliding. Jenny follows along until her brother halts her.

"Jenny," Dan turns to her. "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" His eyes land on the top of her head and scan her outfit which she borrowed from Blair to match the headband. "You look like a clone of  _her_."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "I'm hanging out with Blair, I didn't realize I had to ask for your permission."

Dan lowers his voice but Jenny knows Blair is still within earshot. "Jen, I don't think she's the best person for you to be seen with. She's not exactly popular around here."

"Neither are you, Humphrey." Blair retorts from a few feet away.

"She's right. See you tonight, Dan," Jenny follows Blair out, away from Dan's disapproving gaze. Once they're on the street and far away enough, Jenny apologizes profusely. "I'm sorry, I don't know why he was so rude."

"We didn't exactly get off on the right foot," Blair explains. "I think you're likely to be the only Humphrey I befriend in this town. Although, if your brother had his way I'm sure that wouldn't be the case."

"I'm sorry, he'll come around. He just is sort of," Jenny struggles to find the right word. "Judgey, I guess."

"Well, I'm glad  _you_  aren't." Blair amends. "Now, let's go do some retail therapy." She links her arm through Jenny's and the pair set off towards the shops.


	4. Chapter 4

The three things in life that are most important to Rufus Humphrey are the following: His children, waffles, and Sunday's. He could simplify that statement and simply say Sunday's since it contains the beloved trifecta but alas he does not. Because as his children have aged, and business has boomed, Sunday dinners with his children spent eatings waffles are no longer as certain as they once were.

He still keeps his Sunday hours the same, closing down early on Sunday's suggesting guests eat out instead, but more often than not, it's waffles for one. But on this particular evening, he's pleased to find both of his kids in his kitchen. Jenny is sitting atop the counter, stealing a waffle from the plate while Dan admonishes her, pulling out a bar stool for her to sit on again. In typical teenage fashion, she rolls her eyes before reluctantly sitting down on it.

"We'll go to the table in a minute. Just two more waffles to go." Rufus placates as he rotates the iron.

"So Dad, have you heard all about Jenny's new best friend?" Dan asks him, swiveling on the bar stool to face his father.

"Ah, Blair Waldorf. Of course, I have. She's all your sister can talk about." This was true and not just in the case of Jenny. In the past week, Rufus had heard the name Blair Waldorf at least fifty times although he had yet to meet this notorious new resident of Pearl Island. He couldn't imagine what all the fuss could be about. Although, he suspected from what he heard it was largely due to the already forming rivalry between her and the van der Woodsens. Personally, he was thrilled there was finally someone giving them a run for their money. If this town wasn't careful, it would soon be named van der Woodsen Island with the number of businesses they were determined to acquiring.

Namely, his. About two years ago, his own feud began when Lily van der Woodsen, Dr. van der Woodsen's wife, had shown up asking about his B&B. He soon learned she wanted to buy it and turn it into a "boutique hotel" with antique charm and a coastal touch that would lure in tourists. Rufus, of course, turned her down as the B&B was and still is a joy for him to run. A hotel would just be so impersonal in comparison, besides, this town had enough tourism as it was. They didn't want to be overrun, with tourists come commercial expansion and he hardly wanted to see their local businesses being replaced with multi-national chains. He would take a cup of Arlo's coffee or Starbucks any day.

But Lily van der Woodsen was persistent, every few months she'd send over a new offer. Each time with more zeros appearing at the end, the most recent being enough to allow him to take a very early retirement and as she said, "send Jenny to an Ivy League." He could pay for his own child's tuition without needing to sell out, he had told her.

"Oh my god," Jenny huffs at Dan, throwing her hands up. "What is with you? You act like I'm so obsessed with Blair yet you're the one who keeps bringing her up."

Rufus watches with amusement as his children go from young adults to children in an instant. He shouldn't but he can't help but jump in, "Jenny is right, son. You have mentioned Blair Waldorf quite a bit since she moved next door to you."

"Only because she's become the bane of my existence and I need someone to vent to about her. I thought that's what family was for." Dan shakes his head in annoyance. "But apparently, I'm the only one who hasn't fallen under her spell."

"Well, I haven't met her." Rufus supplies. "But from what it sounds like, she's been a good influence on Jenny. Before you got here tonight, your sister informed me she might be interested in going to medical school."

Jenny nods, reaffirming his statement. "You should meet her Dad, then you can see you have nothing to worry about, contrary to what Dan thinks."

"Great idea," Rufus beams. "Invite her to next Sunday's dinner."

"Looks like I'll be working next Sunday night then. Forgive me if I do not want to spend an evening with Blair Waldorf." Dan says sardonically before taking the plate of waffles and heading into the dining room.

Rufus follows behind, bearing syrup and butter. "Oh no, son. You are going to be there too. You've missed too many Sunday dinners lately. You still owe me another. Besides if you're so convinced this Blair will prove to be awful, you can tell me I told you so afterward."

"I'll even let you sit next to her Dan." Jenny teases.

"Right, because that makes it so much better." Dan pierces a waffle with his fork with force.

"It's settled. Next Sunday, Blair will join us for dinner." Rufus declares. "Now onto the next subject…"

* * *

Dan tries not to think much of the upcoming dinner plans that week. Luckily, he's scheduled to work every day between now and then which should at least help him avoid her both in person and in thought. He can't exactly pinpoint how she gets under his skin but the fact remains, she irks him. It's probably something to do with the way that she acts as though being from New York has made her royalty. He half expects her to demand he bows the next time he sees her.

Of course, there's also the fact that everyone he's close to loves her. She keeps walking around with a chip on her shoulder, touting the van der Woodsen's disapproval of her as though she's the town underdog. But he could hardly miss the effect he's had on Nate, his sister, and soon enough his dad.

Perhaps if she had never kissed him that night and muddled his thoughts he could have carried on a civilized relationship with her. But the kiss had shown him that there were literal sparks between them and the chemistry was so palpable he felt the only way to fight it was to fight her. He hadn't known her for more than a week yet it was already second nature now to rebuke everything she does.

Including her electricity usage. As soon as he hears the knock on his door Tuesday night, he knows it's her without even glancing out the window. Maybe it's the way the door was pounded against so aggressively or the fact that he feels overdue to see her since it's been a whole day since their last run in but he audibly groans as he stands to open it.

"How can I help you, Blair?" Dan asks sarcastically. He eyes her, her arms are folded over her chest, as she stands in stilettos and another runway-ready outfit which makes no sense to him since it's 9 PM. Why would she be wearing those? He actually sort of had hoped she would be wearing that pajama set again, the one he had made fun. It did an odd thing to him seeing her in that which was why it took him longer than it should have to mock it.

She lets her blazer-clad arms fall away to her sides so she can gesture outward. "In case you hadn't noticed the power is out again. I personally am hardly dressed to be traipsing through the courtyard garden to get to the generator so you'll need to reset the generator."

"Will I? How gracious of you to come inform me. Especially considering it should be your responsibility since you only knocked out the power for your cottage. One might think you'd do it yourself given that but of course not." He leaves the door open as he walks back in to put on his shoes and a jacket. Without being invited in, he hears Blair follow in as her heels clack against the hardwood floors. "Right, just come on in. Make yourself at home."

Blair ignores his sarcasm. "I've never been in here. Nate invited me into his house,"

"That's because Nate likes you. For some unfathomable reason," Dan calls from the bedroom as he searches for a hoodie.

"Most people find me charming," Dan is alarmed to see she's standing right at his bedroom door now, with a smirk. Her eyes suddenly light up at some distant point in the room. "Oh my god, is that Cedric?"

Before Dan can stop her, she retrieves Cedric form the bookshelf. "I thought it was too good to be true but you really do have a Cabbage Patch Doll. You don't mind if I?" She pulls out her phone and snaps a photo. "I just have to keep a record of this."

Dan snatches Cedric out of her hand, their fingertips brushing. "Wow, you really have no regard for boundaries, do you? How do you even know his name?"

"Oh, my new best friend told me," Blair sits on his bed now,  _actually sits_  like she belongs there. The thought makes Dan's mind goes places it shouldn't. He pushes away the thought.

"Jenny told you," Dan's eyes narrow. "Of course she did." He walks over to Blair, glaring and ready to pull her up from his bed but unbidden, his eyes fall to her lips. He looks away quickly, wishing he could forget that kiss that seriously messed with his head.

Blair seems to notice his ongoing internal battle because she gives him an amused look. "I'd ask what you were thinking but I don't think I want to know. Because you like like you're either about to kill me or… kiss me?" She says the last part as a question but slightly mockingly, as though she'll make fun of him for it.

"Definitely the former," Dan says quickly, turning away to put on his jacket.

" _Uh huh_ ," Blair says skeptically. "Are you sure you weren't having a flashback?"

"What are you doing, Waldorf?" Dan asks sharply. "I thought that 'never happened.' Or did you forget?"

Blair laughs, " _Please._  Seeing your Cabbage Patch Kid only receded  _that_  further into my blocked memories." She stands up, rolling her eyes then grabs him. "Let's go reset the generator."

As they walk through the courtyard, Blair's arm having fallen away from his as soon as they were out the front door, Dan tries to ignore her. But the determined way she leads them through the courtyard makes it impossible. "So have you scared all the town's resident into health yet? I imagine with you being one of only two physicians everyone will be on their best behavior in terms of diet and exercise to avoid a trip in to the doctors."

"If that did happen, which it won't because like I said, I'm charming, I could use it to prove my worthiness of the town's approval. Decreasing the town population's percentage of diabetes, heart disease, and other diet-related conditions would hardly be considered unfavorable, Humphrey." Blair retorts, rebuke ready within an instant. Add that to the list of things Dan hates about her. Sometimes he feels like he's playing tennis with her, just when he thinks he's served up an ace, she lobs it right back to him.

"So I'm guessing with the level of confidence in which you're speaking you must not be having any problem meeting the quota." Dan replies, coolly.

"I'm already at fifteen percent, halfway there." Blair pauses beside him as they reach the electrical panel.

"I'm guessing that fifteen percent was reached by luring in the high schoolers with the promise of birth control prescription's, parental approval not needed. What are you going to do when you run out of high schoolers? Move up the timeline on safe sex education? I'm sure you approval rating will drop as soon as they hear you're giving pre-teens the Pill." Dan can't help but smirk as he flips the switch.

"That'll hardly be necessary. I have adult patients too you know." Dan ignores this as he flips the panel shut and starts off toward his cottage.

"Your welcome, by the way." He can't help but say. "Now that you've gotten two demos on how to do that, I think you can manage next time on your own."

"We'll see." Blair starts to turn down the pathway toward her own place but then spins back around. "By the way, Humphrey, I did a psych rotation in med school so if you ever want someone to sort out that," She points to his head. "I can help. You can even bring Cedric."

And in that moment, Dan really despises his little sister.

* * *

Blair Waldorf doesn't know what it is about Dan Humphrey that makes her act one of two ways: bitchy or flirty, or a combination of the two. Maybe it's the way he always disagrees with her or that judgey face he makes. But the more time she spends with him, the stronger her disdain grows.

She blames last night's accidental flirtiness of the wine she had drank and the loneliness she had been feeling. She had realized it had been exactly two weeks since the day her life had fallen apart and that meant two weeks without  _him_. WIthout calls, texts, apologies, regrets, or anything. Just radio silence. She had never felt so rejected in her life.

So maybe she just wanted to see if she could affect someone. Even if it was just Dan Humphrey. Plus, there was that annoying ever-present spark she kept feeling around him. The one that made her fizzle with electricity. The sparks usually flew in the form of relentless banter but then there was the bedroom exchange that seemed to give the sparks a new way to travel. And the way his eyes had dropped to her lips. That she couldn't forget.

But she was still determined to push it out of her mind so this morning she was going to the bakery to pick up a dessert to bring over to Dorota's after work. Jenny had recommended Sugarcoates, the main selling point was that they had macarons. It certainly would pale to Laduree but Blair could be convinced to give it a try.

She walks in, taking in the pastel aesthetic with a retro vibe and goes immediately to the glass case to peruse their offerings. It's only when she's eyeing the madeleine cookies that she can sense someone or someone(s) standing behind her. She turns, ready to ask them if she can help them or if they'd like to look but they speak first.

"You must be Blair," Blair turns to a see an Amazonian blonde towering over her. Blue eyes are intently set and a terse smile is on her face. "I'm Serena van der Woodsen. It's about time we met, isn't it?"

Behind the blonde, are a posse of girls, two of which Blair recognizes. Nelly Yuki, of course, she'd be friends with Serena, Blair thinks. And Penelope Shafai. The other two, Blair has never seen before but all four girls mimic Serena's expression as they stare back at Blair.

Blair puts on her most polite expression and offers her hand. "Blair Waldorf. I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise," The look Serena gives implies it's not all good. "Would you like to join us? We were just about to have coffee and macarons." Blair can't help but notice she pronounces the word incorrectly, it gives her a twisted sense of joy.

"I'd love to, but I'm actually off to work. I just was going to place my order and head out. Thank you for the offer, that's very generous of you." Blair's tight smile widens a little.

Serena makes a pouty face, "What a shame. I was so looking forward to getting to know you better. Next time then. I'll be around."

Blair replays that last sentence in her head and with each rewind is more and more convinced it's a warning rather than an invitation. She knows girls like Serena, she supposes in a sense she is or at least  _was_  a girl like Serena. The ringleader, the tyrant, ready to snuff out any potential opposition. She's certain that what Serena means by getting to know her better is actually getting to know any of her weaknesses or dirty laundry that could be used against her.

But Blair also knows this, only the foolish keep their enemies at bay. So she replies, "I do hope so. I'd love nothing more than to get to know you as well. See you around, Serena."

With her macarons and madeleines in hands, Blair leaves the bakery.

* * *

"Dorota, I'm telling you, it was practically a hostage situation. She had all her minions poised an ready to strangle me with those ridiculous pearl necklaces they wear." Blair bites into another macaron.

"Oh Blair, I sure not true. Serena is very nice girl. A little dramatic but nice." Dorota says in her usual placating tone.

"She acts nice. You know I always thought there was nothing worse than a bitch that acts nice, like just be bitchy and own it? You know?" Blair shakes her head. "Anyways, I will give her a chance to prove me wrong. I'm trying to grow or whatever. It's very noble of me, isn't it?"

"Yes," Dorota eyes her. "But no scheming Blair. Okay?"

"Not unless it's absolutely necessary." Blair smiles coyly. "So how are you? I feel like we always talk about me. How is Vanya? He's always working isn't he? You two need a date night."

"I know," Dorota groans. "But our sitter always busy nights he off. Mainly use her to go do errands now. Last date night was five months ago for anniversary."

"Dorota!" Blair exclaims. "That's unacceptable. This babysitter needs to be fired. What use is she if she's never free when you need her? I'll start asking around and find you a new one. I do have quite the connections at the local high school. It's crazy what kids will do for condoms without their parents finding out." Blair rolls her eyes.

Dorota laughs heartily at that. "You meet quota soon, I think."

Blair shrugs. "I hope so. Anyways, back to you. How about I babysit? Next weekend? I'll baby proof my place this weekend so I'm all ready for Emi and C next weekend. You and Vanya can have a nice night out, come back here, and  _you know_?" She raises her eyebrows suggestively, knowing if she even muttered the word sex Dorota would turn the shade of a tomato.

"I don't know, you don't like kids." Dorota points out. "I didn't use to like kids. But that was before I met Emil and Celestyna. I adore them Dorota, really. I think they've taken to me too, don't you?" Blair holds up the picture Emil handed her when she came in today. It's a drawing of a girl with a crown and he informed her it was her because she's a princess. Blair had never felt more fond of a child than in that moment.

"True," Dorota can't help but agree. "I think about it okay?"

"Sure," Blair nods. "In the meantime, I'll start baby proofing. Maybe I'll even borrow Cedric from Dan for them to play with."

"Cedric?" Dorota looks perplexed.

"Oh my god, I didn't tell you." Blair leans forward, eager to tell the story. "Dan Humphrey owns a Cabbage Patch Kid. I saw it myself, sitting proudly on his bookshelf. And it's named Cedric and it wears overalls, it's like Dan enjoys being impossibly lame."

To Blair's dismay, Dorota completely ignores the juicy piece of information, aka Cedric, that Blair just informed her of. Instead, her question is this, "Why you in Dan Humphrey's bedroom?"

"Oh," Blair waves her off. "The power was out again. It's a recurring problem."

"And circuit breaker in Dan's bedroom?" Dorota still looks curious.

"No," Blair's tone becomes exasperated. "I had to wait for him to get a jacket and shoes on. I was curious as to what his place looked like so I may have snooped a little. Why are you so fixated on this?"

Dorota gives a conspiratorial smile. "You talk a lot about Dan Humphrey."

"No, I don't!" Blair is completely appalled. "I only complain about him because  _I hate him_  which is completely different from talking about him. You would too if he was your neighbor."

Dorota seems to consider this. "Careful, Blair, no line between love and hate."

"Thin line between love and hate, is the saying." Blair corrects. "But don't worry, it's a giant median between the two in this case. Trust me, I'm standing firmly on hate territory."

Dorota gives her a skeptical look.

* * *

"Perfect, it's set." Serena says to the Pearls at the end of their event planning meeting. "Now, onto the other matter, we must discuss." She pauses for effect. "Blair Waldorf."

The girls all narrow their eyes in unison and Serena continues on, pleased. "I was hoping today's ambush would be more successful. But since it wasn't, we must change tactics. I was thinking we could invite her to brunch which I know is usually strictly Pearls but we do need to gather intel. As you all know, we've all done our fair share of digging on her but so far, no dirt has been strong enough to really chase her out of this town. But there must be something, if she was driven out of New York, we need to find what did it. Other than that unseemly business between her parents, that just won't do. So let's invite her to this Saturday's brunch, we'll make it at Sugarcoates so it's on home turf, right Is?" She turns to Isabel.

"Of course, I'll have the staff prepare a special menu for the occasion." Isabel nods.

"Um, Serena?" Hazel pipes up. "Does Nate know about all this? And is he okay with this? He's friend with Blair isn't he?"

"And I'm his fiancee," Serena glares at her. "God, Hazel, who's side are you on here? If you were engaged, which of course you aren't since when's the last time you had a boyfriend? You would understand that when another woman is encroaching on your territory some serious recon has to be done."

"Sorry," Hazel visibly shrinks while Kati pats her on the arm.

"Anyone else have any objections?" Serena looks around the table and sees all the girls shake their heads. "Great, then this meeting is adjourned." She slams the pearl-trimmed gavel against the table with vigor.

* * *

By the end of her second week in town, Blair is feeling like she's finally got a grasp on things. Today, Jenny texted her inviting her to dinner at her dad's B&B on Sunday night plus she managed to book two new patients for next week. The only thing that remains now to finally settle into life here, is to check out the town bar, The Loft. She's ready for the fact that it will probably be nothing like Gramercy Tavern and could be worse than even the seediest dive bar in New York, but choices are limited so she pulls open the door with an open mind.

Her expectations are exceeded as soon as she sees the interior. It's actually fairly classy, with intricate texturing around the mint-painted bar, pale grey walls, and sleek metal bar stools. The countertops are marble and the floors are on-trend concrete. All in all, she's impressed and more than satisfied. That is until she sits down at the bar and looks up to see who's bartending.

"I forgot you work here," Blair groans as Dan looks expectantly at her.

"Hello to you too Waldorf." Dan passes her a drink menu. "May I remind you, we don't have any of your fancy wines, so don't ask."

"Well, in that case, I'll take a gin and tonic, made with your finest gin." Blair replies cooly.

"We only have one gin, so Tanqueray and tonic it is." Dan retrieves the bottle and snaps off the lid off a bottle of tonic.

"Of course you do," Blair rolls her eyes. But before she can even be passed her drink, she hears the familiar echo of heels behind her. She spins around to experience serious deja vu from the other day at the bakery.

"Blair!" Serena chirps, a little too cheerily. "So happy to run into you. The girls and I were just talking about you and saying how you have to join us for brunch."

Each girl nods in unison and Blair restrains herself from rolling her eyes. Instead, she replies with saccharine sweetness. "How thoughtful of you, I would be delighted should my schedule permit it."

"Tomorrow morning? At Sugarcoates, it's owned by Isabel's family." Serena explains. "We were thinking around 10 AM."

Blair pretends to check her calendar on her phone and then nods in approval. "I'm available."

"Great!" Serena smiles, a little tightly Blair notices. "We'll see you then." Then, her and her posse stroll out of the bar.

Blair turns back around and reaches for her drink. She sees Dan had been watching this exchange and is clearly dying to comment on it. "Go ahead, Humphrey."

"You're just full of social invitations this weekend aren't you?" Dan asks as he wipes down glasses. "Brunch with the Pearls and now dinner with my family."

"You're going to be there?" Blair realizes as she takes a sip.

"Yes, against my will. Trust me, I am dreading it as much as you." Dan pauses to take a customer's drink order then turns back to her.

"Oh, I'm not dreading it at all. In fact, I've been quite looking forward to it this week and now even more so. I'm dying to hear more Cedric stories," Blair says conspiratorially.

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

Blair pretends to ponder then shakes her head. "Doubtful." She stirs her straw around. "This isn't bad, actually." Dan looks surprised by her lack of complaint. She continues on. "Anyways, so what's the deal with Serena and her clones. I highly doubt this brunch is anything but recon. So tell me, how hellbent do you think she is on running me out of town and what measures will she take to achieve her goal?"

Dan considers this, "Very, judging by the way they ambushed you."

"That was the second time this week too." Blair tells him. "They got me the other day at the bakery. Do they only travel in a pack like that?"

"Mostly, you'll get used to it. Hey," He smirks. "Maybe they'll induct you into the Pearls. You can start chaperoning Cotillion, dancing at the Founder's Day ball-"

"The Founder's Day Ball?" Blair's eyes widen. "God, this town is antiquated."

"You should see the costumes. I would pay to see you have to do that." Dan laughs.

"Ew, no thank you. Besides, Serena would probably strangle me with it. I still don't see why she hates me so much when she barely knows me." Blair muses.

"Really?" Dan looks at her incredulously. "You don't know why? Seriously?"

"I mean I know her dad is sort of my competition even though we should be partners. But it barely has anything to do with her. It's not like I'm trying to stage a hostile takeover. I just want my half of the business." Blair explains.

"You are way off. It's nothing to do with that, well, actually maybe a little. But it's Nate." Dan supplies. "Let's just say, Serena is used to being the only girl in Nate's eyes, but then you came along and suddenly Nate's distracted. And the whole town's talking about you when in her eyes, they should be talking about her upcoming wedding."

"Wow," Blair exhales. "You are more insightful than I would have guessed. And you know a weird amount about Serena's MO."

"I have a teenage sister," Dan explains.

"True," Blair sips the last remnants of her drink and glances at her watch. "Oh my god, we just went a whole five minutes without arguing."

"And without you bringing up Cedric," Dan smiles. "I think we're making progress."

"I know, that exchange was positively neighborly. Anyways, I better go before that changes. I don't think we should push it." She pulls out cash and places it on the bar. "See you, Sunday, Humphrey. Oh and thanks for the intel on Serena, I owe you." Blair gives him a half smile as she rises.

"See you, Waldorf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... with dinner at the Humphrey's!
> 
> I always did love Rufus and Dorota refereeing Dan and Blair's relationship on the show so I couldn't resist adding that into this story. Also, for those of you had asked about Serena sorry to make you wait for scenes with her but she's officially entered the fold. Since this story does feature a lot of side characters, they will most likely rotate chapter to chapter depending on the chapter's arc. I'll try to make sure to include your guys' favorites as much as possible though!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waffles, potential subterfuge, and a new friendship (or two?) ahead :) More notes at the end!

Blair Waldorf hates surprises. Blame that firm fact on last month's scandal or a lifetime predilection for planning. So first thing in the morning, she wakes up and starts her online dirt digging on Serena and Co. She can only imagine today will be an interrogation, of the most polite behavior, of course. So she would like to have some information in case things escalate. Or more likely, that Blair is the only one sharing.

It's actually rather hard to find sordid tales on small towners but she does gather some exclusives through Jenny. Her particular favorite scoop dished by Jenny was the story of the time Hazel was caught shoplifting a Covergirl foundation in high school. It was Covergirl, could she really not spare 3 dollars? Blair suspected it was more of a Winona-related situation rather than out of desperation. The girl wore Prada mary janes, she was hardly lacking in the financial department.

But as part of her whole new life she's starting here, Blair has decided she won't use any of the information unless absolutely necessary. If she was a more confident person, or not still reeling from scandal, she'd rule out blackmail tactics entirely but alas she was not. So armed with her phone chock full of defense, Blair walks into the bakery feeling light and breezy.

"Hello, ladies," Blair greets them all, noting Serena has yet to arrive.

"Hi, Blair," The table of six choruses.

Penelope takes charge, clearly Serena's second-in-command. "Have a seat," She points to one of the heads of the table, making it clear the other end is reserved for Serena.

Blair takes her seat and as soon as she planted into the bubblegum pink chair, Serena saunters in. "So sorry I'm late," Her eyes land on Blair. "Oh good, you made it."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Blair replies, grabbing a scone and gently patting it with orange marmalade.

"So," Serena's blue eyes turn inquisitive. "We've all been dying to know why you left New York. I mean, if it's so glamorous what are you doing in little old Pearl Island?" Then she quickly adds, "Not that we aren't thrilled to have you." Predictably, each and every girl nods.

Blair foresaw this question so her answer is practiced. "I needed a change of pace. Dr. Colin had been begging me to come join his practice since graduation so I finally decided to see what being a family physician was all about."

Serena nods, "But wasn't it hard to leave? I mean, your boyfriend must miss you."

"I have people that miss me but they can always come visit. Or I can go back and visit them. It's hardly a distance." Blair dodges the question of her relationship status expertly. The last thing she needs Serena knowing is what a mess her love life was.

Serena takes a break from the interrogation as her manicured hands reach for her latte and she takes a sip. Then, she looks up and Blair knows it's time to resume. "I hate to bring this up," She frowns sympathetically. "But my dad did happen to mention that you were turned down for all the fellowships you applied for back in the city. I can only imagine what a set back that must have been."

Blair gives a gracious smile, careful not to show her irritation. "I believe it was a blessing in disguise. Now, I get to really learn to connect with patients and spend more time with my dearest friend, Dorota, and her children. Anyways, enough about me, you all must be so bored!" Blair sets her eyes on each blinking girl, their faces placid as they wait for Serena to puppeteer their next action. Before Serena can say anything, Blair continues. "What about you Serena? Any career ambitions? I heard you do quite phenomenally as Chair of The Pearls."

At the mention of a career, Blair watches Serena visibly bristle. "As I'm sure you can imagine, my role as Chairwoman is incredibly demanding which leaves little time for much else. And I have to leave some of my schedule free for my soon to be husband, family is very important to me. You'll understand someday, I bet. I can't imagine a husband being okay with all those long hours you work as a doctor." Serena chuckles.

Blair considers this, clearly, this girl needs a lesson on modern gender roles, or the lack thereof. But instead of lecturing her, she simply says. "If he can't understand the importance of saving lives, then I highly doubt I'd be married to him."

Serena's eyes narrow just the slights, clearly irked at being outsmarted. Confident in having gotten in the last word, Blair rises. "I'm so sorry to rush off ladies, but I have quite a few errands to run in town. But thank you for such a lovely time, especially you Serena." She walks over and hugs Serena once she's standing, giving her an air kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being so welcoming."

"Of course, I'm glad you could join us." Serena eyes her one last time, Blair could swear she's searching for one last backhanded compliment. But none comes, instead, it's a warning, "I'll be seeing you, Blair."

* * *

The sun reflecting on the page, Dan is about to dive into the next chapter of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy which he has been reading in the warm afternoon when Blair strolls toward the courtyard. She's wearing a cream patterned dress with some sort of pointy heels and dangly earrings. "You're alive," Dan can't help but comment. "I wasn't sure you'd make it out alive of the van der Woodsen-Waldorf showdown."

"Don't sound so pleased," Blair remarks sarcastically, pushing the gate open. "It was civil, surprisingly. If you don't count the numerous digs at my career."

Dan notices the paper bags in her hands, so full that they are brimming at the edges. "What's all that? Don't tell me it's the remains of Serena."

Blair, now standing over him, rolls her eyes. "Of course not, don't be so dramatic Humphrey." She readjusts the bags and looks self-conscious suddenly. "I bought some supplies… For babysitting." She pushes her hair out of her face.

Dan stares back, incredulous before bursting into laughter. "Waldorf, you drive me absolutely insane but you amuse me, I'll give you that." Once he's regained himself, he continues, "So what's really in the bags?"

" _I told you_ ," Blair says through her teeth. "Babysitting supplies. I have to baby proof."

"You're serious?" Dan raises her eyebrows.

"Of course, I am and what makes you so skeptical? I can babysit, I endured eight years of med school, babysitting will be easy. Especially when I have all this to prepare." She holds up a bag." Books, baby proofing equipment, toys, et cetera. All the necessities." Blair nods to herself.

"So who's children are the unwitting victims?" Dan asks, smirking.

Blair glares and refuses to respond until he amends. "Who's children are  _lucky_  enough to be your wards? And when might I add? I want to be around to witness Blair Waldorf babysitting. It'll be more entertaining than the last Linklater film."

"Dorota's kids, Emil and Celestyna. Probably next week or the following. I'll have you know they are quite taken with me-" Blair is cut off mid-sentence.

"Because you're  _so_  charming," Dan remarks sarcastically.

"Wait," Blair holds up a hand. "Did you say Linklater? You're a fan?"

"Yes, of course. Before Sunrise was a unique and realistic portrayal of modern love. And Boyhood is an underrated masterpiece." Dan narrows his eyes. "Why? Are you going to mock me for that too?"

"No," Blair shakes her head. "It's just I love his movies too." She wrinkles her nose a little. "Ugh, I didn't think that was possible for us to both like the same thing."

Dan too is momentarily taken aback. If he had been asked what sort of movies Blair Waldorf liked he would have guessed romantic comedies, or maybe Single White Female and other horror flicks because that makes sense given her obvious inherent evilness. But to think that she too, appreciated fine film was too odd. He recovers his shock in time for her not to notice and shrugs, replying nonchalantly, "A fluke."

"Most definitely," Blair nods. "Anyways, I'm off to go babyproof. Enjoy your…" She glances at the book, nose wrinkling as she clearly judges the book choice. " _...reading._ "

* * *

The one thing Georgina Sparks loved about living in a small town was the thirst for gossip. Always ready to deal it or listen, Georgina practically lived and breathed it. Even though she had spent the past two weeks on vacation with her on and off again (translation  _on_  when he was spending money on her,  _off_  when he wasn't) boyfriend Serge she hadn't missed a thing that had happened in Pearl Island. So now that she was back, she was more than ready to meet the already infamous Blair Waldorf and stir the pot even more.

She's in the middle of wiping down the bar when her coworker Dan walks in, looking surprised to see her. "You're back?"

"Did you miss me?" Georgina throws the rag in a bin below the sink and then tightens her long, dark ponytail. "I bet your life has been so dull without me around."

"Actually no, it hasn't been dull at all." He pauses. "I got a new neighbor."

Georgina's ears perk up. "I heard, Blair Waldorf, right? So is she everything I read about and more? I must say I'm already a fan given how she's finally an adversary for the highly overrated Serena van der Woodsen."

"You know you can just say, Serena?" Dan remarks. "I know her last name."

Georgina makes a get on with it motion and Dan sighs. "If by 'everything and more' you mean a total nightmare then yes. We do not see eye to eye, to put it lightly. Although…" He starts to hesitate.

"What?" Georgina eyes him sideways as she closes out a customer's tab. "Oh, let me guess, you have the hots for her. Even though you hate her guts. Hate sex already happened maybe?"

"No!" Dan says too quickly and knocks a glass over on the counter. Georgina smirks at his reaction. "And keep it down." He hushes her. "I wouldn't want someone to overhear and get the wrong idea."

"Then what was the 'although' about?" Georgina raises her eyebrows.

"It's just, I thought she was the worst and we were total opposites but I don't know, this past week things haven't been so bad. I mean, we even like some of the same movies-"

" _Aw,_ " Georgina coos mockingly. "It's a real love connection."

"Fine, you know what?" Dan shoots her a warning look. "I'm not talking to you about this."

"No, wait, Dan," Georgina sighs. "I'll stop with the teasing. For now, just go on. I want to hear, I've been gone and you know how Georgie hates being out of the loop."

"You just said you've been reading all the gossip." Dan counters.

"But that's not the same as hearing it all firsthand." Georgina whines.

"Fine," Dan relents. "I don't know what I was getting at. I guess, just meet her and you can decide for yourself. If you're due for a checkup then you make an appointment with her, she's desperate for patients. Even renewed Old Man Buckley's license-"

Georgina laughs, clapping her hands together. "I heard about that one. Hilarious!"

Dan smiles, a little. "I guess it was sort of funny. Anyways not saying I'd recommend her as a doctor since I personally wouldn't let her touch me with a ten-foot pole but you could meet her that way. Or just wait for her to turn up here again, I think she's taken to not only tormenting me at home but also at work."

"Speak of the devil," Georgina exhales as a familiar brunette walks through the doors of The Loft. She has to admit, she's even prettier than she was in the pictures Georgina found after Googling her. Which reminds her, she needs to ask Dan if he too read about Blair's sordid past but that'll have to be later as Blair is currently making a beeline for the chair across from Dan. She settles in, setting her bag on the stool adjacent.

"How did babyproofing go?" Georgina hears Dan ask and watches as Blair exhales.  _Wait, babyproofing?_  This Georgina did not read about.

"I'll tell you after you get me a drink, same thing as last night, please." Blair orders him and Georgina watches in awe. Well, clearly Blair Waldorf doesn't give a damn about the general's warnings against drinking while pregnant. Unless it's a virgin drink,  _nope_ , Georgina thinks again as Dan pours in a trivial amount of gin.

"Don't stiff her, Dan." Georgina cuts in. "Here, let me make the drink." She retrieves a fresh glass and pours in a hefty amount of liquor before mixing it with tonic and garnishing it with a lime and a sprig of mint. She passes the drink to Blair, "There, try that."

Blair hesitates but then takes a sip and smiles approvingly. "I like you," Blair declares after a second sip. "I don't think we've met, I'm Blair Waldorf." She sticks out her hand.

Georgina shakes it, grinning. "Georgina Sparks. I knew from the moment I heard about you we'd get along." She lowers her voice. "Let's just say, I'm Team Blair, not Team Serena."

Dan audibly groans, "Great, you two have teamed up. That's just what this town needs."

Blair gestures to Dan and asks Georgina, "Is he always like this? I think I've only ever heard him complain."

Georgina rolls her eyes, "You'll get used to it. Eventually. Anyways tell me about yourself, Dan hasn't stopped talking about you but I want to hear-"

"What? I have not 'not stopped talking about her'-" Dan begins to blush, from embarrassment or anger Georgina can't be sure but it pleases her nonetheless and seemingly Blair too.

"It's okay, Dan," Blair reaches out and touches his hand sympathetically. Dan flinches instantly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms."

Georgina laughs at the exchange and glances at the clock. "Blair, I'm due for a break, can I just join you so we can talk without this one," She points to Dan. "Interrupting?"

Blair pulls out the stool next to her, moving her bag to the counter. "Yes, please."

Georgina slides in and waits until Dan goes to help a customer at the far end of the bar. "He's not really that bad, once you get to know him. Actually, in this island full of cookie cutter Nates and Serenas, he's sort of a nice reprieve with all his cynism." Georgina says as she watches Dan jot down his customer's order.

Blair gestures between them, "Have you two ever...?" She trails off.

Georgina turns back to Blair, smirking. "No, definitely not. He's far too bookish for my tastes. So he's all yours." She winks.

"No, thank you," Blair laughs. "We go together like oil and water. Besides, I'm not really looking for anything right now. I sort of just," Blair pauses, idly stirring her drink. "Got out of a relationship."

Georgina surveys her and then nods. "I won't press you on it, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm around."

Blair smiles appreciatively. "I'd love that. You know I had my doubts about moving here, especially after discovering that 80 percent of the population hates me by default, since I'm the anti-Serena, but now that you're here, you've sort of just sealed my decision to stay. I know it's only been five minutes, but I have the feeling this is going to be one beautiful friendship."

Georgina nods emphatically. "It really is."

By the end of the evening, that very statement is proven. Blair Waldorf is just the friend Georgina always needed but never knew she wanted.

* * *

Jenny is on her third outfit change when she hears her dad calling for her, "Jenny! Your brother is here! Come join us won't you?"

"Ugh," Jenny groans quietly and fusses over her outfit once more in front of the mirror. She retucks her ruffled top into her faux leather skirt and then reaches for one of the headbands Blair gave her. She opens the door to her room and walks out, already eager for Blair to arrive.

"Hey, Dan," She sits across from him in the living room of the Humphrey's private level. Just above the first floor where the B&B is, they have their own three-bedroom place with its own kitchen, dining, and living room. In busy seasons, her dad has been known to even use Dan's old room as a B&B room but luckily this weekend is not one of those weekends. If it was, her dad probably wouldn't have been hosting Blair for dinner. "Will Blair be here soon?"

Dan's apathetic or pretending to be, as usual. "How would I know?"

"You're her neighbor. You guys should have carpooled." Jenny remarks as she sets her bootie-clad feet up on the ottoman.

"That would have been weird, we're not a couple. Anyways I think she was at Dorota's." Dan looks at his phone, flippantly.

"You know where she is," Jenny laughs. "Sounds like a couple to me."

Dan looks up from the screen to glare at her. Rufus's warning tone comes from the kitchen, "Be nice to your brother, Jenny."

Jenny rolls her eyes as Dan smirks, triumphantly. The doorbell rings just outside the second-floor private entrance and Jenny leaps up. "I'll get it!"

Jenny opens the door and throws her arms around Blair who is dressed in a glimmering metallic dress, a ceramic dish in her arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Blair smiles and follows Jenny in. Jenny leads her to the kitchen where her dad is finishing up making the waffles and tells her to set down the dessert she brought on the counter. Rufus wipes the powdered sugar from his hands onto his apron and offers it to Blair. "Rufus Humphrey,"

Blair shakes it, "Blair Waldorf. Thank you so much for inviting me. You have a really lovely home, and B&B from what I've seen from the outside."

"I'll have to give you the full tour!" Rufus, always eager to show off his pride and joy, replies enthusiastically. "Come downstairs and you can check it out. Oh and Dan's in the living room, you can say hi first."

Jenny bites back a smirk and is impressed as Blair simply nods and follows into the living room. She nods politely at Dan, "Humphrey,"

"Waldorf," Dan rises, more chivalrous than Jenny would have anticipated. Then he turns to their dad, "I'll keep an eye on the waffles while you give her the tour Dad."

"Sounds good, thanks, son." Jenny watches as her dad and Blair go out the front door to get down to the first level B&B. Jenny stays back to help Dan.

"I'm going to watch and make sure you don't do anything to Blair's food," Jenny says from beside him.

Dan frowns at her, "I wouldn't. That sounds like something Blair would say, anyways. You've been spending too much time with her."

"Whatever," Jenny replies flippantly as she adds chocolate chips to the waffle batter. When Blair has returned, Jenny pulls her by the arm. "Come see my room, I want to show you the dress I'm working on."

* * *

Dan watches as Blair lets his sister tug her along. "It's good to see Jenny so happy again. After your mom left, I was worried." Rufus comments as he begins stacking the waffles on a tray along with syrup and butter. "I know you have your opinions about Blair, but it looks like she's a good influence from even just the little I've seen tonight."

Dan notices that the wrinkle that's normally between his dad's brows has lifted, perhaps for the first time since his mother moved away. Then, he thinks of Jenny and how his dad is right, she has seen happier than he's seen her in a long time. That combined with the relaxed air surrounding his dad makes him reply optimistically. "I think you're right. Blair," He sighs, willing himself to let go of his reservations for a moment. "Blair might not be so bad, it seems."

His dad reels around, surprised, before returning to carrying the tray out to the dining room. "What made you change your mind?"

Dan shrugs, "I still hold reservations, I didn't say I don't. It's just that I see what you're saying and I noticed Jenny doesn't mention Agnes anymore. So if the trade-off for Agnes is Blair, well I think I can live with that."

Rufus nods, "Thank you, son." He claps a hand on his back. "I appreciate you giving her another chance. Now let's show Blair how breakfast for dinner is done." With that, he calls the girls to the table.

After dinner is over and Rufus has concluded his session of getting to know Blair, Jenny announces she needs to go find her sketchbook to show Blair her designs. Dan watches with amusement as his sister practically skips down the hall to fetch it. Once Jenny is out of earshot, Rufus turns his attention on Blair.

"Blair, I really have to thank you. I know Jenny can be excitable, to say the least, but I really appreciate you being so supportive of her and letting her spend so much time with you. There was a time when we were worried about her," Rufus glances at Dan. "Jenny's mother, my ex-wife, moved away about a year ago and it didn't take well with Jen. She started hanging out with someone that wasn't a good influence. So to see that now she has you guiding her, it really is a huge relief for me and Dan too, I'm sure." Dan nods in response.

Blair smiles warmly, "I should be the one thanking you. As I'm sure you heard, people weren't exactly welcoming to me when I moved here." Dan waits for a nudge or look that implies she means him but it doesn't come. Instead, she says, "I suppose since I stepped on van der Woodsen territory, or maybe just because I'm from New York. But either way, I'm the one who is thankful. You clearly raised Jenny well for her to be so open-minded and polite."

"Well, I hope both of my children have been that way towards you." He gives Dan a meaningful glance. "And as for the van der Woodsens, let's just say you aren't the only one that seems to be considered a threat to them. They've been trying to take over my business for years. So let me tell you, I won't let them take yours. Anytime my guests need a doctor to visit, I'll be sure to direct them your way."

"Thank you," Blair gives him a gracious look. "That means a lot."

The rest of the evening is spent with Blair looking over Jenny's sketches. Dan clears away all the plates after Blair reluctantly allowed him to take hers which proved surprising that she would even offer to do it himself, and he chats with his dad as they do the dishes. When it's nearly 9, Blair rises and announces she should be getting home.

"I just need to text Dorota to have Vanya come get me." She explains as she pulls out her phone.

"Nonsense," Rufus says quickly. "Dan will drive you. You two live within 25 feet of each other, you should have carpooled here come to think of it."

"That's what I said!" Jenny cuts in.

But Blair shakes her head politely. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose any further. Thank you though."

"It's fine," Dan looks to Blair. "They're right. You'll ride back with me."

Rufus nods approvingly and hands Blair a business card. "Anytime you need anything, just call me. I'll be expecting you again at dinner soon."

Blair smiles, gratefully. "Thank you so much for having me."

"Ready?" Dan asks, holding the door open for her. After Blair gives Jenny a tight hug, she steps through. They enter the car in silence, Blair looking out the window as Dan pulls out of the driveway. It's quiet at first but Dan decides he doesn't mind. The polite conversation he and Blair had exchanged tonight was so far off from their usual banter, he feels a little jumbled and the silence is just what he needs to sort out his thoughts.

But Blair breaks the silence as they turn onto the main road. "I didn't know about your mom. I'm sorry." Blair's tone is unexpectedly soft.

"It's fine," Dan replies, a little prickly.

"I mean it-" She hesitates. "I can relate, that's why I'm saying it. No ulterior motive."

Dan surveys her, looking briefly over from the road and back. Deciding to trust her, he relaxes a little. "Jenny took it the worst. I sort of always saw it coming. I think my dad did too. At first," He pauses. "She said she was moving to New York, to Hudson, to pursue her art. But soon enough we found out there was a guy and it added up."

"Does she ever visit or call?" Blair asks, still looking out the car window.

"Calls, yes. Visiting, no. Instead, she's always trying to get us to go there. Jenny is going for a week soon but I won't be joining her." Dan's hand grips a little tighter on the steering wheel.

"I get that." Blair glances over at him briefly. "I have yet to see my dad, or my mom. Or take their calls."

"So which one left?" Dan asks.

"Both, I guess. It's a little complicated." She seems to hesitate and then lets out a loud exhale. "It's the reason I left, partially. It turned out their marriage was a sham, I didn't know and neither did the press. But they found out when my dad's… 'affair' was exposed. Apparently, they both had boyfriends on the side. Anyways, there was this whole other business with my mother's business and allegations of infringement on another designer. So with all of the bad press, they both left the state." She pauses. "And me."

A pang of guilt strikes Dan as he takes in Blair's story. Suddenly, he regrets being so harsh on her after their first encounter. He also can see why she was so defensive about having a right to be in this town and to her half of the practice. She clearly just wanted somewhere to belong. Looking over at her now, he sees how very vulnerable she is beneath that sharp-edged exterior. But he also knows how very defensive she is and reticent to expose that hidden depth. So instead, he says lightly. "Wow, you weren't exaggerating when you said it was complicated. I can't imagine having all of that in the public eye."

"It's not ideal," Blair replies sarcastically. "But still, even without all that I'm sure it's just as hard if not harder on your family. I'm glad Jenny is still in touch with her, a girl needs her mother. Even if she is on the selfish side."

Dan slows as they pull into the driveway. "I hope you can work things out with yours."

"I could say the same for you," Dan feels her eyes on him. "But I have a feeling you aren't willing, at least not right now."

"It's…" Dan trails off.

"Complicated?" Blair echoes her previous sentiment. "I know." Her head turns, facing out the window. "I should go. You've endured enough of my presence tonight." She unbuckles her seatbelt. "Thank you for the ride."

"It wasn't bad," Dan says before he can stop himself.

"What wasn't?"

"Your presence," He hastily adds. "Tonight at least,"

"Thanks," Blair replies sardonically. "Seriously, though, I need to get out of this car. If I stay in it any longer it'll seem like we're hanging out, willingly." She pops open the door.

"We wouldn't want that," Dan agrees, watching her climb out. "Goodnight, Waldorf."

As Dan gets out and walks to his own cottage, he reminds himself he is  _not_  friends with Blair Waldorf. No matter what just transpired. Afterall, it was perfectly normal to have what was basically a heart-to-heart with your nemesis, nothing ordinary about it at all.

The key turns in the lock, the door opens, and a cloud of doubt trails in behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> There was a hint in this chapter as to what will happen in the next one :) Let me know if you caught it, I always love reading all of your predictions! I hope to update again on Monday but I also want to post the epilogue for Wishing Dust so there is a small chance it won't be until later in the week. Either way, I'll try to post ASAP! Thank you for reading and for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is late! I figured it was better though to wait and post a complete chapter than to post a hurried one. So hopefully this is worth the wait :) Also forgot to say in my last AN that the addition of Georgina to this story wasn't originally planned. But she somehow worked her way in, especially after reading quite a few comments requesting she show up in this story, so thank you guys for the inspiration! I think she's the perfect Annabeth Nass to Blair's Zoe Hart, with an edge of course though. Also, I've loved reading your guys' theories, a few of you are onto something with your guesses! Thank you again for reading and reviewing, the feedback always makes my day.

So maybe there was a bit of a tête-à-tête, or confessional, or  _whatever_  the other night in the car but Blair Waldorf was not friends with Dan Humphrey. No matter how much she  _didn't_ hate her Sunday evening nor the large part he played in it. Which means, she doesn't have to be nice to him when she stops into the main kitchen on Monday morning or when she passes by him Wednesday evening or on ever, right? She isn't quite sure so she sticks to the status quote, merely acknowledging him with a 'Humphrey' or just a flick of her eyes. That's what frenemies do, she's pretty sure.

After stacking the pile of patient files in front of her neatly, she pushes them to the corner of her desk and sits with a satisfied smile. It was only Thursday and she had already secured three new patients this week. At this rate, she would meet the quota by mid-July instead of late-August, as suggested by the looming 90-day deadline. Blair rises from her chair and walks over to the stockroom where Dorota is organizing supplies.

"Guess what?" She waits until Dorota has spun around to face her. "I am at eighteen percent, more than halfway there to meeting the quota."

Dorota breaks into a grin, "We get you to twenty by next Friday."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Blair leans up from the doorframe and turns around to see Dr. van der Woodsen with his signature smirk watching them. "We're 5 days away from the official start of summer. Which means most of this town's residents will be leaving on vacations, so there won't be many people to treat, will there? Keep in mind most of the people remaining will be already long standing patients of mine that wouldn't dare breach loyalty."

Blair tries to look unfazed, "I still have until the end of August. There's no way everyone will be gone for that long. Besides, nothing in the rules said vacationers couldn't count. This town is already brimming with tourists who are spending their days at the beach, or drinking, or both, exposing them to risk of severe sunburns, cuts, blisters, or other ailments that will require treatment by a doctor. Oh, and I have a hookup to make sure I'm the one they go to." She smiles sweetly.

Dr. van der Woodsen narrows his eyes, looking away. "That Rufus Humphrey, I'm sure."

Blair nods, "Unlike some people in this town, he's been quite hospitable towards me."

"Of course he has," Dr. van der Woodsen says cuttingly. "You could be unlicensed and he'd still give you his endorsement since you're not a van der Woodsen."

"Or maybe because I deserve a chance. Which you never gave me. We could be partners you know. I'm sure being the only town doctor wasn't easy. Now you can actually have days off, take a sick day if needed, have someone to cover for you when you're patient load is too full. You should embrace it." Blair folds her arms over her chest.

"I do have someone to cover for me whenever I need it. My protege actually," Dr. van der Woodsen replies smugly.

"Really? Because I've never seen this so called protege and I've been here for weeks." Blair challenges.

"He's in Providence, he's doing a rotation at the university. But that's almost concluded now. Soon enough, he'll be back and ready for what should be his half of the practice."

Blair scoffs, "Well, he'll just have to find some other practice to split. If he even exists." She makes to move. "Now, if you'll excuse me. My eleven o'clock just arrived."

* * *

There's a screeching sound as Serena van der Woodsen drags the black marker across the whiteboard, underlining the current mission. "Operation: Oust Blair." Once she's satisfied with the punctuation, she turns to face her audience, the Pearls.

"So as you all know, the brunch did not go as plan. Blair Waldorf was more prepared than anticipated and managed not to reveal a single piece of information we could use against her. This is not okay. She's been here for three weeks, three weeks. She's getting way too settled. I heard she's even befriended Whore-gina. The more friends she makes, the harder she'll be to take down. So let's discuss a Plan B." She starts a bullet point. "Ideas?"

Hazel raises her hand and Serena sighs frustratedly. "Hazel, we've discussed this. You don't need to raise your hand. This isn't first grade."

Hazel flushes, timidly lowering her hand. "I'm just confused, why do we want her gone again? She seemed pretty harmless to me."

Serena stares at her incredulously. "Are you serious?" She looks around the room. "Penelope, care to explain to Hazel why we want Blair Waldorf gone."

Penelope looks equally annoyed at Hazel but proceeds. "Because she's moving in on Serena's territory," She states in an obvious tone. "First, she moved in on the van der Woodsen practice, then she started getting cozy with Nate, even bringing him bagels. Next thing you know she'll be making a move for chair of the Pearls if we don't preempt it."

"She didn't seem very interested in the Pearls," Hazel counters.

"Yeah, I overheard her saying it was antiquated," Nelly voices.

"Okay," Serena glares. "Nelly, Hazel, would you like your name added to the board." She starts to make a comma next to Blair's name.

"No!" Both girls reply in unison. "Sorry, Serena."

"That's what I thought. Now, ideas, let's hear them." Serena scribbles down each idea, unimpressed with each one. The only semi-decent one came from Kati who suggested pawning her off someone, someone they don't care for of course. When prompted for a name, she said Dan Humphrey.

"If they start dating, then you don't have to worry about her stealing Nate." Kati shrugs.

The main reason why this appealed to Serena was that the Humphrey's weren't exactly allies of the van der Woodsen's, despite the fact that Dan was Nate's best friend. So perhaps there was a way to kill two birds with one stone. She writes down the idea, putting a question mark beside it.

"Any other ideas?" When all the girls shake their heads Serena nods. "Well, then homework it is. Each of you compile a strategic outline with the idea you proposed and we will compare notes at the next meeting and settle on one. I expect feasible ideas outlined, not nonsense like start a rumor she has an STD which would not help us in the long run." She gives a meaningful look to Jessica. "Okay?"

A round of yeses and of courses chorus throughout the room before each Pearl rises from her chair. Serena watches, highly doubting the capabilities but knowing she has no other choice. "Come on, off to buy decorations for the gala."

With that, she leads the ladies out of the room and toward the craft store.

* * *

The bell chimes in the B&B lobby and Rufus Humphrey looks up from his desk, his face falling. This week had been a good week, he had officially booked up the B&B for July and was feeling good about the month ahead. So the sight of Lily van der Woodsen puts a damper on his previously fortuitous week.

As always, she's cradling a Hermes bag on the crook of her elbow and wearing a camel colored wool coat even though it's eighty degrees outside. Once their eyes meet, she gives him a polite smile which rings falsely.

"Rufus," She waits as he comes around from his desk. "So pleased you're here."

Rufus narrows his eyes at her, glancing at the calendar at the wall. "Three times in one month? This must be a new record for the number of proposals you've made consecutively. I'll save you time though. I don't accept, no matter how many more zeros you've added."

Lily looks away, sighing. "I'm trying to be cordial Rufus. Why must you make me the enemy? I actually just came to see if you wanted to have lunch."

"With zero ulterior motive?" Rufus shakes his head. "Let's face it, Lily, there's always an angle with you."

"No angle, Rufus," She reaches out, touching his arm. He flinches at the contact, crossing his arms. "I am trying to repair things. So we can be friends again."

"When were we ever friends, Lily?" Rufus challenges, leaning his back against the desk. He decides not to let her reply, he doesn't want to hear any further negotiation tactics. "I don't have time for lunch or any more of your attempts to buy me out, I just booked up the next month so I need to get things in order to make sure I'll be equipped to handle the back to back stays."

"If you would consider any of my offers, you wouldn't have to take all that on alone. As I've said, I'm not trying to kick you out of your own business. I know how hard you've worked at this. I just want to be partners, so we can expand." Lily starts to retrieve a document from her purse.

"I thought you didn't have any offers today? What happened to lunch?" Rufus catches her out.

"You brought up business, Rufus. I was trying to go to lunch but I feel compelled to clarify that I am not trying to buy you out. Will you just look over this?" She sets the stack of documents on the desk, lingering near him. "I know you like to pretend I'm heartless but I care about you Rufus and I believe in you. That's the only reason why I'm interested in working together on this."

"I think we learned a long time ago that we don't work together, Lily." Rufus can't help but point out.

"Yes, a long time ago." Lily emphasizes, her brown eyes boring into his. "Don't you think it's time to put that aside? It's been over 25 years, Rufus, I just wish-" She looks away for a second. "I wish you would let go of this grudge you've been holding. If I could go back and do things better, differently I would, but I can't. So at least give me this," She gestures to the papers. "A chance."

"What are you saying, Lil?" Rufus can't help but use her old nickname. Maybe it's the reference to their past that causes it to slip or maybe it's how close she is and how easy it would be to cross that threshold again. And with what he's saying, things he's always wondered if maybe she felt, maybe she regretted… He looks back up at her, waiting for her response.

She lets out a breath. "I'm saying that I was young, naive, and under the influence of my mother. Had I not been, I wouldn't have treated you that way. I would have been perhaps more tactful."

Rufus shakes his head, feeling foolish. "Of course, you wish you had been more tactful." He sighs, exasperated. "Well, Lily, I don't think the best way to get me to let go of my so-called grudge is by pushing me into what's best for you. So if you don't mind," He gestures toward the door. "I would really appreciate you letting me get back to my work."

Lily scans his face, seemingly looking for any regret at his words but of course, she finds none. "If that's what you want Rufus."

"It is." Rufus swings open the door for her, holding it open until she crosses the threshold. Before he can close it fully though she says, "But just because I'm leaving now, doesn't mean I've given up Rufus."

The door closes before he can gain any clarification as to that meant on him or on the deal.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Dorota asks for the tenth time as she nervously glances at the door. She should have been out of that door five minutes ago but she's continued prodding with questions as to Blair's preparedness of babysitting two children. "Vanya and I can go other night. Maybe too soon. Maybe we do practice babysitting tonight? I stay right here with you, pretend I invisible."

Blair laughs at this latest plea and shakes her head. "Dorota, I can handle it. Look, Emil wants to stay." She lifts her hand, showing how her pinkie is being tightly grasped by Emil's little hand.

"Yes!" Emil shrieks, agreeing. "Playdate with Auntie B."

Dorota sighs, "You promise you call? If anything? Even tiny scrape or cut."

"No scrapes or cuts will even happen, Dorota." Blair tilts her head. "And you're forgetting, I'm a doctor. So even if they did, which they won't, I would know how to handle it." Blair opens the door, pushing Dorota gently. "Go, go on your date and dazzle Vanya with your new outfit."

Dorota touches her black dress self-consciously and then smiles shyly. "You think he will like?"

"He will love it," Blair nods reassuringly. She thrusts Dorota's clutch at her. "Now go, have fun."

"Thank you, and for the dress." Dorota motions at the sheath. Then she turns to the children, blowing them kisses. "Mama see you soon okay?"

Emil nods and Celestyna coos in response. Blair closes the door before Dorota can change her mind again. "Now, Emi, C, shall we watch Frozen?"

It turns out movies only occupy children for about half of the duration if you're lucky. Emil and Celestyna, on the other hand, make it about fifteen minutes before they start emitting deafening shrieks. Emil starts it by saying he remembered he's already seen the movie and wants to go outside and play hopscotch which he recently learned. Blair tries to enthuse that even if he's seen the movie that it doesn't mean it's not worth rewatching. She even tries to tell him there's a whole hidden plot he never noticed but that only distracts him for about two minutes.

Before she knows it, even Celestyna has joined in on the Frozen rebellion and is standing up in the playpen wailing. Blair glances at the clock, nervously fidgeting. Only 4:35 PM and Dorota isn't due back to pick them up for another four hours. She does a quick Google search to see if it's too early to put them to sleep but then remembers Dorota said they follow a strict routine of bedtime at 7.

"Are you hungry?" Blair leans over Celestyna before turning to Emil. "What shall we feed your baby sister?"

"That's your job," Emil takes his thumb out of his mouth to mumble. "Too early for dinner for me. I'm a big boy."

Blair ignores him and walks over to the fridge, retrieving the little container of homemade baby food. She sets Celestyna down in the booster seat Dorota brought over and scoots her into the dining table. "Yum," Blair feigns excitement, squinting at the label. "Carrots, mm," Dorota informed her that Celestyna had begun to learn how to use a spoon now that she was nearing 20 months so Blair hands her the tiny spoon.

After Celestyna prods around the container with it for a bit Blair finally speaks up. "Time to eat, you can do it!"

From beside her, she feels a sharp poking. "We're supposed to be playing hopscotch. Where's your chalk? I don't see any." Emil's little mouth turns into a pout. "And what's this?" Blair is horrified to see him hold up her half-empty bottle of scotch that she turns to on her darkest hour. The bottle that was previously hidden.

"Where did you find that?" She stands up to retrieve it from his arms which are clearly struggling to keep the heavy glass vessel upright. She takes it and reaches to set it on top of the fridge, high where he won't be able to reach it. But just as she's set it down, she feels a cold splat on her back and hears ear-piercing shrieks.

"Ah," Blair reaches around, swiping at the offensive gummy substance. Her hand comes away vibrant orange. In a daze, she turns around, mouth wide open. "What did you do, C?"

Before she can reach the child to retrieve what's now become a weapon, another splat hits her. This time square on the cheekbone and she watches in horror as Celestyna raises the spoon to fire again. Meanwhile, Emil is laughing hysterically, crying, "Again! Again!"

His sister seems to delight in his praise and begins to laugh too. Blair quickly starts toward the table, "No, Celestyna no." She takes the container just as Celestyna lobs another spoonful of carrot at her striped Club Monaco top which was crisply white but now resembles a Jackson Pollack. Blair looks down, "Oh my god."

"Hopscotch! I want hopscotch!" Emil starts throwing things too now. Suddenly, crayons are being hurdled at her as she tries to get to the sink to remove some of the root vegetable mayhem she's currently covered in.

"Patience, Emil." Blair reprimands, giving up on cleaning herself up. She turns, catching one of the crayons in mid-air. "No hopscotch if you keep acting up!"

"NO!" Suddenly, his voice raises about ten decibels and the sound emitted could shatter windows, Blair is certain of it. Trying her best to ignore his screams, Blair takes a crying Celestyna from the booster seat and sets her back in the playpen handing her a toy to play with. Thankfully, it works and the crying starts subsiding. But as she pays more attention to his sister, Emil's cries increase tenfold.

Taking a crayon, one that was just lobbed at her shoulder, Blair seeks out printer paper. She strikes down, roughly sketching a hopscotch square, praying this will work.

* * *

Weary from working a closing and then opening shift consecutively, Dan Humphrey stumbles into his cottage a little delirious at 5 PM. He dives straight into bed, unaware of his surroundings. But just as he's drifting off, a blood-curdling scream rings out and he sits bold upright.

He expects it to be a one-off, a figment of his imagination but it continues. Then, it's echoing and the next thing he knows it sounds like he's been teleported straight into a Chuck E Cheese during the peak season of summer. "What the fuck?" He staggers over to the window, rubbing his eyes as he peers out the blinds. It's all clear from what he sees. He had half expected to see an overturned school bus or something. Instead, all that lays before him is the same familiar courtyard, only slightly disturbed by the breeze of the wind.

But then, he hears an all too familiar groan of irritation and he knows exactly what's happened.

Blair Waldorf. Babysitting. Two things that once combined were bound to be catastrophic.

He reaches for a shirt, heading towards the door before he even fully realizes what he's doing: coming to Blair Waldorf's rescue.

When the door opens, it takes every ounce of self-restraint not to burst into laughter. Because Blair Waldorf is a mess. An orange-streaked, crayon-covered mess. Her hair is pulled back in what Dan can only assume was previously a neat ponytail with a now messy array of stray hairs falling around her face. Her eyes are watery, as though she's about to burst into tears. And worst of all, she didn't yell at him when she opened the door. Instead, she mumbled. Actually mumbled, just a short acknowledgment. "Can I help you?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Dan replies, trying to sound sincere rather than sardonic.

Blair pushes her hair out of her face, "I don't have time for bantering or whatever it is we do. If you can't tell, I'm a little preoccupied." She gestures behind her where a toddler is jumping up and down, seemingly mid-temper tantrum.

"I had noticed," Dan remarks. "That's why I'm here. I'm offering you my help, not my exceptional wit."

Blair rolls her eyes. "Ugh, no thank you. I don't need your help, anyways."

"You do," Dan gestures at her. "It's pretty obvious. Unless baby food adorned clothing is a new trend I'm aware of."

"That was a fluke, an accident when feeding Celestyna." Blair waves her hand. "I've got it under control now. I've spent over 10 hours in the OR before with no breaks, this is nothing Humphrey."

As soon as she's said his name,  _or rather unaffectionate nickname_ , a loud crash resounds behind her. He watches as she winces, seemingly too afraid to turn around and survey the damage. "Look, I used to help out when Jenny was little. So I have experience with this sort of stuff. Or mayhem," He corrects. "Let me help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" Blair surveys him skeptically. "Is this so you can hold it over my head for all of eternity?"

"No," Dan gives her a disappointed look. "It's because that's what-" He stops himself.  _Was he about to say friends?_  He continues on, pretending that thought process didn't just happen. "Neighbors do." He amends. "They help each other."

"Ice cream! Ice cream! We want ice cream!" Suddenly he hears a new chant coming from inside the cottage and that seems to be Blair's breaking point. She swings open the door and lets him in.

* * *

Blair Waldorf never ever imagined she would be grateful for Dan Humphrey, but here she is, one shower, outfit change, and fifteen minutes later eternally indebted. She steps into an old pair of black jeans, ones she doesn't care about, and pulls on a slightly threadbare sweater. She learned her lesson, no more fine clothing in the presence of children. Then she pads out in her sock-clad feet into the living room expecting to find even more chaos. But instead, she sees both children watching Dan in awe as he recites them a story. Celestyna is on his lap, head leaning on his chest, as Emil sits beside him, thumb cozily tucked in his mouth as it normally is when he's not shrieking his head off.

"Oh my god, you made it stop," Blair whispers, not believing her ears. "I can actually the hum of this old refrigerator again. I never thought I would miss that sound or the noise of the crickets."

Dan looks up at her, not stopping his story and smiles wryly. As he finishes his story, something about a brave knight trying to rescue his princess from peril, she wipes down the kitchen. Each paper towel comes away in the color of traffic cones and she decides she hates the color orange. When the kitchen is recognizable again, Dan comes in sans children.

Blair glances out and sees them tucked into the couch watching something he put on TV. She looks at him, eyes wide.

"What?" He asks, a little disbelievingly.

"How the hell did you do that?" She points out to the living room.

"Well, the recipe is this: One part telling an elaborate story that would tire out their minds to follow but not boring enough to lose their attention." Dan shrugs. "And one part putting on a movie that they actually like. FYI, Frozen is practically an ancient relic now."

"How would I know?" Blair rolls her eyes. "I thought that was what kids like. So what is it that they actually do like?"

"Minions. They are  _all_ the rage." Dan looks at her. "Even I know that, and I'm the hipster, as you always say."

"You are a hipster, that's a fact. You only prove it by denying it." Blair retorts. Then, she softens her tone. "Thank you, for watching them. It was nice of you to let me cleanse myself of the evidence of Emi and C's temper tantrums and calm them down in the process." She looks out in the living room again, expecting to see another 180 mood shift but instead see them each tuned out to the TV just as they were. "They seem to be pretty mellowed out now, so you can probably go. You've done enough."

Dan shakes his head, "I don't mind-"

But before he can finish protest Blair interjects. "Really, Humphrey, you don't need to stay. Dorota will be here in..." Her eyes drift down to her watch. "Two hours. I just have to feed them dinner and then get them to fall asleep. That's easy, I'm sure." She says it more confidently than she feels.

"Blair, putting kids to bed is the hardest part of babysitting, don't you know that?" He says it nicely. "Besides, I doubt you want to be covered in baby food again right? I should definitely help you with the dinner portion, at the least."

"Just go Humphrey, I'll survive." Blair starts to drag him up from the dining chair where he's currently perched.

"I don't think you will." He remains rooted to his chair. "Besides, it's far more peaceful if I'm here than not. Let's face it, this whole thing could crumple in an instant and I doubt either of us want to hear those shrieks again. I don't think my eardrums could endure anymore."

"Mine neither," Blair admits. She meets his eye.

"So it's settled, I'm staying." He stands up, "Come on. We better go join them, they'll notice we're missing if not. Time for you to learn all about minions."

With a groan, more for show than feeling, Blair follows him to the living room.

* * *

Blair is more patient than he would have expected as she tries to talk Emil into going to bed. She doesn't use that annoyed tone she reserves for him, or even fluster as he comes back out of the bedroom where he was supposed to be sleeping. She simply stands up from the couch, takes his little hand, and guides him back to the bedroom.

When she comes back out, she looks to Dan. "We'll see how this one takes. My bet is he comes back out in five."

"I am going to err on the side of optimism and say this one sticks." Dan says with feeling. For some reason, he had faith in her bedtime negotiation tactics. She had expertly promised them a pancake breakfast on June 31st if they obeyed, a day that didn't exist.

"Okay, but if you're wrong you know what that means." Blair points to the bottle of scotch. The one she pulled out a little bit ago for the both of them. He had been surprised at first, expecting gin instead but then guessed that perhaps it had been left in the cottage by Nate so he didn't question it.

"And if I'm right, your turn to drink." Dan nods. He sees her phone lightup on the coffee table and watches her expression as she reads whatever text just came in. But it remains neutral and unreadable so he has to ask, what's up rather than interpreting it. "Everything okay?"

"It's just Dorota, she says her and Vanya are ordering dessert. So I guess she'll be here a little later than anticipated." Blair informs him nonchalantly.

"Oh," Dan nods, feeling faintly pleased with this new development. He would analyze that feeling more but he feels he won't like the reasoning. Without meaning to, he smiles. "Well, it looks like we have plenty of time for you to take that drink."

"I guess so," She pours the amber liquid into the tumbler. Then, she turns to him. "Thanks for staying, you didn't have to."

"I really did. Unless we wanted social services showing up here. Or worse, Sherfiff Edwards." Dan jokes.

"Who's that?" Blair's brow furrows and Dan watches as she appears to scan through her memory for recognition of the name.

"Gabriel Andrews." Dan prompts but then continues, seeing her shake her head. "He's only the world's most incompetent sheriff. Who knows how he got the job, probably conned his way into it. His girlfriend is Poppy Lifton, heiress of the Lifton Textile company so I'm guessing her family must have had some sort of connection."

"This town would have a sheriff," Blair laughs heartily before taking a sip of the scotch. "Does he even wear boots with spurs?"

"No, but he does wear a star shaped badge. I know he had it specially made because the sheriff before him had a standard issue one." Dan supplies.

"Where did I move?" Blair asks rhetorically. "Sometimes I feel like I'm living out in the boonies. I mean I still can't get over the fact that there's not an actual movie theater. How am I going to see all the Oscar nominated films and stay relevant without one?"

"You can always drive across the bridge to the main land. There's a pretty theater just a few miles inland."

"With what car, Humphrey?" Blair raises her eyebrows.

"Right," Dan realizes too late. "I forgot you don't have a car." Then, he remembers. "Nate has an old Passat he's not using anymore. I bet he'd let you borrow it."

Blair flushes slightly and looks away. Dan watches in curiousity until she suddenly expains. "I don't know how to drive."

"You don't know how to drive," Dan echoes incredulously, regretting it immediately as her guard visibly goes back up.

"You didn't let me finish." Blair says cuttingly. "I did know how to drive but don't anymore since I haven't in a long time. I just need to re-learn."

Dan softens. "Sorry, I'm just surprised. I just assumed, but you're from a big city. I guess that makes it less necessary." He thinks for a moment. "You could always learn again."

"Are you offering to teach me?" Blair's mouth quirks.

"No, I just mean you could. Like, Dorota could teach you-"

"Or Nate. In the Passat." Blair seems to seize on this idea which unexplainably makes Dan's heart clench.

"Or me." Dan says, before he can stop himself.

Blair looks at him sideways, "Yeah right, Humphrey. Like I'd let you teach me how to drive. You'd probably just tell me the brake and gas were opposite so I get into an accident or something."

"No, I wouldn't." Dan becomes defensive. "Look, I didn't set you up for treachery tonight did I?"

Blair's smirk fades away and her expression becomes more serious. "No, you didn't. Even though you had every opportunity."

Dan nods, as if to say, "See, I told you so." His eyes meet hers, "I didn't."

He feels something pass between them and just as the frisson is reaching a boiling point, the doorbell sounds. Blair stands up, a little too quickly so Dan has to steady her with his hand. He watches as her eyes land on his grasp which he quickly withdraws. "That must be Dorota," She says in a strained voice.

"Please tell me my kids still alive," Dan hears Dorota say as she walks in. He thinks she's kidding but he wouldn't blame her if it she wasn't. Dorota's gaze falls to him and he watches as her face scrunches up. "Oh, you have company. Unexpected company."

"Dan was just helping me," Blair supplies hurriedly. "He has experience babysitting so he was giving me a few pointers. Not that I needed them." She leads Dorota into the bedroom. "As you can see both kids are alive, well, and fast asleep.

Dan hears Dorota exclaim quietly in astonishment. "You did it! Oh Blair, I didn't think you could. I think you call ten minutes after I leave but you never did."

"Well, I had some help." He listens as Blair actually gives him credit, watching as she turns back to give him a knowing smile.

Dorota walks out of the bedroom, one dozing child at her hip and the other draped over her shoulder. She whispers, "Thank you Daniel. I hope this one wasn't too rough on you." She nods towards Blair.

"No," Dan shakes his head. "She wasn't at all, actually." Not even the littlest bit.

Once they've walked Dorota out, loading up her car with the booster chair and playpen, Dan and Blair stand on the sidewalk watching the minivan drive away. In silence, they both walk back to the courtyard, stopping in the middle of the path. It's awkward for a moment, but then Blair speaks.

"So thank you," Blair starts but Dan waves her off.

"It wasn't a big deal, we went over this." He reminds her.

"Right, I know. But I want to thank you. So if you can think of anything… Like maybe I reset the generator next time it goes out?" She offers.

Dan gives her a wry look.

"Okay so maybe not that but something I am capable of." She seems to start to think of more ideas.

"Bagels." Dan says, suddenly.

"Huh?" Blair's face etches in confusion.

"The bagels you brought to breakfast before, they were good." Dan says. "I wouldn't mind having those again."

"You refused to eat those because you said I poisoned them." Blair arches an eyebrow.

"I might have had one after you left." Dan replies abashed.

Blair's face breaks into a satisfied smile. "Bagels," She echoes.

With that, she turns and goes into her cottage. Dan waits until he's heard the back door click locked before turning into his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> What can I say? These two are just all about the breakfast foods in my stories.
> 
> I'm going to try to catch up on updates these next few days and will hopefully be back on track with my Monday updates. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient and loyal to these stories, means so much!
> 
> PS This chapter only got a once-over edit, I'll be doing my second round tomorrow so any grammar errors should be fixed by then. Apologies in advance if you read this before then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delayed chapter but hopefully, the length makes up for it! This one was only going to be around 4,000 words but I decided I'd rather keep the momentum going with it rather than breaking it off into two chapters. Hope you enjoy it! PS Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they mean so much!

In the morning, there's a baker's dozen of bagels on Dan's porch. Blair deposits the box as quietly as possible, stealthily stepping up the stairs and gently setting the box near the door. She stands back up and turns to leave, pleased with her skills in quietness. She didn't even hear a creak inside the cottage which means Dan likely is still asleep. She was even wise enough to silence her phone first, lest her ringtone blare out alerting him of her presence. A likely scenario considering said phone is currently buzzing in her purse for the tenth time this morning. She doesn't need to glance at it to know it's her mother.

She pauses on the second step from the top to reach into her purse and decline the call. But just as she looks back up, an all too familiar predator is making its way toward her. That wretched golden retriever would choose that precise moment to make her acquaintance, again. He barks happily, prancing across the lawn to her and before she can even shoo him off, he's slobbering all over her Prada patent slingbacks.

"Sh!" Blair hushes the dog while shoving him off but he doesn't budge. Finally, she hears a distant whistle which apparently the dog hears too and he runs off without a backward glance. She brushes off her dress, annoyed that she'll have to stop back into her place to use a lint roller and polish her shoes before she heads off to work. But just as she steps down to do that, she hears a door open from behind her.

"What's going on?" Dan's voice sounds confused and mildly annoyed. "Oh, it's you." He says and Blair is dismayed that her attempt to shrink behind the stair rail didn't effectively hide her. When he says the word "you" it doesn't have that accusatory edge it normally does. Instead, the way in which the word is delivered makes Dan sound almost… Pleased. Hm, Blair will have to replay and ponder over what that means later.

She turns to face him, "Nearly mauled by the Captain. Again." She shakes her head to show her disapproval. "Sorry to disturb you," she takes in his attire, some sort of lounge pants and a t-shirt which she surmises meant he was indeed sleeping. "I was just dropping off bagels." She points to the box which sits a few inches from where he stands.

His eyes drop to the spot and light up. He reaches down and picks it up and for some reason the expression on his face when he does makes Blair's heart clench momentarily. In regret,  _maybe_ , she decides. "That was fast," He chuckles. "When you said you owed me, I figured you meant on some distant far off, possibly nonexistent date. But this is… Really nice."

"I don't like owing people," Blair isn't sure what makes her suddenly defensive. She clears her throat a little. "So thank you again for helping me last night. Enjoy your bagels." She makes a move to leave but his voice stops her.

"These are a lot of bagels," He begins and the notion of where his question is headed makes her feel nervous. "If you aren't busy, we could-"

"I have work," She cuts him off. "Besides, eating breakfast together is a little too friendly don't you think? I thought we agreed upon neighborly behavior. Dropping off bagels, neighborly, eating together, friendly." Blair strives for a cool tone which she gathers she achieves by the way his features morph. With the soft, open expression gone from his face, Blair wonders if she imagined it.

"You're right," Dan nods. "Well, it's a good thing you did almost get 'mauled,'" He uses air quotes. "By the Captain because otherwise he probably would have eaten these had you not been here to stop him. So um, thanks again."

He does an awkward half-wave before she turns back to her own cottage that should make her smirk but it doesn't. Instead, she finds it stupidly endearing and she really, really wishes she didn't.

* * *

Dorota Kishlovsky has never been more euphoric, except for maybe on her wedding day. Last night, not only did she and her husband finally have a romantic evening together but she also slept. Like really slept. Blair must be some sort of miracle babysitter because her two lovable yet overexcited children didn't even wake up when being carried from Blair's cottage to the car. Nor did they stir when Vanya carried them into their beds and gave them small kisses on the foreheads.

When she woke up this morning, she thought she had imagined the whole evening but her well rested face proved otherwise. She was pretty sure she hadn't seen her face without dark crescents under her eyes since she was a teenager. The result of the restful night didn't just affect her skin, it also cleared her mind. Normally, she was always worrying about who would pick up Emil from daycare or what she would make for dinner but today her head was nearly clear of such nagging concerns. Except for one, although it was more curiosity than concern.

_What was Dan Humphrey doing at Blair Waldorf's cottage last night?_

When Blair walks through the practice doors, fifteen minutes late not that Dorota was counting, she rushes toward her. Blair looks at her in puzzlement as she links her arm through hers and steers her into Blair's own office. "You and I need to talk."

"Okay…" Blair says slowly. "Should I be concerned?"

"I don't know, should you?" Dorota echoes, shutting the office door behind them.

"Huh?" Blair's porcelain face creases as though she doesn't quite follow.

"You and Daniel Humphrey. Since when?" Dorota cuts to the chase and she can tell she's caught Blair off guard.

Blair shakes her head, "Dan, you mean? Since never. Why are you even asking that?" Blair's expression suggests she's not only horrified but also disgusted. But she also forgets Dorota knows her better than that. Dorota can spot her tells a mile away. Like the way she's suddenly twisting her silver Tiffany ring around her finger, the light spots of color that have appeared on her cheeks, and the way she can't quite meet Dorota's eye.

"Why he help you babysit? You two look very cozy when I come to pick up Emi and C last night." Dorota tries for the intimidating tone she hears the detectives use on Law and Order. She thinks she doesn't succeed judging by the nonchalant way Blair sinks into her office chair and leans back, shrugging.

"He was helping out." She pauses. "It wasn't exactly easy at first, but I got the hang of it. Anyways, he is more experienced with the whole babysitting thing so he taught me the ropes. It wasn't a big deal, Dorota. We barely even interacted, we were too focused on the children."

Dorota isn't convinced despite how hard Blair is trying. "So you two friends?"

"No," Blair replies too quickly. "We're neighbors. He was being neighborly."

"My neighbor name is Jim. I wave hello and nod at him in grocery store.  _That_ is neighborly. John coming over to babysit," The idea of the elderly man trying to chase after Emil and Celestyna makes Dorota want to laugh. "not so neighborly. So it don't happen."

"This is a small town, Dorota, I've seen enough movies to know that it's normal to do each other favors whether or not your friends. Dan helped me babysit, I brought him bagels, now we're even. The score is settled. So nothing to be concerned about anyway."

Dorota holds up a hand. "You bring him bagels?"

"Don't say it like that," Blair chides. "You make it sound like I did something scandalous. Yes, I brought him bagels. I left them on the porch and did not eat them with him even though he offered."

"He ask you to eat breakfast with him?" Dorota's eyes widen and she watches in amusement as Blair blushes, trying to hide it by fussing with her hair.

"It was nothing," Blair stands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe my 9:30 has arrived." Blair steps out into the waiting room, walking so fast that by the time Dorota could reply Blair is already shaking the hand of a waiting patient.

It doesn't matter though, Dorota decides, the flush of Blair's cheeks told her everything she needed to know.

* * *

When there's a knock on his door that evening, Dan half expects it to be Blair, deciding to eat bagels with him after all. Even if it has been over eight hours since their earlier encounter. But when he opens the door, it's not Blair at all. At least, he doesn't think it is. Instead, it's a poised middle-aged woman who's posture is eerily familiar. Equally familiar? The lack of politeness in which she greets him with.

"Who are you? Where's Blair?" The woman starts peering into his cottage and Dan is appalled by her lack of boundaries. "Blair? Blair?" After no reply comes, she looks back at Blair. "What have you done with my daughter?"

Dan can't help but laugh at the absurdity of this abruptly developed situation. Not only has he never met nor seen this woman in his entire life but he also is apparently being accused of abducting her daughter.  _Blair_. Dan is a little embarrassed at how long it took him to piece that together. He studies Blair's mom, intrigued. "Blair isn't here. She lives there," He points to the cottage across the way. Then, he sticks out his hand. "I'm Dan by the way. Thought you should know the name of the guy who's door you nearly just broke down." He chuckles nervously.

The woman's well-groomed brows pinch as she scans him from head to toe. "Hm." Without even introducing herself, she turns away and heads for Blair's door. He watches on as she pounds on Blair's door now to no avail. She ends up giving up on knocking a few minutes later to mutter something about, "That ungrateful child," before stomping down the driveway with her cellphone in hand.

Dan goes back inside his cottage and picks up his phone from where it had been sitting on the coffee table. He scrolls through his contacts tapping on the phone number he thought he'd never use and begins a new message.

Dan:  _I think I just met your mom. Now I know where you get your pristine manners from._

His phone starts ringing and he picks up to hear a cutting tone. "Please tell me you're kidding. It's not fucking funny, Humphrey."

He pulls the phone away from his ear a little, scared the shrill voice Blair is using will damage his eardrums. "I don't know if I wish I were or not judging by how pissed you already sound."

"Is she here or not, Humphrey?" Blair asks again.

"Judging by the withering glare she gave me that could only rival that of yours, I'd say yes, she's here." Dan listens as Blair exhales loudly and mutters an expletive. Then, she informs him that she will be there shortly and under no circumstances should Dan invite her mother into his place or her own.

Dan glances out the window in the meantime, watching as Eleanor paces the driveway typing furiously on her phone. Deciding she seems preoccupied enough, Dan gets back to cooking his dinner in the small kitchenette. He hears a car pull up a short while later and can't help but watch as Blair stomps out of the car and toward her cottage. Eleanor is no longer in view so Dan can only assume she's taken up residence on Blair's welcome mat or something. He doesn't know why but he can't stop wondering what's happening behind the white walls of Blair's cottage.

But he does find out, eventually. At 9 PM that same night, Dan's attention is torn away from his writing when his phone pings. He glances at the screen and sees Blair's name etched across his screen. A rare sight.

He unlocks the phone and begins his reply.

* * *

"Mother, considering I did not send you my new address one would assume you would take the hint and realize I do not wish to be contacted nor visited. Especially not out of the blue. So please enlighten me as to what you are doing here. Got another bombshell to drop perhaps? Some other long-buried secret that's ready to be revealed?" Blair unlocks her door furiously, hands trembling. She waits for her mother's response as she trails in behind, stepping aside as Blair makes to slam the door shut.

"Blair, darling, you have to know I've been worried about you. Especially after everything you endured, I didn't know what to think. Of course, I've been looking for you, I needed to know if you were alright." Eleanor stretches out an arm toward Blair who flinches.

"It would have been nice if you could have been bothered to be that concerned before my life got destroyed. Maybe then, I wouldn't be in this mess." Blair crosses her arms. "You know I won't forgive you, right? I might forgive Daddy because that whole sham of a marriage had to be your idea, not his."

"Blair," Eleanor tilts her head. "You're not still upset about that are you? Your father and I never meant to hurt you. Besides, we were hardly lying. We really did love each other, just platonically, and we made wonderful partners."

"That's great, mother," Blair replies sardonically. "But again, you could have clued me in so I didn't have to be blindsided when Daddy's affair with a male model was splashed on the cover of every paper."

"Can we sit?" Eleanor asks abruptly, looking towards the tufted couch in the center of the living room. Blair feels like saying no and kicking her to the curb but she's too exhausted so she grudgingly sinks down into the sofa.

"And what about the fact that not only was your marriage fraudulent but so were your designs?" Blair asks, eyes narrowing.

Eleanor looks momentarily taken aback, as though this was the last question she was expecting. "Blair, you don't honestly believe that I copied those designs, do you? I thought-" Eleanor breaks off. "I thought you of all people would know I was innocent."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Blair hates resorting to using a cliche but at this point, there's not a more accurate statement. If only she had more time to prepare for this, she could have come up with a well-crafted line of questioning. But no, her mother had to blindside her instead. She sighs heavily, "Besides, I've had a long day and a confrontation with you is the last thing I need right now. Now that you know I'm fine, as fine as can be expected at least, can you leave me be? I'm trying to make a fresh start and having my scandal-clad mother enter the scene will hardly help that."

Eleanor, who's tough exterior normally never falters, looks wounded by Blair's words. But then she nods, resolutely. "Fine, I will leave." She pauses. " _For now._ I've checked into the local B&B. Thankfully they had a last minute cancellation so I was able to get a room. God forbid I stay in that horrid motel at the edge of town. What sort of town doesn't have a Four Seasons?" She shakes her head. "I will go back to the B&B but I plan on seeing you tomorrow. What time is your lunch break?"

"Lunch won't work for me," Blair replies instantly, brushing an invisible spect of lint off her black sheath dress.

"Dinner then. What time are you off? I will meet you at the practice." She wrinkles her nose at the word and Blair wonders how much digging her mother did exactly to work out not only where she lived now but also where she works.

"Six," Blair says regrettably, wishing she had an excuse to get out of dinner too. But she knows how relentless her mother is. She won't leave here until Blair's given her at least half an hour to let her dole out some BS excuses or whatever.

Eleanor nods and makes to leave. But then she wavers, "Is this living arrangement indefinite? Because honestly, I met that neighbor of yours and if that isn't enough to drive you back to New York, where you belong, I don't know what is."

Blair cuts her mother off before she can continue her judgment of Dan. "No, it's not indefinite." She sees her mother sigh in relief, too soon. "It's permanent. I happen to like living next to Dan. He…" She tries to think of how to describe him, surprised by her urge to defend him. She thinks of the way he pulled the Captain off of her that first night, how he drives her home even though she bickers with him the whole time, and how he saved her from being driven to insanity by two toddlers last night. "He treats me better than anyone ever did back in New York."

"Oh dear," Eleanor feigns faintness, bringing a hand to her face. With her hand on the door handle, she turns back to Blair for one last warning. "You're engaged to someone else, Blair. Be careful."

She's out the door before Blair can protest.

* * *

Blair: _Please tell me that somewhere in the delves of that Cabbage Patch-hoarding cottage you have alcohol. Any alcohol._

Dan:  _That bad?_

Dan:  _Also, it's one Cabbage Patch Kid. Don't exaggerate._

Blair:  _Yes. I'm not even through it yet. She's staying in town. At your dad's B &B._

Blair:  _Also, how easily can he be bribed? Any chance he'll kick her out of the B &B in exchange for a lifetime supply of waffle mix and an industrial waffle iron?_

Dan:  _Considering he thinks waffle mix is blasphemy, I'd say no..._

Dan:  _But while_   _I may not be able to help with the bribing but I do have alcohol._

Dan rises, ready to follow through on his offer. He makes his way toward the kitchen, delving into his stash. But when there's no reply, Dan thinks about putting the bottle of whiskey back in the cabinet. But then, there's a knock at his door and he sets it back down on the counter as he goes to open the door. He hesitates momentarily, thinking it'll be awkward, but then he opens the door and it's proven that nothing fazes Blair. Not even coming over to drink with her so-called nemesis.

"Thank god," She exhales. "If you didn't have alcohol, I would have walked all the way to The Loft for a drink." She steps in through the door, not waiting to be invited in. "I'll pay you back, or get more bagels, or something." She follows him to the kitchenette.

Dan shakes his head as he pulls down two tumblers and places them on the counter. "It's okay, you don't need to do that. I met your mom. It may have just been for thirty seconds, but I think I get it."

Dan fills each of their glasses then hands one to Blair. Her manicured fingertips brush his as she takes the glass and says thank you. He watches as she takes a large gulp of it and wrinkles her nose a little from the burn afterward. She sets the glass back down and meets his eyes with a smirk. "She didn't hold back on her assessment of you."

"I bet." Dan agrees as Blair takes another sip. "I could tell she didn't like me. But hey, maybe it'll be something for you two to bond over? Your mutual hatred of me can help you fix your relationship. Just don't tell her about Cedric, that would be crossing the line."

Blair's face suddenly contorts with something like concern. "I don't hate you," She says steadily.

When their eyes meet, he gets a strange feeling he's never felt from any of their previous interactions. All meaningful possible responses flee his mind and he can only manage a sarcastic response to dispel the tension. "Merely tolerate, then."

"More than tolerate," Blair corrects and rolls her eyes. "We're neighborly, remember? I told her as much too. She knows never to speak ill of you or Cedric again, not that she knows about him."

Dan smiles at her and then pours more whiskey into her cup. "So do you want to sit or should we just keep standing here?" He gestures to the island countertop which is currently serving as a barrier between them.

Blair gives a small laugh, "Sit." As she follows him over the couch she asks, "Maybe you have something halfway decent we can watch?"

Dan replies with a wry smile, "Halfway decent, I can manage."

* * *

It's Tuesday afternoon and there aren't many appointments on the schedule for today and Dr. van der Woodsen has the day off. Dorota decides she will occupy her time by restocking the exam rooms since she won't have very many vitals to take. She's taking her time, walking back to Dr. van der Woodsen's usual exam room with supplies stacked up to her chin while being cradled in her arms. But then, just as she's about to round into the room, the door to the practice opens with a flourish and a voice she hasn't heard in years trails in.

"Dorota!" Eleanor Waldorf exclaims, heels clacking against the floors. "Thank god you're here. We need to stage an intervention."

A heap of stethoscopes, thermometers, cotton swabs, and gloves clatter to the ground.

Dorota hurries to pick up the fallen supplies, looking up at Eleanor who is now watching her in alarm. "Oh Dorota, I did forget how easily you startle."

"So sorry Miss Eleanor," Dorota apologizes profusely and deposits the supplies on the reception desk, ignoring Nelly's judgemental frown. "I have no idea you here. Blair not mention."

Dorota thinks back to Blair's demeanor this morning and suddenly, Eleanor's presence makes a lot of sense. At the time, Dorota interpreted Blair's coldness this morning as residual irritation from Dorota's teasing about Dan Humphrey yesterday.

Eleanor nods, "Yes, well, she's much happier pretending I'm not here. Is she around?" Eleanor glances around, as though expecting to see Blair pop out of the supply closet at any second.

"She with patient." Dorota points to the closed exam room door. "Annual checkup, 30 more minutes maybe."

"Good," Eleanor grabs Dorota's arm and entwines it with hers. "That'll give us time to talk."

By the time Dorota's back aches from sitting on the uncomfortable sidewalk bench, Eleanor knows all she needs to know. Which is very little considering Dorota's loyalties will always lie with Blair. She respects Eleanor well enough but she would never risk the close relationship she and Blair have built by betraying her trust.

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful she's keeping busy. Even if it's not with surgery as it should be. I really do think that was overreactive of her to quit her job all because she didn't get the fellowship." Eleanor says at last, after taking in Dorota's brief overview of Blair's role at the practice. Exhaling loudly, she seems to close the topic. "Now, there's something else we need to discuss.  _Dan Humphrey._ "

Dorota laughs, unsurprised his name is coming up. "Oh you meet? Son of Rufus Humphrey, owner of B&B you stay at."

Eleanor seems to not have realized this. "I guess I can see that now, there is a resemblance."

"Maybe he be your in-law soon," Dorota nudges Eleanor, unable to fight her fit of laughter.

Eleanor does not mirror Dorota's giddiness and instead looks at Dorota in complete horror. "In-law?"

Before Dorota can catch her breath and clarify her joke, Blair is marching down the practice steps. "I should have known! Now what, recruiting Dorota in your attempt to smooth things over?" Her eyes burn into the spot where Eleanor sits. "Come on Dorota, let's get back to work." She looks to Eleanor. "Mother, I thought we agreed upon dinner, not lunch."

"Of course, darling," Eleanor smiles tightly. "I just wanted to catch up with my dear old friend," She grips Dorota's arm so tightly it hurts. "Isn't that allowed?"

"It is as long as you aren't trying to pry information out of her which I suspect you are." Blair looks suspiciously between the two. "So I think that's enough interrogation for one day. Coming Dorota?"

Eleanor lets Dorota's arm fall away and the nurse scurries after Blair, only nodding in goodbye to her former employer. She suspects that won't be the last she sees of her this week, after all.

* * *

"So what is it you so desperately needed to discuss with me?" Blair lets her arms come to rest on the tablecloth. She's brought her mother to the Ivy Veranda, the only dining establishment which could be considered suitable for bringing Eleanor Waldorf too. She thought about taking her to The Loft and forcing her to sit at the bar but decided that their discussion would need to be private and that this would be far more secluded. She had an inkling of what her mother's actual plan was but she needed to hear it to be sure. And so she could dispel any plausibility of it and finally send her mother back to Europe.

"Well, your father and I think you should stay with one of us until the scandal blows over. No use in getting settled into a place like this," She gestures around. "When you'll be back to your old life soon enough. You don't want to make the transition any harder than it needs to be."

"Oh, I don't?" Blair asks rhetorically. "I'm so glad you and Daddy have it all figured out for me. I'll just go pack a suitcase." She rolls her eyes. "In case you weren't aware, I'm 28 years old and perfectly capable of making my own decisions. In fact, I rather like it here. Maybe I won't ever go back to New York."

"Blair," Her mother gives her an impatient look before taking a sip of her wine. "You can't be serious. What about your surgical fellowship? I didn't see a hospital anywhere on this island so are you just giving up that dream? And what about C-"

Blair holds up a hand, "Don't say his name. He is out of the picture. He made that very clear when he tossed me to the curb. Quite literally."

Eleanor laughs, "He did no such thing. You two are on a break, he and I talked-"

"Of course you did," Blair rolls her eyes, annoyed at her mother's meddling.

"And his reasoning made perfect sense." Eleanor says slowly, as though Blair is a child. "Why let his reputation be tarnished too? He's helping to sort things out and soon enough you'll be back on track for a June wedding next year."

"That's just it mother, it's always about him. Him and his reputation. Him and his fucking hotel-"

"Blair! Language," Her mother glances around, embarrassed. Blair ignores her mother's attempt at discretion and continuous on.

"And stop acting like he's my fiance.  _He's not_. Being engaged for less than a week hardly counts. Besides think of the wedding vows, he hardly would have pledged to take me in sickness and in health if he can't even handle me during a minor scandal." Blair glares at her mother as she stabs her salad viciously with her fork. She doesn't take a bite though, her appetite left the minute her mother arrived on this island. "So, you can either stay and try to make the best of your time here, accepting that this is my life now. Or you can leave. Because I won't tolerate any further discussions of me returning to New York."

Blair levels her gaze, waiting for her mother's response. Eleanor takes another sip of her wine before answering. "Fine, if that's what you want. I'm here until Thursday so I will stay under the condition that you don't dodge me like you have been. I won't discuss New York if you agree to lunch and dinner tomorrow. Not here though, this wine hasn't been properly chilled. Actually, the owner of the B&B said he's happy to serve dinner to his guests. It's a little quaint but I suppose I could agree to that."

"Rufus offered to make you dinner," Blair laughs. "And you agreed? You realize he only cooks breakfast foods, right?"

"You know him?" Eleanor asks and then looks at Blair curiously. "Although I suppose you would if you and that son of his are acquainted." An idea seems to seize her. "Yes, you know what, let's do dinner at the B&B. Bring that son of his, I would like to get to know him."

Blair eyes her mother suspiciously, "Why do you want to get to know Dan?"

"You said I should accept your new life here, I would like to see what that entails. You said he's your neighbor and he seems to be a part of your day to day life. So bring him," Eleanor repeats and uses that tone she always uses in her business transactions to get what she wants.

Blair exhales loudly, "Fine, I'll see if he can come."

She prays he can't.

* * *

Throughout his shift Wednesday evening, Dan tries to rationalize that his previous evening spent watching a movie with Blair was not out of the ordinary. Yet he can't. No matter how normal it felt. It was almost that, that gave him the most to fret about. The way it felt like they had always spent their nights together on his couch, glass of whiskey in each of their hands, a safe distance between them, and a movie on in the background.

Just a few days ago, the idea of sharing a car ride seemed unfathomable. But now, with this new "neighborly" status of their relationship, he was uncertain of what it entailed. He wanted to ask someone for advice and it just so happened that Georgina Sparks was the best option.

"Let me get this straight," Georgina looks at him, eyebrows quirked. "You and Blair babysat together? And you're fretting over the fact that you two drank together and watched a movie together last night? That's the weirdest part to you?"

"Um yes," Dan frowns at her in confusion.

Georgina rolls her eyes, "Only  _you_  would think playing house with the girl you pretend to hate is socially acceptable-"

"We were not playing house," Dan can't meet her eye when he says this. He hadn't thought of it that way and he really would not have called it that.

"Uh huh," Georgina sounds unconvinced. Then her icy eyes trail over to the door and her face is gleaming with mischief when she looks back to Dan, "Oh look, there's your girlfriend now!"

"She's not-" Dan looks to where Georgina is staring and sure enough Blair is making a beeline for them. Before he can finish protesting, Blair slides into the bar stool and throws her arms on the bar, resting her head in her elbows.

"A drink, please." When she looks up at him, he smiles at her, unaware of Georgina watching. Without even asking what type of drink, he begins to pour and passes her the gin and tonic a second later. He watches as she takes a sip and an expression of confoundment crosses her face. "What is this?"

"Gin and tonic," Dan replies.

"But it's  _good_  gin and tonic," She takes another sip, brows still knit together. "How? What happened to the shitty gin you guys were serving?"

Georgina meanwhile retrieves the bottle from behind the bar and studies it. "Yeah Dan, since when do we have top shelf liquor on hand?" She eyes him with interest.

Dan shrugs and nonchalantly replies, "That was in this week's order I guess. I don't know, you'd have to ask the vendor how that got in there. I really wouldn't know."

"Really," Georgina gives him a wary look and Dan hopes Blair doesn't notice. "How lucky that we accidentally received such a great bottle of gin around the same time that our only gin-requesting patron comes in… Very serendipitous."

Blair doesn't seem to catch on to Georgina's sarcasm. "Thank god, I really needed this right now. So accident or not, I'll take it." Then she turns to Dan. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

He feels Georgina nudge him and she mouths,  _A date?_  and he kicks her in return. He tries to keep his tone cool when he's replies to Blair. "I don't know, why?"

"My mother has requested your presence at dinner tomorrow. Apparently, your dad offered to host dinner although I thought only breakfast was part of the whole B&B concept but leave it to my mother to make that extend to all meals. Anyway, she asked you to come, she claims she wants to get to know this town and its residents. There's probably some ulterior motive if I'm being honest but I haven't figured out what it is. It shouldn't be too harmful though."

"Well, great, count me in after you just made it sound so appealing. What? Is she going to grill me on my taste in decor or something? Because I think I endured enough of that when I briefly met her yesterday." Dan holds up a finger and steps away for a moment to take a drink order. Then, he returns to Blair's spot as he pours the patron's drink.

"Please come, you'll be a buffer. Dinner with her was awful tonight. If you're there then she'll have to keep her promise to me to not talk about my old life or convince me to move back. So please?" Blair gives him a pleading expression and he's fairly certain he didn't think she was capable of politeness nor pleading. But with the way her brown eyes widen and look at him softly he's rendered incapable of saying anything but yes. Her face lights up and at that sight, he doesn't regret his answer.

"By the way, I'm off in fifteen minutes if you want to wait. I'll give you a ride." Dan informs her as she's taken the last sip of her drink. Blair nods and says she'll have another while she waits. Although Dan tried to be as quiet as possible when making that offer, he can tell Georgina heard by the way she's smirking. Thankfully, Georgina waits to comment on the whole interaction until after Blair has gotten up to use the restroom.

"So meeting the parents? You nervous?" Georgina teases as she dries freshly washed glasses.

"Shut up," Dan warns but Georgina continues on.

"You know, I almost called out tonight. Serge is in town but this is far more entertaining than dinner at the diner would have been with him. And I'm getting paid for it. Best night of work ever." Georgina laughs. "Nice touch by the way with offering to give her a ride home.  _Very chivalrous_ , that'll definitely win points with Mom."

"You aren't ever going to stop with this, are you?" Dan asks reluctantly.

"No," Georgina smirks. "Not likely. Unless you admit you like her, then I might."

"That's even less likely given that I don't-" He breaks off as he catches sight of Blair rounding the hallway.

"You can't even finish that sentence." Georgina shakes her head. "You are a terrible liar and you are  _so_  screwed. Text me tomorrow if you need advice on what to wear. Good luck!"

"Good luck on what?" Blair asks as she sits back down.

Dan glares at Georgina but she covers for him. "Oh, just on getting that couple over there to close out their tab before he's off. They're one of those, order one drink never order more but continue to stay types. The worst if you ask me."

"But luckily," Dan improvises. "Georgina was nice enough to take over as their server for me. So I'm off now if you want to head back home." Dan gives Georgina a smile that seems friendly but actually means,  _Fuck you_.

 _Asshole_ , Georgina mouths back. Then, she turns back to Blair. "Bye Blair! Hope everything goes well with Mommy Dearest,"

"Thanks," Blair says to Georgina, bidding her goodbye. Blair grabs her bag from the bar stool and rounds the bar to stand beside where Dan is clocking out. It's just as he's punched out and discarded his apron behind the bar that she says it. It's so casual and off-handed, it's almost like she's said it a thousand times before. "Ready, Dan?"

He's not sure if his name on her lips is the start of something good or a harbinger of doom.

* * *

It turns out Rufus Humphrey  _can_  cook more than just breakfast foods. When Blair arrives to the B&B the following night, she sees a sight she never thought she'd see, her mother, cooking. She's wearing an apron and everything. She thinks she's entered some sort of 50s time warp but then her mother turns to her and greets her with an admonition, "Blair, darling, finally you're here. I suppose punctuality isn't a part of your small town life."

Blair waves to Rufus before thinking of what to say to her mother. She decides not to explain that Dan's car isn't capable of going over 25 miles an hour but she doesn't want to give her mother another reason not to like him. Not that she cares if she likes him or not. Because Dan's just her neighbor, she reminds herself. "What are you doing? Mother, you can't cook."

"Yes, I can. You would know that if you bothered to call me this past month. I was just telling Rufus all about the cooking class I'm taking in Milan. It turns out Rufus too has an extensive knowledge of Italian cuisine too so we've concocted quite the meal."

Dan walks into the kitchen then and her mother's attention is turned to him. "Hello again, Dan." She sticks out her hand. "I suppose we didn't meet properly the other day in my distress. I'm Eleanor, Blair's mother."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Waldorf." Dan shakes her hand, replying politely and Blair has to admit she's pretty impressed by his manners.

To her surprise, her mother says friendly, "Call me Eleanor." Then she turns back to stirring the sauce in the pan and chatting to Rufus like they're old friends.

Blair looks to Dan, "Let's go say hi to your sister." Once they're out of earshot, she leans in to whisper to him, "I would strongly suggest not eating the food. There's no way in hell she learned to cook in one month. My father was always the one that cooked or the chef. The flavor of anything she makes can only be compared to that of battery acid."

Dan laughs before knocking on Jenny's door. "Jen, you in there? Blair is here."

Jenny flings the door open and lets out a squeal of delight. She throws her arms around Blair who stumbles momentarily before returning the hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know," Blair says apologetically. "I'm sorry it's just been so hectic with my mother here. I'm sure it hasn't been easy on you, tell me, is she the worst guest in the history of this B&B?"

Jenny shakes her head, "Are you kidding? She's the best guest ever. I can't believe I met Eleanor Waldorf. She even looked at my designs Blair. She said I have potential!"

"Wow, that is impressive. She's a harsh critic, she once fired a sketch artist for using florals in their designs for her fall collection." Blair informs Jenny.

Jenny turns to Dan, finally acknowledging his presence. "Don't mess this up for me Dan. She said she might even set me up with an internship at Waldorf Designs once I'm in college."

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor now," Dan reminds his sister of her recent career aspiration change.

"I could be both. Right, Blair? Doctor by day, designer by night." Jenny seems pleased with this idea.

"Sure, J. And don't worry, your brother can't mess it up for you." Blair glances at Dan. "My mother owes me. So he could even go on a whole hour long rant on the environmental damage done by the fashion industry and I could still ensure you get that internship. So long as Waldorf Designs survives the lawsuit, of course." Blair's tone turns dark.

"I bet it will," Jenny says optimistically. "I'm positive your mom is innocent. She just has to be."

Blair sighs and then glances back down the hallway. "We should probably go back out there. She'll be accusing me of dodging her again if I hide out here too long. Then she'll extend her trip and that's the last thing I need."

With that, the trio trails down the hall into the dining room.

* * *

By the end of dinner, Dan is thoroughly confused. Not only was the food edible but also delicious, it also seems Eleanor Waldorf underwent some sort of personality change in the past 48 hours. Blair whispers from her seat beside him, that she thinks his dad did all the cooking because it's the only plausible explanation for the food not proving to be lethal but Rufus insists it was teamwork.

He would have expected Eleanor to look down on someone like his father, a single, hard-working small business owner who had never lived anywhere other than Pearl Island. But instead, Eleanor doles out compliments throughout the night. Blair had warned him that her mother could be deceptively charming when she wanted to be but there was almost always an ulterior motive. On the car ride over, Blair had shared her current theory was that Eleanor was going to attempt reverse psychology. Her mother had seemed to be under the impression that Blair's new life in Pearl Island was all an act of rebellion so if Eleanor acts supportive of said new life, Blair will quit the rebellion.

What Eleanor didn't know, according to Blair, was that this wasn't an act of rebellion. It was an act of freedom. She had been under her mother's guidance for far too long and she wasn't going to let her mother weasel her way back into serving as advisor again. So Blair had advised Dan play along, as she would be, and pretend that neither of them were aware of her mother's plan. When the night ended and Blair refused to acquiesce, her mother would finally reveal her intention and go back to her old tyrant self.

So that's just what they do. Dan nods along and answers all of Eleanor's questions politely. He listens intently as Eleanor and Jenny discuss a possible future in fashion. He watches as Eleanor and Blair fake polite conversation, which is rather amusing to him. Blair puts on her fakest smile and her voice takes on a syrupy sweet tone which he knows is false. He suspects her mother does too but she's not quitting the charade. Not even by dessert. Nor by the time all the plates and silverware are cleared away and it's turned to night.

"Well, mother, this has been lovely but I really should get home. I have an early morning, there's paperwork to tend to at the practice." Blair turns her attention to Rufus. "Thank you Rufus for hosting us, that was very generous of you."

Dan listens as Eleanor exhales a sigh of disappointment. "Alright, Blair. But perhaps you and I can speak for a second outside while Dan says goodbye to his father and his sister."

Dan nods, agreeing, and watches as Blair reluctantly follows her mother outside. Rufus looks to Dan, "I'm surprised you came to be honest. What convinced you son?"

Dan shrugs, "Eleanor isn't someone you can say no to."

Rufus doesn't look convinced but doesn't say anything further. Instead, he claps Dan on the back and thanks him for doing his part tonight. Jenny meanwhile thanks Dan for not "totally embarrassing her for once," and hugs him tightly.

Glancing at his watch, he sees it's been five minutes and remembers Blair's plea from earlier. She had told him if her mother had cornered or isolated her for more than five minutes he was to "save her from certain brainwashing." He tried to think of the most tactful way to attempt this and decides on heading down to the car and warming it up. Perhaps starting the car engine will work.

As Dan descends the outdoor staircase, he can't hear anything they're saying which he supposes is a good thing. He really doesn't want to intrude on a private conversation, which he told Blair but she promptly dismissed. The only audible noise in the quiet night is the sound of the key turning in the car door lock.

But then, Blair's voice raises, seemingly on purpose. Her desperation to escape is evident in her tone. "Oh look, Dan is ready. I need to go mother."

He pauses, deciding to wait to slide into the car until he hears her footsteps crunching on the gravel. But that decision, the one to wait, proves to be a mistake. Because the words he hears next can't be unheard nor can the effect they have on him be undone.

Eleanor's voice is crisp, as it always is, as she gives her daughter one last final warning. "Enjoy your time playing small-town doctor, Blair. But remember, in a few months you'll be back in New York, with the ring on your finger where it belongs and this will all just have been a blip."

As Dan sinks into the car seat, so does his stomach in a sudden, undeniable swoop of disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> I'm hoping to get back on track with Thursday updates so stay tuned! PS. You'll have the rest of Blair's backstory soon! Although I think most of you have an inkling of what it is judging by your comments. Keep on speculating though, I love reading your theories which almost always prove to be right :) Thank you again for reading and for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note about this chapter, it's a little shorter than the others simply because it needed to be in order to get the story where it needs to go. So sorry about that in advance but luckily I've already started the next chapter so I'm definitely on track for a timely update.
> 
> PS Sorry for all the grammar issues in the last chapter, I went back and fixed them! This chapter has been double edited so it should be all clear but thank you nonetheless for still sticking with this story and ignoring the minor mistakes lol :)

What Blair really needs today is a full load of patients to take her mind off of the events of last night. After what was essentially a sleepless night, she woke up to a tension so mighty she feared her bones might crack and shatter at any moment. Leave it to her mother to sweep the ground out from under her when she's just started to stand on her own two feet again.

The eerie warning her mother departed with is what haunts Blair most. She keeps finding herself looking over her shoulder, glancing around to see if  _his_  limo has come to sweep her away yet. The trepidation has led her to only go outdoors if her biggest sunglasses are on and even then she keeps her head down, not making eye contact with passing traffic.

She does have one thing to be grateful for from her mother's visit; clarity. It wasn't until her mother kept pushing her back to New York and the life she left behind that she realized how little she wanted that life anymore. When she first arrived here, she had checked her phone constantly. Waiting for him to take her back. But now…

But now she has something of her own, for the first time. No more letting  _them_  pull the strings for her, puppeteering her life. For once she was on her own and she was fairly certain she was better for it.

Blair strides into the practice, pulling off her cat-eye Céline sunglasses, and makes a beeline for her office. She's going to go through the schedule and poach patients if need be. Anything to distract her. Stepping inside and seeing someone at her desk, facing out toward the window, Blair blinks. She thinks that perhaps she made a mistake and walked into Dr. van der Woodsen's office but glancing back at the open door with her name-plate across it she sees she made no mistake.

"Excuse me, but the waiting area is out there." Blair hovers on the other side of the desk, waiting for the intruder to swivel around and show himself. "Sir?"

Blair watches as he holds up a finger and motions to his phone, still not turning the chair around to face her. Blair exhales audibly, losing her temper. "This is my office, if you don't get up right now and move into the waiting area, I will have you forcibly removed."

At that, he clicks off the phone and swivels around. "Well, aren't you feisty?" A smirk is across the man's handsome face she discovers and she wants to slap it off of him. He clearly is used to getting what he wants, probably because he looks like  _that_ , but he isn't the first pretentious douche Blair has dealt with. Before she can fire back and call Dorota in to escort him out, he continues on. "I'm Carter Baizen, it's nice to finally meet you, Blair."

He's standing and holding out his hand so confidently she can't help but instinctually shake it. Albeit with a firm and menacing grip. "Okay, Carter," She says slowly. "Can you tell me now why the fuck you're in my office and how you know who I am?"

His face lights up with laughter as though she's just said something hilarious. "You really don't waste any time, do you?" He lets go of her hand but doesn't move away instead, he steps closer. He's so close that she can smell his aftershave. "I guess you haven't heard as much about me as I've heard about you. I'm offended, to be honest." He raises a hand to his chest as though he's been wounded.

Blair steps back sharply, putting distance between them. "Dorota!" She yells loudly. "Can you come in here? Some psycho stalker is holding me hostage in my office!"

Dorota materializes wielding a scalpel and a menacing glare. It seems as though she might move to take down Carter until he turns to her. Carter rolls his eyes, "No need, Dorota, it's just me."

Dorota's face, which was contorted in alarm, relaxes in recognition. "Oh, Dr. Baizen. You give me a scare." Dorota brings her hand, the one that isn't currently holding a scalpel like it's a lifeline, to her chest.

Blair looks between them, more perplexed than ever. She looks back to Carter. " _Doctor_  Baizen? Don't tell me there's a third partner of this practice."

"No, not yet at least." Carter smiles. "I'm a friend of Dr. van der Woodsen's. He taught me just about everything I know about medicine and then some."

Blair suddenly remembers, "You're his protege."

"Yes, you could say that. I'm surprised Dr. van der Woodsen didn't tell you I'd be working at the practice for the summer. My fellowship doesn't start until the fall so I thought I'd help out here." The way he says it, makes it sound like he's doing Blair a huge favor.

"Ah," Blair steps around to her desk to retrieve her patient files. "Well, you can head back to Providence because we really don't need your help. There is barely enough work between the two of us."

"I'm not going back to Providence. My fellowship is at New York Presbyterian." The mention of New York makes Blair momentarily homesick. Until she registers his words properly.

"You got a fellowship at NYP?" Blair asks, hoping she heard him wrong.

"Yes, cardiothoracic. You trained to be a surgeon too, right?" Carter leans against her desk, watching her sort through her files idly.

"Yes." Blair replies coldly, not meeting his eyes. When she glances up, her face is a mask. "I'm taking a... break from it at the moment. I'm working on my bedside manner by practicing family medicine. It'll make me a better surgeon." She nods, trying to convince herself of this fact.

"Well, if you're struggling with your bedside manner, I could lend a hand. I've been told mine are excellent." The suggestive wink he ends his double entendre with leaves Blair feeling icky. Blair had a feeling his standing so close to her earlier was no accident and now she's just been proven right.

"Ew, no." Blair pushes Carter toward the door, not caring if she's being rude. "Now if you'll excuse me, you'll have to go take up residence in Dr. van der Woodsen's office as I'm very busy."

Blair slams her office door shut before he can protest.

* * *

Carter Baizen  _really_ can't take a hint. That much is evident when Blair is interrupted mid-conversation with Georgina when he strolls up to the booth she's seated at, familiar scent of aftershave wafting over her shoulder. She had come to The Loft for a drink and maybe a salad, which she quickly discovered wasn't on the menu. Not for skeevy company. Carter seems not to notice her obvious annoyance at her presence. "I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. Let me make it up to you with a drink."

Without waiting for her reply, Carter slides into the booth beside her. He nods at Georgina who hands him a menu and then turns toward Blair. Blair replies sardonically in return, "You can make it up to me by leaving."

"What is it that's poisoned you against me so quickly?" Carter asks after ordering them both a drink and a round of appetizers.

"I've been in this town long enough to know that any ally of the van der Woodsen's is an enemy of mine. It wouldn't be my choice, but that's the way it's been since I got here. And I know all too well how desperate the van der Woodsen's are to send me packing." Blair accidentally takes a sip of the drink he ordered her, forgetting she was supposed to refuse the drink out of principle. "So forgive me if I don't want to aid you in ousting me from my own practice."

"Oh,  _Doctor_  Waldorf, I'm not trying to steal the practice from you. I actually am on your side. I told William he should give you a chance, in fact." Carter says, casually as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Did you?" Blair asks suspiciously, eyeing him over the top of her glass. "And why would you do that?"

"Because he's been in over his head ever since Dr. Colin passed away and honestly he needs the help. That's why I came back for the summer. Not to take away patients from you but from him. He deserves a break and I convinced him to take off two weeks and to go on vacation. The only way he agreed was if I covered for him while he was gone and if I kept an eye on the practice. He and Lily are off to the Hamptons next week." Even though Blair hasn't known Carter for longer than 24 hours, she thinks he's being honest. For once, he looks sincere and that smarmy expression from earlier isn't across his face. Like this, he's actually cute and somewhat charming.

At last, Blair sighs and smiles. "Okay, then. Let's start over. And with that said, no more referencing all these tales you've heard of me. Clean slate?" She offers her hand and he shakes her.

"Clean slate," He agrees. "So now that I effectively know nothing about you, why don't you tell me how a girl like you ended up in a small town like this?"

* * *

It's a sunny afternoon and what should be a perfect day when Serena ushers the Pearls to sit around the dining table. Adjusting the chalkboard she wheeled in earlier, she positions it so it faces her audience. Clapping her hands together to get their attention, she calls the meeting to order. "Okay, ladies. You've had one week to work on our little operation. So tell me what you've come up with,"

Normally, Serena would pretend to favor Pearl business to attend to but honestly, party planning can take a break. This week, Nate had been distant and she couldn't help but blame Blair. Even though from what she knew, they hadn't seen each other recently there was no other reason for it. He never worked long hours before she had moved to town. So the timeline on ousting Blair had to be moved up.  _To now._

At Serena's urging for the girls to share their ideas, Jessica perks up. She smooths out her blonde ponytail before rising to the front and launching into her pitch. "Okay, so you know how you were like worried if we set Blair up with Dan then she'd stick around and never leave? I have a better alternative." She pauses dramatically, looking from each girl to the next. "Carter. Baizen."

It's at the very mention of his name that Serena feels the blood drain from her face and a chill creep over. Jessica had to be wrong. No, she just saw her father. He made no mention of Carter, did he? She tries to replay their conversation but still all she remembers him talking about was his upcoming vacation with Lily. "Carter is back?" Serena manages at last with a weak voice.

"Yeah," Jessica flicks her hand, casually. Not noticing the way Serena has visibly crumpled in her seat. Jessica is so oblivious sometimes and for once Serena is grateful for that fact. "I was at The Loft last night and saw him totally flirting with Blair Waldorf." Jessica launches into a painfully descriptive recap of the incident which admittedly did seem rather tame. "The foundation is already laid, all we'd have to do is make it happen. Then when he goes back to New York in the fall for his fellowship, she can go with him.  _Sayonara_ Blair!" Jessica tacks on some faux inaccurate accent that's positively horrific. It's almost as horrific as the words she's saying. Serena resists the urge to ask Jessica if she knows that she's not speaking Spanish but she can't. Her head is swimming with muddled thoughts and everything slows.

So much so that Jessica starts fidgeting. "So… What do you think?" She bites her nails and Serena makes a mental note to chide her for that later.

"No," Serena finally finds her voice again. "Absolutely not. I cannot believe you'd even suggest that. Carter is a dear family friend and I would never inflict Blair upon him."

"It's not like she's a maneater," Jessica laughs. "I mean, who knows? She could be like  _his soulmate_  and we do them both a huge favor." Jessica seems delighted by this idea and she claps her hands together and seems about to announce she's taking over for Cupid as the mascot for Valentine's Day. Serena thinks she might vomit.

"I said no, Jessica." Serena says it so sternly that Jessica visibly flinches.

"So does this mean the Dan plan is back on? Because I have the most genius way to make it happen," Kati takes the silence as her cue to speak up.

Serena really doesn't even have the energy to continue this, her mind keeps reeling over the fact that Carter is back in town. Just weeks before her wedding. She can't help but wonder if maybe… But no, of course not.  _That would be silly,_  she rebukes her own thoughts. She brings herself to answer Kati. "Sure, Kati. Why don't you fill everyone in on your plan? I have to go, I have an appointment I forgot about. You guys can give me a recap over text."

Her lame excuse seems to puzzle the Pearls but they're distracted a moment later when Kati eagerly pops up to the front and launches into her plan. Serena hears something about  _renovations_ and  _roommates_ but can't be bothered to stay in listen.

There's someone she needs to talk to.  _Now._

* * *

"You have competition," Georgina announces with no preamble when she arrives for her evening shift. While her day is just beginning, Dan's is nearly over. He glances at the clock, only 50 more minutes to go. Georgina ignores the fact that he's clearly distracted and not taking the bait. "Carter Baizen is back."

"Competition for what?" Dan has no clue to what Georgina is referring to despite the way she's talking like they were just on this very subject. To Dan, Carter Baizen was irrelevant. Sure they had gone to high school together but Carter was a grade above him and their circles certainly didn't mix. From what he last heard of Carter, he was off at medical school or something.

"Blair, duh." Georgina huffs in annoyance at having to explain. "He's back in town and of course, he wants her. They were here last night. He wore her down and eventually she let him buy her a drink. She was reluctant though so maybe there's something to that..." Georgina brings a finger to her chin. "Anyway, I'd ask her out soon. Otherwise, we'll have two Doctor Baizen's in this town in the blink of an eye."

Dan looks sharply at Georgina. "I'm not competing for Blair. Furthermore, she's not available."

"Oh you mean her ex, I'm sure she's over that by now." Georgina gives a casual wave of the hand. "She's been here for a month now. That's plenty of time to move on."

Dan exhales, irritated that another one of his shifts is being spent discussing Blair and the prospect of dating her. Last night, after she had climbed back into the car he struggled to be normal. The whole time, he found himself questioning what exactly her mother meant by "ring."  _Engagement ring? Wedding ring?_ The latter was the worst case scenario. He and Blair had kissed, that first week of June.  _Was that why she wanted to pretend it never happened? Because she had cheated on her husband? Or fiance?_

He tries to remind himself it was irrelevant. She wasn't even his friend and just because there was a spark or chemistry or whatever that electrical charge was, didn't mean he needed more with her. What he needed, was to focus on work. To focus on making as many tips as possible to get the hell out of this place and to finally achieve his dream. Pining for a girl who was clearly just on a layover from the real world would hardly help him get closer. No, Blair was a distraction. A distraction inserted into his mind by Georgina.

"Talk to her about it Georgina if you're so interested in her love life. Not me. I'm not interested." With that, Dan heads down to the other side of the bar, escaping the topic.

When Dan looks back up at the clock it's six and he's relieved to be off work. He brusquely announces to Georgina that he's off and doesn't bother saying any further goodbyes. He thinks about heading to his dad's but realizes that he'll probably just echo Georgina's same line of questioning so he makes his way home instead.

But it turns out, Blair really is inescapable. If he's not talking about her, he apparently has to talk to her. Hearing the sound of footfalls behind him, he turns as he's walking up his front porch steps to see her. He thinks about ducking into the cottage before she notices him but it's too late as she opens the courtyard gate and their eyes meet.

"Hey," Blair greets him breezily as she comes to the bottom of his front porch steps and looks up at him. "I got you something."

"Huh?" Dan stares down at her. He notices she's still in her work clothes. "For what?"

"It's a replacement, really." She digs into her expensive looking tote bag and retrieves a bottle of whiskey. She holds it out and her smile makes him feel bad for trying to dodge her just a second ago. "I feel like we sort of drained that bottle the other night. Or I did, I guess since you barely had any. So here,"

He takes the bottle hesitantly, feeling awkward. "Thank you… You didn't need to do that. I mean, I work at a bar. There's not really a shortage of alcohol." He tries to laugh but it fails.

Blair brushes off his weak excuse. "I know but I feel like you've been doing me a lot of favors lately. Like going to dinner last night, so I wanted to."

Dan struggles to think of a reply and in the meantime, Blair glances back at her cottage. "So I'm just going to… Go... See you, Humphrey."

Dan thinks about calling after her, telling her to stay, to come in, to open the bottle with him. But he remembers the promise he made himself so instead, he just says. "Thanks again, Waldorf."

When he's inside, he can't help but glance out the window toward the cottage across the way. He closes the curtains, pushing away the aching sensation unfolding within him.

* * *

Serena steels herself, closing her eyes, before she knocks on the door. She hasn't seen him in so long, she sometimes wonders if the events of that summer twisted themselves in her memory. If they weren't quite what they seem to be now. If the way they felt was all just a dream.

"Carter." When their eyes meet, she knows it wasn't.

"Serena, I was wondering when I was going to see you." Carter opens the door to his apartment fully. "Come in."

Serena glances down the hallway nervously before returning her gaze to him. He's wearing a t-shirt that seems so worn, she knows it'd be soft to the touch. If she stepped a little closer, she could test her theory. That line of thought drives her mind to somewhere it shouldn't go. "I can't…"

"Then why'd you come here?" Carter leans against the doorframe, his seafoam eyes set intently on here.

"I came to make sure we were still clear." Serena's eyes flit away, his gaze making her stomach flutter. "I'm getting married in a month and I don't want there to be any trouble. It's coincidental that you showed up so soon before the wedding."

"Is it? Or is it your imagination? By the way, thanks for the invite." Carter remarks sarcastically.

"Obviously I couldn't invite you, Carter."

"Of course you couldn't," Carter's expression sours. "Don't worry Serena, I won't stand in the way of your wedding to Prince Charming."

"Nate doesn't…" Serena trails off, wracked with guilt.

"Know? Yeah, I figured." Carter bristles. "What happened between us didn't exactly strike me as the sort of story you'd welcome him home with."

"Exactly." Serena nods. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"So if that's it," Carter gestures down the hallway, clearly excusing her.

"No, actually. One other thing, don't date Blair Waldorf." Serena didn't intend on saying this when she was on her way over. Yet she can't help but say it. The idea of him and Blair just makes her sick. She's worried enough about Nate getting too close to Blair and she doesn't need to add Carter to the mix.

Carter quirks a brow. "And why not? I really don't think you have a say in who I date."

"Because you know she's Daddy's adversary. I know he told you all about her as soon as she arrived." Even though Serena doesn't say the real reason why she can tell he knows it by the smirk he gives.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Serena." Carter glances back inside his apartment. "I have to go Serena. I'll see you around, I'm sure."

The door swings closed and Serena feels even uneasier.

* * *

"Dan is avoiding me," Blair announces as she bites into a vanilla macaron. Unwinding at Dorota's with a box of sweets imported from Laduree sounded perfect, but still, there's been a nagging worry at the edge of her mind ever since she arrived.

Dorota eyes her from the across the dining table and Blair regrets her words instantly. She knows that look. It's the same one Dorota sported when she asked Blair why Dan helped her babysit. The trouble is, Blair doesn't really have anyone else to vent to about this dilemma. Jenny, aka Dan's sister, is obviously out of the question and she can't quite tell how close he and Georgina are. Is she likely to spill everything Blair says or doesn't say to Dan? Not that Blair has anything particularly juicy to say, it's all inconsequential she reassures herself.

But still. Dorota is the most fiercely loyal friend has ever had. So if it means she has to endure an inquisition, it's worth it to get it off of her chest. She hopes it will help ease the unsettled feeling that had taken hold ever since her mother had left.

Blair had thought with the realization she wanted to make Pearl Island feel like home, that she would naturally start to feel more settled. But the opposite seemed to have occurred in the past week. And it wasn't hard to piece together that the feeling started creeping in after she dropped off the bottle of whiskey to Dan. She thought at the time that it was a good idea, he had helped her out a lot lately after all. She didn't want to tread on their tenuous ceasefire by making him feel burdened by her. But instead, the gesture seemed to only evoke apathy.

Surprisingly, Dorota doesn't rebuke Blair's statement. Instead, her face softens. "He no longer be 'neighborly?'" Dorota even uses air quotes which makes Blair laugh before she shakes her head.

"Ever since the dinner with mom, he's been weird. I dropped off something to him and he rushed me off. Then last night, he outright ignored me when I stopped by The Loft to meet up with Georgina. Well, he nodded, actually but that doesn't really count." Blair brushes crumbs off her dress. "I liked it better when we greeted each other with bon mots."

Dorota nods and rests her chin on her fist. Blair waits for her to say something but when she doesn't after a few minutes, Blair is too anxious to wait any longer. "Well, Dorota, what do you think?"

"You will get mad but here go," Dorota says at last. "I think real question is not why Humphrey boy avoid you, but why you care that he avoid you?"

It's as Dorota is dropping Blair back off at home and she spots Dan's ancient car in the driveway that she knows the answer to Dorota's question. The sight of the old clunker alone evokes a wave of something a lot like yearning.

Somehow, in all of the instability of her first month in her new home, Dan Humphrey became the exception. The one facet of this new uncertain existence which she could count on. From tossing well-contrived insults at one another to being forced to sit next together, all the while purposely jabbing elbows as they fork their waffles, he had sparked something in her. She called it disdain at first. But now she was realizing it was something else entirely. Something that absolutely terrifies her and makes her think Dan avoiding her was not such a bad thing after all.

Before he can spot her in the driveway, she hurries into her cottage, slamming the door behind her. She heaves herself against the door, trying to catch her breath and simultaneously release that the feeling had taken hold.

If she pretends a feeling doesn't exist, it'll eventually fade away, right?

She prays this is the case because she really,  _really_ can't like Dan Humphrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> Progress, right? Let me know if you caught the hint to what will happen in the next chapter! Oh and also please don't hate me for the Serena bit. It may not be exactly what it looks like so please stick with me on that plot point.
> 
> Expect the next chapter on or before next Thursday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find out what The Pearls have in store for Dan and Blair...

Perhaps Dan was too harsh with his avoidance of Blair.

It's Sunday morning and he's just walked into Nate's for breakfast like he does almost every Sunday. Stepping through the back door to the kitchen, his eyes land on the familiar silhouette sitting with her back to him at the kitchen island. She's laughing with Nate and he feels like he's stepped into a stock photo. He feels like he's interrupted something, inciting a pang of jealousy.

Blair turns, seemingly hearing him come in. Their eyes meet and his stomach dips momentarily. "Hey," He smiles at them both but only Nate returns it.

"Humphrey," Blair greets him coldly as he takes his seat next to Nate. She doesn't even bother looking up at him, instead, keeping her gaze on her nearly drained glass.

Dan's brows furrow and he thinks maybe he just walked into a time warp. This feels like backtracking. No more bagels and bottles of whiskey as tokens of gratitude here. "Blair," He says with meaning, hoping she'll catch the hint. She doesn't.

Nate gets up to grab Dan a plate and a glass and he's left alone with Blair. With nothing to do but make conversation, he tries. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," He's well aware his statement makes it sound like he hasn't been studiously avoiding him. But she doesn't know about that part unless she does...

"Fine, you?" Her eyes flick to him for a nanosecond, no more.

"Good." He struggles to think of more to say.

Nate comes back with his plate and glass and Dan is grateful for the distraction. Dan fills his plate and Blair goes back to chatting with Nate, as though he's not there. He racks his brain for a reason she would be mad at him but comes up empty.

That's when he draws the conclusion that he was a little too fierce in his efforts to dodge her. Perhaps she caught onto it and now she's pissed. Dan thinks of how to proceed with her, waiting for an opening in the conversation. In the meantime, he eats his breakfast and chimes in when Nate prompts him.

His opening to talk to her,  _actually talk to her_ , finally comes when the Captain comes into the kitchen and starts scratching at the door. He knows the dog well enough to know he's ferocious in his efforts to be let out and therefore will likely get his way. Indeed he does when Nate sighs and rises.

"Sorry guys," Nate says. "I need to go walk him real quick. He's been waiting too long, haven't you Cap?" He reaches down and scratches the dog's ears.

"Actually, I was just about to leave," Blair stands suddenly. Her lie is clear from the way she's barely touched her food and the fact that she just refilled her mimosa a moment ago. There's no way she was planning to leave this soon.

Nate shakes his head, "No, stay. I'll be right back! I've barely seen you, I want to hear how that patient quota is coming along." He leashes the dog and pushes open the back door. "Be right back,"

With that, Blair is forced to sit back down. Dan watches as she fills the silence with the clang of her fork against her full plate.

Watching her stab a piece of cantaloupe, Dan breaks the quiet air, "Thanks again for the whiskey,"

"Mhm," Blair takes a swig of her mimosa. He watches her waiting for her to finish but once the glass is empty she rises, smoothing out her pale pink floral dress. She goes over to the bottle of champagne and this time doesn't dilute it with orange juice. She seems to think for a moment, freezing with the bottle still in her grasp but then she reaches over to Dan's glass to refill it.

"Jenny says she hasn't seen you in a while," Dan takes this as the perfect opening for another attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere.

It works. Just not the way he wanted it to.

"You asked your sister about me?" Blair asks with a smirk and that familiar spark in her eye. "If you wanted to know how I am Humphrey I live ten feet away. It wouldn't be hard to find out." She pushes his now full glass back toward him before sitting down again. This time, she chooses the bar stool Nate was in so that's she's directly across from him.

"No," Dan says too quickly, feeling heat quickly rising to his cheeks. "She just mentioned it. Not that I asked. I just-"

Blair laughs and touches his arm so briefly he thinks he imagined it. "Sure, Humphrey. It just came up, naturally.  _I believe you_." Blair replies in an unconvinced tone. "So how is she? I've been busy this week, I've been trying to beat the 90-day quota deadline. I'm only 5 percent away."

"You are?" Dan feels pleased for her, smiling openly. "That'll show Dr. van der Woodsen, won't it?"

"I hope so," Blair sighs. "Especially now that he's brought in Carter Baizen. I'm still not convinced he's some spy."

"Carter, right." Dan nods. "I heard he was back in town. So do you like working with him? Besides fearing that he's gathering intel for nefarious purposes."

"No, all he does is make sleazy remarks about his bedside manner all day. I don't know how he got offered a fellowship that I got rejected for." Dan can tell Blair is trying for a humorous tone but it doesn't quite work. He can see the hint of disappointment that befalls her face. He has a strange instinct to cheer her up.

"Probably only because Providence couldn't bear to have him around anymore. They probably paid off the other hospital to offer him the job." Dan is pleased when his joke makes her smile.

"So you never told me," Blair's tone lightens and she rests her elbows on the counter. The act brings her the tiniest bit closer to him. "How is Jenny? I do need to call her and catch up."

"She's good, just a little bored I think with school out. She really does miss you." Dan says sincerely.

"That's sweet," Blair looks off into the distance. "I'll make plans to see her this week."

"You could see her tonight, I'm sure my dad and she would love if you went to dinner again." The words fall out of Dan's mouth before he can stop them.

An amused look crosses Blair's face. "Your dad and Jenny would?" She pauses. "So am I to gather that me going would displease you or that you won't be there?"

"No, no- I will- I mean, be there. I will be there, but I- uh am indifferent if you go." He feels himself stumble over his words and looks to the still shut door.  _Shouldn't Nate be back by now?_

Blair laughs, "Indifferent, huh? Well, I suppose the status quo is maintained, Humphrey."

He doesn't have time to analyze what she means by that because it seems Nate has answered his telepathic summon. The Captain bursts in first and launches straight for Blair. He's starting to think perhaps her total apathy for the dog is somehow making the pet more intrigued by her.

Blair shoots up from her seat as The Captain starts pawing at her. "Ew, he's slobbering on my leg!"

Dan rushes over to the pull the dog from her, being closer to her than Nate is. But just as he reaches the dog, she sidesteps around Captain who promptly charges her from behind, pushing her straight into Dan. They collide and he instinctually steadies her, placing his hands on her arms and then quickly retracting them as she regains her balance. Her cheeks are flushed and the frown that was on her face disappears and is replaced by something like confusion as they both stand rooted to the spot.

Nate successfully manages to get the eager retriever away and Dan is left standing too close to Blair. She's so close that Dan can see a tiny scattering of freckles on her nose. His eyes almost dip lower until Nate's voice brings him back to the present.

"What's up with you guys?" Nate looks between them, a bemused smile playing at his lips.

"Nothing!" They both reply simultaneously, practically leaping apart.

Blair recovers first, sitting back down. "Does dog repellent exist? Because if so, I need to order it in bulk. That has happened one too many times."

"I'm sorry," Nate says quickly. "He likes you. He has good instincts," He touches her arm playfully.

"Hm, I suppose that could be true." Blair's eyes cut to Dan. She asks him rhetorically, "Why is it, Dan, that the Captain only ever lovingly lunges at me and not you? He must indeed have good instincts."

"You don't need dog repellent, Blair," Dan begins, sardonically. "Just be yourself and he'll stay far away like any clever species would.

"Well, that must not include you considering you just invited me to dinner." Blair retorts with a winning smile. "So congratulations on just confirming your lack of intellect."

"Wait," Nate looks between them. "I can't keep up with you two. What's happening?"

"Nothing," Blair and Dan chime in unison and Nate laughs.

"You two have such a weird dynamic," Nate laughs.

Dan starts to correct him and say that there is no dynamic but Blair speaks first.

"Well, this half of the weird dynamic," Blair rises. "Is leaving. Thanks for breakfast, Nate." Then, she looks at Dan. "Humphrey, I'd go to dinner but I think we've had enough interaction for one day. If I go, one of us will probably stab the other with a fork so I'll pass. Thanks for the invitation though," She calls cheerily as she steps out the back door of the kitchen, letting in a ray of sunshine behind her.

"I'll say what you once told me…" Nate says to Dan once the door is shut. His blue eyes land on Dan with a mischievous glint. "Good luck, man. You're going to need it."

* * *

What Serena van der Woodsen really needed was a getaway. A break from the stress of Carter's return, wedding planning, and the everpresent thorn in her side, Blair Waldorf. But instead, she's currently sitting around a table at Sugarcoates yet again discussing none other than Blair Waldorf. Serena was beginning to suspect that The Pearls will actually be quite disappointed if Operation Oust Blair does, in fact, succeed as they will no longer have her to gossip about.

"Serena?" Kati asks again, self-consciously smoothing out her already stick straight black bangs. "What do you think? Do you love it or like, totally hate it?"

Serena blinks, remembering that they've just presented their three-step plan for the operation. She was supposed to be listening but instead, her thoughts drifted away, as they tended to lately. Luckily, there was an elaborate diorama the girls had made in the center of the table so Serena just glances at it to fill in what she missed.

_Step One: Force Dan to move in with Blair. Use renovations as an excuse._

_Step Two: Continue their living arrangements until they become a couple*._

_Step Three: Call in the secret weapon which will cause their break-up sending a rejected Blair straight back to New York._

_*If living arrangement alone doesn't work, see below._

The "below" mentioned, Serena quickly learns is a series of ruses to encourage their hookup. They range from breaking the air conditioning in the cottage to "accidentally" setting up an elaborate trail of roses and candles to the bedroom. How they will pass that one off as an accident, is beyond Serena. But she really doesn't have the patience nor energy to discuss this anymore.

"This all looks great," She says without feeling but the girls don't notice her apathy. She idly breaks apart her cookie in half, then in half again.

"Yay!" Kati claps her hands together. "So you'll talk to Nate tonight and get the plan in motion?" Her eyes are wide with hope and excitement.

"Sure," Serena nods, typing a reminder into her phone.

Jessica chimes in with support. "At this rate, Blair will be gone before the wedding!"

* * *

If things kept on like this, Blair was going to need to find a new place to live. It wasn't just in her head, she could tell by the way Dan kept stumbling over his words and flushing at all her teasing. There was an unbearable tension between them.

It was probably magnified by the heat, being in the middle of a heat wave. That's what Blair tells herself at least. It definitely wasn't due to the fact that her heart had lept a little at seeing him walk into Nate's kitchen after not seeing him for almost a week. No, it was definitely just the gust of hot air he let in behind him.

After a trip to the salon to get a mani-pedi, Blair decides to make good on her word plus give herself a good distraction by texting Jenny. The two make plans to have dinner at The Loft on Thursday night. Jenny alludes to needing boy advice and Blair can't wait to have someone else's problems to mend for once rather than her own. Maybe that'll finally get Dan Humphrey on her mind.

And Thursday really couldn't come soon enough. The rest of Blair's week had dragged on as she struggled to book the final 5% of patients remaining. So most of her week was spent doing paperwork, dodging Dan Humphrey, and having dinner at Dorota's.

Eager for a night not spent with the company of toddlers, despite her adoration of Emi and C, Blair arrives at The Loft promptly and spots Jenny, waiting just outside a little conspiratorially. Jenny has huge black sunglasses on and a vibrant floral scarf and Blair is wondering if this is her idea of an incognito look because honestly, she couldn't stand out more.

"Hey, J," Blair greets her with a quizzical look, eyeing the getup. "What's with all this?" She points up and down.

Jenny lowers her voice, "Hi, we have to be stealth.  _He's here._ "

"Who's here?" Blair looks around the parking lot, confused. "Why can't we go inside?"

"We can, I just was waiting for you and we have to take the corner booth. Just follow my lead, okay?" Jenny pulls the door open and keeps her head down as she leads Blair inside.

Blair follows as instructed, feeling as though Jenny is leading them on a bank heist. Once they're finally settled into the booth, Blair turns to Jenny. "Okay, so what is going on?"

Jenny, still wearing her sunglasses, finally talks at a normal level. Well, it's still hushed but Blair no longer has to strain her ears to hear. "That's Graham, remember the guy I told you about? He's the one sitting by the window." Her eyes trail over across the sitting area to where a group of four sits.

"He's cute," Blair comments after surveying the boy who kind of looks like a young Nate. Blair can see why Jenny would like him with his golden skin and high cheekbones. "Why don't you go say hi?"

"I can't do that," Jenny huffs. "He's clearly on a date with Emma Boardman, aka the biggest bitch at Pearl Island Academy." Jenny then proceeds to fill Blair in on all the school politics plus the who's who of the other two at the table with them. It turns out one is Kira Abernathy who used to be Jenny's friend but ditched her once the popular girls invited her to eat lunch with them. The other boy with them is Jonathan Whitney, Graham's best friend.

"Besides," Jenny continues, "Graham won't even acknowledge me... We were assigned partners in bio class this year and we found out we have a lot in common. He likes art and I'm into calligraphy, plus we both like the same bands. But if we ever pass each other in the hallway, it's like I'm invisible." Jenny looks down, deflated, at her menu.

Before Blair can offer her take on the situation, they're interrupted. "Jenny. Blair. What are you guys doing here?" Dan looks between them, pausing on Jenny who's still wearing the ridiculous sunglasses and scarf getup. "And what are you wearing?"

"I told her to take that off. It's useless. We're hardly inconspicuous now that your brother is blowing our cover," Blair reaches over and undoes the scarf, pulling it away from Jenny's face. Then, she reaches out and tugs Dan down to sit in the booth beside her. "Be chill Humphrey. Your sister doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of her crush by her brother."

"Blair!" Jenny turns bright red and tries to wrangle the scarf back from Blair.

Meanwhile, Dan is trying to stand back up saying something about being on the clock. Blair waves this off. "They can spare you for a few minutes. Now, you're a boy, you can back me up on this. Isn't  _he_  totally not into  _her_?" Blair points toward Graham and Emma across the room. "Look, Jenny. His body language says it all. The way he barely looks at her, the way she keeps trying and failing to get his attention. Honestly, he's more into that burger than he is her."

"I don't see what you mean," Jenny says, squinting at the pair from behind her menu.

Blair sighs, exasperated. "See how he's sitting, if he liked her he would be sitting close to her. Instead, he's angled away from her."

"Sitting close?" Jenny echoes and then turns her attention between Blair and Dan. "Like you two are now?"

Blair is suddenly made aware that she is, in fact, still sitting elbow to elbow with Dan. In her attempt to wrangle him, she must have forgotten to drop his arm so hers is still linked through his. She scoots away at the same time he does, wrenching her arm back. Then, she brushes her hair away from her face trying to look cool and collected while Dan is still looking horrified with a distinctive flush to his cheeks.

"Blair forced me to sit here," Dan says weakly and then stands. "You know, I'm just going to get back to-" He points at the bar and starts to make his way back but pauses at the table. "For the record, Jen, I think Blair is right. About the guy, not about Blair and- nevermind," He quickly amends. "Just he doesn't seem into her if you ask me."

"Wait, Humphrey." Blair's voice halts Dan. "Aren't you going to take our orders?"

"I'm not a server, I'm a bartender." Dan replies, annoyed, but Blair refuses to listen.

"Gin and tonic please, and one for Jenny too." Blair smiles sweetly.

Dan looks appalled, "Blair, that's my sister. My seventeen-year-old sister. Do you really think I'm going to go pour her a drink?"

"Relax, Humphrey." Blair rolls her eyes. "It was a joke." Jenny pouts at this but orders a Shirley Temple anyway.

Once he's gone, Blair gives Jenny a look, not letting her off the hook for her earlier remark. "Jenny, what was that about before? Were you trying to insinuate something?"

Jenny laughs now, seemingly pleased with herself. "Sorry, don't hate me. I just couldn't resist. Dan gets so flustered, it's hilarious. I think he has a crush on you or something." Jenny watches Blair's expression morph into one of what she must believe to be horror. "Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again. It was really funny though, did you see how red he turned?"

Blair guzzles her water, eager for an excuse not to say something. She can't come up with anything to say. Here she had been nervous that the reason Jenny implied something was between them was that she had given herself away. But what Jenny said meant something else entirely...

Dan's petrified expression replays in Blair's mind and that's all the reconciliation that Blair needs that Jenny is delusional. After all, she should hardly take the musings of a seventeen-year-old, one who's clearly trying to prank her brother, as fact. Jenny probably meant it as a joke. She turns back to finish discussing the topic at hand. "So about Graham… Let's form a game plan to make him yours."

After they've finished their food, Blair and Jenny make to leave The Loft. Stopping by the bar, Jenny says goodbye to her brother. "I'm leaving now."

"I'm off, actually. Why don't I give you a ride home? I'll stop in too to say hi to Dad." Dan comes around from the bar to stand beside them.

"I'm sleeping over at Blair's. Jenny replies, "I already texted Dad to let him know."

"But it's a school night," Dan takes on an authoritative tone.

Blair laughs from where she stands between them. "No wonder you were so good at babysitting, Humphrey. You act like her dad. She's seventeen, not seven."

"Yeah, Dan. Chill," Jenny takes on an angsty tone and Blair feels a little bad for encouraging it. Not that she would ever actually admit aloud, but she thinks his brother protectiveness is kind of cute.

"Well, fine. Let me at least give you guys a ride, since we're headed to the same place." Dan pulls out his keys and leads them to his car.

"You can take the front Blair," Jenny offers and slides into the back before Blair can refuse. Her voice drops an octave. "Since Dan likes sitting next to you so much,"

"What?" Blair and Dan chorus, their heads swiveling in unison toward the backseat.

Jenny takes on an innocent expression. "Since Dan likes sitting up so far, you know? His seat? It gets cramped back here."

They both look skeptically at Jenny but turn back toward the front. Blair buckles her seatbelt, giving it a reassured tug. She never quite feels safe in this old piece of metal.

"So how did your spy mission go?" Dan glances back at his sister.

"It was successful," Jenny grins.

"Oh no," Dan looks over to Blair. "Don't tell me you concocted some plot. Jenny if you get caught up in Blair's schemes you'll go to the dark side too."

"The dark side?" Blair scoffs. "You're so dramatic, Humphrey. We merely formulated a plan of action."

"In other words, a scheme." Dan counters.

"Scheme, plan, plot, whatever." Blair's hand slices through the air. "If it makes your sister happy in the end, that should be what matters."

"Not if it gets her in trouble or is immoral," Dan differs, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It doesn't!" Jenny pipes up. "You're so paranoid Dan. what do you think? Blair's going to get me to commit some major crime? She just gave me some advice."

The car pulls up to the cottage and Jenny sighs, "Thank god, we're here. I couldn't take any more interrogation. That was like, the third degree, Dan."

To Blair's surprise, she finds herself coming to Dan's defense. "He's just concerned. Let's cut him some slack. You're lucky to have family that cares that much." After shutting the passenger door, she faces Dan. "Thanks for the ride, Humphrey."

"Yeah, of course." The trio set off toward the courtyard and Dan pauses in between the two cottages. "Jenny, want a ride to school in the morning? I know you don't have your bike so I don't want you to be late."

At Blair's encouragement, Jenny agrees. But tacks on one provision, "But you have to give Blair a ride to work on our way to the academy."

His next response shouldn't make her heart crackle bright with foolish hope, but it does. "I was already was planning on it."

* * *

Dan knew from the moment he let Blair drag him down to sit next to her at the bar and relished in the feel of her arm in his, instead of pulling it away, that he was done for. Jenny's remark about the close contact tonight had only sealed the feeling.

He knew he had been avoiding Blair for a reason last week. Abandoning that plan was his latest mistake in a succession that had begun the moment she moved in next door. Whenever he was around her he lost all self-control and became someone he didn't recognize. Someone who offered to give her rides and added a top-shelf gin to the bar's order just because he knew she would like it.

Maybe if she wasn't engaged or married or whatever form of being involved with someone else she was, he would do something about this new development. He would ask her out or kiss her like she had kissed him that first week of June. But instead, he has no choice but to pretend like he doesn't have feelings for her. Like she doesn't make his world turn on its axis and fold in on itself.

All he knew, was he would have to be more careful and guard himself against her. After giving her a ride to work tomorrow morning, that'll have to be it. He'll be cordial and civil but nothing more.

This is what Dan tells himself as he falls asleep.

Dan has to remind himself of his new plan as Blair slides into the car beside him the following morning. Without exchanging words this time, Jenny had climbed into the backseat and Blair had gone to the passenger seat. He found himself glancing sidelong at her one too many times on the way to Jenny's school as Jenny chattered on about how amazing staying at Blair's was.

"Drop me off here, please," Jenny instructs when they're about two blocks from her school, pointing up just ahead.

"Why?" Dan starts to ask but Blair answers his question instead.

"She doesn't want to be seen being dropped off by her brother." Blair pats his shoulder reassuringly as he brakes for the stop sign. "I'm just as offended as you are."

Dan glances at where her hand sits before it comes away again. Then, he looks back at Jenny who is still urging him to pull over. Sighing, he resolves to drop her off one block away at the corner so she's only a minute walk away. Jenny slings her Rebecca Minkoff bag, the one that had been a Christmas gift from their dad, over her shoulder. "Thanks, Dan. See you, Blair, thanks again for letting me stay over."

"Anytime," Blair waves as Jenny saunters off toward the academy. Once Dan has driven away, he comments, "When did I get old enough to be embarrassing? She used to think it was cool to have me drop her off."

Blair smiles at this, "Well, maybe if you traded this in for an Aston Martin or a Tesla that might help." At Dan's crestfallen expression she adds, "She's a teenager, it's pretty typical. This phase won't last forever."

"I hope not, she acts like I have leprosy," Dan remarks.

"You might," Blair says eying him. "If you want to be sure you don't you could come in for a check up and help me fill the quota. I'd only be one patient away if you did! I promise I won't stab you with a scalpel."

"Well, now you've sold me," Dan says sardonically. "I have work though,"

Blair gives him a pleading look. "I'll be quick and I'll even write you a doctors note."

"I think I'll pass." Dan laughs. "Good luck though,"

Blair climbs out of the car, leaving the door ajar as she says, "Your loss, Humphrey."

As the door shuts, Dan tries not to hard to think over the fact he almost said yes simply to spend an extra ten minutes with her.

* * *

Blair should skip Sunday brunch, especially if she doesn't want to encourage her growing…  _fondness_ … for Dan. But she finds herself crossing the massive property to get to Nate's anyways that morning.

Earlier this week, she did some online shopping at Barney's and she's decided to wear her new peony print Dolce & Gabbana silk shorts with a pink tie neck top. Now, she's grateful for that decision because the moment she steps out of the shade of the cottage and courtyard the blistering sun in upon her. She thought the heat was supposed to be more bearable out here with the ocean breeze but right now, it feels as though it's worse than any summer she ever experienced in the city.

She pushes open the back door to Nate's kitchen and feels a cool breeze of air to her relief. Dan is already inside and is chatting with Nate around the island. They both greet her and she takes her seat next to Dan.

"Did you get those final two patients yet?" Dan asks her as she spoons fruit onto her plate.

"No." She gives him a pointed look. "No thanks to you. I've totally stagnated. If only there was someone right here in this room that would agree to a checkup. Are you sure you don't need a mental health assessment? Your fashion choices are becoming more and more questionable." Blair looks down at Dan's board shorts and sandals. "By the way, sandals are  _not_  shoes."

"It's 92 degrees if you didn't notice Blair. I think my choice in footwear can be excused given the heat," Dan retorts.

Before their bickering can continue, they're interrupted by a cheery voice descending into the kitchen. "Oh good, you're both here! Natie, we can tell them the news!"

Serena, clad in yet another relic of the 50s, walks in and puts her arms around Nate's shoulders. Nate doesn't mirror her bright expression and instead looks remorseful. "We have news, about the renovations… Remember, Dan how we had planned for you to move into the other cottage in August so we could prepare yours for the wedding." Now he turns to Blair. "Our wedding will be right on the beach so we had planned to use Dan's cottage for the groomsmen to get ready and wait in and what's now yours, for the bridesmaids. But Dan's is a little more dated and in need of a fresh coat of paint and new flooring. Serena talked to the contractors to make sure we are on track and apparently they think it's not enough time to start in August and they'd like to get started now."

"So Dan is homeless?" Blair frowns. "Normally, I'd make a joke about how you already have the wardrobe for it, Humphrey, but I think that would be crass."

"Thanks," Dan replies, sarcastically.

"No, of course not!" Nate says quickly. "Serena actually had a great idea…" He pauses and Blair begins to get a sinking feeling that grows as the silence stretches on. "She thought maybe you could move into Blair's until the cottage is ready again."

"And I would live where?" Blair asks, dumbfounded.

"In your cottage, of course. With Dan," Serena says with a very pink look about her as Blair's fork clatters to her plate. All of Serena's teeth are bared in what's supposed to be a smile but looks more like a villainous grin. "You two seem to have gotten so close since you moved in next door. What difference does a wall or two between you make?"

" _A lot_ ," Blair and Dan echo one another and the two look at each other with twin horrified reactions.

Nate now breaks in with a placating tone, "Look, I know it's not ideal but it's temporary. We have told the contractors they are to finish the job as quickly as possible. Of course, we will waive rent for both of you for the month."

There's complete silence as Blair, and seemingly Dan, sit there completely nonplussed. But of course, Serena takes their silence for acquiescence. She beams and reaches over to the fridge, materializing a bottle of champagne. "So shall we celebrate? You two are going to be roomies!"

The bottle pops open and Blair is fairly certain that champagne isn't the only thing that's about to bubble over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> Just when they're getting a grip on those feelings, The Pearls have to shake things up. Find out how Dair handles the tension and added roommate dilemma when I post the new chapter next Thursday!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH. So I just went to post Chapter 11 and noticed Chapter 10 never published. I don't know what went wrong with that but I am so sorry to keep you all waiting! I hope the 2 new chapters make up for it :) I feel so bad to have kept you guys waiting. Thank you again for reading and for sticking with this story!

"Blair!" Dan follows Blair out into the expansive lawn toward the cottages. After staying silent for almost the rest of brunch as Nate and Serena filled them in on all the details of the move, she had excused herself before he could talk to her. "Wait up,"

"No need to run after me Humphrey, you'll have plenty of time to talk to me once we're roommates." Blair looks over her shoulder and calls.

He catches up and is a little out of breath as he tries to talk. "I wanted to say," he pauses to inhale. "That everyone is forgetting the most obvious alternative. I can just go stay with my dad."

"Oh," She seems to consider. "That's not necessary. Contrary to what you may think, that's not why I just left brunch. I merely couldn't endure any more of Serena's false niceties. I swear I've seen wax figures at Madame Tussauds look more realistic than her. Anyway, I was just off to go contemplate what her scheme is with this because I am positive this is all some ploy that'll ultimately benefit her."

"They had the renovations planned before you even moved to town." Dan contradicts her as they walk in sync toward their courtyard.

"Right, but it was planned for weeks from now. Why would it suddenly need to be moved up? They showed us the overview and it hardly looked like intensive work. Plus, she was way too excited about the whole thing. Did you see how she kept looking at us? It was like she was weighing our reactions."

"Okay, I know you think Serena is out to get you but this is Nate's property. Any scheme of hers would have had to have gone through him. I hardly think he's after you, do you?" Dan opens the gate and follows Blair in.

"No, but she probably would have kept him in the dark anyway." Blair comes to sit on the top step and Dan sits beside her.

"So what's your theory then?" Dan tries hard not to insert the word "conspiracy."

"That this is all some elaborate ploy to get me out of here. Obviously," She flicks her gaze away from him.

"Well, I'm going to go over to my dad's and see if I can stay with him. So in all likelihood, Serena won't even get her way." Dan reassures Blair who still looks unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" Blair meets his gaze. "I could see about staying with Dorota or maybe even Georgina. It's not really fair to make you go."

"Trust me, you don't want to stay with Georgina. She gives very detailed, and unsolicited by the way, accounts of her sex life with Serge and I promise you don't want to see or hear their… encounters... firsthand." Dan's nose wrinkles and he shakes away the thought. "And you can hardly stay with Dorota, she has two toddlers. You probably wouldn't get any sleep. This makes the most sense and I don't mind. It's only for a week or two anyway."

After taking in his words, Blair nods. "Okay, well, thank you, Humphrey. That's very noble of you. Let me know what your dad says."

"I will," Dan rises and heads for the B&B.

* * *

Jenny is practicing her blind stitch on scraps of fabric when she hears her dad cheerily greet Dan. She presses on the home button of her iPhone to check the time and see it's only one in the afternoon, far too early for dinner. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she turns off the machine and trails into the kitchen where her dad and brother are talking.

"Hey Dan," She greets him. "What's up?"

"Hi Jen, I just needed to ask Dad something." He turns his attention back to their dad so Jenny makes for the refrigerator. She retrieves a cold-pressed juice, Blair got her into these and uncaps it. "So it would be for one or maybe two weeks."

"But there is another option?" Rufus asks.

"You mean staying with Blair?" Dan shakes his head. "I'd rather avoid that. We barely make it through a meal without rivaling Sid and Nancy in yet another dispute. I think living together could be deadly."

"Wait, what's happening?" Jenny looks between them waiting for clarification.

"Your brother apparently is temporarily homeless and he needs somewhere to stay for a week or two while renovations are done on his cottage." Rufus supplies before looking back to Dan. "The problem is, I'm completely booked for this month son. Your room included. Honestly, we could use the money. You know how much I'd love to have you here. But I think it's too last minute to cancel on these reservations."

A crestfallen expression crosses Dan's face as he takes in their dad's words. "I could sleep on the couch."

"I don't think the guests would take to that well," Rufus chuckles.

Jenny takes another sip of her green juice, watching with interest. "Wait, why don't you just stay in one of Nate's extra rooms? That place is practically a palace there's got to be a spare bedroom."

"Apparently they are redecorating. Serena felt that since they were going to be living together, the place could 'use a Pearl's touch.'" Dan huffs in annoyance. "She had all the room's, except for the master bedroom and office, stripped of their furniture and claimed that her redecoration process is far too intense to interrupted"

"Wow, Nate's like the worst landlord ever," Jenny remarks.

"It's not his fault," Dan jumps to Nate's defense.

"I'm sorry, son." Rufus claps a hand to Dan's shoulder. "But I'm sure staying with Blair will be better than you expect. Besides, from what I've seen lately you two are more Harry and Sally than Sid and Nancy."

"You mean minus all the romance, right?" Dan asks with an alarmed expression.

"Of course," Rufus's face doesn't match his words and Jenny sees an amused look on his face. "You better go tell Blair the news. Oh and while you're at it, invite her to dinner again. Maybe bring her next Sunday and we can celebrate your new living arrangement."

"Dad, we aren't celebrating this." Dan pulls his keys from his pocket. "But I'll ask her to come to dinner anyway."

"Good luck, son." Rufus walks down out of the apartment while Jenny stays behind. While he's gone, she goes over to the schedule book, scanning this month's reservations. Rufus returns a few moments later and Jenny doesn't miss the way his eyes are sparkling with something a lot like mischief.

"Dad," Jenny closes the schedule book. "Why did you just tell Dan that his old room is booked for B&B guests all month? I just checked the reservations and there are no overfill bookings listed."

Rufus shrugs, "Sometimes your brother needs a push in the right direction."

"Wait," Jenny's brow furrows and the corners of her lips begin to tug upwards. "Are you implying what I think you are?" When her dad looks away with a guilty expression she gasps. "Oh my god, you totally did that on purpose. You're trying to set him up with Blair."

"Not trying to set him up," Rufus corrects. "Just encouraging him to give her a chance. Who knows? Maybe they'll finally realize they're perfect for each other. I've seen it for a while. I mean she even likes all those quirky movies he's into."

Jenny squeals with excitement and starts babbling. "This is amazing! Blair is going to be my sister, I need to go start sketching possible wedding dress designs. Although she'd probably have her mom design-"

Rufus holds up a hand stopping her mid-sentence. "Jenny, don't get carried away. You don't want to scare your brother off."

"Nope! Can't stop me!" Jenny skips down the hallway, her mind already brimming with a dozen white, tulle confections.

* * *

Blair opens her door at five that same evening to see Dan standing with a bottle of wine in his hand and a remorseful expression. She's still wearing her sundress, having been too hot to change out of it and too stressed about Serena to care that it's hardly an evening-appropriate dress. Dan holds out the wine and Blair takes it in confusion. She scans the label and is surprised to discover it's a nice Pinot, he must have gone to the market on Elm. "What's this for?"

Dan sighs and stuffs his now empty hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. "You're going to need it, in fact, you might want to start drinking now."

Blair swings the door open fully and he follows her inside. She retrieves two wine glasses while he opens the bottle and fills the glasses. He drinks immediately to her alarm but she follows suit anyways. It must be bad news, judging by his expression. She refills both glasses before finally asking. "So tell me, what is it? Did you figure out Serena's evil plan? Is it as nefarious as I feared?" She tries for a joke.

"No, not that." Dan pauses and swirls his wine. "My dad's B&B is fully booked. My room included. For the entire month."

It's quiet as Blair takes in this new information. Blair knows his words should incite some sense of dread or complete panic. But instead, a sensation a lot like relief takes hold in her chest with an unfurling of hope coming along with it. But she can't let him see how pleased this makes her. Even she's too shocked by her own reaction. So her face is a mask as she finally replies. "Oh, okay." She looks up at him. "It's not so bad I suppose. I mean, you ply me with alcohol and have respectable taste in movies and art. There are worse roommates."

"That's it?" Dan looks perplexed. "You aren't going to insist I sleep on the porch or tell me you are going to look up fire codes to find evidence that this property has a maximum occupancy of 1 and that by allowing me to stay here you are breaking numerous regulations?"

Blair's lips quirk in amusement. "You know me quite well, Humphrey. That is exactly what I would do if I didn't want you staying here. But I don't mind. So no need. When do you want to start bringing stuff over?"

"Tomorrow?" Dan glances back toward his own cottage. "Nate said that they have the contractors scheduled to start on Wednesday. I won't have much since they're going to work around all my furniture and anything else will be stored at Nate's."

"Sounds suitable." Blair nods. "So I have approximately two and a half days to prepare for being Dan Humphrey's roommate…" Her brown eyes drift off into the distance.

"Let me guess…" When she looks back at Dan, he's got a wry expression. "You're going to draft a detailed house manual with strict rules that if I don't abide by, will result in immediate eviction and destruction of any and all of my personal belongings on your property."

Blair smiles back, "Sounds about right."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Dan makes for the door. "I'll be sure to leave the flannel shirts at Nate's. I have no doubt Rule #1 will be absolutely no flannel."

"Actually, I was hoping you would bring those and I could burn them while you slept," Blair smirks. "I'll have to come up with a new plan to destroy those."

"No chance, Waldorf."

There's a spark in his eyes that makes her stomach somersault before he turns and walks out the door.

* * *

Naturally, Dorota's eyes turn inquisitive the second she hears about the update in Blair's living arrangement. Blair had, after all, tried to avoiding Dorota finding out to prevent this situation but by Wednesday, it was unavoidable. Blair had spent the past two days fretting over how this would unfurl her and Dan's already treacherous dynamic and at this point, she was nearing a breakdown.

She was positive that in one way or another they would undo each other. Blair was hardly certain anymore she could keep her… attraction… under wraps with him sleeping just beyond her door. The more she fought the spark between them, the more she fought with him and wanted to tear him to shred. Thus she reached the conclusion that they would end up screwing or slashing one another to pieces. She feared most that it would be the former.

So now, over lunch, she was in dire need of reassurance that it would turn out just fine. By telling Dorota it would be, perhaps she could convince herself.

Although, by the looks of it, Dorota was even more skeptical than she was. "You going to be bartender boy's roommate?" Dorota's eyes are wide. "You crazy? You need head exam? Maybe I get Dr. Baizen to exam you when we get back."

"Dorota, come on, it'll be fine. We're both college educated adults-" She halts herself. "Wait, did Dan go to college? I just realized I don't even know." Her pondering is interrupted by Dorota.

"There!" She points a finger at Blair. "You call him Dan. No more 'Humphrey,' Dan now. You have crush."

"No, I don't!" Blair replies so quickly that she may have just agreed with Dorota. She tries to quell her growing anxiety and put on a neutral expression. "Dan is his name, that's all. I figured I better use it if we are going to be roommates. No more taunting nicknames. It's a peace offering of sorts."

"Or heart offering," Blair hears Dorota mutter. Dorota looks back up at her a moment later with a more serious question. "Where he sleep? In your bed?"

"Of course not," Blair chides. "Obviously in the living room. Shockingly the couch is a pull-out bed. Naturally, I don't approve of owning such multipurpose furniture but it is useful in this situation so I will wait to replace it until after Dan has left."

"If he leaves," Dorota quips and Blair gives her a sharp look.

"Dorota," Blair implores. "I need you to be supportive. You're supposed to be my person here. You know? The one who always has my back and tells me everything will be okay even if it won't be."

"Of course, that always be me." Dorota pauses. "But I also be person to tell you when you in denial. And you in denial."

"Okay so you told me and I don't agree." Blair begins clearing away her lunch from the picnic table. "But now, tell me it'll be okay, even if it's a lie."

Dorota sighs. "It will be okay." But the foreboding look on her face does little to convince Blair.

* * *

Dan has an eerie sense of calm as he packs up the last of what he'll need for the next week or two into a duffel bag. He blames it on Blair's reaction to the news that he would indeed be staying with her. He felt certain that she was going to explode into fury or unleash some rage that would ultimately paint him as the villain. But instead, she seemed almost happy with the arrangement.

He thinks he would have liked it better had she yelled.

The only possible reason he can come up with for her behavior, or lack thereof, is that she's plotting something. He knows the remark about burning the flannel shirts was just a joke, one he happily laughed at. But now, he was wondering if perhaps it would be he would end up burned.

Dan somehow misses the time when they were enemies. At least he knew what the status quo was then. Now he wasn't sure. Sometimes it felt a lot like they were friends, other times things felt less than platonic, and then there would be the moments like at the beginning of brunch where it's combat by words.

He wondered if he'd need body armor to survive this new development.

Letting out a lungful of air, and hopefully his doubts, Dan zips up his bag and throws it over his shoulder. He heard Blair get dropped off a few minutes ago so he knows she'll answer when he knocks on her front door a few minutes later.

As expected she does, motioning for him to come in. She's clearly changed out of her work outfit, now wearing a sweater, likely cashmere, and jeans that somehow make any other pair he's seen look like scrap fabric. "Welcome," She uses a faux hostessy tone. Once he's dropped his bag she outstretches a hand, a key between her fingertips. "I made you a key,"

He holds open his palm and she drops it in. "Thanks, I probably won't use it though. That would be sort of weird, this is just temporary."

"Right," Blair nods. "But if I'm at work or out, then I'd rather not leave it unlocked so feel free to use it. I've already had dozens of cameras installed so I'll know what you're up to anyway." She says sarcastically and he really does hope she's kidding. The idea of Blair watching him 24/7 gives him chills and he's already on edge enough about this arrangement.

They're still standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway and with it being silent now, there's little else to do. Blair is clearly thinking the same thing as she begins to step away, "So I'll just leave you to you know make yourself at home, or whatever."

"I don't want to kick you out of your own living room." Dan glances at the clock. "It's only six thirty, it's too early for you to go to bed. What are you going to do?"

"Plot all the things I can do to you while you sleep tonight," Blair smiles brightly.

Dan feels a shiver roll over him at her words and shakes it away. "What would you normally do?"

"I just told you, plot against you."

Dan huffs and she finally goes serious. "I don't know. Hang out with Dorota, get drinks with Georgina, or watch a movie here. It's a thrilling existence here on Pearl Island." She remarks sardonically.

"I brought movies," Dan starts digging through his duffle bag, retrieving a stack of DVDs. "We could watch one."

Blair seems to consider this and finally walks toward the coffee table where he's set them down. She picks one up and frowns. "The Wild Party. You would like The Merchant Ivory." She throws it back down as though it's contaminated.

"I have other movies," Dan comments, feeling self-conscious as she judges his collection. "What about Dheepan?"

Blair's eyes flicker with interest which she is clearly trying to hide. "Fine, I'll consider it." She picks up the movie and surveys the synopsis and cover. "This will do," She announces before she goes into the kitchen and starts a bag of popcorn.

"Something as common as microwave popcorn for Blair Waldorf," Dan follows her in. "I'm astonished."

"Shut up, Humphrey or I won't share." She glares at him as she puts out two glass bowls.

Dan goes to set up the movie while she finishes making the popcorn. She returns and hands him a bowl setting it in the middle cushion of the couch, a clear barrier, and he thanks her and takes his end of the couch. As the opening credits begin, he can't help but flashback to that first time they watched a movie together. Before he knew that there was someone else in the picture. He stares down at the popcorn between them, wishing it wasn't the only barrier he'd have to overcome to get to her.

* * *

When Blair wakes up at six in the morning, she can hear noise in the kitchen and is surprised Dan rises just as early as she does. She heads straight into the bathroom and starts getting ready for work and by the time she comes out, the cottage is filled with the smell of coffee.

"Hey," Dan greets her as she walks into the kitchen. "I made coffee if you want some," He gestures toward the half-full french press.

"A French Press, of course." She should refuse the so-very hipster style coffee but she could use some. "But I suppose, I could use caffeine. So thank you,"

"I'm leaving soon too, I could drop you off at work on my way to The Loft if you want." Dan offers as she sips her coffee.

Blair shakes her head, "I'll walk. I like it, it's what I miss about New York."

"You know," Dan says now. "I am rather surprised I survived the night."

Blair smirks, "There were a few gems in that film collection of yours. It'd feel wrong to kill you and then watch your movies."

"I better make them last then, I think I'll install a ration." Dan counters. "I won't let you watch the last one until I'm safely back in my own cottage."

"Sounds like a safe bet," Blair agrees with a smile. She takes the last sip of her coffee and rinses the mug before making for the front door. "See you tonight, Dan."

When she walks into the practice, Dorota is anxiously pacing the reception area. Her saucer-sized eyes immediately land on Blair. "So? What happen? Please tell me you use protection. I forgot to give you these yesterday." Dorota reveals a handful of condoms.

"Sh!" Blair urges, eyeing Nelly Yuki who sure enough, was listening to all of that intently. "We did not sleep together." She whispers fiercely as she pushes Dorota into her office, shutting the door behind her. Then, she points to the condoms which Dorota laid out on her desk. "And put those away! I won't be needing them. We did not and will not sleep together. We watched a movie, that was all." Blair uses her most prim tone.

"You two watch movie?" Dorota rolls her eyes. "You dating him and don't even know it." She slaps her palm against her forehead.

"I am not." Blair gives her a sharp look. "Now, this arrangement could go on for up to two weeks so please tell me I won't be walking into daily interrogation sessions from you or sex ed ambushes. If something happens," Dorota's eyes widen. "Which it won't. I will tell you. So no more questioning! Now go on, there's got to be someone who needs their vitals checked."

Blair gathers up the packets of condoms and drops all but one into the adjacent exam room. She pockets it into her lab coat, telling herself that taking it has nothing to do with Dan Humphrey.

* * *

_Emergency Pearl meeting. STAT._

Serena rolls her eyes at the frantic text from Nelly Yuki. This better be good, she thinks as she walks into Sugarcoates where all the girls have assembled.

Nelly is at the forefront, eagerly drumming her fingers on the table as they all wait for Serena to take her seat. "So Nelly, what is it that was so urgent? Please tell me I didn't just stand up my wedding planner for lunch for some trivial gossip."

"No," Nelly stands up. "This is good."

Nelly pushes up her glasses before beginning. "So, I'm at work today and Dorota was, like, losing her mind all morning. She got in an hour before me and I'm pretty sure that whole time was just spent pacing like a madwoman-"

Serena halts her. "Wait. You called us here to gossip about Dorota Kishlovsky?"

"No," Nelly replies hurriedly. "I'm getting to it. It's relevant, just fifteen. So, finally Blair comes in, fifteen minutes late by the way, and there's definitely a glow to her. Unless she just bought the newest blush from the NARS Orgasm collection, it looked definitely post-coital. And then Dorota starts thrusting condoms at her and asking if she used protection. So basically, one day in and Operation Oust Blair is already a success!"

Kati starts a succession of clapping and the other girls follow suit. They all start chatting cheerily about what geniuses they are until Serena speaks up. "But is there any proof? Besides her looking 'euphoric' and Dorota throwing condoms at her. I mean, it might not have been Dan they were talking about."

"But you said that he was moving in last night?" Kati frowns. "I doubt she'd have some one-night-stand with him in the living room."

"Maybe she didn't have sex with anyone and Dorota was just paranoid about safe sex," Serena says, still unconvinced. "We need proof, Nelly. Get proof and I will officially deem step one of the operation a success." Serena rises. "This meeting is adjourned. I'm off to go beg for my planner's forgiveness. Nelly," She gives her a cutting look. "Next time come with receipts."

Serena is about to walk about the door when she turns around, "Oh and don't forget, girls, feel free to give them a nudge toward each other.  _Not_  a gentle one, either."

* * *

Blair's relationship with Nelly Yuki goes a little something like this…

Blair walks into the office every morning, she walks up to the reception desk, ignoring the girl sitting behind the desk and being ignored back, checks the schedule and retreats into her office. If and only if it's absolutely necessary, Nelly will occasionally pop in to say there's an unassigned patient Blair needs to take. Or if Blair has screwed up, which Blair suspects Nelly waits on edge for, and say for example is a little late then Nelly will comment on it.

But  _never, ever,_  does Nelly Yuki say hello.

So Blair is instantly suspicious when she walks into the office on Friday morning to a smiling Nelly Yuki. "Hi, Blair. Guess what? You got a new patient scheduled for today. Looks like you're finally going to meet the quota!" She practically singsongs.

Blair eyes her curiously. "You're awfully cheery at the prospect… I don't think Dr. van der Woodsen would approve of you aiding the enemy."

"You're not the enemy," Nelly's face is full of innocence. "Why would you think that?"

Blair walks all the way up to the reception desk now, hovering over Nelly. "Okay, cut the shit, Nelly. What's going on? Is it some nightmare patient? Some trick that'll end up with me fired?" She scans over the appointment book and sees an unfamiliar name but it does little to help supply any more info.

Nelly looks taken aback at Blair's crassness and visibly reels. "There is no shit. I- You- You just have your final patient. I thought you would be happy. Maybe even want to celebrate it? Not with me obviously. But with a friend, like," Her finger comes to her chin. "Dan Humphrey? Your friends with him, right?"

A light clicks on and Blair can suddenly see right through Nelly Yuki. Just as she suspected initially, this whole forced roommate situation with Dan had been for an ulterior motive. Blair can just picture Nelly being instructed by Serena to find out how it was going. No doubt thinking Blair will take the first chance she gets to go off about Dan. Then, she and the Pearls will clink champagne glasses at driving Blair mad with Dan's ever-presence. Did they really think Blair would give up so easily?

Instead of calling Nelly out, Blair decides to have her own fun. "Yes, Dan and I are quite friendly." She gives her a broad smile, on that's almost insinuating. "You're right, I should celebrate. Good idea, Nelly." She watches as Nelly relaxes back in her chair, clearly happy with being praised. Blair had suspected that Nelly would be disappointed to hear she and Dan are getting along, maybe even more than getting along, but apparently she's better at hiding it than Blair would have guessed. "Any ideas of what Dan and I should do to celebrate?"

Blair watches as Nelly pretends to think. "Oh, you know what would be so fun? You two should head into Providence. There are so many great bars there and you could go to dinner. Maybe at Camille's? It's very cozy."

Blair does a quick Google search on her phone as she pretends to field a text. Sure enough, Camille's is some candlelit restaurant for saps. What? Does Nelly think she'll accidentally wind up there with Dan and finally lose it? Perhaps burning down the restaurant with Dan in it in a blaze of fury?

Blair feigns interest which seems to please Nelly even more. "Such great suggestions. I'll go call him from my office. Thanks again, Nelly. You and I should talk more often. Lunch sometime?"

Nelly nods vehemently. "Definitely!"

Blair goes into her office and closes the door just enough that she can still see out into the reception area. Sure enough, as soon as Nelly's believed Blair to be gone she pulls out her phone and starts fervently texting.

 _Such an amateur_ , Blair thinks as shuts the door.  _I always have the upper hand and she's about to learn that._


	11. Chapter 11

By the one week mark of her new living situation, Blair had expected to be ready to riot. Before Dan had even moved in she had prepared an impassioned speech to give Nate in that very case. It had involved declaring a state of emergency in short. But instead, she and Dan have somehow slipped into a familiar and comfortable routine. One that she mysteriously doesn't want to break.

Most days, he drives her to work and sometimes picks her up, depending on when his shifts are scheduled. The slow commute in his "rustic" vehicle as she now calls it, he made her abandon the term "ancient", allows her to collect her thoughts before a long day of diagnostics, treatment, and occasional paperwork. Once they're back at the cottage and home for the evening, Dan starts cooking dinner, enough for both of them. The first time it happened, it was two days in and she had come home to the scent of spaghetti. She was prepared to grab her macarons from the fridge and a glass of sparkling wine and head into the bedroom. But before she could even pour the glass of wine, Dan had grabbed the macarons and slid them back on the second shelf of the fridge. It was then that she noticed the table was set for food.

"You're a doctor, Blair," He chided. "I would think you would value nutrition a little more. I made enough for two." He pointed toward the salads already sitting out and the noodles which he was coating with homemade marinara.

Somehow, the unexpected gesture rendered her speechless so she couldn't even try to refute his dinner offer. Instead, she murmured thanks and helped him set the table. Afterward, she made him let her do the dishes and told him to go get a movie ready for them to watch.

Blair tries not to think too hard about what Dorota said of this new arrangement, "You two in matrimony bliss and not even married!" In fact, she's taking to avoiding the topic of Dan with Dorota. The thing is, it's irrelevant really. It's not like she and Dan are even friends. They're roommates, that's all. Two people forced into a less than ideal circumstance that choosing to make the best of it.

Now, she doesn't have to survive off wine and imported macarons, she eats actual sustenance in the evenings. And Dan doesn't have to spend his evenings with that greasy hipster Aaron Rose or the even more tragic option, Cedric. It's a mutually beneficial dynamic and nothing more.

Blair reminds herself of this as she steps out of her bedroom, clad in a sheath dress, and her stomach does the familiar whirl it does when Dan smiles at her like he is now. Blair spots the work apron draped across the back of the dining chair as he laces up his shoes and looks at him quizzically, "I thought you were scheduled for the evening shift?"

"Georgina asked me to trade shifts with her. Serge gets back from his business trip tomorrow and she said she needs to spend today 'preparing' for their encounter. I didn't ask for the details because I really don't want to know." Dan grimaces.

Blair laughs, "I don't think anyone wants to know the details of  _that_. She once sent me a screenshot of their sexts and I thought about throwing my phone down the garbage disposal. That's how horrifying it was."

"I would have done it." Dan rises from the chair. "So I can drive you now if you want. Oh and we can watch Get Out after all tonight."

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to spend another Friday night watching another one of those truly despicable Minion movies." Blair's brow furrows as a thought strikes her. "Huh, maybe that's why the first one was called Despicable Me. Anyway," Blair grabs a to-go coffee cup. "A ride would be great."

They walk out to Dan's car a few minutes later and Blair glances sideways at Dan's cottage. "You know, I feel like the contractors Serena and Nate hired work the hours of school children. I never see them before I leave for work and they're always gone by the time I come back."

"I should ask how the progress is coming," Dan looks pensive as he slides into the driver's seat. "It has been a week already. I'm sure you're eager to have your place back."

Blair buckles her seatbelt and then shrugs. "It hasn't been so awful. I did start to fear I would develop cavities from all those macarons I was eating for dinner. My dentist would be grateful I found a roommate who can cook real food."

Dan shakes his head. "How you survived for the past month solely on alcohol, grapes, and French pastries is beyond me. I think I need to stockpile your food before I move back out."

At his casually delivered words, Blair feels an unexpected pang of disappointment. The idea of him leaving becomes more and more real the more they talk about it and it does something weird to her the more tangible it becomes. She decides it's just loneliness and nothing more as she climbs out of the car a few minutes later and heads into work.

* * *

The clock strikes 5 and Dan is relieved he only has one more hour of work to go. The time ends up going faster than expected though when Nate slides into the bar stool a few minutes later.

"Wow," Dan remarks. "You should have alerted us you'd be greeting us with your mayoral presence. We would have prepared the fine glassware."

Nate chuckles humbly. "I know, man, it's been too long since I stopped in for a drink. But it seemed like a good time. I wanted to make sure you don't hate me since it's been a week now and you still can't move back into your place."

"The renovations still aren't done?" Dan tries for a neutral tone. He would never admit it but he somewhat hopes Nate confirms his suspicions.

Nate winces, "At least one more week. I'm sorry. I hope you and Blair can manage it. If you can't, I can see about preparing one of the guest rooms this weekend."

"No," Dan shakes his head. "You have enough going on. Besides, it's been alright. It turns out Blair Waldorf is far more tolerable when in her own natural habitat."

"Well I'm glad you guys are getting along. It's good you're friends now," Nate starts to comment but Dan interrupts.

"We aren't friends,"

"But you just said-"

"That's she more tolerable." Dan corrects, "That doesn't mean anything."

"Really? Because I could have sworn you looked relieved when I said the renovations still have another week to go." Nate gives him a sly grin and Dan wants to wipe it off his face.

"Not relief." Dan turns away. "More like, apathy."

"So if I were to stop by tonight? I wouldn't say find the two of you watching a movie together?" Nate asks with a faux innocent tone but Dan sees through it. He wonders how he knew how he and Blair had been passing the evenings. Nate continues, not remarking on Dan's caught out expression. "I actually have a pretty free night. I could stay til you're off and we could go have beers back at my place."

"I can't," Dan replies automatically. "I told Blair I would pick her-" He stops himself.

"Up from work?" Nate finishes for him. "Right, cause that's not friendly at all."

"Fuck off, man," Dan replies in a way only old friends can. "She's my roommate thanks to you and your fiance. That's what roommates do, favors for each other."

"It's also what boyfriends and girlfriends do," Nate's eyes gleam with mischief.

Dan tosses the counter rag at Nate. "She is  _not_ my girlfriend." He points to the sign on the back of the bar. "You may be the mayor of this town but I still have the right to refuse service so if you make one more remark-"

Nate holds up his hands in retreat. "Fine, no more. I was just kidding. Now, how about you grab me a beer." He throws down a crisp fifty dollar bill. "Don't give me the change, I admittedly don't deserve it."

Dan rolls his eyes and stuffs the rest of the change in the tip jar to split amongst everyone later. "You really don't."

* * *

It's 6:45 and Blair should have been out of here almost an hour ago. Instead, Dr. van der Woodsen continued his hazing and dumped a pile of paperwork on her desk around 4, claiming it had to be finished by the weekend. Not by him, of course. But by Blair. Nothing as futile as prescription writing and file updating could be left to the senior partner of the practice. She reluctantly texted Dan not to wait for her and that she would just meet him back at the cottage. He didn't reply so she figured he must have headed home as directed.

Thankfully, she's on the last file and is signing off on the last prescription request before it's gone fully dark outside. As she stands to put the completed files in the filing cabinet, the door to the practice swings open. It's past open hours so she's confused until she sees Dan walking in.

"What are you doing here, Humphrey?"

Dan holds out his car keys, "Just checking to see if you're ready yet?"

"You waited?" Blair tries to ignore the little bubble of hope that rises in her chest. "You should have just gone home. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Trust me, I know you are." Dan replies with a wry expression. "But they needed the extra coverage anyway, there's a bunch of college students vacationing in town so the bar was packed. It was actually perfect that you needed to stay late."

"Oh," She closes the filing drawer, using it as an opportunity to hide the small smile she feels forming. "Well, thank you." She turns back and her face is expressionless again. "I'm ready now."

Dan's car smells like french fries and Blair surveys the backseat, pointing to the containers. "What's all that?"

"Dinner," Dan says nonchalantly. "I figured it would be easier to just grab takeout from the bar on my way out since we both had long days."

"Right, good idea." Blair nods, unable to form a full response. The idea that he thought to get enough for both of them makes her think about how lonely her nights will be once he's back in his own place.

The rest of the drive is mostly quiet as she contemplates the nearing end date of the renovations and Dan concentrates on driving. She shakes away the unsettled feeling as soon as they walk through the cottage.

As the two of them sit down on the couch, with their dinner on the coffee table before them, another realization strikes Blair. She can't remember a single time she and Chuck did this.  _Not_ that she and Dan have a similar relationship or relationship at all. But just, it was never this easy. It was always stuffy restaurants or being waited on by butlers. Which was what she had thought she wanted. But  _this_ , this just feels like the way it should have been all along.

Blair opens the cardboard container to reveal french fries. "I thought you were trying to enrich my life with more nutrition. I think the macarons would have been healthier than this pile of grease, Humphrey." Blair jokes hoping it comes off as lighthearted as she intended.

Dan doesn't seem offended as he passes her another container. "The kale salad you always insist on eating everytime you come to the bar." He explains as she opens it. "I'm actually pretty sure it would be off the menu by now if the chef wasn't so afraid of your wrath."

"He should be. Iceberg lettuce is not a salad ingredient. It belongs in lettuce wraps at most and that's about it. They should thank me for introducing them to kale." She pours a small amount of dressing over her salad.

"I don't think anyone has ever been thankful for kale." Dan laughs and turns on the TV. "But, I'll pretend not to notice when you sneak some fries because there's no way you can enjoy your mulch with those are in front of you."

Blair takes a fry and throws it at him. "How generous of you to share." She rolls her eyes and takes another fry, this time plopping it in her mouth.

Dan smiles easily and then clicks on the movie. They fall into a comfortable silence, too engrossed in the film to talk. But Blair insists they pause halfway through to clear away the containers and so she can change. She returns in her silk Natori pajamas and as soon as she sits back down, she thinks maybe the fries she ate earlier and the now comfy pjs she's wearing weren't so wise. Her eyes are rapidly growing heavy and she feels more exhausted by the moment.

She fights to keep her eyes even during the suspenseful moments. She looks over at Dan and he's yawning too. She halfheartedly suggests they finish it tomorrow but he shakes his head and she doesn't protest further. Instead, she lets her head fall back onto the middle cushion of the couch, over their invisible barrier, and curls her feet around her.

With a yawn, it all fades to black.

* * *

A loud succession of knocking rouses Dan the following morning and he sits up abruptly. He glances to his right, expecting to see Blair still fast asleep on his shoulder but the spot is empty. He blinks, trying to clear his vision and it's then that he hears the shower water running. It turns off by the time he's up from the couch but the sound of knocking doesn't cease.

"Blair?" He calls sleepily in the hallway. "Someone is at the door."

"Can you answer it?" She says through the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute. It's probably my groceries being delivered." Dan acquiesces and retreats toward the front door.

He swings open the front door and instead of seeing a grocery delivery boy, it's a man with a look of utter irritation. He's wearing an immecable suit, one that even Dan can tell must be bespoke and his dark eyes instantly narrow at the sight of Dan. "Who are you?" His tone is unkind and so harsh, that it causes Dan to be taken aback.

Dan wipes his bleary eyes, hoping that will offer some recognition. Before he can answer, he hears the sound of the bathroom door open and automatically turns around to see if the sound is indeed Blair. But Blair looks even more stunned and perhaps a little stricken as she pads out of the bathroom in her silk robe. Her hair is still damp from the shower and Dan can almost smell the scent of her L'occitane shampoo even from here.

When he turns back to the porch, the suited man is looking between the two of them before an apoplectic expression takes hold on his face. Before Dan can react, a fist is meeting his cheek and he's reeling backward.

Dan has never been punched before so he can't be certain but he's pretty sure the pain shouldn't be this searing and there shouldn't be a sharp stinging at his cheekbone.

His hearing clouds from the white hot pain as Blair rushes toward him. "What the  _fuck_ , Chuck?" She guides Dan away from the front door and toward the kitchen. Once he's away and out of reach from the man,  _Chuck he supposes_ , she heads back to the front door. Her tone is accusatory as she questions him. "Why the fuck did you do that? And what the hell are you even doing here?"

"Why did I do that?" Dan hears Chuck fire back angrily. "I just found another man with my fiancee. Who knows what happened before I walked in." His finger points toward Dan and it's then that Dan's eye catches on the gemstone pinky ring which has a trace of his blood on it.  _That explains the searing pain and blood running down his cheek_. Dan reaches for a paper towel, dampening it under the sink, trying to remove the blood from his face. "Did you forget you have a fiance or does the apple not fall far from the tree?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dan watches as Blair shakes her head in fury. "You really have the audacity to ask me that? To show up here and make yourself the victim?" She folds her arms across her chest. "I'm not doing this with you, Chuck. In case you didn't notice, you just assaulted my friend so I'd like to go help him and treat the wound you inflicted. You can fuck off."

"Blair," Chuck reaches out trying to catch her arm which she shakes off. "I'm sorry," His hand scrubs across his face and it's softer when he looks at her again. "I thought he was-"

"It doesn't matter what you thought. I want you to leave." Blair replies cooly.

"Blair, we need to talk." Chuck restates.

"No, or at least not now. Go, Chuck. I'll contact you when I'm ready." Blair starts to close the door but Chuck halts her.

"I drove hours to talk to you," His tone grows impatient. "I'm not going back to the city until we talk."

"Fine," Blair exhales. "On my terms."

"Of course," He nods.

"I'll let you know when." Blair shuts the door and locks it before making her way back towards Dan. Her face is a wash of emotions that he can't even process. He really can't process anything right now.

His Saturday was supposed to be spent helping Aaron write a new song, not being punched in the face by some guy he never met. He lets Blair guide him into a chair. She leans over him and she's so close he can make out the details of her face. He can almost spot a tiny scar on her right cheek, just below where he's been hurt now. But then, his breath catches as she brings a hand to his cheek. He freezes at the contact.

"You're bleeding," Blair announces clinically and he's reminded.  _He was punched. She is a doctor. She is just doing her job._  He blinks and she's pulling away. "I'll get my kit. Stay here."

Dan does as he is ordered and stays seated, thankful for a moment to replay the events. He quickly realizes why Chuck struck him as he takes in Blair's delicately wrapped robe and damp hair. He had noticed it before but he hadn't put it together with the fact that she was in tiny cottage with another man. He knew what that must have looked like. But still, when he pictured Blair's fiance, which wasn't very often since he liked to pretend he didn't exist… He never pictured someone so…  _barbaric._  He hadn't even Blair a chance to explain, plus Dan had been fully clothed. Certainly one might be suspicious of the circumstances but to react so strongly...

Blair pulls up a chair and sits across from Dan, setting her med kit on the table beside them. Her wide eyes bore into his. "I'm so sorry, Dan." The way she softly says his name brings him back to the present. "I don't know even know what he was doing here and I feel so awful you got caught in the crossfire." Her finger traces across his cheek, just below where he was punched. He closes his eyes for a just a second, reveling in her touch.

When he opens his eyes, Blair is reaching into the kit and retrieves a small square packet. Dan winces as an antiseptic wipe is swiped across his cheekbone. She mirrors his expression. "Sorry, that probably hurts. I should have warned you."

"It's okay," Dan finally manages to speak. "It's not that bad. But seriously? Was that a brass knuckle pinky ring or something?"

Blair shakes her head, "It's not but I guess the diamonds on it must be sharp. I don't know why he wears that ridiculous ring. It's apparently the Bass family crest, I think it's absurd." She takes a small bottle with a thin nozzle from her kit. "I can apply this so you don't need stitches. It won't scar that way."

"That's fine," He nods his approval. "Thank you, by the way-"

Blair cuts off his apology. "Don't thank me. This is my fault. I don't know why he…" She trails off, not needing to finish for him to know where her sentence was headed. But even he can tell it was a half hearted statement. They both know exactly why Chuck punched him. Afterall, they'd be fooling themselves to think falling asleep together on the couch and staying that way all night was normal platonic behavior. Worse yet, he had woken up in the middle of the night and instead of waking Blair so she could go to her own bed, like he should have, he let himself fall back asleep.

"It might burn a little," Blair informs him before she gently applies the liquid stitches.

Dan's gaze remains fixed on her intent stare as she applies it. He's never seen her like this, so focused in on her work. He can't help his next words. "So, you called me your friend." He smirks as she pulls away and a flush comes to her cheeks.

"I did, didn't I?" She glances away shyly and buries her face in her hands. "I'll never live that down, will I?"

"Considering you hold the power to decide whether on not this scars," He gestures toward his cheekbone. "I'd say I'll let you live it down."

"Really?" Blair quirks a brow. "Cause you know a scar might edge you up a little. Plus the placement isn't so bad," Her eyes land on his cheekbone. "Girls will probably find it sexy."

He watches as she stops speaking abruptly and the word 'sexy' hangs awkwardly in the air between them. "You think my cut is sexy?" Dan teases.

"No," Blair replies too quickly. " _No,_  I just said  _some_  girls might find you sexy if you had a scar. You wouldn't be quite so bookish." She clears her throat. "Not that I have any opinion on the matter." Dan gives her an amused look before she stands and looks down at her robe. "I should change and go talk to my wayward ex-fiance."

"Wait," Dan stands too, eliciting a glare from Blair.

"You need to let that dry." She instructs. "You can ice it once the liquid stitches are dry. It'll ease the swelling."

"You're going to talk to Chuck after that?  _Alone?_ " He doesn't know why the idea makes his skin crawl.

"Of course I am." Blair scans his face seemingly finding worry. "I'll be fine. He won't hurt me. He's just… Territorial. Which you now know firsthand. I'll be fine. I need to go and make sure he's headed back to New York with a one-way ticket."

"But he's your fiance, isn't he?" Dan stares back at her in confusion.

"Ex-fiance, Dan. You didn't think I was engaged, did you?" She eyes him curiously.

"No, I didn't think-" He struggles to find the right words. "I didn't think about it, really." The lie comes easily. "He didn't exactly seem level headed from the little I saw of him. I think I should come with you. As your  _friend_ ," He tacks on steadily, trying on the word for the first time.

Blair smiles at that. "I appreciate your concern but as your doctor, I'm ordering you to stay and to ice that. I don't want people thinking I finally broke and we came to blows over our living arrangement. I won't be more than an hour anyway. Maybe two max. He texted me saying he's waiting at The Ivy Veranda."

"Fine, I'll drop you off though and pick you up. I can stop in and see my dad while you two talk" Dan stands and grabs his keys before she can protest. "Don't try to tell me driving isn't allowed with my minor injury."

"Alright," Blair sighs but Dan notices she doesn't look too displeased. "Let me go get ready, then we can go and I can get this over with."

* * *

Blair almost forgets where she's headed and what she's about to do as she rides in the car with Dan. Instead, she keeps thinking of the worry etched across his face and the way he called her his friend. She didn't know how that had slipped out from her own lips, but somehow hearing him say it and validate it made it no longer regrettable.

But she shouldn't be fighting off a smile right now. Not when she's about to go end things once and for all with someone she thought she would marry. This wasn't going to be easy. Especially not after he had punched Dan. Blair feels her teeth clench at the memory of Chuck's fist flying into Dan's face. The way Dan, caught completely off guard had reacted so calmly, unlike the inferno Chuck always unleashed when upset.

She looks down and sees a tiny trace of Dan's blood tinting her lilac polished nail on her index finger.  _How strange to have a strand of his DNA on her._

She looks over now at him, stoic as he drives them. He still looks frustrated that she's doing this alone but she has to. What would he do? Sit there awkwardly as they rehash their breakup.  _No thanks._

Even though she filled him in on most of the details of their breakup, she still doesn't want to integrate him that much with her old life. Somehow she feels like Chuck interacting further with Dan would only taint him for her. This way, they can be separate.  _Lightness and darkness._

"You'll call me after? Or if you need me? I'll hang out at my dad's until you're ready." Dan says as they round the corner to the main street of town.

"I'll be fine, Dan. Really, he's less harmful than he sees. He's never... intentionally... hurt me." Blair chooses her words carefully.

"What does that mean?" Dan looks at her sharply as they pull up to a stop. He waits to accelerate until she's answered him.

"Nothing," Blair says, a hand coming to her cheek reflexively. She's not lying, she tells herself. It's not like Chuck meant for her to get hurt that one night. He couldn't have predicted the glass would shatter instantly from his punch and that the fallout would scrape her cheek. It was so long ago there was barely a mark now. With a touch of concealer, it was invisible. "Can we go?" She gestures for him to press the gas again. "I would rather not drag this out."

Dan nods, somewhat reluctantly, and proceeds. He watches her climb out of the car in silence and lets her walk up the steps to The Ivy Veranda. Saying nothing more than, "I'll wait as long as you need me to."

Blair proceeds up the steps to the restaurant alone. Chuck is sitting at a table with a drink already half finished in front of him. She watches him stare out the balcony view with a clenched jaw. She takes a few deep breaths before following the hostess out and sitting across from him.

He releases the tension locked in his jaw as he meets her eye. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry about before." He looks as though he's had time to think about his earlier actions. "You have to understand though, I obviously wouldn't be happy to find another man in your house at 8 in the morning with you wearing nothing more than a robe."

"He's just my roommate," Blair's own words hurt a little and she wishes she hadn't reduced Dan to just that one word. For the first time, she acknowledges that he's not just her roommate, or even just her neighbor. He's more. A friend…  _A possibility…_

"Blair," Chuck reaches across the table for her hand. "I missed you. I'm so sorry we had to be apart. But I've fixed everything." His baritone voice informs her. "You can come home now and leave that abborhentl shack you are living in."

"It's not a shack," Blair replies defensively. "And I'm not going back with you. This  _is_ my home."

Chuck looks at her as though she's absurd. "Blair, come on, that's ridiculous. I didn't spend the last month fixing the mess your mother and father made just for you to abandon all I've achieved. Don't you even want to know what I did?"

Blair stares at him dumbfounded. "I think I know enough, Chuck. You dumped me,  _you abandoned me_ when I needed you most. And now you're acting like my savior?" She shakes her head. "You're delusional."

Chuck glances away in irritation momentarily. "You need to let me explain first." He continues once he's facing her again. "I couldn't have my reputation be tarnished too, it wouldn't have done us any good. But by having you leave for a little while, I was able to fix everything. By the way, you were right, your mother was innocent. Your father's boyfriend broke into her atelier and sold her designs a month before the scandal. That's how it looked like she stole designs from that wannabe Laurel. Everyone knows that now and the Waldorf name is restored.  _And_ ," He pauses. "As for you, Mount Sinai will be reaching out with a formal offer on Monday."

Blair looks at him, incredulously. "Wow, how noble of you Chuck." She spits back. "I am so relieved that you threw me out, let me be all alone when I was at my lowest point, so that way now the Bass name hasn't endured even the tiniest taint. It all makes so much sense now." She scoffs, sardonically. "You don't get it, so I guess I need to be clear with you. Chuck, I have moved on. Our relationship ended the moment you made me take off that ring. I live here now, I have friends here, a job, and a future. People who I can actually count on." The image of Dan pops into her mind.

"That's absolutely ridiculous," Chuck takes a swig of his bourbon. "You actually think you could be happy here? Living in some speck of a city and shacking up with some humdrum townie? Blair, I thought space would let you see what needed to be done. Obviously, you've lost it though and are in some delayed quarter life crisis. But, that can be dealt with when we get back." He reaches into his pocket and retrieves the ring. The one he had so unceremoniously demanded back from her over a month ago. "I think it's time to put this back on, maybe that will remind you of your future again." He slides the ring across the table.

Blair stares down at it, so angry and frustrated that she's at a loss of how to proceed... Of how to make it clear to Chuck that he won't be getting her back.  _Ever._

"Chuck, I came here to get closure with you." Blair begins steadily. "Not to get back together with you. I would like to keep this amicable but you are making it increasingly difficult the more you insult the place I call home and the people I consider friends. So unless you can have a civil discussion about the end of our relationship, I will be leaving."

Chuck rests his head on his hands in frustration. He finally looks back up and even though he looks irritated he relents. "Fine, Blair, if that's what you want. We can have whatever little breakup talk you need for closure. But I'm not going to act as though you won't come back to me." Before Blair can protest, he continues on, throwing his hands up. "So let's talk. Tell me how I can give you closure for the time being."

Closure comes as she tosses the three-carat engagement ring across the table.

* * *

"Woah," Rufus does a double take when Dan walks into the B&B lobby as he waits for Blair. Dan watches as his Dad's eyes land squarely on the butterfly bandaged wound he's been sporting since this morning. "What happened to you? Please, tell me that the other guy got it worse."

"I wish I could," Dan exhales, slid into a dining chair. "But that would be a lie."

"So," Rufus takes a seat across from him. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Dan looks away briefly. "I met Blair's fiance. And let's just say he's not exactly friendly."

Rufus' eyes widen. "Wait, did I know she had a fiance? I thought she was single. I thought you two-" He pauses, looking caught out. Until he admits, "Would eventually, you know, maybe date. I didn't even realize there was another guy in the picture."

"She's breaking it off right now, officially. They've been broken up but apparently, he thought they were on a break and she thought it was over." He shrugs. "But either way, when he showed up today, he thought that Blair and I were…" Dan trails off, letting his dad catch his drift.

"Ah," Rufus nods. "And how might he have surmised that?"

Dan gives his dad a warning look. "It was completely unwarranted. She was standing over ten feet away so who knows." Dan leaves out the part about the robe. And the falling asleep together the night before.

"Well," Rufus rises and goes to the freezer. He grabs a bag of peas from the freezer and tosses to Dan. "You better ice that."

Dan takes the ice, trying not to think of Blair. All he wants to do is go upstairs and make sure she's alright. He didn't expect to feel so strongly about her and her safety. But the moment he saw her fiance's aggressive streak, it took hold. The feeling alone sealed the fact that what he was harboring for Blair, was more than just a crush.

He finds himself checking his phone constantly, making sure he didn't miss a text from her summoning him. He has no idea how long breaking off an engagement typically takes but he would have thought it wouldn't be longer than half an hour.

It's once he starts pacing, that his dad finally comments on his growing anxiety. "Son," He claps him on the back and guides him toward the couch. "She can handle this. But I think maybe you need to think about why it is that you're so worried about her."

"She's my friend Dad, obviously I am..." Dan thinks, trying to find the right word. "Concerned."

He knows his word choice is wrong by the look his dad gives him. "Of course you can be concerned but maybe you wouldn't be so worried if you admitted how you felt about her. Instead of pretending that what you two are is  _just friends_. Because I don't think that's what this is."

Dan wishes he could disagree, but he can't. So instead, he keeps his eyes fixed on his phone.

It finally buzzes ten minutes later and he lets out a breath at the sight of her name on his phone. He swipes it open and sees that she's informed him that she's waiting down at the car for him. He barely says goodbye to his dad before bounding out the front door.

"Are you okay?" Dan scans her from head to toe once he reaches her, looking for even a scratch. He is satisfied when he finds none.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Blair frowns at his wound. "Have you been icing that like I told you to? It looks like it's only growing more inflamed. You should have stayed home and-"

Dan shakes his head and opens her car door, "It's a tiny cut, it's fine. Now, answer my question."

She waits to respond until they're both in the car. "I don't know if I'm okay. But I think I am going to be."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dan looks over at her.

"No, honestly, I just really want to go have a drink and  _not_  talk about it. Can we do that instead?" The hopeful look in her eye is impossible to refuse.

Without hesitation, Dan nods. "Of course. We can do that. We can do whatever you need."

* * *

Blair thought she would feel vindicated as she threw the ring back at Chuck, just like he had thrown her out. But instead, a strange feeling of doubt had settled since she left the restaurant. She felt positive that she made the right call in rejecting Chuck, there was no doubt in her mind. But in her goodbye to Chuck, she had realized she was saying goodbye to the whole life she had mapped out there. She would no longer be one half of a power couple, no longer be in the society pages on a weekly basis, and she would be turning down a position she had dreamed of. A fellow at Mount Sinai. It wasn't him she was going to miss, it was herself, her past self she would miss.

But she knew it was the right call, at least that was what she kept telling herself. Any position that wasn't based off her merit wasn't worth it. Chuck had bribed the hospital into putting together an offer for her, she was certain of it. But she couldn't pinpoint why it was she kept wondering if she had just made a huge mistake...

The only thing that made her feel better, was seeing Dan afterward. His concerned face oddly lifted a weight from her shoulders and made her feel a little more at ease. There was something so comforting about that expression. To know that she wasn't truly alone, like she had been when she first arrived here, was enough to seal her decision. She didn't look back once as they drove away from the restaurant.

After Dan has poured their drinks, he looks at her a little nervously. "So I called Nate while you were with Chuck. I obviously didn't go into details, I wouldn't want to share your business with him. But I did tell him enough for him to understand that you might want to have your place back to yourself. And he said he can postpone the renovations and I can spend tonight the mansion on an air mattress or couch or something. That part doesn't matter. The point is, I can be back in my place by tomorrow and out of your way as soon as tonight."

"Oh," Blair is instantly crestfallen as she takes in his words. "You're leaving?"

Dan appears confused at her reaction. "Isn't that what would be best? I mean I know today must not have been easy and the last person you probably want around would be me."

" _My friend?_ " She can't help but ask.

"Right, your friend." Dan says tentatively. "But your friend who you kind of hate sometimes right?"

Blair nods and takes another sip of her drink. "Of course. I mean, I can't stand you half of the time." She says sarcastically. "But, you were injured today and you know, Chuck did hit you pretty hard. You could have a concussion and not even know it. I mean, you did just willingly call me your friend. If that doesn't imply brain injury I don't know what does, Humphrey. So maybe you should stay here, and I could keep you under observation. Just to be safe," Blair holds her breath as she waits for him to respond.

Dan seems to consider before finally speaking again, "Now that I think about it, I have felt a little lightheaded ever since this morning. Maybe it would be best if you observed me, or you know, just made sure I don't lose consciousness or something. Which I suppose you would be obligated to do no matter how much of a reprieve it would be to finally have me quieted, so to speak, because of the hippocratic oath."

"Exactly, I'm under oath to make sure you survive the night." Blair agrees vehemently. "Staying here would be for your own good."

"Then I can't say no, can I?" Dan's drink hovers just below his lips which are slowly quirking upward.

"You really can't." Blair smiles back at him and it's the first time in hours she's felt the tiniest glimmer of happiness. "Besides, we're only halfway through our horror movie marathon." She reaches around the counter to tug his arm. "Come on,  _Rosemary_  is waiting."

They settle into the couch and the events of today fade away as they become enraptured by the movie. But a cold sense of dread fills Blair as the end of the movie rapidly approaches. When she's in her bedroom, she'll have to think about her future or lack thereof. The bleary horizon that's before her is far too undefined. She forces herself to refocus on the movie, her future can wait.

When the movie finally ends, Dan turns off the TV immediately making her even more disappointed "You're probably exhausted." Dan surveys her, signaling the end of the evening.

"Sort of," Blair murmurs. "But I still have energy, I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep yet." An idea seizes her. "Here, I'll help you convert the couch back into a bed. You must be sick of doing this every night." She tugs him up before he can protest and starts pulling off all of the cushions.

Dan joins her, clearly aware she's intent on doing this. He helps her pull out the bed and it's made up faster than she had expected. She looks at him, "How are you feeling by the way? Maybe I should do a quick neuro exam."

"I think I'm fine-" Dan starts to say but Blair is already grabbing the tiny flashlight from her kit.

"Okay, stare straight ahead. I'm going to test your pupil reaction." Blair informs him as she shines the flashlight into his eyes and watches them constrict and then dilate once the light is gone.

"Blair," Dan chuckles. "This is absurd. I shouldn't have said I was lighthearted earlier, I think I probably just needed to eat."

"Nope," Blair replies, lying. "We're doing this."

Dan sighs as she makes him go along with the rest of her tests. He passes, as predicted but she tells him that she really couldn't be certain. "There's no such thing as being too careful when it comes to head injuries. I think I should observe you overnight."

"So you're going to watch me sleep?" Dan asks in horror. "That is really creepy, especially after we just watched."

"No, I'm just going to stay out here for a little bit. I'll read or something." Blair pulls up a chair next to the sofa bed. "You go ahead," She gestures for him to climb in.

Dan watches her and then finally softens. "Is this about earlier today? Do you not want to be alone?"

She looks up at him in alarm, wondering how it is he read her thoughts. He sees the panic across her face and adds on, "It's okay, to not want to be alone. You can tell me. You can be honest with me. I won't judge you."

The way his brown eyes bore into her make her feel completely exposed and like he can see through her. She reacts how she always does when she feels this vulnerable. "You know what, Humphrey, I think you'll need to see a specialist for that head injury because even I'm not trained enough to deal with that level of delusions. I'll call someone in the morning for you." She crosses the room, headed for her bedroom. "Goodnight."

"Blair," Blair can hear Dan trailing behind her as he crosses the threshold into her room. The thought strikes her that he's never really been in here since he moved in. It makes her prickle to think of him invading this space, like she won't ever be able to shake him from her thoughts now. He gently touches her arm, guiding her to turn around. "Stay up, I'll watch another movie with you."

"Why would I do that?" She asks, despite the answer being clear.  _Because he knows you don't want to be alone. Because he's letting you play it your way and pretend the real reason for wanting more of his company isn't glaringly obvious. Because he's your friend._ The words echo through her head as her eyes don't leave his.

"Because it's your duty, remember? Hippocratic oath and all that?" A slow smile spreads across Dan's lips and she already knows she'll let him win this battle. "If you don't, I'll have no choice but to call the board and suggest they reevaluate your certification."

_Another lie._

Another lie only spun to protect her from admitting what she refuses to admit.

Another lie that makes her fall a little further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> Expect another update next week! It will have more of the supporting characters so I hope you didn't mind their absence too much in this chapter. I'll try to include more Georgina and maybe some Carter :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how this roommate situation is going :) I'm having so much fun writing this dynamic that it almost makes me want to write a Dair roommate fic, let me know if you guys would read that if I did! Hope you all like this chapter, thanks for reading!
> 
> PS I went back an added an aesthetic for this story on Chapter 1 with images of what I imagine the Pearl Island universe to look like :)

At what point does a fluke become a constant? That was what Dan wondered as he yet again woke up to Blair's soft, rhythmic breathing against his neck. He waited to feel a crick in his neck but it didn't come. Then, his eyes opened and he saw the reason he was so comfortable and without the aches from the night before.

They were in his bed.

He sighed, knowing that this sleeping arrangement was pushing them toward dangerous territory. He let his eyes flutter shut for one more second before maneuvering his arm out from under her. He prayed she wouldn't wake then, he needed time to process this new development. The worst of it was, that it less than 24 hours ago since she had broken up with someone else. Sort of. He still counted it as a fresh breakup even if she says it ended before she left. Because from the sounds of it, she and Chuck had unfinished business up until then.

Dan hadn't even been able to wait one day before letting her vulnerability twist his heart. His already weak resolve for her had crumbled completely the moment her brown eyes had welled with sadness. The way she seemed so desperate to postpone being alone. The frantic excuses she came up with to stay up just a little longer. The ease in which he had played along with her act.

He was pretty sure he'd feign a concussion all month if it meant having her by his side.

As he stands, he is relieved she doesn't stir as he gets out of the bed. He quietly makes his way toward the shower, in need of a steady stream of icy water to clear his head and dispel these growing feelings for a girl that he should not be desiring. Before he gets in, he glances in the bathroom mirror to survey the area where he was punched. He hoped looking at the wound again would remind to stay away from Blair. But it doesn't. Instead, he traces his fingertips across the neatly closed scrape and wishes it was Blair's touch against his skin. She was right like she usually is, the ice eased the inflammation and the redness was gone. Only a faint bruise was left now, a reminder of his entanglement in her life.

The cold shower proves pointless fifteen minutes later as he walks out of the living room, only to look longingly at the empty spot where Blair had laid. Wondering where she went, he sees her bedroom door is shut so he presumes he must have gone back to sleep in her own bed. Dan heads over to the French Press, getting two mugs of coffee ready.  _Just in case._

A few minutes later, Dan hears Blair's bedroom door open and the bathroom door shut. The water turns on and he's glad he not only prepared coffee for two but also breakfast for two. As he's plating their egg white omelets, Blair comes out. He waits for the air to grow thick with awkwardness as she walks toward him but it doesn't. The moment she smiles at him all the tension and worries he felt evaporate.

"Well," Blair eyes him from across the kitchenette island. "You survived the night." She steps toward the French Press. "And thank god you did because who else would have made me coffee?"

"Or breakfast?" Dan says handing her the plate he made for her.

She gives him an appreciative glance as she takes it. They both make their way to the tiny dining table by the window, falling back into their comfortable morning routine. "You know at this rate I won't let you move back into your cottage. I'll starve without you."

The idea of staying lights up a ray of hope within him that he knows he should not be feeling. "You could always go over to Nate's for breakfast." He forces himself to say. "There's always coffee and food there."

"Not the same," She shakes her head, causing Dan's mouth to involuntarily quirk into a smile. "Plus, that dog is always there, just waiting to pounce on me."

"Is it all dogs that you hate or just the Captain?" Dan asks before squeezing ketchup onto his omelet.

"I don't hate it, I suppose-" Blair begins but Dan interrupts her with a laugh.

"It. You just referred to him as it. If that doesn't show your disdain I don't know what does."

Blair gives him a look. "As I was saying, I don't hate him. But I don't like him. I think I'm more of a cat person."

"Are you really? Or is that because of Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Dan asks automatically.

Blair smiles at that. "Maybe a little bit of both." She takes a sip of her coffee as she seems to think. "I could get a deer. Audrey Hepburn had one. Her name was Pippin."

"Blair, you can barely fend for yourself." Dan replies wryly. "I think taking care of a deer would be a little much for you."

"You could take care of it for me."

Dan coughs a little on his coffee. He wishes she hadn't said that. Because now he's not only picturing them living together but also sharing a pet. It doesn't get more domestic than that.

_Except if-_

He stops that thought, realizing he needs to steer this conversation in a different direction.

"I'll think about it." He says absentmindedly, forcing himself to refocus on the conversation. "So were you still planning on coming over to my dad's tonight for dinner? If not, I'm sure he'd understand." He tries not to sound too disappointed at the thought of her saying no.

"Why wouldn't I go?" Blair asks without waiting for a reply. "Your dad promised me that I could look through your old family photo albums this time. You really think I'd miss out on a blackmail opportunity like that?"

* * *

Hostile is the best way to describe Sunday's brunch, at least in Nelly Yuki's opinion.

Normally, they'd start off their morning talking about their weeks. Serena would share the latest in her wedding planning, Jessica would share how she wore yet another exact dress that Reese Witherspoon wore, and well, Penelope would probably just bitch about something or other. But still, it was better than the way today's brunch had started off.

Serena had barged into Sugarcoates, red-cheeked and hair out of place. Nelly was about to ask her if she had just been injured or something until she launched into her verbal assault.

"Who told Nate about the plan? And who arranged for Blair's ex to show up like that? How did you guys even know how to contact him?" Serena pulled out a chair forcefully. "It seems like the sort of thing you girls might want to run by me first."

All the girls had stared back in confusion before looking between one another. All had blank glances returned before Penelope spoke up on behalf of the group. "We honestly have no idea what you're talking about Serena."

Serena sighed and rested her elbows on the table, looking a little more relaxed. "Well, apparently Blair's ex-husband or fiance, or something, showed up on Saturday and punched Dan in the face. He thought they were sleeping together since they're living in that cottage. Then, Nate thought I had something to do with it since I didn't like Blair and the timing seemed less than coincidental. So to sum it up, it's safe to say Operation Oust Blair backfired and obviously has to be canceled."

Nelly bit her nails nervously, this was the moment to speak up. To tell Serena that it couldn't be canceled now. That it was too late. But she couldn't… She was already on such treacherous territory with The Pearls. It had taken her ages to be accepted and even still she felt like an outsider.

The ex-business was bad. Even if none of them had anything to do with it.

There's no way the "Secret Weapon" could turn out worse than that had right?

Once it was all put in perspective, it would probably seem like nothing. Or better yet, maybe nothing would come of it.

Nelly forced herself to focus back in on the conversation at hand. It did sound important, she thought she heard Serena say something about "postponement." But she didn't tune in before deciding that  _yes_ , there was no need to inform Serena at all of what was in store for Blair.

It would all work out. In one way or another.

* * *

When Blair had woken up this morning, in Dan's makeshift bed, she knew it couldn't happen again. She was treading on rough waters and her feelings were going to tumble into irreversible territory soon if she wasn't careful. So she resolved to tell him that indeed he should have Nate call off the renovations so he could move back into his own cottage. That she had woken up today feeling worse today than she had yesterday and she realized she did need space after all. It would be a lie but it would be enough to convince him.

But then, she had walked out of the bathroom to see two mugs sitting by a fresh carafe of coffee and that plan completely evaporated. The smell alone had made her remember why her life had gotten so much better in the past week. And then he smiled at her and handed her a plate of breakfast and it was all she could do not to ask him to stay forever.

Once she had finished eating and the two of them had carefully tiptoed around the fact that they had shared the same bed last night, she resolved to get out of the house for a bit. Jenny was free so she told Dan she would see him later and headed out. Walking to the ice cream shop where she had arranged to meet Jenny at least gave her a chance to get her thoughts in order. While she had resolved not to speed up the renovations or timeline on sharing a cottage, she did need to figure out how to proceed with Dan.

She knew it would be foolish to start something so soon after officially breaking off her engagement with Chuck. But she couldn't help but wonder, how soon was too soon? As she contemplated this, it dawned on her that she hadn't even factored in Dan's feelings or lack thereof. For all she knew, he could still see her as his frenemy,  _although_  they did just agree to being friends. Even still, that didn't exactly mean he wanted more with her.  _Did it?_

She tried to analyze her interactions with him. He was undoubtedly caring towards her, that was certain after yesterday. With the way he didn't want to let her talk to Chuck alone, and how he wordlessly put on Breakfast at Tiffany's last night as she crawled into the sofa bed next to him. She didn't even ever remember telling him that it was her favorite movie let alone that it was easily her go-to comfort source when she was feeling down. It was like he just knew.

She remembered watching that movie with Dorota shortly after she had moved to Pearl Island and that moment felt like a lifetime ago. When she had watched it then, she felt homesick and as though she had made a big mistake in moving. But last night, watching it in the present with a man had an indescribable effect on her, it felt like home.

If only she knew if had felt that way too. If he was as desperate to stay as she was….

She sighs now, only a block away from ice cream shop. She tries to shift her thoughts away from the topic of Dan but it's as though her mind won't rest until she's come to a decision.

But for now, all she can do is decide to wait and see.

_Testing the waters, never hurt did it?_

* * *

Jenny smiles broadly as she sees Blair crossing the street toward her. She eyes Blair's pink printed sundress and wishes she hadn't worn the high waist denim cutoffs she's currently donning. She feels like she's off to a baseball game in comparison to Blair.

"Are you okay?" Jenny scans Blair's face with concern. "My dad sort of told me what happened yesterday. Although he didn't say much. He just said someone from your past came to visit yesterday and it might have been upsetting."

Blair smiles reassuringly. "I'm okay, thanks for asking, J. Let's go inside and I'll tell you about it over pistachio ice cream."

As soon as they have their ice cream, Jenny guides them toward a bench in the park in the center of the town. They find one nestled under a tree which not only offers shade but a bit of privacy from the gossips that roam the town. After glancing around, ensuring no Pearls are nearby, Blair starts on her story.

"Oh my god, Dan got beat up. Did he fight back? I  _so_  cannot imagine Dan being in a fight. Like what would he do? Use one of his F. Scott Fitzgerald books as a weapon?" Jenny can't fight a fit of the giggles.

"Or Cedric." Blair cocks a smile, mirror Jenny's amusement. "But no, he was too shocked to react I think. I made him go wait in the kitchen while I got rid of Chuck. Poor Dan," Blair seems to think. "You'll see his battle scar tonight so I guess I don't need to go too much into detail on that."

"Well, at least now it sounds like he doesn't look so bookish, at least until it heals. Maybe he'll attract a girlfriend," Jenny muses, watching Blair's reaction.

"Right," She nods. "Definitely a possibility. Because he doesn't already have one, huh?"

Jenny is amused by Blair's feigned nonchalant question but plays along. This is working in her favor after all. "Nope, he is single.  _Very very_  single."

Blair is about to say something but then takes a bite of ice cream instead.

"So what happened after that?" Jenny prompts Blair to finish her story.

After Blair has concluded, describing the way Chuck had headed back to the city with her engagement ring in hand, Jenny thinks it over. "So are you relieved or sad?"

"Relieved," Blair answers instantly. "I had been walking around here all month looking over my shoulder, feeling like Chuck was watching and waiting to bring me back to the city. I guess it was because I had never really closed things off with him. Now it feels like I can finally move on."

"With someone new?" Jenny asks hopefully, leaving out the 'like my brother' portion that popped into her head.

"We'll see," Blair replies cryptically and stands up. "Come on, let's go walk by the beach. We need to work off this ice cream otherwise I'll never fit into the new Elizabeth & James dress I ordered the other day."

"Impossible," Jenny disagrees but follows Blair anyway. "But yes, let's walk. We still have so much more to catch up on before dinner."

* * *

As they all settle into the dining table, all eyes are on Blair as Rufus asks her how she's doing. She reaffirms she's okay since everything that happened yesterday and he scans her face. He must find the answer he was looking for in her expression because he moves on and asks about work instead. She tells him about meeting her quota and the number of new patients she's been seeing. Next week will officially mark two months that she's been here and she's relieved to finally have her feet firmly planted in the practice.

"Congratulations, I know you worked really hard. I hope work at the practice is easier from now on." Rufus tells her as he pours another heavy dose of maple syrup across his plate.

"Thank you, I think it will be." Blair replies optimistically and reaches for the bowl of strawberries, ladling a few on her plate.

"But wow, two months already." Rufus says in astonishment."You must miss your family,"

"I do," Blair nods. It's true, she does miss them from time to time. Not constantly though. Just when she passes by the tailor, she thinks of her mother and the atelier. Or when she sees a stack of cashmere sweaters in the window of the local men's shop she thinks of her father. "I'm happy here, though."

"Well," Rufus grins broadly, his eyes crinkling. "You can always count on us to be your family so long as you're here. Consider this your home away from home. Anytime you want waffles or someone to talk to, I think it's safe to say all three of us are."

"Or if you just need someone to help you get rid of all those clothes you don't want." Jenny pipes up from across the table. "The closet of Jenny Humphrey is always accepting donations."

"Jen," Dan scolds with a lighthearted tone. "You're going to make Blair feel like all you want her around for is her hand-me-downs."

Shaking her head, Blair smiles never feeling happier or more at ease. "Not at all." In fact, she's never felt more at home than here, in this house right now.

The second Rufus said the word 'home', it was like a lightbulb went off. That was the indescribable feeling she's had for the past few weeks. The one that takes hold every time she shares a meal with Dan or sits in the passenger seat of his car. It's just felt like home.  _He's felt like home._

Her stomach does a familiar somersault as he gives her a reassuring look from beside her. "My dad is right, you know, you can always count on us."

Blair's eyes meet his and she holds his soft gaze as she replies. "I know." Then, she moves her hand from where it rests on the table. Her hand crosses the threshold, finding his beneath the table and she slides her palm over the top of his hand. Hand still on his, she looks up at Rufus and Jenny. "Thank you." She says with feeling as she squeezes Dan's hand. With that gesture, she hopes her message is clear. The words she's trying to soundlessly convey…

It's all because of him.

Without him, she wouldn't have this. These Sunday nights in which she can be herself. Where she can eat as many waffles as she wants and not hear her mother's remark about the calories, or where she can talk freely instead of like she's playing a game of chess and Chuck is about to checkmate her king.

These Sundays that have somehow changed her for the better in a matter of two months.

For the first time in forever, her shoulders aren't constantly tensed. Her hand isn't nervously twisting whatever piece of jewelry she has on in circles. Her breaths come easy and so do her smiles.

As Dan's hand unfreezes itself, his shock from her unexpected contact seemingly momentarily rendering it motionless, it now flips so their palms are touching. She holds her breath as his warm skin brushes against hers, even more so now as he grips her hand even tighter. His gaze is on her for only a moment before rejoining the conversation but still, it affects her deeply. In that moment, with his hand in hers, the feeling finally sinks in. The one she had waited for all night and all day until she worried it might never arrive.

_Vindication._

The feeling she had waited for ever since Chuck left yesterday... The reassurance that she made the right choice… It presents itself the moment Dan's hand tangled in hers and it's sweeter than she ever imagined.

Eventually, maybe it's a few seconds later, or even a whole minute, but she forces herself to disentwine their hands and it feels empty and cold the moment she does. She wants to trace her finger along the spot where he held. She wants to make it feel alive again.

Subtly glancing over at him, she wonders if Dan's palm has the same phantom tingling that hers does. She reaches out for the glass in front of her, taking a sip of her grapefruit juice. Its bitter on her tongue and sours her thoughts, just what she needs.

She blinks away the images of her and Dan flashing through her mind, saving them for another day.  _Another time._  When it hasn't been 24 hours since she officially became single. When she knows for certain he likes her too.

Blair looks up at the table, refocused. "So Rufus, I think there are some photo albums to be looked through?"

* * *

"Hey, haven't seen you in forever." Georgina remarks on Monday afternoon when Dan walks into the bar. "How's blissful domesticity?" She looks up from the tab she was ringing up and her mouth falls open. "Oh fuck, obviously it hasn't been going very well. I knew you had a tendency to piss people off but wow, one week and Blair is already letting you have it huh?"

Dan gives her a look to say,  _Seriously?_  "Blair didn't do this." He corrects. "Her ex did."

"Wait, what?" Georgina blinks. "Chuck?"

"You know him?" Dan asks in surprise. He thought Blair's past had been a mystery to everyone in this town up until this weekend.

"She told me about him a while ago." Georgina shrugs. "I thought he was in the past though."

Dan tells her that he'll let Blair tell her about it but it's safe to say he's in the past now.

"So," Georgina smirks. "I guess that's good news for you. You're finally going to make your move right? You couldn't have it easier, you're already living together. So no excuses saying you can't find the right time."

His mind flashes back to last night, her hand moving over his in the middle of dinner. The way her soft skin had seared into his, seemingly igniting it. The way his stomach churned as she forced himself to move, to do something. How he watched the edges of her lips upturn as he maneuvered so they were hand in hand.

Georgina clears her throat and he remembers that he's not at dinner again. "I am not going to ask her out." He forces himself to say. "That would be wrong. She just got out of an engagement." He recites the words he's been mentally repeating all weekend but they feel heavy and unnatural on his tongue.

Georgina waves this off, "Serge wasn't even divorced yet when we started hooking up. It's not a big deal, trust me. Timing is just a minor unimportant detail."

"Georgina," Dan takes on a serious tone. "I don't think you and Serge have a shining example of a healthy relationship, no offense."

Georgina scoffs, "I beg to differ. Just last night we had a very healthy conversation about how we could better communicate-" Dan's ears perk up and he's about to praise her and apologize for being wrong when she finishes her sentence. "-in the bedroom. He just doesn't talk as dir-"

Dan holds up a hand. "Okay, I get the idea. Anyway, timing is important to me in a relationship  _not_  that I'm considering one with Blair." He should really stop lying.

He moves to wipe down the bar but finds himself turning to Georgina a minute later, unable to shake Blair from his thoughts. "But if I were,  _hypothetically_ , to ask her out… What would be an appropriate amount of time to wait? To a girl like Blair, not you." He adds on, not wanting to hear another Georgina and Serge tale.

"If I were Blair," Georgina muses, only after smirking of course at his question. "Considering that they technically broke up in late May, I would say you only need to wait two weeks. Maybe three but at least make it clear somehow that you're interested in her. A girl like that won't stay single for too long in this town."

By the time Dan gets home, there's a mark in his calendar for three weeks from now and a countdown reverberating in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> I'm back to regular Thursday updates so expect another same time next week :) Next chapter will definitely have a bit of Carter and more of the Pearls!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of action in this chapter. I've said it before but in case you're new to my stories, I shall mention that I hate writing filler so that's why this chapter is fast-paced. Hopefully, the transitions aren't too choppy :| I'll probably go through and re-edit this tomorrow but wanted to keep my promise of another Thursday update. Anyways thank you all for reading, hope you enjoy! More notes at the end :)

Piles upon piles of paperwork fill Blair's vision and she can't remember the last time her desk was clear. It's a Wednesday evening and somehow, this sight has become all too familiar. Throughout each weekday, Dr. van der Woodsen has continued to bombard her with paperwork. In her frustration, she's been putting it off until the last minute which brings her here.

Staring at sheets and sheets of tedious work that should be done mostly by Nelly Yuki but for some reason are dealt to her. She looks up from the file she's currently marking on when she hears a knock at her open office door.

"Dr. Waldorf," Carter is smiling charmingly with his hands boyishly stuck in his pockets. "Can I offer you a reprieve from all that," He points at her desk. "And buy us a round of drinks at The Loft?"

Blair shakes her head automatically. "Thanks, Carter, but I can't. I have to get at least half done tonight if I want to have a weekend at all."

He walks into her office and sits in a chair across from her desk. "Well, we better get started then." He grabs a stack of files and papers and a pen, plopping it down in front of himself.

"You don't have to-"

Carter stops her, looking up. "The old man is being unfair to you. I'll have a word with him about it when I see him next. But in the meantime, let me help you."

"But I didn't even agree to drinks," Blair starts to say.

"Not yet at least." Carter gives her another winning smile and she can't help but give him the tiniest grin in return, at least in gratitude if not in attraction.

Blair knows she should accept his offer for drinks. He's eligible, she's single, they're both doctors, etcetera, etcetera. But the problem is, she can't get someone else off her mind. Maybe if she could, then she'd do the logical thing and agree to the date with Carter.

But instead, she gathers up her coat once they've finished and only allows him to drop her off at home.

"Thank you, Carter, for helping me. I do appreciate it. I'll make it up to you," Blair thinks for a moment. "The next time you're too hungover to come in, I'll cover your patients for you."

Carter feigns offense, "Me? Too hungover to come in? Never."

"Uh huh," Blair smirks, unconvinced. "So that wasn't you I saw on Tuesday night doing shots with a bunch of sorority girls?"

"No, I guess I just have an equally devilishly handsome twin roaming the town." He gives me a wry look.

"Okay," Blair climbs out of the car but doesn't close the door yet. "Well, the next time your 'twin' is too busy vomiting to play doctor, I'll cover for him. Deal?"

"Deal," Carter flashes his white teeth at me. "Goodnight, Doc."

"Night, Carter." Blair shuts the door gently and heads inside the cottage.

* * *

A cold war that's been brewing all week is finally coming to a head on Thursday afternoon. Serena's blue eyes are close to welling with tears while Nate tugs a hand through his hair in frustration. They're standing on opposing sides of his living room, having the same argument they've been having every day since Saturday.

_All about Blair._

Serena has lost count of how many times she's reiterated that she had nothing to do with Chuck showing up. But still, Nate won't let go of it.

"How am I supposed to believe you harbor no ill-will to her when all you've done is proved otherwise?" Nate says through slightly gritted teeth. It's so rare to see him angry, that it never fails to frighten her a little.

"Nate," Serena placates. "Like I've said, I did when she first got here but I've come around. I would never call her ex and use him as a tool against her."

"Well, what about the 'renovations?' It's too timely." Nate counters.

Serena sighs, at her breaking point. "Fine, let's call it off. The renovations." She adds quickly. "The walls are painted and enough has been done that it at least looks modernized. Dan can move back in Friday night, how about that? Would that get you to let this go? I'll have the contractors put everything back all day tomorrow so he can be in his own place by 5 PM."

Nate considers this and she watches as he softens a bit. "Okay." He nods. "Okay, I can agree to that."

She reaches across the kitchen island to slide a hand over his. "I'm really sorry that she went through that. I would never wish that upon her."

Nate's blue eyes meet hers and she thinks she sees acceptance in them. "You're right. I shouldn't have thought that. I just…" He looks down. "All this wedding planning and mayoral duties are stressful and it's clouding my judgment. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Serena feels a swell of relief and manages a smile. "How about we forget about all of it over dinner at The Ivy?"

"That is a great idea," Nate's blue eyes meet hers and for the first time in a long time, it feels like he's looking with her with something like admiration. "There's just one thing I need to do first."

* * *

There's a knock on Blair's door early Thursday evening. Dan looks toward it apprehensively, thinking of the last time he answered the door. He forces himself up from the couch where he had been working on his laptop. Steeling himself, he swings open the door is relieved to only find Nate.

"Hey, man." Nate breaks into a grin. "I have good news for you. And Blair, is she here?" He looks behind Dan.

"No, she's still at work. Do you want to come in thought?" Dan opens the door a little wider.

"That's okay, Serena and I are headed to dinner. I just wanted to share though, you can officially move back into your own place tomorrow. By 5 PM." Nate's eyes shine but Dan doesn't mirror his expression. "It's great, right? I figured you'd want to know right away so you can celebrate or pack or whatever."

"Right," Dan says tightly, wondering why he doesn't feel excitement at this development. "I guess I should start packing."

Nate laughs, "You look awfully grim for someone who just found out he no longer has to cohabitate with his nemesis."

"Blair isn't my nemesis-"

Nate tilts his head. "Oh. My mistake." He clears his throat. His brow furrows and he seems at a loss for something else to say. "Well, I'll let you get packing then."

Dan brings himself to lighten up and nods. "Thanks, I am happy, it really is great news." The lie feels heavy on his tongue. "Enjoy dinner and tell Serena I say hi."

"Will do," Nate steps down and recedes down the driveway leaving Dan to process his increasingly cynical thoughts.

 _Nothing will change_ , he reassures himself. She'll just be on the other side of the courtyard, still within reach. But somehow, he feels like the small distance will unravel their tentative friendship. The friendship that he had hoped would lead to something more two and a half weeks from now.

The thing is though, the two and a half weeks have been feeling so far away. Especially the closer they've become. He wants so badly to close the distance between them anytime she sits inches away from him on the couch. Ever since she slid her hand over his the other night, he's practically ached for her skin against his again.

It's been, well, what feels like a lifetime since he even experienced feelings close to what he feels for Blair. His last relationship was missing the element he never knew he needed. That magnetic attraction that makes it so hard to stay away. The one that will make it impossible to sleep back in his own bed knowing she's just a stone's throw away.

His mind wanders to Blair and he wonders if she'll feel the same visceral disappointment he felt when Nate told him.

Dan gets his answer when she comes home from work that evening armed with a bottle of bubbly. After greeting him, she holds the bottle up. "Serena stopped delivered this and the good news!"

Her bright expression is all he needs to see to know that no, of course, she's not disappointed. She gets her cottage back and her life. Whatever strange tentative alliance they formed while he lived here was only temporary.

He swallows down his sadness and forces his lips into a smile as she walks over to the refrigerator. "I know, it took long enough, didn't it?" She nods in response as she slides the champagne into the fridge.

" _So long_ ," Blair breathes. "Anyway, I was thinking we might as well take advantage of this and drink it tonight. What do you say?" She frowns suddenly. "Why is it so hot in here by the way?"

"Not sure, it's been like this all day in here." Dan has to agree that it does feel a bit sauna-like in here. "The AC is set at 74 though."

" _Celsius_? Because there is no way it's 76 in here. It's 80 outside and it feels worse in here" Blair strides over determinedly to the AC unit and pushes the down button as far as it'll go. Then she tilts her head upward. "I don't even hear the AC. What the fuck? They wrap up renovations on your cottage then this one falls apart? At this rate, you won't be moving back into yours alone."

 _She's being sarcastic_ , Dan tells himself. Yet that doesn't stop the bubble of hope from growing within his chest. He keeps his tone even as he says, "I'll text Nate and let him know. He can have the contractors take a look tomorrow I'm sure."

Blair huffs, "I guess you're right, there's nothing that can be done until tomorrow. I'll just go change and hopefully, by the time the bottle has chilled, it won't be so sweltering in here. Oh, and I got us dinner on my way home. It's on the counter."

"Thank you," Dan feels brightened by the cartons of takeout she got for the both of them he spots in the kitchen. He walks over to them and gets out plates and silverware while she heads into her bedroom to change.

Blair returns wearing a tailored pair of floral shorts and a tank top and Dan tries not to stare too hard at her bare legs. How is it that he failed to notice the rising temperature in here until she pointed it out? It could have been like this in here all day and yet all he could think about was the possibility of her leaving.

After dinner, the bottle is plenty chilled but Blair announces it's far too hot still to stay in here. The sun set an hour ago yet the AC nor the night air has cooled the cottage.

"Let's go drink this on the beach." Not waiting for an answer, she reaches into the cupboard and retrieves two flutes. "You carry the bottle."

Dan does as instructed and follows her, grabbing them a towel to sit on, on the way out. He spreads it over the sand, just far enough from the water that it won't reach them but close enough that they can feel the cool breeze. The last traces of sunset are still visible across the horizon as twilight begins to set in.

Blair pours the glasses so full that they nearly bubble over and then raises hers. "To you surviving your stay,"

"To you enduring a whole two weeks of me," Dan replies, clinking their glasses together.

Blair brings her flute to her lips, smiling. "You weren't so bad." She tells him and he feels a flicker of happiness. "I might even miss you,"

Her brown eyes trail over to him momentarily and he can't stop a smile from forming. He forces out a witty reply that won't reveal just how much that statement means. "Are you sure you won't just miss my movie collection?"

"No," Blair rolls her eyes. "You live less than 15 feet away, don't think you're off the hook completely. Although I suppose you are at least excused from making me breakfast and coffee every morning."

"Ah, the truth comes out." Dan takes another sip of his champagne.

"Of course, Humphrey, that's why I was really keeping you around." Blair's words call his face to fall a little and it must show because she bumps her shoulder against his. "Kidding, you are-" She pauses. "Good company, it turns out."

"You are too." Dan says with feeling, staring out at the dusky sky.

An hour later and they are laughing over the memory of the night they first met. The champagne bottle is only half full now and Blair has forced them to sit up on the lifeguard tower so the breeze was lessened. Her head is tipped back as her fit of giggles took over.

"I really thought you were some sort of siren that first week," Dan says between breaths.

Blair leans back up, mouth having fallen open, "A siren? You are so dramatic. I have hardly lured you toward danger."

"Think about it." Dan looks at her, sideways, with a wry expression. "You come from the direction of the ocean and yell at me for no apparent reason-"

"I thought your dog had attacked me," Blair counters.

Dan ignores her as he says lightly, "And then, the next thing you know there's an accident in town after Old Man Buckley visits who other than Dr. Blair Waldorf. It was peril on Pearl Island for a little while there."

"Oh not that again," Blair elbows him. "How could I have known? Tell me that. Anyway, I've hardly put a damper on your life here. If anything, I think I've made it better. Who else did you have to entertain you with tales of city life and invigorating debates on the arts?"

"That is true," Dan concedes. "And you do amuse me with your brunch and Sunday dinner antics."

"See? Blair's eyes shine with something like satisfaction. "You're going to miss living with me."

"Of course I will," The reply comes out without a thought and there's not even a trace of sarcasm. "I never said I wouldn't."

Blair turns to face him at his serious tone and he's suddenly aware of how close they're sitting. She's close enough that he can watch as tiny stray hairs dance across her face as they are ruffled by the breeze. Her hand is so close that his fingertips buzz with their nearness and their legs practically rest against each other.

His eyes trail down without his permission to her lips and by the time he starts to force them away from the point where he's looking, it's too late.

His eyes flutter shut as her lips brush against his, tentatively until he kisses her back. He breathes her in, every single thought, ever single logical thought, escaping him as his hand comes up to softly stroke her hair.

Another wave crashes on the shoreline, the sound flooding his ears and forcing him back to the present.

_He's at the beach._

_They've been drinking champagne._

_He's kissing Blair._

Blair who just broke up with her boyfriend. Who he's supposed to ask out in two weeks.

He reels back suddenly, snapping his hand away as though it's been scorched. "Blair," He starts to say.

Her face creases in anguish and he wishes he hadn't stopped kissing her. He liked it better when she was looking at him with wonder. She stands up suddenly, hauling the bottle with her. "It's late. We should head back."

The change in tone is so sudden, he wonders if he imagined the kiss. But the way she won't meet his eye tells him otherwise.

Without waiting for him, she starts back for the cottage, stomping down the ramp of the lifeguard tower.

"Blair, wait." Dan quickly jumps to his feet, trying to catch her hand.

She doubles her pace and pretends not to hear him. Even as he follows her, he can't think of what to say. What would properly explain why he pulled away. How do you tell someone that they mean to much to you only after a month to be nothing more than a drunken kiss (or two?) He needs her to know that the issue is timing. That if it was just a couple of weeks from now it would be  _him_ kissing  _her_. Not the other way around.

He shuts the door to the cottage, before turning to face her where she stands to put the cork back in the bottle. "I'm sorry, Blair, I-"

She shakes his head, interrupting his explanation. "I'm really tired and I've drunk too much champagne, clearly." The way she says the word twists his stomach in regret. "Goodnight, Humphrey."

She walks off to her bedroom, shutting the door and ending their conversation with a click of the lock.

* * *

_36 hours._

That's how long it's been since Blair has seen or spoken to Dan. It's too painful, that's what she's told herself all day yesterday and last night. The remembrance of his rejection, his pitying eyes… She can't face it again.

Blair is actually pretty amazed how successful she was at avoiding Dan yesterday considering they were still roommates. She waited until he had left to wake up gladly accepting that Dr. van der Woodsen would punish her with triple the paperwork for her tardiness. Said paperwork served as the perfect excuse to work late and thus she didn't even have to lie to him when he texted her asking if she would be home soon.

Blair:  _No, working late. Can you lock up once you're packed?_

He had taken a while to reply but finally confirmed he was moved back into his own place and he would return her key this weekend. That made her stomach swoop but she ignored it, forcing herself to focus on the positive. The distance, albeit a small distance, would help her will away her pesky feelings for him. She wishes the divide between them could be greater, perhaps even could be prolonged by avoiding him all weekend long by hiding out at Dorota's.

But then again, it's been 36 hours and he is her neighbor and one of only a few friends. So she has no choice but to swallow her pride, pretend that her kissing him was a total alcohol-induced accident that will never happen again, and ask him to forget it ever happened.  _Deja vu_ , that's what it will feel like. Because they've been here before and if she doesn't gain some self-control, they'll be here again.

Spending extra time on her hair and makeup, because she can't look like a wreck and remind him that rejecting her was the right choice, she finally is ready to face him at 9 AM on Saturday morning. She takes her time crossing the courtyard, willing the few feet left until she reaches his front door to stretch on.

It doesn't work.

She's in front of his porch steps before she can even count to ten and she has to remind herself to breathe.

Her fist comes up to the door in a tentative knock and she waits patiently, telling herself not to walk away before he's answered. She wouldn't have had time to anyways because the door opens a second later.

She looks up from the ground to meet his brown eyes except they aren't there. Instead, she's met with a pair of striking set of seafoam eyes that deliver a flash of jealousy straight to her core. The envy grows stronger as she takes in the girl's exotic beauty with features that not even the best plastic surgeon could provide.

"Hi," The girl smiles flashing a white set of teeth. She pulls her breezy kimono a little tighter around her tank top and denim shorts-clad body. "Can I help you?"

Blair stares back, peering over her shoulder and not knowing whether seeing Dan behind the girl would make her feel worse or better. All she can manage to ask is, "Dan?" and she hopes the girl catches on.

"Oh," She nods. "He left for work already. Can I take a message?"

"I'm sorry," Blair says suddenly at the stranger's reply. "Who are you?"

"I'm Vanessa," The girl says it as though she's just announced she's Beyonce. "Are you Dan's friend?"

Blair fights back a glare at this Vanessa girl.  _Who the fuck is she and where did she come from?_ She doesn't want to think about the fact that it's 9 AM and that Dan clearly felt comfortable enough to let her stay in his place without him. The idea of it makes her feel queasy. "I'm his-"

_Former roommate? Former friend? Former nemesis? Almost something?_

"I'm Blair." She resolves.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blair." The girl shakes Blair's hand with her unmanicured one. Blair starts a mental tally of their attributes.  _Blair 1 Vanessa 0_. "I'll be sure to let Dan know you stopped by."

"Woah, what's up with you?" Carter eyes Blair with a mix of curiosity and fear as she barges into the practice on a Saturday. She wasn't scheduled to work today's free clinic hours but the last thing she wants to do is sit around mulling over all things Humphrey. "You look like you're on the warpath."

"I'm always on the warpath," Blair says cooly, sticking her arms into her white coat.

"Dr. van der Woodsen said I was covering this month's clinic day alone," Carter continues stocking wooden swab sticks into the glass jar he's holding. "Did you not get the memo?"

"I did," Blair slides on a pair of gloves. "But I thought I would help."

Carter still seems wary but decides to nod. Blair peers over at him and can't help the question from falling from her lips. "Who's Vanessa?"

His face morphs into one of surprise and then recognition. "Abrams? Hippie who's hot even though she doesn't wear deodorant?"

"I would assume so, she smelled like patchouli and sweat." Blair replies, smirking at Carter's description of the girl she encountered earlier.  _Blair 2 Vanessa 0._

"Yeah," Carter nods. "I would probably hit it but she's in love with your boy, Dan."

"My boy?" Blair drops her stethoscope she was about to drape over her shoulders. It clangs against the metal tray and Carter laughs.

"She's his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend or maybe girlfriend again now that she's back. Honestly, don't know, don't care." Carter shrugs. "Why do you care… if he's not  _your_ boy?"

"I don't." Blair replies primly, hiding how her heart sank at the word  _girlfriend_. "I only cared because that almost-dreadlocked hippie was within 50 feet of my property and I wondered if I should report her to the authorities. I thought perhaps she had staged a hostile takeover of the cottages."

"Well, Waldorf," Carter glances over at her sideways. "You can always seek shelter at my place."

"Yeah right," Blair says but then regrets it…  _Because why not?_  Carter is hot, he's single, he's clearly interested, and even helpful on occasion like the other night. All the reasons he's eligible she's recounted in her head over and over numerous times but dismissed suddenly seem worth reevaluating. After a pause, she swivels her stool to face him, putting on a coy smile. "But perhaps I could seek shelter with you. Over drinks."

"That I can do," Carter smiles. "As soon as we get through all the patients today."

In that moment, Blair is very,  _very_  glad she decided to come into work on her day off.

* * *

"Aren't there any other bars around besides The Loft?" Blair asks from the passenger seat.

"There are," Carter starts the car. "But they're across the bridge and much too far to make Dan Humphrey jealous."

"What?" Blair's brow furrows at the mention of Dan's name. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Blair," Carter gives her a sympathetic smile. "You think I'd honestly believe it's a coincidence that you finally agree to going out with me on the same day Vanessa Abrams shows up. I'm not dull, if you'll recall I did graduate from Brown."

Blair scoffs, " Everyone knows that the only real Ivies are the holy trinity: Harvard, Yale, and Princeton."

Carter's hand pats her arm. "It's okay, Doc. I don't mind being used even if you are a snob. In fact, I'll even encourage it."

With that, he pulls out of his parking spot and heads for the bar.

The two of them settle on a corner booth. Carter declares sitting at the bar would be "way too obvious" and Blair pretends she has no idea what he means by that. She can't help the way her eyes drift over to the bar as soon as they walk in and the way they stay trained on Dan. He doesn't see her, at least not right then, as he reaches for cocktail ingredients. She's so focused on him, it takes her a minute to see Georgina beside him.

"This is a pair I didn't expect to see," Georgina strolls up to their table once they're seated looking between Blair and Carter.

Carter wraps his arm around Blair's shoulder and sports a grin, "Neither did she. But you know how it is Georgie, no one can resist me for long."

Blair glances back and forth at Georgina, then Carter, then back to Georgina. In response, Georgina simply cocks a brow. "Let's just say, I can say from experience that you picked the right guy."

Blair knows that she couldn't possibly be insinuating anything to do with Dan from that statement, yet she can't stop her eyes from trailing over there. She forces them back on Georgina but not fast enough as she can't miss the flicker of interest that sparks her blue eyes. She says nothing to alert Carter though and instead announces she'll be back with drinks for them in a minute.

Blair feels Carter's fingertips slide a little lower down her collarbone, as though moving an invisible strand of hair aside. "What are you doing?" She cuts her gaze to him.

Carter purposefully drops his eyes to her lips. "Something that's driving him crazy." Carter withdraws his arm and pretends to look at the menu. "He looked like he was about to punch me."

"Next time, warn me." Blair replies, willing herself not to look at Dan to see if what Carter said was true.

"Oh, next time? Hmm, what shall I do next?" Carter brings a thumb to his chin and Blair smacks him playfully with her menu.

"Come on, treat me like you're actually on a date with me." Blair sighs. "Stop all this pretending."

"If that's what you want, Doc."

"That's what I want." Blair lets her gaze linger on him even as Georgina arrives and sets their drinks down. "I want to see you earn a second date."

Dan ends up leaving, presumably having ended his shift, before Blair and Carter have even finished their second drinks. She forces herself to be grateful for his sudden absence because had he stayed, she feared he'd catch on soon to the ruse.

Once he's gone, she can properly focus on Carter. She even finds herself truly enjoying his company. As soon as he drops the suave act, she actually finds him quite charming. He tells her all about why he pursued medicine, about his one and only heartbreak (although the girl remains nameless much to Blair's dismay,) and his medical aspirations. She sees so much of herself in him, she wonders how it was that it took this long to get to know him.

She, in turn, finds herself opening up about Chuck, about the scandal that drove her out of the city, and the rejection of all her fellowship applications. He reassures her that if she puts herself back out there and tries again, there's no way she won't find a hospital,  _a good hospital_ , that won't say yes.

"I appreciate that," She nods. "Maybe someday I will, but I think I'm going to stay here a little while longer."

"I know," Carter says and she knows he's thinking of the exact reason running through her head. The person that no matter how hard she tries to block out, who always remains fixed in her mind since the day she arrived on this island.

Carter helps her into her coat and leads her out to the car. Blair slides into the car and smiles over at him. "I had a really nice time."

"It's a shame we won't do it again." Carter's eyes stay locked on the review mirror as he backs the car out of the driveway.

"We won't?" Blair feels a little crestfallen.

"Aw," Carter stops reversing momentarily to put a finger on her chin. "Cheer up, Doc. We can still be friends. We can even be friends with benefits if you want. But anything more and we both know your heart wouldn't be in it."

Blair turns to face out the window, letting her silence confirm his statement.

"Want to come in?" Blair asks when they eventually arrive at the cottage.

"You really are devious," Carter looks at her wryly before looking back towards Dan's cottage, smirking. "By the way, this is normally the part of the night where I'd try to kiss you."

"And you aren't going to?" Blair's brow furrows.

"No, Doc." Carter leans in so close, she can feel his cinnamon-spiced breath graze her cheek. "But I'll make it look like I am since a certain someone is watching."

He tilts his head the other way and Blair lets her eyes stay focused on his lips which she should be kissing right now. If she weren't thinking of another pair of lips.

"Goodnight, Doc." Carter pulls back slowly and gently brushes her shoulder. "I'll see you Monday."

"Goodnight, Carter. Thank you for the drinks. And for-" She breaks off.

"Don't mention it," He tips an imaginary hat at her before setting off in the direction of his car. She stays there, in the driveway, watching him pull away and willing herself to feel something. Something besides the longing for Dan Humphrey that hasn't gone away despite her best attempts.

Her heart in her throat, she makes her way back into her cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed you all aren't furious with me at this chapter's developments. But many of you guessed correctly that Vanessa would show up at some point! And that Carter and Blair date/non-date was just bound to happen. Now that Vanessa has entered the fold, I'll finally be providing more Dan background and POV since I know that's your guys' favorite!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story even though these two are taking their time in working out their issues lol. I really meant it when I said this one would be a slow burn haha!
> 
> I'll update again next Thursday!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This chapter took a little longer to write mostly since I wanted to focus a bit more on Nate and Serena and then of course Dan's POV which I promised last chapter. Thank you for being so patient, it's much appreciated! Also thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, it made me glad to hear you guys liked the addition of Vanessa. She's definitely stirring things up in this story :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The second Serena hears that Vanessa Abrams has officially returned to Pearl Island, a pang of regret hits her. As though she already knows what irreparable damage this will do to her relationship which had been skating on thin ice for weeks. She's in line at the market on Elm, when she first hears the name uttered. The bottle of beer she had been about to put in her basket, a small something for Nate, almost clatters to the floor. She recovers and lets out a breath as she gently sets it in her basket. She remains still, listening as Gabriela Abrams tells the shop owner all about the welcome dinner she's arranging for Vanessa.

Serena clearly remembered telling the girls that the plan was called off, yet leave it to one of them to go rogue. She would bet it was Nelly Yuki in an attempt to finally win Serena and the rest of the Pearls over. Well, Nelly had been woefully misguided and Serena would be letting her have it. In due time.

In the meantime, she had to go do preemptive damage control. She quickly checks out, once Gabriela is gone, and makes a beeline for what she still hopes is her future home.

Serena tentatively taps on Nate's office door, hoping he's home. "Come in,"

Serena readjusts the grocery bags on her arm as she opens the door with a bright smile. "Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Never," Nate grins and she knows he hasn't heard yet. At least this time she'll be able to break the news. Perhaps it won't be as bad as the Chuck situation.

"I brought us lunch and a drink because I would bet you could use one after your morning conference call with the school board. I know how those parents are always a headache." Serena guides Nate to the kitchen and begins unpacking the containers of pasta salad, fruit, and cheeses.

Nate picks up the bottle, "Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed this."

Halfway through lunch, Serena finally brings herself to break the news. "So, while I ran into Gabriela at the market." She tells a white lie. "It sounds like Vanessa has returned from Bali. I'm so surprised, I thought she would have continued her travels for much longer. Didn't you?"

Nate looks up, dropping his fork back onto his napkin. "Vanessa is back? Does Dan know?"

"Not sure," Serena keeps her gaze focused on her plate. "I haven't seen him lately."

"I should find out," Nate looks distractedly out the window. "First Chuck, then Vanessa. What is it with all the exes popping up?"

"I don't know," Serena says tersely, quickly correcting herself. "I just hope this reunion will be better than that of Blair and her ex's. Don't you?"

"I really do," Nate nods and then changes the topic. "So, only two weeks to go. Are you ready to be Mrs. Archibald?"

Serena nods, with feeling. The easy expression on his face should comfort her, should reassure her that there was no need to worry at all, clearly, Nate doesn't suspect a thing. But still, she can't shake the foreboding sensation.

* * *

Dan's fist clenches and unclenches as he drunkenly stumbles up the driveway, the stars shining above him and the night air brisk against his warm skin. The memory of Carter and Blair is still fresh in his mind, the collective case of beer he downed with Aaron doing little to clear it away. He wonders now if he's in her cottage, taking his spot on the couch, or worse in her bed where Dan never was.

His eyes flick to the cottage and then he realizes there are no cars in the driveway, Carter can't be with her. But still, he wants to make sure. He needs to make sure.

He's about to go up the stairs to knock on her door but then he sees a light out of the corner of his eye. His cottage, it's lit up. As though someone's home. He turns suddenly and stalks to his own front door, jamming the key in the lock and succefully opening the door after the third attempt.

Before him, is a ghost.

"Finally," She laughs. "I was beginning to think I had the wrong address."

"Vanessa." Dan says coldly, frozen in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't look very happy," She pouts in a way that reminds him of Serena, oddly. "I wanted to surprise you. I just got back from Bali."

"I see that." Dan waits for further explanation. "But why are you here?"

Vanessa steps closer and he sees that her travels have only deepened her tan and made her hair even more unruly. "To see you," She reaches over him to close the door and then looks at him properly. "You apparently already got started on the celebration though. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough, apparently." Dan throws his keys on the side table and kicks off his shoes, making his way toward the mini fridge in search of water. He needs to sober up to wrap his mind around this new development, even if all he wants to do is drink more to forget the day.

"Okay," Vanessa laughs. "Well, I made us dinner." She points to the counter where Dan didn't even notice the tagine steaming. "A recipe I learned from one of the family's I stayed with. It's Moroccan."

"I don't think I'm hungry." Dan downs his water and then stares her down. "You still have your key?"

"Of course, I hope you don't mind me using it." Vanessa smiles.

"You should have told me you were coming." Dan rubs a hand over his face, wondering how he can politely tell her to leave.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I wanted it to be a surprise." Vanessa starts serving up the food even though he said he didn't want any. Typical. "By the way, I met Blair. She seems very cozy for someone who clearly doesn't belong here."

Vanessa's tone instantly makes Dan tense and he narrows his eyes at her. "You met Blair? What do you mean?"

"She dropped by," Vanessa shrugs and Dan's heartbeat falters.

"When?"

"This morning," Vanessa sets out silverware at the table.

Dan wishes he could rewind time. So that he could be here this morning, not Vanessa. He can't even imagine what that was like, Blair meeting Vanessa. And what did Vanessa say to her? A thought seizes him, what if that was why Blair was with Carter tonight?

With purpose, he marches toward the front door ignoring Vanessa calling after him.

After a solid minute of incessant knocking, Blair finally answers. The door open, Dan pushes past her inside, shutting the door behind him. "We need to talk."

Blair stands motionless momentarily but then rounds on him. "Yes, we do. About the fact that you don't live here anymore and can't just come barging in as you please. What the fuck Humphrey?"

She folds her arms over her chest and Dan notices that she still hasn't changed out of her date clothes. She still looks pristine except for the slightest smear to her lipstick that makes him wonder if that was caused by Carter. The thought elicits another surge of jealousy. He realizes then, that it's an unfamiliar emotion. One that he always scoffed at when he saw others exhibit such a reaction, but now it feels like a sensation he will be getting used to.

"Vanessa said you came by this morning." He says vaguely, hoping she'll fill in the rest.

"Yes, I did." Blair replies cooly. "Congratulations, by the way, Humphrey. Only you could manage to find a girlfriend with even worse sense of style than you have. You two will make quite the pair. Front page of Fashion Police for sure."

"Blair," Dan levels. "Vanessa isn't my girlfriend."

Blair winces. "Well, she was so what difference does it make? Either way, my initial impression that you have terrible taste is only proven by her existence. So go ahead and get back to your backslide while I bleach this place of you. I'm worried such terrible judgment might be contagious."

She starts to push him toward the door but Dan remains firmly rooted to where he stands. Her hands are tightly wrapped around his arms as she futilely shoves him but before she can remove them, he brings his hands up to her own. "It does make a difference." He tries to meet her gaze but she looks away, wriggling a little in his gentle grasp. "Doesn't it?"

He thinks he's gotten through to her, her eyes soften and meet his. But then she blinks and the softness is gone, replaced by an invisible wall. "No. In fact, it's irrelevant to me." She briskly breaks free of him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have cleaning to do and you have tropical diseases to go contract from your… whatever she is."

"Are you going to keep seeing Carter?" Dan asks suddenly, he knows he has no right to ask, not after he didn't kiss her back the other night. But he finds himself needing to know the answer before he leaves. He knows he's not going to get through to her about Vanessa, at least not yet. Maybe once he's gotten Vanessa to leave he can explain himself properly to Blair.

"Of course." She replies and he feels a wrenching sensation in his chest. "We work together, remember? Oh and speaking of that, if you do obtain some rural infection from that nomad, I'm not accepting new patients. So you'll need to see Dr. Baizen or Dr. van der Woodsen."

With that, she swings the front door shut on him.

* * *

The most irritating part of Dan's little inquisition last night was the effect his mere presence had on Blair. As soon as she opened the door, a flicker of happiness seized her, until she remembered  _her_. Then, he had the audacity to ask her about Vanessa. What did he think? That she was going to give him her blessing?  _Fucking idiot._

She couldn't deny Dan telling her that Vanessa wasn't his girlfriend and that it makes a difference had given her a tiny beacon of hope. Until she remembered, she'd been down the road to heartbreak too many times lately. Sure Vanessa wasn't his girlfriend now, but she had seen the way the girl seemed so at ease in his house. The message was clear, he was hers.

Perhaps if it wasn't for the trauma of constantly battling for Chuck's affections and eventually losing them, just as she always feared she would, she would fight for Dan. She would ask him why it mattered, why he didn't kiss her back if that was the case… But she wouldn't do that. Not when she knew better.

That's why today, she would focus on her work and making new relationships in this town. Carter made it clear he wouldn't pursue her until she was over Dan, so maybe it was time to get over him. Except, the tiny problem was that she had no clue how to get over someone that was never hers in the first place.

"Earth to Blair… Hello, you in there?" Blair's eyes snap open and she sees Dorota waving a hand in front of her.

"Sorry," Blair sits up a little straighter in her desk chair. "I was just…"

"Daydreaming about Dan Humphrey?" Dorota's mouth quirks.

"No," Blair replies feistily. "I was not."

Dorota rolls her eyes and taps on the desk. "Well, it time to leave. Past five. Come on, come eat with me, Emi, and C. Vanya working tonight. Keep me company."

"Fine," Blair reluctantly gets up and gathers her things.

In the car, she stares straight out the windshield, not even paying attention to Dorota's ramblings about her and Vanya's debates over which preschool is best for Emil.

"What with you?" Dorota's head turns briefly to survey Blair from the driver's seat. "Resting bitch face seem more bitch than rest today."

That gets Blair's attention. "I do not have resting bitch face and what you said doesn't even make sense. How do you even know that term?"

"New nanny show me Urban Dictionary. Now I can use cool kid terms when we text." Dorota sports a proud smile.

"Great," Blair replies sardonically. "I better block your number as a preemptive measure. So why are you saying I have RBF?"

"You cranky ever since Vanessa Abrams come back." Dorota chides. "That mean you and Dan have fight?"

"I could care less about that mumu-wearing hippie." Blair folds her arms across her chest. "Why does everyone insist on asking me my opinion of her? Obviously, she's not fit for my company or that of any self-respecting citizen of the town. Or the whole of the East Coast for that matter. She and Dan can get married in a barn with the stench of manure and hens laying eggs beside them for all I fucking care."

"I knew it!" Dorota jabs a finger Blair's way. Blair reminds her to keep watch on the road, she's eager to get to Dorota's. But of course, they'd hit every red so Dorota can continue her interrogation. "You want Dan Humphrey all to yourself. Well, I don't know why you worry. He not into her, it obvious. They exes anyway."

"She's living with him so I don't think so." Blair corrects, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No," Dorota insists. "Her parents my neighbors. I see her late last night."

"Wait," Blair whirls her head to stare at Dorota. "No. Stop the car. If she's your neighbor, I'm not coming to dinner."

"Calm, Blair, calm." Dorota says soothingly, pulling onto her block. "They live in that farm-style corner house. You won't even know she down the street."

Blair looks admonishingly at the unkempt lawn and overgrown weeds. "Have they never heard of a gardener?"

"They say 'There no planet B and watering help kill planet. They make Vanya only water at night now.' I think good for environment. I like."

"Great, the next thing I know you'll be telling me the Abrams have talked you into joining a commune." Blair unbuckles her seatbelt and reluctantly gets out of the car.

Inside, Dorota relieves the nanny, referred to her by one of Blair's patients, and the kids eagerly greet Blair. Blair finds herself smiling at the way they've grown so attached to her this past month. Once the nanny has left, Dorota heads to the kitchen to start cooking. Blair tries to help but Dorota insists she play with the children instead.

Over gołąbki, a traditional Polish dish, Dorota starts up her favorite conversation topic. "So why you worry about Vanessa? You never answer."

"Being worried would imply I'm invested in Dan which I'm not." Blair says crisply as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Deny, deny, deny…" Dorota whispers not so quietly. "You have no need to worry. He just not that into her. Like movie! Remember, you make me watch with you long time ago. I pay attention!" Dorota taps her forehead. "Before they date, Vanessa hopelessly in love with Dan. He never notice. Then, one day, they together. Odd she the one to leave when she love him. Maybe she knew he never love her back." Dorota shrugs. "Anyway, he look at you the way he never look at Vanessa. So no more worry. Just tell him you like him."

"Clearly you don't remember the movie well enough, Dorota." Blair looks up from her plate. "The whole point of the movie is that if a guy likes a girl, he will do anything to be with her. No exceptions. Have you seen any grand romantic or even any romantic gestures from Dan?"

"Yes," Dorota says to Blair's surprise. "He drive you everywhere. He invite you to dinner with his family every Sunday. He wait for you while you break up with Mister Chuck." She ticks them off one by one.

"Those aren't romantic gestures. Those are just-" Blair flusters. "Gestures!"

"His way of showing he love you." Dorota counters.

"He doesn't love me!" Blair raises her voice.

"I love you!" Emi pipes up.

"We know Emi." Dorota pats her son.

"Dorota, trust me on this." Blair says cryptically.

"How you know?"

Blair huffs and decides to play her ace. "Because I kissed him and he rejected me." She feels her cheeks flush and a fresh wave of hurt as she confesses this.

Dorota looks at her sympathetically. "I did not know."

"Now you do," Blair says sadly.

"Maybe there an explanati-"

Blair interrupts her. "Emil is bored by all this talk of love." She clears her throat. "Can we change the subject? Emil, what did you and Abigail do today?"

By the time Blair has left Dorota's her curiosity has peaked enough that she can't help but linger, for just a moment, outside of the cottages. Her eyes stay fixed on Dan's, willing herself to see inside as though she has x-ray vision. Ever since Dorota said she had seen Vanessa staying at her parents, she can't help but wonder if she has it all wrong.

But then, the memory of the kiss floods her mind and she knows that no, she didn't have it wrong. If he wanted to be with her, he wouldn't have stopped that from happening. He wouldn't have spent weeks living with her and never mentioning the idea of something more.

She shakes away her foolish thoughts and goes up the steps to her own cottage.

* * *

Dan supposed getting Vanessa out of his place and into her parents should be considered a victory. But he had hoped for more, as cruel as it sounds, to send her straight back to Bali or maybe even through a time warp that would have made it so she never popped up. He still wonders what it was that Blair was going to say to him yesterday morning, had he been the one to answer the door. But now, he figured it would be nearly impossible to find out.

Her walls were put up again, ten feet higher than they were before, and he couldn't even remember how he had gotten her to put them down for him once. As he glances toward where the curtains are drawn in her living room, he sees it's empty and he misses the days of driving her to work. That duty is bestowed back upon Dorota now he presumes. Or hopes rather, flinching as he thinks of Carter and the possibility of him taking his place.

Once he gets into the bar, he already knows what Georgina will say. But still, it stings to hear.

"I told you so," She sing-songs. "You ask for advice, I say make a move, 'Blair won't be single for long', but do you listen? Dan, nice guys always finish last. Haven't you heard that before?"

"Georgina," Dan huffs. "This really isn't helpful."

"Sorry, but I can't help it." She shrugs. "I like being right."

"That's why you and Blair get along so well," Dan counters.

"I suppose that's true." Georgina throws him a towel to help her start drying dishes and he takes it. "So did you get rid of V?"

"Sort of," Dan sighs. "She's at her parents now at least. I still don't get why she would just show up like that and make herself at home."

"I told you that one had something off about her." Georgina smirks. "It takes crazy to know crazy."

"Admitting it is the first step, Georgina." Dan says sardonically. Then, he turns to her. "How serious do you think Blair is about Carter?"

Georgina laughs. "I don't think Carter is who you should be worried about. Get Vanessa out of town and I bet you Carter will go back to giving his affections to Ivy League sorority girls rather than wasting them on Blair. Who will never return them, by the way."

Georgina's words give Dan a small sense of comfort. But still, he needs to make sure. "Really?"

"Yes," She says a little exasperated with a pat on his shoulder. "Why is she back anyways?"

"She said something about a postcard from The Pearls." Dan shakes his head. "I thought they all hated her ever since she protested their cotillion."

"Sounds like something Serena cooked up to me," Georgina replies confidently. "Hasn't she been out to get Blair the whole summer? Guess she's smarter than I thought. Although I'd bet her hopes were more along the lines of driving Blair out of town rather straight into Carter's arms. It's ironic, really."

For the rest of the day, Dan ponders whether this really could be Serena's doing. The circumstances of the renovations had been a little questionable but if anything, that would do the opposite of what bringing Vanessa back to Pearl Island would accomplish.

When Nate knocks on his door that evening, he's a welcome reprieve from his thoughts.

"Hey man, got a minute?" Dan opens the door wider in response and Nate follows in. "So I heard Vanessa is back…"

"Yeah," Dan scrubs a hand over his face. "I guess she is."

"It looks like you aren't too happy about it," Nate sets the case of beers he was holding on the counter and opens up a couple bottles for them.

"I don't know, it's just really unexpected. It sort of threw things for a loop," He says cryptically.

"With Blair, you mean?" Nate keenly observes.

"Yeah," Dan reluctantly admits and takes a sip of his beer.

"It was obvious something was going on. So what happened?"

Dan exhales and recounts the tale of Blair kissing him and Dan stopping it. "I just didn't want to be her rebound, you know? I wanted to go on a date with her first, do things right."

"Right," Nate nods. "But now Vanessa's here…"

"...And Blair thinks we are together even though I told her we're not. I guess it was something Vanessa said to her or maybe since Vanessa was here when I wasn't."

"Where did she even get a key?" Nate asks.

"She says she still had it but I clearly remember asking for it back when we broke up. I'm pretty sure I gave that spare key to Jenny or my Dad. So it doesn't make sense."

A look of suspicion crosses Nate's face and Dan asks about it. "What?"

Nate sighs. "I hope I'm wrong but I don't know... I just have a feeling Serena had something to do with this. I just don't know who she is anymore. Ever since Blair got here, she's just morphed into someone I don't recognize. I guess I'm just having doubts." Nate's shoulders sag.

"Maybe it's just nerves about the wedding," Dan tries to placate. "I'm sure that's normal."

"But it's not. Marrying Serena was something I knew I'd do for so long, it's just now that it's here I just can't help but feel like it's not the same Serena I'm about to marry." He shakes his head. "I don't know if that makes sense. But I think if she had something to do with this Vanessa thing, I need to have a talk with her."

Dan takes in Nate's words, unsure of what to say. Looking at his friend, it's like he's already made up his mind. He could tell him the Vanessa stuff isn't that big of a deal, it's trivial in comparison to the life ahead he has with Serena, but he's certain it wouldn't make a difference. So instead, the two just sip their beers in silence both thinking about the girls making their heads swirl.

* * *

Serena gets the answer she was waiting for at brunch. As soon as she sets eyes on Nelly Yuki, who is brazenly sitting where Penelope usually sits, she knows it was her. The girl is practically jittering out of her seat with excitement.

"Nelly?" Serena sits down and fixes her attention on the girl. "Do you have something to tell the group?"

Everyone's heads swivel to where Nelly sits. "Yes, as you may of heard, Vanessa is back. Blair went on a date with Carter and has been going out of her mind at the office. I even looked through her computer history and there was a search for 'Flights to New York.'" Nelly waits for a round of applause and looks defeated when none comes.

Serena meanwhile, is trying not to unleash the fury she feels building within her. She would love nothing more than to blame the problems with Nate on Nelly and her going rogue but then, that wouldn't be fair would it? Because she's the one who got the girls thinking of ways to get rid of Blair. Had she not ever started this whole operation, perhaps there wouldn't be a growing divide between her and her fiance.

So instead she says this, "I really wish you would have consulted us, Nelly. If you recall, one of The Pearls doctrines is to always trust her sisters to help and guide her."

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Penelope smirk, clearly pleased by Nelly being rebuked. Nelly meanwhile fidgets. "Sorry, Serena. I just- I thought this was what you wanted."

Serena can't help but agree, "I thought it was too. But it's not."

Serena stands, smoothing out the pleats of her dress, "I have to leave ladies, meeting adjourned."

With that, she sets off for Nate's and prays coming clean will be enough to prevent this mess from interfering with her wedding day.

* * *

By the time Serena knocks on his front door, Nate has had a few days to think. Thoughts that he never thought would cross his mind yet somehow felt like they were always destined to appear. Ones that he knows will be harder to say aloud.

But the moment he opens to door to see her in her floral shirtdress and a neat string of pearls around her neck, he knows it's time.

"I'm glad you're here," He tells her as he leads her toward the couch. "I've been thinking that we needed to talk."

He sees Serena's smile leave her face and be replaced with a look of concern. "You have?"

"Yes," He exhales and takes her hands which he feels tremble slightly under his touch. He can tell this wasn't what she was expecting. She clearly had something she needed to say, expected to be leading the conversation. But he needs to do this, before she changes his mind. "About the wedding."

"The wedding?" She echoes, her perfectly pink-lipsticked mouth falling open slightly.

"Serena," He falters as his eyes fix on her diamond ring, the one that meant they would spend the rest of their lives together. "I think we both know that things haven't been right with us for a while. I think the wedding was a distraction, a good distraction but also a bad one. Because we stopped being us. Two people who wanted to marry each other and spend forever together and instead two people who  _had_  to get married. Because it was expected of us. And there's something that doesn't sit right with me about that."

"You don't want to marry me?" She sounds affronted.

"I-" Nate doesn't know how to answer. "Serena, I just feel like we don't even know each other anymore. You've been spending so much time with The Pearls which of course I support but it's turning into something I don't support. Like all this business with Blair. She's my friend, Serena, and Dan's too. The girl I fell in love didn't fill her time with schemes and plots to get rid of someone who was just trying to find a new home."

Serena's eyes fill with tears and she takes a minute to speak. "Nate, I came here to tell you that I'm done with all that. I realize what I did was wrong, it was awful. I didn't mean to hurt Blair. I just, I felt you slipping away and I thought it was Blair's fault. But we can fix this, the wedding is-"

Nate stops her, willing his resolve to stay strong despite the vulnerability across her face. He has to say it now. Because if he doesn't, he never will.

"The wedding is off, Serena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> Nate and Serena fans, don't worry this isn't the end of their story! As many of you have mentioned and I think I've also said, Serena didn't have much depth on the show unfortunately but I think her character had potential. So I like the idea of her life being turned upside down by a broken engagement and then her being forced to find a new purpose and direction. I'm definitely going for the Lemon Breeland angle where her character was unlikeable Season 1 of Hart of Dixie but by the end, was someone that could be rooted for. So stay tuned for some Serena growth and for more Dan and Blair scenes!
> 
> PS. Next chapter has a fun Serena and Blair scene inspired by a Lemon/Zoe scene on Hart of Dixie. Can't wait for you guys to read it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Blair Waldorf is standing in line for coffee at the town square coffee cart (she's boycotted Arlo's Coffee since learning it's owned by the Abrams) when she spots it. A poster announcing Pearl Island's First Annual Pie Back-Off. Ready to scoff at yet another antiquated event likely only intended for the housewives of the town she does a double take when she sees the date. It's set for what was supposed to be the much-discussed Archibald-van der Woodsen wedding and in the same venue. Clearly, this town cares more about recycling than Blair would have thought.

She doesn't like Serena yet even she finds it tactless to turn what should have been her wedding day into a spectacle of townies gorging themselves on sickly sweet pies. It does say it's sponsored by the Pearls so perhaps the bride in question was all for it. Maybe she'll even wear white, just like she was supposed to that day. Blair looks away from the poster, disregarding it and steps forward to take her order.

But the bake-off doesn't remain forgotten as Blair spots another copy of the flyer posted on the bulletin board of the practice when she arrives to work. She promptly rips it down, deciding it's unseemly for a doctor's office to be promoting such an unhealthy event. No one needs to know that her own prejudice event comes from something more like feminism than nutritionism.

"So I take it you won't be entering?" Carter observes as Blair crinkles up the poster and tosses it in the trash.

Blair gives him a look. "Do you even have to ask? Seriously, can this town get any more old school?"

"Oh just wait for Christmas time." Carter smirks. "One lucky Pearl Island couple gets to play Mr. and Mrs. Claus for a week and have to stay in costume and in character at all times."

"I finally find myself being thankful for my singleness." Blair remarks before looking over today's appointment schedule.

"So I shouldn't sign us up?" Carter asks. "Because I would personally love to see you in that Mrs. Claus costume. I have a feeling red will suit you."

Blair looks up, "No. Definitely not. Unless you want a more gruesome take on the tale of Santa Claus. I think a candy cane could make a fine weapon-"

Carter holds up his hand. "Kidding, doc, no need to get morbid. Besides, I'm only here for the summer, remember?"

"Right," Blair finds herself nodding although she had forgotten Carter wasn't a permanent fixture of this town. She's not sure why, but she can't quite imagine her work days not filled with his flirty bantering and witty remarks. She can't help but feel like once he's gone, she'll have to finally face her Dan Humphrey problem.

Carter must sense the shift in her mood because he walks over to her and pats her shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, doc. I'll come back and visit you."

Blair shakes him off and scoffs. "I'd rather you didn't. Now, I have patients to see so I suggest you go find some else to torment."

"But you're the only-" Blair shuts the door to the exam room before Carter can finish his sentence.

By 7 PM that evening, Blair decides she can't possibly hide out in her office all weekend despite the fact that nothing sounds better than that. This week, she'd worked her longest hours yet all in her rather successful attempts to dodge Dan. Normally she would have been thrilled to get out of the office before sunset on a Friday night but given that she will most certainly lead to bumping into him and possibly Vanessa, she feels a swirl of disappointment as she locks up the practice. With that, she knew her only option was to burrow in the cottage, no going out to dinner. Or to drinks as Carter had suggested, "J _ust as friends, of course._ "

This melancholy mood she was in could only be cured by one thing.

Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Holly and Fred are just about to walk out of the five and dime, masks across their faces when Blair hears a knock at the door. She hurriedly mutes the TV praying that he hasn't heard it, the  _he_  that she thinks it is at least, and waits quietly.

"Blair," Dan says through the door, confirming her suspicion. "I know you're in there. I could hear Breakfast at Tiffany's playing from across the courtyard."

 _Fuck_ , she should have never invested in those Bluetooth surround sound speakers.

She thinks of a way to get rid of him, maybe pretend Carter is here. But no that would be tragic. Instead, she rouses herself and opens the door with her best glare in place. "What do you want, Humphrey?"

He holds up both hands in surrender. "I just came to talk. Can I come in?"

She closes the door more so she's wedged between the entrance. "No."

He sighs, "Okay, well, I just came to say that I accept it."

"Accept what?" Blair asks without thinking. She instantly regrets playing along with his little dialogue and wishes she would have remained stoic to show her indifference.

"Accept that the status of my relationship with Vanessa is irrelevant, as you put it. But I don't accept this reversion to enemies. So I came to tell you that I refuse to be your nemesis again. It's ridiculous. We are friends, we both know that-"

Blair cuts him off. "What makes you so sure of that, Humphrey? Because I'm pretty sure friends don't keep secrets from each other."

Dan eyes her with speculation. "Is that what this has been about? You felt like I kept Vanessa a secret from you? Because I never meant to do that. She isn't-"

Blair waves him off. "Vanessa is irrelevant, remember?"

Dan exhales in frustration. "She's relevant if she's what's keeping us from being friends again."

"Maybe I decided I don't want to be your friend anymore," Blair replies with a blank face that masks her emotions. The more he keeps referring to Vanessa and his "relationship" with her, the sicker she feels.

"Why not?" Dan is unfazed by her spitefulness.

"For starters, you're a hipster and you're so hipster that you won't even admit it. Then, there's the calamity of your hair." She gives it a reproachful glance for good measure. "Oh and let's not forget that clunker you drive around-"

"Clunker?" Dan looks mortally offended. "You admitted it was charming, the other week."

"Did I?" Blair pretends to think. "I guess I was just drinking the kool-aid. Thankfully, you're gone and I'm thinking clearly again. To sum it up for you, I just don't see the Humphrey appeal."

Dan looks like he's about to counter with something but stops short. Blair finds herself wanting to drop her facade of hating him and ask what it was that he was going to say. Instead, he lets out a sharp breath and nods. "Fine, Blair. If that's how you want to play it, we aren't friends."

Blair feels an unexpected swoop of disappointment at his acquiescence and shuffles where she stands to hide it.

"But," Dan continues. "It's preposterous for you to continue to avoid me. We're neighbors, we're both friends with Nate, and you're friends with my sister. We're going to see each other. So can we at least be civil?"

"I suppose I can agree to that," Blair says after a pause. Then she offers her hand, "A ceasefire."

"A ceasefire." Dan echoes, gripping her hand in a firm shake. She watches it in her and thinks about pulling him into her. Thinks about pulling him inside and onto the couch, his rightful place. She could just let go of all of this Vanessa drama. Pick up where they left off at the lifeguard tower-

But no.

That only leads one place. The place that led her here, to Pearl Island.

Heartbreak.

She drops his hand and forgets about the tiny ray of hope his hand in hers had ignited.

* * *

Dan turns away from Blair's cottage, walking slowly in case she calls after him. But she doesn't, of course she doesn't. He knew she wouldn't from the resolve in her gaze.

Her words, meant to cut him deeply, failed to inflict any damage because it just couldn't be true. That she could suddenly hate him again. And when she said that she didn't see the "Humphrey appeal" it took every ounce of willpower to not retort, "Really, because it seemed like you saw it when you kissed me two weeks ago."

But no, the only way to get anywhere with Blair was to play along with her ruses. So that he would. If she wanted to pretend to mean nothing to one another, that's how this would go. But she would break, it was only a matter of time.

He won her over once, he would do it again.

By morning, a plan to get back in her good graces is formed and set in motion. It would start back where it all began. With breakfast food.

In the morning, he piles up a plate high with fruit salad, bagels (shipped from that NYC bakery she likes), and scrambled eggs. He also fills a flute with orange juice and champagne, pouring a heavier amount of the latter knowing her tastes.

"Got enough food, man?" Nate remarks as he watches Dan from across the kitchen.

Dan shakes his head, "It's not for me. It's for Blair. Since she's still boycotting brunch." He explains.

"Still hasn't forgiven you for the whole Vanessa thing?" Nate asks with sympathetic eyes. "I could talk to her and tell her how you guys have been broken up for a couple of years."

"No, that won't work. But thanks. I'll get her to forgive me."

"Her friendship is that important to you, huh?" Nate speculates with a bit of insinuation. "Or is it more than that?"

Content with how filled the plate is, Dan sets it down momentarily. "More, I hope. Anyways, I better take this to her before it gets cold. Otherwise, it'll be for not and she'll say I've insulted her with the abominable quality of the food."

Nate laughs, "Good luck."

Feigning confidence, Dan knocks firmly on Blair's door. It opens to reveal Blair sporting the same pajamas and death stare as last night. "I'm having serious deja vu. Please tell me you aren't going to give me the friendship speech again."

"No, so don't slam the door on me." Dan kicks his foot out to keep the door from shutting. Then, he watches as Blair finally notices the plate and glass in his hands. "Since you refuse to come to brunch, I thought I'd bring it to you. You can't subsist off grapes and champagne forever."

A momentary expression of surprise registers on Blair's face before it resumes placidness. Neutrally, she replies. "Not just grapes and champagne. Macarons, too." Then, she seems to notice the bagels as she takes the plate. "Bagels?"

"From your favorite bakery," Dan says evenly. He's rewarded by what looks a lot like a smile, albeit small.

She meets his eyes and lets out a breath, seemingly having decided something. "This is a lot of food. I suppose you can come in and share it with me." She quickly adds. "But not as friends, only as…" She trails off.

"Neighbors?" Dan asks wryly and Blair nods, opening the door wider.

"Neighbors." She repeats and leads him to the couch. "Oh and since you're here," She sets down the plate and mimosa on the table. Then, she walks over to her bookshelf and fetches a DVD that was resting on the second shelf. "You left this here."

Dan flips the documentary over in his hand. He looks up at her and takes a gamble. "We never watched it. Maybe we could while we eat? Since we aren't friends, it would be preferable to silence."

"Fine," Blair accedes then takes a sip of her mimosa. "We can watch it."

She clicks on the TV and sits down beside him. It feels like a victory.

* * *

"Serena," Nelly gives Serena another infuriatingly-pitying glance. "Are you sure you're up for this? Because if you're not-"

"Yes, I'm sure, Nelly." Serena replies cuttingly. "But if you keep  _fucking_  asking me that, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

All The Pearls stare in shock at Serena's castigation of Nelly. Nelly, for her part, backs away a little. "I'm sorry, I just am worried about you. We all are." She looks to The Pearls for accordance but they all seem to awestruck to reply.

At her wit's end, Serena decides to address them all. "The only thing I'm not up for is another round of interrogations as to 'how I'm holding up' or if I want to 'talk'. So the next person who asks me any question of that variety gets their Pearl membership revoked."

They all nod fervently, "Of course. Serena, we all know how strong you are and know you can face anything." Penelope pipes up. "So ladies, leave Serena alone and help her by decorating which is the reason we're all here if I recall."

Serena shoots Penelope a grateful look as she gets all the girls to get back to setting up for the Pie Bake-Off. Her parents thought this whole event, held in the venue and on the date that was meant for her wedding, was irrational. But what better way to show everyone that she's fine, better than fine, than being the exceptional host that she is?

Or more accurately, show Nate how he can't break her.

Even if she feels like she's completely come undone.

The event is already certain to be a packed with its ever-growing entry list. It's set for tomorrow and reportedly both the local market and grocer have completely ran out of all berries, apples, and other pie-perfect fillings.

 _It'll be a success_ , she keeps telling herself.  _It has to be._

After the banners are hung and the trophy is displayed, Serena decides they can call it a night. All that's left to do is place the fresh flower centerpieces in the morning and then it'll be time for the bake-off. She heads home, feeling a little queasy. She attributes it to the ongoing stress of having been left at the altar, well practically speaking. This morning she actually threw up a little, although given her lack of eating from the stress it was only tea that came up.

She refocuses on the event ahead as she leaves the venue, hoping that'll distract her from her nausea. The promise of another day spent focusing on her duties as Chair of The Pearls is what gets her through another walk home alone. Another night alone.

As she passes by Nate's, she stares into the light windows and pauses as she sees a female silhouette.

A petite one, with dark hair.

_Blair._

The person responsible for her broken engagement. For her imminent spinsterhood.

Blair, making herself at home at what was going to be Serena's household.

She lets out an angry breath and thinks yet again of the flawless alternate reality in which Blair never moved to Pearl Island. At least in her fantasies, she can still have Nate.

* * *

Not being friends with Dan wasn't exactly going to plan, Blair had to admit. Inviting him in for brunch and watching the documentary, had been a mistake. One that she realized the second she let herself revel in his company.

But seeing his hopeful expression as she accepted his offering had been too much. It reminded her too distinctly of his hand in hers under the dinner table, of the sadness mirrored in his eyes on his last night…

What she should have done, was tossed the bagels across the yard to the Captain and slammed the door in his face. Maybe even dump the mimosa on him. But instead, she let him sit on her couch and eyed him from the safe distance between him wishing that they could back to the way it was when he was still her roommate. But they could never go back there.

That was clear by the time he rose, promptly after the documentary credits began rolling, and left without further protestation. She had been hoping he'd suggest just one more movie, even though she'd never admit it.

Before, on Sundays, she'd have dinner with the Humphreys to look forward to. Now, she only had online shopping and yet another rewatch of an Audrey movie to get her through the day. Jenny had tried to persuade her to come to dinner but she couldn't be convinced. It would be too painful to be in that house and remember the way she had flipped through the family photo albums, foolishly thinking maybe someday she'd be in there too, somehow.

The only other thing to do in town today was the Pie Bake-Off which she would never set foot near. Even if Carter had offered to be her date and leave cruel comment cards with outrageously inappropriate feedback on each contestant's entry.

So Roman Holiday and a box of macarons would be her company for today and it would be just fine. She wouldn't look out her window and wonder what Dan was doing and when nightfall came, she wouldn't think of tripping the power so he'd have to come over and demand she reset the generator.

 _She wouldn't._  Even if she really wanted to.

* * *

Serena gets very little sleep the night before the Bake-Off. Instead of being nestled in her warm 1800-thread count sheets, she was on the cold marble floors of the bathroom retching. Having eaten nothing all day, it was merely dry retching yet it hurt all the more.

Eric, whose room was next door, heard and made her tea and brought her burnt toast. Just like she always did for him when he was sick. Her little brother wouldn't return to bed until she ate at least half the toast so she conceded and took a few bites.

"Party too hard with the Pearls last night?" He had asked her.

She had shaken her head. "No, I think it's just…" She trails off, unable to say the word. Heartbreak.

Eric nodded and rubbed her back sympathetically. "There are other Nate's in the world. Better ones."

That had been hours ago and she still wasn't convinced by his words.

She has to use extra La Mer cream this morning to hide the puffiness and circles framing her eyes. Of course, a triple shot of espresso was also in order to get her through her duties as host of the Pie Bake-Off. By 10 AM, it's like the illness of last night never happened.

At least, she it had seemed that way until she seems The Pearls.

"What happened to you?" Hazel squints at her. "You look like shit."

"Hazel!" Penelope admonishes. Then, she looks at Serena admiringly. "I think you look radiant, S."

"It's okay," Serena surprisingly doesn't have the instinct to remark scathingly to Hazel. Her temper seems to have finally calmed. "I know, I don't look myself. I was sick last night."

"Did you puke?" Kati asks with interest. "And lose like 5 pounds from all the barfing? I knew you looked skinnier today."

"I don't know why, I've just been nauseous lately. Probably the stress." Serena ignores Kati.

"Or…" Penelope says quietly.

"What?" Serena eyes the brunette.

"No, nevermind." Penelope quickly resumes filling the vases with flowers.

"Penelope," Serena says warningly.

"You aren't late, right?" Penelope asks at last and her words incite a sense of panic.

Serena tells herself to stay calm, to think back over the last month. But then she remembers, she had stopped taking her pills a month or so ago because she and Nate had decided they'd try for a family right away. She pulls out her phone and looks over the calendar, even by a rough estimation there's no way she's not late. She hides her distress and smiles through her lie, "I'm not late."

"Thank god," Penelope sighs in relief. "That would be a disaster. Can you imagine?"

Serena really wishes she couldn't.

"Oh my god, by the way, did you see Blair having dinner with Nate at The Loft the other night?" Isabel begins. "Like, really, bitch you can't wait five minutes to swoop in and steal Nate."

"Right?" Kati agrees with Is. "That dress too, it's a wonder she was even licensed to practice medicine. With dresses that short, I bet she'll shock a patient into a heart attack one of these days."

"I'll let you guys know when it happens." Nelly pipes up.

Serena tries to ignore their chatter, to dismiss it as idle gossip. But then she thinks of Blair cozied up in the living room of Nate's and feels another flash of rage.

"Oh look!" Jessica exclaims. "Our first contestant is here!"

The discussions of Blair and Nate fall away as the girls eagerly set up the pie station. Serena tries to focus but finds instead that she simply goes through the motions all day.

By the time the bake-off is over and Bree Buckley, her high school rival, is crowned the winner Serena is in a full-blown state of panic. Bree's smug face as Serena set the crown atop her crimson head should have revived her spirit, incited some sense of resentment toward her former nemesis. But instead, her thoughts continued to swim around the possibility of being pregnant and vivid imaginations of Blair marrying Nate in this very spot. Maybe even having his child. Then that thought would inevitably lead her back to her current dilemma. The one that seemed more real the more she thought it over. Because it would all add up, she supposed.

The Pearls, herself included, are all slicing up the remaining pie and storing it in tupperwares. They won't eat it themselves but rather hand it out in the town square. She's slicing a cherry pie with an intricately painted ceramic pie cutter, probably from Anthropologie, when all of a sudden a mental checklist takes hold.

The mood swings. The nausea. The lack of appetite. The fatigue.

 _Oh my god,_  she thinks,  _I'm pregnant._

Somewhere behind her, Kati and Isabel are continuing their descriptive recount of Blair's dinner with Nate but she can't focus on that.

"I have to go," Serena says suddenly and without even thinking, bolts out of the banquet hall.

A light summer rain is pouring down, leaving the hot air sticky. Rain, that would have meant fertility had her wedding day gone through. She wouldn't have needed it anyways.

She doesn't even feel a drop as she runs.

* * *

There's a pounding on the front door and for a split second, Blair pictures Dan desparately knocking and waiting for her. To kiss her. To tell her he was an idiot for rejecting her. That he never loved Vanessa and never will.

She blinks away the thought by the time she's creaked open the front door. The sight before her is even more fantastical than her wildest imaginations could have dreamt up.

Serena van der Woodsen, rain-soaked and in another retro dress with a standard 50s-housewife-issued pie cutter in hand. "Blair."

She should take a photo of this mess, but she's far too shocked to think to reach for her phone.

* * *

"Um, guys," Jessica sounds alarmed. "Should we do something?"

"About what?" Kati asks, absently.

"Serena!" Jessica exclaims as though it's obvious. "We were all just talking about her and how she's probably going to be shacking up with Nate any day now and then Serena ran out of here like a madwoman."

"Oh my god! Do you think that's why she took the pie cutter?" Isabel's eyes widen. "Is she going to like hack her to bits with it? Imagine the PR nightmare for Anthro."

A gasp resounds amongst all the girls.

"Ladies," Penelope seizes their attention. "Calm down. Remember the principles of being a Pearl." Penelope references their rule to always maintain their composure at all times but it does little to quell the excitement.

"Fuck, being composed," Isabel exclaims, surprising them all. "I'm going to see which way she went. Anyone care to join?"

The girls, minus Penelope and Nelly, all quickly squish into Isabel's Volkswagen Beetle and set off in the direction of the Mayor's manor.

"Ugh," Penelope sighs. "I guess we better follow." The two climb into Penelope's Lexus and follow the lime green bug.

In the other car, the girls' heads are all craned out the window, desperately seeking Serena. At last, they spot a familiar, albeit rain-soaked, blonde head. She's running, barefoot with her heels in one hand and the pie cutter in the other. Straight for the cottages and Nate's house.

"I think it's time to call in a 5150." Kati declares.

* * *

On what should have been his wedding day, Dan can only imagine Nate must be feeling down. So at 3 PM, he heads over there with a case of beer in hand. Nate lets him in with a sorrowful expression and a clap on the back. "Thanks, Dan. To be honest, you couldn't have timed this better."

They spend the afternoon peacefully, drinking and watching some televised lacrosse game. It's a rather peaceful day overall until evening arrives and they're disturbed a series of knocks on the front door.

Dan looks to Nate, "Expecting anyone?"

"I don't think so," Nate gets up and heads to the door hesitantly. Dan decides to follow out of curiosity and the door is opened to reveal a handful of the Pearls all looking like they're on a mission.

"Have you guys seen Serena?" Penelope asks calmly while the others elbow her and whisper amongst themselves.

Dan hears Kati mutter, "Or the better question would be, have you seen, Blair?

Isabel pipes up. "Dead or alive?"

Nate exhales, seemingly not wanting to answer questions about his ex-fiancee so Dan answers instead. "No, we haven't. Why? What's up?"

"Oh, just, you know," Jessica, he thinks that's her name at least, says. "She might be on her way to commit murder by pie cutter."

"What?" Nate and Dan asks simultaneously, incredulously.

Nate holds up his hands. "Where did you guys come up with an idea like that? I may not be engaged to her anymore but I think I know Serena enough to know that's a ridiculous accusation."

"Can we come in?" Nelly Yuki says from the back of the cluster. "It's freezing out here and the rain will ruin my cashmere cardigan."

"I told you not to wear cashmere in this weather, Nelly." A petite, mousy girl says. He finds out her name is Hazel after Nelly frowns at her and tells her to shut up.

Nate reluctantly motions for them to step into the foyer but doesn't invite them further into the house. Dan has a strange instinct to go check on Blair but then reminds himself that this is just baseless gossip and she's probably in no imminent danger.  _Probably._

"Long story short," Isabel takes over the explanation. "Serena has been a bit… moody, this week. Lashing out at us, sudden bouts of sadness, et cetera. Then, today, she just totally runs off from the Pie Bake-Off as we all told her about your date with Blair last night. With the pie cutter in hand. In this direction." Isabel finishes dramatically.

"Wait," Nate's brow furrows. "My date with Blair. I didn't go on a date."

"Okay, your 'dinner,'" Isabel amends with an eye roll. "Same thing."

"No, it's not." Nate says firmly. "Besides I think a casual dinner at The Loft with Blair, Dorota, Vanya, and their kids would hardly make for a great date."

"Oh, we didn't see them with you guys." Kati frowns.

"Must have gotten there after we had left," Isabel speculates.

"Whatever," Penelope cuts in, huffing. "Just get on with it. Is Serena around or not?"

"Even if she is, it's fine." Nelly says calmly, reminding them all of her presence. "I already called Sherrif Edwards. He's on his way to check it out."

"You did what?" Penelope asks incredulously. "You called the cops on Serena? Nelly, it's like you want her to fucking hate you."

Nate and Dan look at one another in confusion, unsure of what to do. Dan decides to take charge, "Nate and I will go check at Blair's. You guys stay here. Okay?"

The girls all bob their heads in unison, reluctantly agreeing to the order. Nate and Dan each put on shoes and grab jackets before heading out the back door to cross the lawn to the cottages.

"This is ridiculous, right?" Dan asks Nate as the rain lightly drizzles overhead.

"Yeah, I mean, I know Serena was obviously distraught over the wedding being called off," Nate gesticulates with his hands. "But there's no way she would have just completely lost it in the matter of a week."

They arrive at Blair's front door and before either of them can knock, they hear voices. Dan peers in the window and sees, indeed, Serena standing there with a pie cutter in hand. Blair is out of sight so he looks to Nate, gesturing for him to check the other window. But Nate doesn't even have a chance to look because from behind, they hear a car pulling up and a moment later, Sheriff Gabriel Edwards is arriving on the scene. His patrol car's lights are flashing but thankfully, the alarm has been silenced so it's not a complete commotion.

Suddenly, Dan hears hurried voices coming from afar and sees The Pearls trudging through the muddy lawn, huddled under a single umbrella they must have stolen from Nate's. "Let me under it! I'm getting wet!" He hears Nelly exclaim.

"Oh, god. This is turning into a clusterfuck." Nate remarks, stepping away from the front door.

They approach Sheriff Edwards who is looking around at the scene in wonder. "So, I hear we got our town's first hostage situation?"

Nate burries his face in his hands, obviously exhausted by this crisis, while Dan is at a loss for words. How this night escalated so quickly is beyond him. Now, the town's, or rather the world's most ineffective sheriff has been thrown into the mix so he can only imagine where this will go from here.

"Sheriff," Nate says steadily. "I think this is all a misunderstanding. Let me just go knock on the door and see what's going on."

Gabriel shakes his head. "Now, I don't have a lot of experience with hostage situations-"

"It's not a hostage situation." Nate cuts in.

"It could be," Kati counters.

"But," Gabriel continues. "I did some Googling before heading over and it looks like you want to keep the suspect calm and not startle them. Knocking on that door will only fluster her, who knows what she might do. That might drive her to react, violently." He adds, "If she hasn't already."

Dan listens to this in complete stupefaction. The guy just admitted he had to Google what to do. He might suggest once this is all over that Nate's next act as Mayor be finding a replacement for this incompetent fool.

He hears the click of a phone camera and turns to see Kati taking a selfie with the patrol car. "Tweeted it!"

"Why would you do that?" Dan asks, fearing what this going viral will mean.

"Uh," Kati looks at him as though he's very simple. "I think the town has the right to know that there is a potential crime scene unfolding in their very own backyards."

"Yeah," Isabel says whipping out her phone and snapping some of her own photos.

"Gabriel?" Nate gestures for him to take action.

Gabriel puts his hands on his hips, "Ladies, phones away. Let's all take a step back. I need to set up a perimeter." He backs up his car few inches and forms a shield with both doors open and motions for everyone to stand behind them.

The sound of another set of wheels crunching over the gravel cause them all to turn around. Poppy Lifton climbs out of her Mercedes and runs in stilettos across the driveway. "Baby! I heard! Your first real crime to solve!"

She throws her arms around Gabriel, her husband of almost a year, and begins an uncomfortable to watch PDA session. The two had been on and off all through high school and then finally gotten back together last year to only immediately announce their engagement and subsequent marriage. If Dan remembered right, Poppy was a former Pearl who was ousted after showing up to too many functions wasted. One look at Penelope and Co. confirms his suspicions are right as they all sport the same glare at the girl.

Gabriel gives his wife another kiss before gently nudging her back. "It could be dangerous for you, baby. Just stand back." Then, he grabs a megaphone and steps forward. "It's time to negotiate."

"Oh my god," Poppy says breathily, pushing a brown lock of hair behind her ear. "You're so sexy right now."

"Hey guys," Kati says nervously. "It's been awfully quiet in there. You think it's too late?"

"Yeah, Serena could be bleaching the crime scene by now." Isabel nods fervently.

"This is absurd, I'm going in there." Dan steps forward but is blocked by Gabriel.

"Dan, you need to let me do my job." Gabriel says firmly, pointlessly gesturing to his badge. "I know you're worried about…" He frowns in confusion. "Wait, who are you worried about? I know Serena is his ex-fiancee," he points to Nate. "But who are you here for?"

"Blair." Hazel supplies. "They're  _totally_  hooking up."

Dan looks in surprise at Hazel who he didn't even know up until five minutes ago. "No, we aren't. Why do you think that?"

"We all know." Jessica agrees.

"Yeah, she's always talking to Dorota about you," Nelly says suddenly. "And you're always gazing at her all lovestruck from across the bar anytime she's at The Loft."

"Okay," Dan frowns. "Do you guys have nothing better to do than hang out at The Loft documenting everyone's interactions?"

"Not really," Jessica admits with a shrug.

"Except," Nelly gives him a warning look. "You have some competition... These days, she's spending a lot of time with Doctor Baizen. And he usually drives her home. I think he's moving in on your territory."

This time, he's not able to dismiss her words as hearsay as he thinks back to Carter and Blair at The Loft, his arm around her. He ignores the sinking feeling and forcing himself to focus back on the episode at hand. "Either way, Gabriel let me talk go in there. I'll sort this out." He refuses to call him Sheriff Edwards, that would imply he takes him seriously and he does not.

"No," Gabriel shakes his head and raises his megaphone. "I got this way."

Gabriel steps forward until he's right in front of the porch steps and raises the megaphone to his lips. "Serena van der Woodsen. Come out with your hands up."

* * *

"Serena," Blair says for the twentieth time. "I don't just keep pregancy tests lying around. We have to go to the office for that. But it's closed. Because it's Sunday."

"I know, but you're a doctor. Didn't you take an oath? You can't just refuse me because it's a Sunday." Serena's blue eyes are still wide with panic as she paces back and forth across the living room.

"I understand why you'd be supsicious that you might be pregnant. The symptoms definitely match up-" Blair starts to say.

"See! I knew it!" Serena cuts in.

"But," Blair pauses. "They also point to multiple other conditions. The most plausible one being stress. You did just call off your wedding, well  _techinically_  Nate called it off but-"

"Really, Blair?" Serena asks in annoyance.

From outside, Blair thinks she hears a commotion. "Did you hear that?" She frowns looking toward the door.

"No, I have something a little more pressing to deal with if you hadn't noticed." Serena waves around the pie cutter wildly, motioning to her stomach which could be harboring a fetus.

"Can you put that down?" Blair points to the pie cutter. "It's making me nervous. I'm beginning to feel a bit threatened."

"Serena van der Woodsen," An amplified voice says from outside. Both girls turn to stare out of the window.

"Okay, I heard that." Serena admits.

Blair pushes opens the curtains a crack to look out. "Oh my god,"

"What?" Serena asks, pushing her aside so she can see. "What on earth," She exclaims as Blair says, "What the fuck?"

"Come out with your hands up." The voice belonging to a man who Blair doesn't recognize, instructs. But she definitely recognizes his uniform. Town sheriff.

"Is there a warrant out for your arrest or something?" Blair steps back from the window. "I love accessories as much as the next fashionista but being an accessory to a crime is not one I'm interested in."

"I don't think I've done anything," Serena sits on the couch, dazedly. "My memory has been foggy lately though. What if I did something and can't remember? Is that a pregnancy symptom?"

"Not that I ever learned about in med school." Blair puts her hands on her hips. "But I refuse to harbor a fugitive so you're getting out of my house."

"You're just going to throw out a pregnant patient in her time of need?" Serena's looks appalled. "I knew my insticts about you were right."

"You're not my patient, yet." Blair pulls up Serena by her arm. "If you're not in jail, come to the practice in the morning and we'll do a pregnancy test. Although I still don't see why you don't just go to Carter. I get it being too embarrasing to involve your Dad but Carter is perfectly capable. Even if he is a little sleaz-"

"No!" Serena exclaims suddenly, raising the pie cutter. "No, Carter."

"Okay," Blair puts up her hands in frustration. She gently nudges Serena toward the door, not even bothering to remind her that going out there with a weapon in hand probably won't help her clear her name. "Well, time to go now. Good luck!" She swings open the door and pushes Serena out.

* * *

Dan watches as the front door finally opens and Serena comes out with a pie cutter looking just as deranged as Kati described. He finally feels a flicker of panic and desperately searches from beyond the open door to see if he can spot an unharmed Blair. There she is, standing just behind the door without a scratch. A swell of relief floods him and he relaxes where he stands.

"Put the weapon down!" Gabriel says, still using the megaphone even though Serena is only a couple feet away now.

The pie cutter clatters to the porch as Serena tentatively steps down. Blair has something like amusement across her face as she stays firmly glued to her front door. Serena puts up her hands, confusedly and finally speaks. "I think there's been a misunderstanding…"

"Serena van der Woodsen," Gabriel pulls out a pair of handcuffs and walks toward her. "You're under arrest for-  _shit_ , what was it?" He pulls out his phone quickly and Dan can see over his shoulder he's on Google again. After reading the screen, he continues, "For criminal intent and kidnapping."

"What?" Serena asks shaking him off as he tries to handcuff her. "I did not kidnap anyone."

"I'm sure Blair Waldorf would disagree with that statement." Poppy remarks with a smirk.

"Wait," Blair steps forward from her safe distance, finally. "Is that what's happening? You guys think Serena kidnapped me?"

* * *

Blair laughs as she finally realizes why it is Serena is about to be hauled off to the town sheriff station and locked in a ten by ten cell. As much as she'd love to see that happen, just for the sake of entertainment, she can't. She's about to explain why Serena was over at her house, well she can't quite explain the pie cutter but she can explain half of it, when Serena shoots her a pleading glance.

Blair follow her gaze across the driveway to see Nate and understands instantly. This is embarassing enough for her, the last thing Serena would want is for Nate to know he might become a father under these circumstances.

"You have a weapon," The sheriff is saying to Serena. "You clearly meant harm against this woman here-"

"She didn't," Blair cuts in. "She was over because-" She tries to think of a good reason and comes up empty. Her searching eyes land on The Pearls, all huddled together under an umbrella watching with interest. An idea seizes her. "I asked Serena over because I wanted to join The Pearls."

An audible gasp resounds amongst the girls as they all hurriedly whisper. Serena nods, happy with Blair's excuse. "Yes, she was begging me to let her become a member. She even put together a cute presentation as to why she'd be a suitable candidate."

Blair shoots Serena a glare and raises her eyebrows threateningly. Serena looks away and when she looks back, her face is blank. "I told her we'd take it under consideration."

The sheriff sighs and finally drops Serena's hands, putting away his handcuffs. "Damn it! I thought I was finally going to have my first arrest." He looks to the audience and waves them all off. "Okay, everyone. Clearly, there's nothing to see here so let's be going."

As they all clear out, Serena walks to Blair's side and gives her a grateful glance. "Thank you, Blair. I know you didn't have to do that. And sorry, I got a little carried away with saying you begged. I just couldn't have everyone find out the truth, especially not Nate." She looks across to where Nate stands with Dan.

"I thought about letting you get arrested." Blair admits. "But I decided that spiting Dr. van der Woodsen by taking on his daughter as a patient will give me greater satisfaction."

"But you can't tell him," Serena reminds her.

"I know." Blair nods. "Anyway, perhaps you want to go talk to Nate and tell him that despite what it looks like you haven't completely gone off the deep end?"

"Did you really go on a date with him?" Serena asks suddenly.

Blair blinks in confusion, "No, why?"

"Just something Kati and Is said. Nevermind," She glances away and then back at Blair. "I know I have no right to tell you who to date and who not to. But I will say, that I think you're overlooking someone."

Blair honestly has no idea what she means and frowns. "Who?"

"The person whose eyes haven't left you since you stepped out that door." Blair follows Serena's gaze to where Dan stands. Their eyes meet and she has to look away sharply. As though Serena's point has been proven, she remarks, "See,"

Blair ignores her but reluctantly makes her way over to Nate and Dan. She puts on a wry smile, "So I'm alive..."

Nate grins back at her, "And joining The Pearls apparently? Dan almost passed out at that one. And I thought he couldn't get any more worried about you after hearing you might be Serena's first victim."

"I was not worried-" Dan bristles while Nate laughs.

"I'm going to go talk to Serena," Nate excuses himself after a moment, leaving Blair alone with Dan.

Blair smirks, eyeing Dan's ruffled hair. "So, you were worried about me? Need I remind you that only friends worry about one another and that we are definitely not friends?"

"I was not worried," Dan repeats. His brown eyes flick away and when he looks back to her, there's a teasing spark in them. "I was mostly concerned that if Serena did indeed kill you your ghost would haunt me for all of eternity. I think spirit Blair Waldorf would somehow be even worse than mortal Blair Waldorf."

Blair rolls her eyes and jabs him. "Sure, Humphrey. Whatever you want to tell yourself."

They walk toward the courtyard, their destination unknown. He turns to her with a wry expression, "Somehow I think you aren't seriously considering joining The Pearls. So tell me what that really was about?"

Blair shakes her head. "I can't."

Dan raises his eyebrows. "So secretive,"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," Blair supplies. "That's all I'll say."

Dan nods, seemingly understanding. "Ah, well, hopefully in time the mystery of the pie cutter catastrophe will be solved."

"Maybe someday," Blair says with a smile and looks toward her cottage. "Well, I need sleep after that exhausting drama."

"I can imagine," Dan nods. He's about to turn away until an apprehensive look crosses his face. It disappears as it's replaced by a look of resolve, "I'm glad you're okay, Waldorf."

And there it is again, that pesky ray of hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> If you were kind enough to stick out yet another unexpected delay, thank you so much! These longer chapters make being consistent with updates a bit trickier but I'm going to try a bit harder to be more regular in posting. Although I think The Bridesmaid and The Journalist is due for an update so that might happen first.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it! The "hostage situation" was inspired by Hart of Dixie 2x01 and hopefully provided some much needed comedic relief to this story. Plus, it was time Blair and Serena interacted again.
> 
> Next chapter will see more progress between a pairing or two, whether that's romantic or not, you will have to wait to find out :)
> 
> As always, thank you all for your readership and reviews! I appreciate each and every one of you!


	16. Chapter 16

Progress had been made. At least, when Dan wakes on Monday morning he feels like it had been. If he could look at yesterday as a step forward, rather than an embarrassing example of how hopelessly not over Blair he was, then he could start today with a sunny attitude.

It was ridiculous really, that such a silly insinuation as Serena seeking revenge on Blair with a pie cutter could incite such a swell of panic. He blamed it on the vulnerability in her eyes their last night together that still haunted him. Everytime he thought of her soft brown eyes asking him to stay and watch a movie with him, an odd protective instinct took hold.

One that made him want to close the gap between them and make her forget all about being mad at him.

But last night, after the "hostage situation," it felt just like it had before when they were at the precipice of friendship. If he could hold on to that feeling, he could believe that in time, they would be back on track for something more.

And in turn, annoy the current grating lecture from Georgina about how he missed his window of opportunity with Blair. These were becoming too frequent and he was starting to think of quitting. But it was too soon for that, he hadn't quite met the quota he set for himself that dictated when he could become a full-fledged writer, one with an agent and an actual shot at being published.

That night, he goes to his dad's for dinner since he missed last night's weekly Humphrey dinner due to the pseudo-crisis.

"How's Blair?" Rufus asks as soon as Dan is through the door, forgetting to even ask how Dan himself is.

"She's fine," Dan waves a hand. "It was a false alarm."

"Good," Rufus starts to say but is interrupted by Jenny.

"Daniel Humphrey," She says sternly, sounding older than her seventeen years. "How could you not have called me? I missed out on covering the biggest scandal in town since Poppy Lifton was arrested for skinny-dipping three years ago."

"I was a little preoccupied ensuring Serena wasn't inventing a new form of torture using a pie-cutter with Blair as her victim." Dan remarks dryly. "I'm sure your blog will survive the missed opportunity."

"Um," Jenny scoffs, offended. "It might not, thanks to you. Eliot Garfield got so many hits that his blog crashed after reporting the scoop."

"Oh no," Dan feigns horror. "I'll be sure to tell Blair how worried you were for her and how you didn't at all have the instinct to exploit her possible victim status in order to get more blog hits."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Don't you think I already talked to Blair? I called her right after I saw the tweets. Of course, she didn't answer but she called me back later. That was how I knew you were there."

A hand comes up to the back of Dan's neck as he tries to casually ask, "What'd she say?"

"Why?" Jenny narrows her eyes. "You weren't interested in discussing this a second ago but now you are. Oh right, you have a crush on her."

"I don't-"

"Kids," Rufus comes between them, forming a barrier. "The only topic involving Blair we should be discussing is how to get her back to coming over for our weekly dinner because from what I recall, there's a lot less squabbling when she's around."

"Well," Jenny looks over Rufus accusatorily at Dan. "Blame Dan for that. He's the one she's avoiding."

"She told you she's avoiding me?" It's not the implication in Jenny's statement that surprises him, he already knew she had been dodging him, but the fact that she discussed it with him. Potentially…

"No, but I can only assume you're the one that messed it up." Jenny shrugs. "She only says no to hanging out lately if she thinks you won't be there."

"Really?" An idea seizes Dan. The more civilized tones he and his sister are using seem to satisfy Rufus so he leaves them be. "So you think if she thought I wasn't to be somewhere you'd ask her to, she'd show up?"

"Oh definitely," Jenny nods. "We already have plans for tomorrow here, since you're always at work on Tuesday nights."

As he sits down at the dinner table, his idea now fully formed, and Dan finally poses the question. "Jenny, does that summer camp you're going to this weekend still need counselors?"

Suspicion clouds Jenny's blue eyes. "Why? Because if you're going to volunteer, it's a no. I only told you about that so you could try to convince Blair to do it. Or Georgina. Or someone else that isn't my older brother which would be so embarrassing. Especially since Graham is going."

"What if Blair was there too?" Dan counters readily.

Jenny seems to think, putting her fork down. "I suppose her coolness balances out your lameness so that would be okay. But only if Blair goes. And if you don't interact with me, at all."

Dan sticks out his hand across the table, after wiping off a streak of syrup, and shakes Jenny's. "Deal."

* * *

Serena had always thought the best three words she'd ever here were the "I love you" that Nate whispered when they were sixteen. But today, she learns she was wrong. The best three words are said by Blair, not Nate, and go like this:

"You're not pregnant."

Serena exhales so loudly that Blair quirks a brow. "You're more relieved than I expected. Isn't a Pearls ancient duty to reproduce in her effort to uphold the patriarchy?"

Serena rolls her eyes, "No, Blair. I did not want to be knocked up with my ex-fiance's baby."

Blair simply shrugs and shuffles papers around the counter of the exam room. "Was there anything else you needed? Perhaps a prescription for birth control?"

Serena is about to reprimand Blair's unprofessional behavior but then realizes that actually, getting back on the pill might be wise. "Um, maybe."

"I already pulled your file from your Dad's office. It looks like you were on Loestrin, would you like to stick with that?" This time when Blair speaks, it's without snark which Serena is grateful for.

Serena nods her approval and waits as Blair neatly fills out a prescription. "I'll have this sent to the pharmacy for you. Nelly Yuki can take care of it, especially after calling the cops on you."

"I still think I should kick her out of The Pearls for that." Serena thinks aloud.

"I would second that," Blair says automatically.

"Why?" Serena's blonde brow arches. "Do you actually want to take her spot?"

"God, no." Blair chokes back a laugh. "I just would love to see Nelly Yuki suffer."

"Do you know?" Serena asks suddenly.

"Know what?"

"About Nelly calling Vanessa-" Serena stops as she watches Blair's face transform into one of confusion. "Okay, clearly you don't. I guess I'll fill you in." Serena pauses before launching into the story of Nelly using Vanessa as a way to separate Dan and Blair. "She knew you two were getting close," She cleverly leaves herself out of the equation, mostly since she's caught enough heat on this matter lately.

Blair digests the information with a blank look on her face before she nods. "So Dan didn't ask Vanessa to come back? Or something like that? Just out of curiousity, not that I really care."

Serena shoots Blair a knowing look, "No, Blair. He didn't. And from what I've seen, he wouldn't given that he likes you."

Blair turns away at that, rearranging the jars of medical supplies. "How do you know that?"

Serena laughs, "Isn't it obvious? Blair, it's exactly what I told you last night. And the million other little things he does that show that he clearly likes you." When Blair turns back around, she adds, "For a doctor, you can be a bit dim."

"Says the girl that didn't think twice about running to her nemesis' house in the pouring rain, barefoot, and carrying a pie cutter." Blair retaliates.

"Touche," Serena smiles wryly before a more serious expression takes hold. "But seriously, Dan likes you and you shouldn't punish him for being a pawn in Nelly Yuki's games. I may not like you but I like Dan and want to see him happy. So if that means dating you, then I guess I'm all for it."

A surprised look crosses Blair's face before she sits on a stool across from the exam table. "I suppose I can honestly admit that I thought you and Nate made a cute couple. So I hope things work out between you two eventually."

"Thanks,"

"Okay," Blair stands. "Can we go back to hating each other now?"

"Yes, please," Serena collects her purse and gets up from the exam table. "I should go anyways, my dad will be in any minute, won't he?"

Blair nods, "You have precisely three minutes to sneak out without him seeing you. In the case that he does, I'll tell him I demanded you receive a mental exam from me before I agreed to not pressing charges against you last night."

Serena agrees and starts to step out the exam room door. Then she decides to turn back, "Thanks, again, Blair. I know you didn't have to do this."

"I kinda did, Hippocratic oath and all." Blair smirks. "But you're welcome. Now go before i have to use that flimsy excuse for your presence in my exam room."

* * *

Throughout every subsequent consultation, examination, and even conversation, the rewind of her conversation with Serena refuses to pause. It playes on an endless loop, so powerful it keeps her from thinking of anything else. So powerful, that by the time she gets off work she's so desperate for it to stop that she finds herself at Dan Humphrey's front door.

She doesn't know what she'll say. Just that she has to say something.

Or ask something.

Like…  _Why didn't you kiss me back if you like me so much?_

She refuses to swallow her pride and outright apologize for the Cold War she started with him until she knows for certain that he never meant to rejet her. Maybe that's immature, but Blair considers it entirely practically.

She knocks, tapping the heel of her patent pump as she waits for him to answer. By the time sixty seconds have gone by, Blair has begun to feel foolish. Until it dawns on her.

Dinner. The Humphrey dinner which she was invited to but declined politely.

Somehow, she thinks barging in on what's probably a perfectly lovely affair of waffles and orange juice demanding to know why Dan didn't kiss her back is far from appropriate.

Feeling dejected, she trudges back to her own cottage. By the time she's changed out of her work clothes, she's decided that Serena is an unreliable source. The girl just had a very public mental breakdown yesterday in addition to being dumped by her fiance. She's hardly a qualified source on romantic developments.

So instead of waiting for Dan to arrive back and rehashing the night at the lifeguard tower, she decides to live vicariously instead. She pops in Sabrina and watches someone else's happily ever after unfold.

It's easier that way.

* * *

After dinner, Dan drives Jenny with him back to the cottages. It's just after sunset and the sky is still tinged pink as he keeps his eyes set on the spot that was once his home, too.

"Are you sure she's going to go for this?" Jenny hesitates before climbing the steps to Blair's porch.

Dan nods, "Of course she will. She probably hasn't eaten all day so she'll be bribed by the food and she can never resist a good scheme."

"I feel like I'm being dishonest. Why can't I tell her you're going?" Dan sighs at Jenny's question.

"You just can't. Okay?"

"Fine," Jenny acquiesces in her angstiest tone.

Dan goes into his own cottage, as planned, and waits.

* * *

Blair needs to get a security camera for her porch. Because it's becoming all too common for her to hope each and every knock on her front door to be Dan. But it never is, or at least, hardly ever is. If she had a little monitor, she could kick that hope down before it properly formed.

This time, she's not too far off with who the knocker is. It's a Humphrey afterall, just not the one she wished to see.

"Hi, J," She smiles in surprise. "What's up?"

Jenny's twig-like arms proffer a covered platter and Blair lifts the lid hesitantly. "Dinner. Since you couldn't make it tonight. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Blair gestures her in. "Thank you, you didn't have to bring me anything."

"Dan made me," Jenny replies easily setting down the platter on the coffee table. "He said you don't own real food."

"I own real food-" Blair begins, defensively. Then, Jenny's words register and she feels a flicker of something.

Before Blair can ask more about that, Jenny speaks up. "But I did have an additional reason for stopping by."

Blair nods for her to continue. "Well, remember I have that summer camp this weekend? It turns out there's still an opening for a camp counseler. Currently, the only volunteer is Old Man Buckley and you know firsthand how bad his vision is, imagine him being a designated supervisor." She shakes her head. "And Graham is going to be there and I'm hoping to you know, finally tell him I like him. Or get him to make a move. But I just thought, maybe if you signed up to be a counselor then you can help me! And all the girls love you so they would all listen to you. It'd be super easy." Jenny finishes enthusiastically.

"A camp counselor?" Blair echoes, unable to decide how she feels about this. "Me and Old Man Buckley?"

Jenny shakes her head, "They're trying to find a replacement for him. Male, of course, so whoever it is can stay in the boys cabin."

An idea suddenly strikes Blair, "Did you ask your brother?"

"No," Jenny answers too quickly. "Don't worry Dan's not going. I wouldn't let him. I definitely don't want him around my crush."

"Right," Blair nods in understanding. She tries to ignore the little bit of disappointment as she smiles. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Jenny looks like this wasn't the answer she was expecting and suddenly hugs Blair tightly. "I am so excited! It'll be like a sleepover! We're going to have a whole weekend together, I can't wait."

A whole weekend. Two days to figure out how she feels about Dan and if it's worth sacrificing her pride to find out how he feels about her.

Two whole Dan Humphrey-free days.

It's just what she needs.

* * *

Jenny marches back in to Dan's cottage with a victorious look across her face. "That was way easier than I thought it would be." She brushes off her hands on her skinny jeans and then sticks out her hand. "Now pay up."

Dan retrieves a crisp twenty from his wallet and rolls his eyes. "I can't believe I'm paying you to spend a weekend with your BFF."

"You're paying to spend time with her too." Jenny replies. "So are you going to like profess your love or something? You still haven't explained why this was worth it to you."

Dan bristles at Jenny's question and nudges her toward the door. "Let's get you back. Dad is waiting…"

"You didn't answer my question!" Jenny protests as she's practically dragged out the front door. "I could help you know. Blair's my-"

"Shh," Dan hushes Jenny as they cross the driveway, worried Blair will hear something that will undo what's just been set in motion.

The whole car ride, Jenny continues to nag Dan to tell him what his plans at the camp are this weekend but he doesn't relent. The last thing he needs is his seventeen-year-old sister meddling in his love life. Well, more than he's already let her.

"Goodnight Jen," Dan calls as Jenny climbs out of the car. "Thanks again,"

"You're welcome," Jenny rolls her eyes. "Even if you won't spill. See you Saturday!"

* * *

It's 5 AM on a Saturday, the sun isn't even out yet, and Blair is starting to really regret agreeing to this camping trip. She hates camping, or she presumes she does, she wouldn't really know. But either way, she was insane to agree to this. That's the last time she hears out a request when she's feeling lonely.

In order to even prepare for this impromptu trip, she had to do an online shopping spree with express shipping. Only after looking up articles on Vogue, Harper's, and Glamour on fashion-forward camping ensembles.

Thanks to Shopbop, her weekender bag is now stuffed with sleek Stella McCartney leggings and tank tops, all in black of course. God forbid someone recognize her on this outing. She also packed copious amounts of bug-repellent spray, moisturizer, and sunscreen lest her skin be ravaged by the bug-infested, dry wilderness air.

She shrugs her bag onto her shoulder and steps out the front door, where Rufus Humphrey's Lincoln Hawk van is waiting for her.

"Yay!" Jenny exclaims as Blair climbs in. "I thought you might bail at the last minute,"

"How are you so perky this earling? I thought teenagers were practically catatonic anytime before noon…" Blair groans.

Rufus chuckles from the driver's seat. "Trust me, so did I, Blair. Sort of makes me wonder what's going to go on at this camping trip that's got her so excited. Make sure you keep your eye on her,"

Blair is about reassure him that she will, when she notices that the driveway is empty of Dan's car. On a Saturday. Before the sun has even risen.

Vanessa's. That has to be where he is.

She lets out a shaky breath and leans back in her seat, finally glad to be living this place for a few days.

* * *

Blair climbs onto the bus and takes her spot up at the front with the camp leader. The camp leader is a perky redhead named Bree who apparently is related to that senile guy she gave the eye exam too. She shakes Blair's hand eagerly and tells her how excited she is to have her supervising the girls' cabin this year.

"At this age," Bree shakes her head. "You never know what they'll get up to. Feel free to rummage their suitcases if you suspect one of them has snuck in alcohol. It wouldn't be the first time we had that happen."

Halfway through the bus ride there, Blair finds herself thinking she hopes that one or two of these kids does sneak in some booze because she's going to need it if she's going to survive a weekend with this Stepford Wife.

"Are you one of The Pearls?" Blair asks Bree suddenly, as the bus nearly hits another pothole. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"No," Bree flicks her crimson hair off her shoulder. "I, personally, find their interests to be a little too focused on gossip rather than building up the community."

"So what is it that you do?" Blair asks, curious. She expects the answer to be stay-at-home wife but she's surprised to find it isn't.

"Teacher," Bree smiles. "I would ask you but I already know you thanks to my sneaky grandfather. I'm sorry about him fooling you like that."

"It's fine," Blair brushes her apology off. "I should have caught it. But now I know not to let appearances deceive me."

"It's a good lesson to be learned," Bree agrees as the bus begins to slow. Then, she looks out the window and looks back at Blair. "We're here!"

* * *

As Dan watches the bus pull up, he begins saying a silent prayer that this wasn't a mistake. He waits, against his car, duffel bag in hand for the person he's waiting for to deboard.

"Dan Humphrey!" Bree Buckley calls cheerily as she steps off the bus in what could easily pass for a Girl Scouts' uniform. "So glad you could make it. You are  _such_ a lifesaver. I kept telling Grandpa Buckley that his days wrangling teens are over, but you know him, always thinks he can do things he simply can't anymore."

Dan's memory is drawn back to the day he saw Blair on the side of the road, wine in hand, after being duped by the man. He knows, all right.

As though reading this thoughts, Bree suddenly calls out. "Blair!"

Dan can see her, just behind a group of boys roughhousing and swallows as her eyes begin to search for the voice that called her.

"Have you met Blair?" Bree asks Dan. "She's our other counselor. I had my doubts about her, given that she's a New Yorker," She says New Yorker as though someone might say leprosy, "But it turns out she's rather agreeable. Doesn't like The Pearls which is a win in my book. Oh, there she is!"

Blair's eyes land on Dan and she freezes. They're eyes remain locked and yet, somehow, Bree completely misses the tension between them. "Blair, meet Dan Humphrey. He's going to be your fellow counselor. You two will be working very closely together to control these teens. Trust me,"

"We are acquainted," Blair responds neutrally and Dan could laugh at her word choice.  _Acquainted._  As though they once nodded hello in a coffee shop, or chatted in line at the grocery store.

"Great!" Bree chirps. "Well, I'm off to go set up. If you two can just keep your eye on them all, that would be fantastic. They know to go wait around the fire pit, but you never know when one or two of them will run off. See you in a bit!"

Bree practically skips off and Dan almost wishes she would come back. Because at least her overly upbeat energy somewhat dispelled the daggers Blair's eyes were shooting at him.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asks him. "Jenny said you wouldn't be here."

"You asked Jenny if I'd be here?" Dan smirks.

Blair's glare sharpens tenfold. "Of course I did. Being in the woods for a weekend is bad enough…"

"Thanks," Dan says sarcastically. "Glad to see you too,"

Blair rolls her eyes and marches off in her expensive-looking sneakers toward Jenny. Dan watches as they have an exchange in which Jenny pretends utter horror at Dan's presence. Blair seems to buy it as she nods along with what Jenny seems to be saying. In the meantime, Dan checks that all the kids are accounted for around the unlit firepit and finds that indeed they are.

A moment later, Blair returns to his side. "I have decided to be cordial to you this weekend. Especially given that I keep my word and I did promise you a ceasefire just the other week."

"How very big of you," Dan remarks sardonically, keeping his eyes fixed on the campers.

"It is, isn't it?" Blair replies in an self-assured tone. "Besides, your company is preferable than that of Girl Scout Barbie."

"Not a fan of Bree?" Dan asks, already guessing the answer.

Blair looks sideways at him with an incredulous expression. "Do you think I'd be a fan of her? I mean, she is less bad than one of The Pearls, I'll give her that. But I mean, who volunteers to run a summer camp every year and is excited about it? There is something wrong with her. But she's thrilled I'm here, apparently. She said they finally have a first-aid equipped counselor so know we can lengthen the hike since there's less worry of unattended injuries occurring. Hiking, Dan,  _hiking_!"

Dan laughs to brush off the little swell of happiness hearing her call him by his first name. They're only five minutes into this weekend and it's already begun to feel like it was back to the way it was.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Blair simply cannot keep up with her own emotions anymore. Just yesterday, she wanted to see Dan, had hoped to see him open his front door and invite her in so she could finally get some answers about  _that night_. Then, her cynical nature (the one that had taken hold the second Chuck dumped her) kicked in and reminded her that there was no explanation. That if Dan Humphrey wanted to be with her, he would. So agree to the Humphrey-free camping trip she did.

But then, she had stepped off the bus and seen him. Standing there next to his car which had been missing from the driveway this morning and looking at her with an unreadable expression. The sight of his car in the woods not in the Abrams driveway brought her a wave of relief she wished wasn't there while the sight of him caused the unleashing of a million tiny palpitations in her heart's previously steady rhythm.

Then, anger took hold because how dare Dan Humphrey crash her weekend retreat? This was her opportunity to spend two days without seeing him, thinking about him, or even hearing a mention of him. Then, he just shows up, unannounced, like he belongs.

It was infuriating and she couldn't hide it.

At least Jenny seemed equally apoplectic. She looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment which of course, made Blair's big sister-like instincts kick in and reason with Jenny. She told her that she would make sure Dan didn't get in the way of her and Graham and that he kept his nerdiness to a minimum. That part she wasn't sure was possible, especially given the fact that he had on actual hiking boots on right now.

So cordiality it would be.

At least she thought. Until she started talking to him and fell back into that old familiar pattern of banter between them. The one that caused her cheeks to heat ever so slightly and her pulse to quicken.

"What?" She asks him as he stares at her with an awe-struck expression instead of replying to her rant about Bree Buckley.

He blinks and the expression is gone. "I just hope you brought better shoes for the hike,"

They both look down at Blair's $270 adidas by Stella McCartney sneakers, a beige and pink combo color. "These are perfectly functional. And they were under $300 dollars, a very affordable purchase in my book, so stop looking at me with that judgey 'you don't know what you're in for' look. Besides, we're only here until tomorrow morning, I think I'll survive in these."

Blair ignores his skeptical expression as she marches off to find Bree and find out what's next on the schedule. For the remainder of the afternoon, she's able to mostly focus on leading the girls from one activity to the next. But by lunch time, it's unavoidable to pretend Dan isn't here.

Bree exuberantly leads Dan and Blair to the table where the three of them will be dining. Their deli sandwiches, catered and brought via ice chests from back in town, are plopped in front of them and Bree launches into conversation.

"So how do you two know each other?" Bree looks between them. "It is such a small town but I am decidedly not up to date on all the gossip."

"We're neighbors," Blair replies blandly as she unwraps her caprese sandwich. "We both live in the cottages at the Mayor's property."

"Ah," Bree nods. "Beautiful view then I'm sure. How lovely you two live so close to each other. Do you two spend a lot of time together then?"

"No," Blair says instantly.

"Yes," Dan simultaneously.

Bree laughs, "Well, maybe this camping trip will bring you two together." Then, she dusts off her hands and stands up. "I'm off to go get the next activity ready and then it's off to the hike! Enjoy your lunch,"

"She's the worst," Blair says pushes away her half-eaten sandwich. "Why must she be so optimistic?" Her eyes fall to the table where she sees Bree's forgotten clipboard.

"Oh no," Dan says, "I know that look. Whatever you're about to do, I suggest you don't."

"Just a little modification," Blair replies sliding the clipboard over to herself and picking up the pencil. She finds the sheet labeled Scavenger Hunt partners and erases the current name beside Jenny's, Asher Hornsby, and replaces it with, Graham Collins. Then, she goes to where Graham's name is and fills it in with Asher's. "Much better,"

Dan scans the page and looks up at her with a grimace, "You know that's my little sister? I really would rather she didn't date."

"She's seventeen, Dan. She's going to date," Blair replies in a knowing tone. "At least she has me to help her make the right choice. I mean, it could be worse. She could be trying to date that seedy kid Damien Dalgaard who I heard on the bus describing in detail the amount of weed he smoked this morning. By the way, you might want to check that one's duffel bag to see if he brought any along with him. Apparently, we're allowed to do that,"

"Duly noted," Dan smirks. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for looking out for her. Just don't get too carried away with the matchmaking. Okay?"

"I mean, I only gave her a handful of condoms and the book of Kama Sutra, that's not getting carried away is it?" Blair asks sardonically.

"Not funny," Dan says warningly and gets up, picking up her discarded sandwich along with his and throws it away. "Come on, Waldorf. Duty calls," Blair follows begrudgingly as he leads her back to Bree.

* * *

Dan watches in amusement as Blair douses herself in a cloud of bug repellent, "I don't think you've sprayed enough."

"You're right," Blair replies, stepping closer to him. She then spritzes him with a self-satisfied smile, "There!"

"That went in my mouth," Dan says wiping it off his face. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Blair nods. "You attract enough pests as it is: Vanessa, et cetera. No need to add mosquitos and bettles to the list."

"We almost went a whole day without you using her as fuel for one of your witty insults." Dan informs her while he checks that his backpack is fully loaded with waters and trail mix for the hike.

"Shall I revert to the hair snubs, instead?" Blair asks in an innocent tone.

"Is no insults an option?" Dan asks. "Did you check that your backpack has the first aid kit?"

Blair, who swapped the standard issue camper's backpack for some designer leather variation instead nods. "It's in here. So don't worry, I'll stitch you up if you say… Accidentally fall into a ditch on the hike."

"How noble of you," Dan's tone is sardonic. "Come on, Bree is waiting."

Bree instructs them to all spread out throughout the hike, ordering Dan to the middle, Blair to the back, and herself to the front. "It's a 3 mile hike, round trip. Very easy," Bree smiles. "All set?"

Dan nods for the both of them as he watches Blair look back, clearly plotting an escape. Bree blows a whistle and leads the group onto the trail while Blair stands in place. "No turning back now," Dan tells her. "I'll trade spots with you. You take the middle,"

"Why?" Blair asks skeptically.

"So you don't get left behind in the woods," Dan answers in a self-evident tone. "Or get lost as you try to escape from the hike."

"The latter is the more plausible one," Blair nods. "Thank you, Dan. I'll see you in one and a half miles. If I make it,"

"You will," Dan smiles and watches as she merges into the middle half of the group.

* * *

Blair is deeply regretting agreeing to this camp counselor role by the mile mark of the hike to the lake. Her bug repellant has proved to  _not_  be 99.9% effective, she's almost tripped on ten different twigs, and she's gotten caught in the jostling of numerous rowdy boys who think is all a grand adventure.

"We're almost to the lake," Jenny says, catching up to Blair. "You're doing great,"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying the positive reassurances to you guys?" Blair asks between breaths.

"Probably," Jenny laughs. "But I'm the one that roped you into this."

Blair lowers her voice, "How are things with Graham?"

Jenny smiles and a blush creeps over her cheeks. "He told me I should sit next to him at the campfire tonight… He said I can't miss his secret marshmallow roasting technique."

"Sounds romantic," Blair grins back. "I'm glad it's going well. See, I told you not even your brother's presence could prevent something as inevitable as you and Graham."

"Speaking of Dan," Jenny begins. "You seem to hate him marginally less,"

"I don't hate Dan," Blair's brows knit together. "Why did you think that?"

"Blair," Jenny takes on the tone of a teenager who wants to be taken seriously. "You haven't exactly been subtle in avoiding him… Why else would you keep missing the dinners and spend so much time working lately?"

Blair doesn't know what to say, she honestly didn't think Jenny noticed anything at all between her and Dan. Not even when it was good. Instead, she picks an invisible speck of dirt from her top then retrieves her water bottle from her backpack and begins drinking.

"I've thought about it," Jenny continues. "And if you want to date Dan, you should… I just wouldn't want details, you know? Cause he's my brother and that'd be gross. But I think you two would be cute together and if you got married, we'd be sisters. You know he likes you, right?"

Blair chokes on her water midway through Jenny's musings and has to stop in the middle of the trail. The kids take no notice and just continue around them as Jenny pats Blair on the back. "Sorry," Blair apologizes between fits of coughing. "Went down the wrong pipe."

"Uh huh," Jenny says through a smirk. "Okay?"

"Yes," Blair collects herself and begins walking again. She tries to think of what to say to Jenny in reply. "Jenny,"

"You okay?" They both turn to see Dan catching up to them before Blair can finish her sentence. "I saw Blair stop, what happened?"

"I'm fine," Blair says as Jenny excuses herself, saying she wants to catch up to Graham. Before she does, she looks at Blair.

"Just think about it, alright?" Jenny's blue eyes are soft before lighting with excitement. "See you guys at the lake!"

"What was that about?" Dan asks, "Think about what?"

"Who knows," Blair lies and then changes the subject. "How much further? I'm dying,"

As huffs out another tired exhale, she lets the distance between them narrow just a little bit.

* * *

Dan watches as the fire comes to a crawls to all but embers. The crickets fill any silence not muted by the noise of the teens all chatting easily as they had back to their cabins. Bree is about to go lecture them about bedtime, Dan can tell, as she stands with her hands on her hips.

"Do you two just mind staying up and making sure that goes out properly?" Bree asks Dan and Blair, distracedly. "You wouldn't believe the fire dangers of just the smallest embers-"

Dan cuts her off with a polite nod before she can launch into a full discourse of the probability of forest fires. "Sure, of course, Bree."

She sets off to catch up to the campers and Dan is left sitting next to Blair. Although he isn't quite sure "next to" is the right word choice. She's still two chairs away from him and her eyes are fixed on the dying flames.

He had walked the remaining quarter mile with her to the lake earlier, handing her a water once they reached the destination. She never explained what the cryptic comment from Jenny meant earlier but Dan had a hunch it was something to do with him given the way they had both avoided his eye during the exchange. But she had been friendlier to him for the short distance, more so than he would have expected in such an element as a nature hike. By the time they had regrouped and set back out for the cabin, Bree had encouraged them to spread out once more and the space between him and Blair was filled with groaning, tired teens. And he missed the way her steps had fallen in sync with his as he only had a straggling Eric van der Woodsen for company on the way back.

Now, he contemplated how best to achieve what he set out to by volunteering for this trip. As he's running through scenarios, her soft voice interrupts the possibilities.

"This whole camping affair actually exceeded my shallow expectations," Blair begins. "Besides the lack of cell reception. And the obtrusive flies." She glances up toward the star-filled sky. "But it is rather beautiful,"

"So you'll be signing up again next year?" Dan quirks a brow, his sardonic question mostly poised to break the silence as he watched her in wonder.

She sharply sits back up and turns toward him. "God, no." She looks utterly horrified. "Just because I enjoyed it for one night doesn't mean I need a repeat experience."

Dan wonders if that's how she felt about their kiss but then he remembers there were two of those.

"What about you?" She suddenly gets up and moves over so she's sitting on the log closer to where he is. Her eyes are intent, waiting for his answer. "Did the Humphrey's take frequent camping trips? I imagine you all did… I bet your dad even had a little travel edition waffle iron meant just for camping." Her tone is suddenly wistful.

Dan gets up from his chair and then sits down beside her on the log. They both keep their eyes fixed on the fire as Dan answers her. "He did, actually. Jenny and I would always roast marshmallows and let them melt over the waffles. It was a summer tradition."

Blair smiles and shuts her eyes for a moment, an expression he doesn't think he's ever seen is across her face. "That sounds nice," It sounds like yearning. "My dad and I used to make pumpkin pies together every Thanksgiving. It was our tradition."

Suddenly, Dan is taken back to the night when they first bonded. In the Morris Minor convertible that she had complained about since the day since had climbed in. When she had gotten out that night and walked the opposite direction as him, toward her own cottage, he had wanted to call after her.

"It still can be," Dan gives her an encouraging look. It's still a couple months away. You could call him."

He waits for her to say no, as he predicts she will. But instead she's quiet and he lets the silence remain. A while later, as the flames have turned to embers, she speaks again. "Maybe, I will."

He reaches out and glides his hand over hers in response, for a just a moment. When he pulls it back, it's with great effort.

A pause. "The fire is out, we can probably go to bed now."

"Bree would be horrified at that suggestion," Dan chides. "Did you not hear her lecture on forest fires?"

In Dan's mind, he can admit that this is a stalling tactic. Because he doesn't want the night to end now, not when they're so close to being… whatever it was that they were before.

"Alright," Blair replies, a little sleepily. A hand comes up over her mouth as she suppresses a yawn. "Maybe ten more minutes…" She tips her head onto his shoulder and the weight of her head against his collarbone ignites a fire in his chest.

A moment later, Blair asks something he thought she never would. Not as someone so hellbent on denial. "We should talk about it, shouldn't we?"

He doesn't need to ask what she means.

"Yes," He lets his hand gently trace circles along her spine. "We should."

* * *

Blair lets her eyes flutter shut, for just a moment as she focuses on the feeling of Dan's fingers inching across her spine, forming concentric rings. She wants to wait, to let this feeling sink in, before they say the words she knows they need to.

Words that let the smoke and mirrors fade away.

Words that might break her heart.

"Okay."

She opens her eyes and pulls her head away from his shoulder. If she's about to be rejected, formally and officially, she needs to be able to flee.

"I didn't call Vanessa, if that's what you thought." Dan starts and Blair is grateful for not having to go first. "I hadn't seen her, let alone talked to her for a couple of years." He pauses and then she feels his eyes on her."It took awhile for me to get it, but I do know. I see why you got mad. We kissed and then there was another girl at my house the next morning. It just wasn't what you thought it was. I don't even know why she showed up like that." He shakes his head. "Something about The Pearls,"

"Nelly Yuki," Blair says before she can stop herself.

Dan looks at her so sharply she has to drop her eyes to the ground for a moment. "What? What do you know?"

"I only just found out," Blair explains. "Serena told me that Nate thought she called Vanessa, to start drama or something, but it was Nelly. I guess she thought it would make Serena happy, who by the way was admittedly out to get me. But apparently, she's not anymore." Blair lets out a breath. "I thought Serena was lying… I thought she was just saying that, another scheme. I didn't know if I should believe her. But I almost did,"

"What do you mean?"

"I-" Blair lets her eyes fall to her hands which are wringing together. "I stopped by your house after work on Monday. But you weren't there"

The sound of a log, wilted by fire, falling breaks the silence. Another flurry of embers ascends.

"You could've waited. Or come by the next day," Dan says finally.

"I know," Her voice is quiet. "But it was Serena… I still don't know I can trust her."

"But you know you can trust me."

His words ring true and she can't help but feel her reasons for avoiding him, for hating him, were all so futile. When she brings her eyes to him, all she can manage is a nod.

"Did she break your heart?" Blair lets herself ask the question she's been wondering ever since she learned of Dan's past relationship.

"No," The swell of relief is swift. "She didn't, Vanessa was my best friend, since we were young. And then, we got older and I guess she felt something more. I tried to convince myself I felt the same, I mean, she was my best friend. I did love her, just not in the way she needed me to." He pauses. "We lasted about two years and then I broke up with her. I realized I could never feel the way I should about her. After our breakup, she took an internship with CNN in Haiti, then started moving all around the globe and that was that."

Blair lets his words sink in. Before finally saying what's still on her mind, "That still doesn't explain…" She trails off. It's too pathetic if she says it.

…  _Why you didn't kiss me back._

"Blair," Dan's voice is steady as his hand slides over hers. His eyes are firmly placed on hers as he speaks. "I didn't want to be your rebound. That's why. I didn't want another kiss that would be erased the second it ended, not again... I wanted more than that."

It's the past tense that sticks. It's the way he's talking about it as though it's some long forgotten wish. It hurts perhaps more than if he just said he wanted to be friends.

She wonders, had she gone there Monday if they'd still be talking in the past tense.

"Well," Blair forces a smile. "Thank you. For explaining, I feel marginally less rejected. So friends again?" The lie burns.

Dan frowns, "You shouldn't feel rejected at all."

"Friends?" Blair repeats, offering her hand to shake.

Dan reluctantly slides his palm into hers but he doesn't say the words.

"The fire is out, no more embers." Blair observes and then stands, brushing off her leggings. "I'm exhausted. I need to go counteract the effects of this dry air on my skin with a long night of sleep. I also should go make sure all the children are accounted for. Including your sister,"

Dan looks concerned for a moment, "You don't think-"

"I'm sure she's fine," Blair interrupts his worry and makes a start for the girls' cabin. "Goodnight, Dan. I'm glad we talked."

He's across from her now, at least ten paces away, just shy of the door to the boys' cabin. But even from there she can see the look of dismay cross his face. It betrays his words. "Me too." He falters. "Goodnight, Blair."

* * *

By morning, Dan has decided not to accept defeat. Not when they've come this far. He goes through the motions, chatting with Bree over oatmeal while stealing glances at Blair. They both share looks of horror as she tries to convince them to be counselors at the spring camping session.

They're left alone while Bree gets the teens to all pack their bags until Bree orders them to go supervise cabin cleaning. When Blair exits the cabin half an hour later, Dan sees she looks like she's ready to run home if she has to.

An opportunity.

"Your escape vehicle awaits you," Dan gestures toward his car. He opens the trunk.

Blair's forehead creases. "But the bus?"

"The bus is optional, Bree will manage." Dan reassures. "Besides, do you really want to spend another three hours with her? I know for a fact that she has a goodbye camp song she makes everyone sing on the way home every year."

"Okay, enough said," Blair flings her bag into the trunk. "Let's get out of here before she can drag me onto the bus."

Dan laughs, a little flicker of happiness at the prospect of spending the car ride home with her rather than accompanied by an empty passenger seat.

Three hours to finish their misdirected conversation.

"I'm going to go say bye to Jenny," At his attempt to join her, she gives him an apologetic look. "I'll tell her bye for you. Graham is over there."

Dan shakes his head and watches as she goes and embraces Jenny. She whispers something in Jenny's ear that makes her blush and nervously glance at Graham. Maybe it's best he let the two of them talk.

"I'm ready," She comes back a few minutes later. "Oh and by the way, I get to choose the music on the way home. I refuse to be subjected to one-hundred and eighty minutes of NPR."

Their drive home is scored by an old jazz CD Blair picked out from the glovebox. She declared it, charmingly retro, unlike his car. But he knew she'd come around on the Morris Minor again soon enough. He doesn't tell her the CD belonged to his dad, not him, he could use a win.

The CD is on it's second loop as they reach the bridge. It's late afternoon and the sun isn't quite as harsh as it was when they first set out.

"It's peculiar," Dan looks over to see Blair gazing out the window toward the sea. "Crossing this bridge again. My life was in such a different place when I last crossed it. It was the start of something new, something terrifying… I was…" He thinks she's going to say something vunerable and revealing until the silence stretches on. A smirk cross his face, "Before I was unencumbered by the friendship of Dan Humphrey."

"And my terrible taste in cars and music?" Dan counters.

"Exactly," Their eyes meet and there's that spark again. The one that's ever present throughout their bantering. The spark that allows him to press on, no matter how many times she deflects.

They're parked in the driveway now and Dan is retrieving her bag from the trunk. She outstretches her hand, reaching for the duffel but he shakes his head. "I got it."

He follows her up to the cottage door which she unlocks. She sets the bag inside and lingers in the doorway, facing him. Dan watches a stray hair fall across her cheek. "Thanks for saving me from that bus ride."

"Thanks for saving me from the solitude," Dan says wryly. "NPR can make me feel rather lonely."

She brings a hand to the doorway, resting. "Well, I should probably go erase any traces of the wilderness from myself and my other worldy possesions."

"Right," Dan nods and starts to leave. He turns back as he gets halfway across the porch. "Blair?"

She still standing there, just as she was. The way her eyes intently stay fixed on him elicits an unfurling in his chest. "Yes?"

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Dan asks, putting his hands in his pockets nervously. "For dinner? Just the two of us," He adds hastily, in case she thinks he means with his family or something.

She looks so surprised that he fears he's made a terrible mistake. Until her lips tug up into a smile, "I am."

"Okay," Dan lets his hands fall away, a surge of relief at her affirmative. He can't fight the grin that etches his face. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

A mark on his calendar is made again. This time for tomorrow night.

This time, it won't be erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> So when I initially outlined this story, I wasn't sure of what event would finally give Dan the chance to clear the air with her but then this idea came to me. I know it's a bit similar to my other fic, A Bittersweet Retreat, so that's why I didn't focus too much on the camping aspect. Hopefully, it played out differently enough to be enjoyable! I just liked the idea of Blair being out of her element and this time, Dan's presence being a welcome respite from her surroundings, allowing her guard to drop.
> 
> In other fic news, I'm halfway done with the next chapter of The Bridesmaid and The Journalist so expect an update soon :)
> 
> Thank you all for your readership, I'm always so grateful! Your reviews never fail to encourage me to go write more and work harder on these fics so thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Thursday and I'm updating... About time, right? I thought this chapter would be the hardest one to write but somehow, it was the easiest. I know I said we'd get back to all the characters in this chapter but as I wrote it, it just flowed best as a strictly Dair chapter. So I hope that's okay with you all. Those of you who read for Serenate scenes, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter or two and/or in The Bridesmaid and The Journalist.
> 
> Now, onto the next chapter. Enjoy these 4,500 words of pure Dair.

The realization that it's been  _years_  since her first date is enough to drive Blair straight into spinsterhood on Monday morning.

It's five-thirty AM and she should be getting another half hour of sleep so she's well-rested for her date. Instead, she's fretting over tonight.  _It's Dan_ , she tells herself,  _her former enemy, roommate, friend, or better yet non-existent noun that describes someone you can sometimes let your guard down around._

But that's what keeps getting her. He's seen her at her arguably her worst, her loneliest, and weakest. Yet, he still wants to date her?

It doesn't make sense. Especially not after these past couple of weeks in which she's been meaner than ever to him.  _Why?_  That's what she keeps asking herself.

Maybe it's the spark, or the common ground, or the proximity, but all of these possible reasons for him wanting her don't do enough to make her feel confident for their first date. It's an unfamiliar insecurity, one that never plagued her in past relationships. But now, a little seed of doubt has planted itself deep in her Pilates-toned belly and it's almost impossible to shake.

She should cancel, that's what she decides at five forty-five under the hot stream of falling water in the shower, having abandoned all hopes of falling back asleep. Her fingers massage the shampoo so deep into her scalp, suds begin to fall down her face and blur her vision. She tips her head back and the scalding rain rinses away the suds and all hopes of canceling.

Because now, she's thinking of his lips on hers, his hand in hers, her head on his shoulder, and the other ways in which his skin on hers has set it afire.

_She won't cancel._

She knew it deep down the second her uncertainty crept in, but still, it was nice to imagine for one second he wasn't inevitable. That he wasn't each and every one of her desires.

As Blair steps into her suede pumps, wishing she had caffeine to remedy the effects of her sleepless night, there's a knock. Her mind leaps to Dan and she wonders if he's- she glances at the clock… Ten hours early for their date? But of course not, he had said night, that she was sure of.

When she opens the door, her stomach does a summersault as her eyes land on Dan. She clears her vision, wondering if her moments ago imaginations conjured him. But when he's still there, she's forced to speak. "Hi," Her voice is shakier than she wants it to be so she fidgets nervously.

 _Maybe he's come to cancel the date_. The thought comes so fast, she feels a sharp instant pang.

"Hi," The easy smile on his face calms her nerves a little. "I just thought I'd give you a ride to work, I have the morning shift at the bar."

"Oh," Blair twists her diamond pendant necklace. She tries to hide her pleasure at his thoughtfulness. "That would be nice."

Dan outstretches a coffee-clad hand and the heat as she grabs the cup radiates through her skin. "I figured you would need it, after this weekend."

She stares blankly so he elaborates, "You know, after enduring your very own personal hell? The outdoors?"

"Right," She laughs nervously. "Well, I'm just going to go-" She points to where her bag is.

As she grabs it, she mentally forces herself to chill. It's just Dan.  _Dan_ who owns a cabbage patch kid.  _Dan_  who she once made a mental list of fifty flaws about. Yet now, she can't come up with one.

"Okay, I'm ready." She steps through the door, wondering how it is that  _Dan_  the nervous rambler is standing so nonchalantly and sipping his coffee like this whole encounter is completely normal. Although, she supposes it was at one point or another.

Dan starts the car and Blair jiggles her leg, wondering what they can talk about while they drive. Maybe she should whip out one of those insults. She thinks there was one about those hiking boots from-

"So did the L'occitane successfully rinse away the traces of smoke from your hair follicles as your feared?" Dan asks wryly. "I take it, it did since you smell like citrus not burnt cedarwood."

"It did," She smiles at him remembering her remark and the fact that he noticed a detail about her. "L'occitane is a miracle worker for everything. Including washing crystal and china."

"You use shampoo on your dishes?" Dan reels. "How did I not learn this while living with you?"

"Because, Dan," Blair looks at him sharply. "As stated, it's only for use on the finest of surfaces. We only used everyday dishware. Plus, I didn't bring any of my fine kitchenware when I moved."

"Ah," Dan nods in faux importance. "Well, hopefully, the Queen will come to visit soon so I can witness this cleaning method."

"I hope so too," Blair smiles. "Or perhaps the Duchess. I think Kate would love to pass on my tip to the Cambridge staff."

Dan laughs, his eyes still fixed on the road. She turns, for a just a second, to look at him. She feels a flicker of an unidentified emotion at his grin.

"What time are you free tonight, by the way?" Dan turns to look at her as he stops at the red light.

The mention of tonight reminds Blair that she had been fretting all morning about how it would be between them. Armed with that knowledge, she's able to keep her voice steady as she replies. "I'll be done with work by five. Dorota is dropping me off at home tonight so I can give her back her the drill I borrowed. But I'll be ready by six."

"Drill?" Dan asks in surprise. "DIY renovations don't exactly seem like your forte."

"Oh," Blair understands his confusion. "I borrowed it to put up some new artwork I ordered."

"You should have asked me to help, I would have done it." Dan frowns. "I have a toolset. Why didn't you?"

Blair is silent and Dan catches on. "Except we weren't talking, were we?"

"Not exactly," Blair wrings her hands, wishing she could press undo on their Vanessa-induced stalemate.

Dan lets it slide without further mention. "I'll see you at six." He says casually as she slides out of his car in front of the practice.

"See you tonight," Blair lets the door shut gently and then watches him drive away until the car rounds the corner, out of sight.

* * *

"You're in a good mood," Georgina observes as Dan breezes through the morning opening the bar. She turns her speculative eyes on him. "So, what's the reason?"

"No reason," Dan replies automatically.

"You asked out Blair," Georgina somehow reads his mind despite the fact that he summoned all the muscles in his face to remain passive as he lied. "Oh my god, you totally did! Finally, for fuck's sake, I thought I was going to have to revert to high school level schemes and feign a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Thank god I didn't have to throw you two in the closet and bolt it shut. I really hate manual labor."

"That would be a terrible way to get two people together," Dan's tone is dry. "And I would assume both victims would press charges."

"Well, now we won't have to find out." Georgina chirps. "Where are you taking her?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Dan chuckles. "I want it to be a surprise. If I tell you, you'll text her and my plan will be shot to hell."

"I wouldn't do that," Georgina scoffs, unconvincingly. "Although, I would possibly give her some wardrobe-related tips based off the information."

"I know Blair well enough to know that any of her outfits will be suitable so she requires no advice." Dan replies confidently as he refills the salt shakers.

"Aw, sweet, you already have her wardrobe memorized." Georgina mimes barfing. "I originally thought you two would be cute together but I don't know now... If today's mood is any indication Dan Humphrey in love might just drive me to chronic nausea."

Dan gives her a pat on the back. "I'll keep the bar stocked with brown paper bags for you to vomit into."

At five-thirty, Dan heads home to change and check that everything is in order for tonight. He already checked that it was this morning but still, he can't shake the anxious feeling that's plagued him all afternoon. Nate had told him his plan was perfect, having not even batted an eye at Dan's last minute request. It was one he had made weeks ago then had to put on hold when things had gone off course between him and Blair.

His eyes drift back to the clock, still only five-forty five. With nothing left to do but wait, trepidation begins to creep in.  _What if Blair has had a change of heart since this morning?_ A little voice inside his head tells him once more that this is all too good to be true.

He quiets his fears with another check of the picnic basket,  _all still there_. He checks the route one more time and finds it still hasn't changed.

Five-fifty seven,  _close enough_. Blair is always punctual. He laces up his wingtip shoes and steps out the front door.

By the time he's upon her cottage, he's forced a demeanor of confidence he doesn't quite feel. The little voice hasn't shut up.

The door opens and now he knows it's all too good to be true.

Because the girl that opens the door is the most beautiful girl he's ever known and she's going on a date with him.  _Dan Humphrey._  Small town bartender with precisely one ex-girlfriend, exactly eighty percent probability of less dating experience than needed for tonight, and roughly a ninety-nine percent probability of never being quite enough for someone like Blair.

_But fuck statistics._

He steadies his gaze easily and opts to speak the truth.

"You look-"

* * *

"-beautiful," Dan is saying with a gaze so fierce, Blair suddenly has to drop her eyes to the ground in shyness.

 _Beautiful_ , the words echo in her mind as she smiles graciously allowing the warmth of his compliment to pulse through her veins. It pulses all the way to her heart.

"Thank you," She pulls her keys from her bag, dithering. "You look nice too, your hair looks more James Dean than Shirley Temple tonight."

The sound of Dan's laughter calms her nerves a fraction. "I think that's the best compliment you've ever given me."

"You better hold on to it then," Blair smiles coyly. "Clearly, it's not often that I dole them out."

"I think I will." As Dan's eyes meet hers, she doesn't think they're talking about the compliment anymore.

"Ready?" She asks, fiddling with her key. She stares down at it, trying to find a fault in her manicure to fret over but she finds none. When she looks back up, Dan is nodding, gesturing for her to lock up.

"So where are you taking me, Humphrey?" Blair is pleased with how very composed she sounds and not all like she dwelled on this all day. "I have guesses,"

"Guess, then." Dan sounds amused as he opens her car door. As she slides in, she smooths out the crepe skirt of her red Valentino dress.

She replies once he's seated and fastened his seat belt. "A dinner hosted by The Pearls with Nelly Yuki serving as the waitress. She'll be in a cheap polyester maid uniform that Serena has ordered for her off Amazon and demanded she wears. Meanwhile, somewhere back in the kitchen, Serena will be driven nearly to scalding Hazel with boiling water due to her overall incompetence while Penelope documents the whole thing in photos and videos, to use as a gentle reminder that she is the best of all The Pearls. Serena will most likely try to do something to my food, or perhaps Nelly will, but Isabel, having a conscience won't allow it. They'll also have hired one of those mariachi bands to ruin the mood as soon as it seems like we're having a good time. Oh, and they'll make us tip the mariachis handsomely, of course. "

"You have a vivid imagination," Dan says in between laughter. "Now, I'm afraid that what I actually have planned won't live up to your expectations."

"You could take me to Denny's and it would be better than an evening with any one of those girls." The remark is intended to be sarcastic, but speaking it aloud makes her realize it's true.

"Really?" Dan quirks a brow. "Because I thought you and Serena really bonded the night of the pie-cutter incident."

"We sort of did," Blair admits. "Seeing her so- disheveled, gave me a chance to view her in a different light. Granted, I still hate her and her whole family but I suppose I could see her motivation."

"How so?"

"Well," Blair thinks. "I finally saw it from her side. She's had this whole town under her thumb for so long with zero opposition, it's no wonder she became so entitled. But it seems like she's finally realizing she has to earn people's affections and not just demand them, her fiance included." Blair shrugs. "I hope things work out between her and Nate."

"Wow, that is very big of you." Dan says with zero trace of sarcasm.

"It is, isn't it?" Blair smiles sardonically, resting her head against the back of the seat. "So where are we really going? As I mentioned Denny's I realized somewhere with endless breakfast foods is a possibility. But I don't know if the Ivy Veranda has all-day breakfast. Plus, you're headed in the opposite direction.  _Oh god_ , are we actually going to Denny's? Because I'm allergic to baby powder floral scented perfume and considering 62 and over is both Denny's primary demographic and that of such perfumiers, I simply cannot go."

Dan huffs in amusement, "I would never expect a girl from the Upper East Side to know so much about Denny's let alone its existence. But no, we aren't going there. Obviously, we're going to IHOP."

" _Hah_ , like we'd go to an International House of Pancakes. That's blasphemy. Your dad would disown you on the spot."

"They have waffles," Dan laughs. "Not  _just_ pancakes."

"Bad ones, I'd imagine." Blair wrinkles her nose. "Actually, I'd prefer not to imagine, just thinking about the artificially sweetened syrup is giving me a headache already."

"My mom used to take Jenny there to spite my dad after they fought," Dan says, eyes fixed on the road. "I would always stay home with my dad, though. Even the thought of going felt traitorous. I'd heat up the waffle iron instead and we'd have our own breakfast feast."

Blair smiles feeling a wave of homesickness, albeit more for her own father than for her literal home, "That's sweet." An idea seizes her and she speaks it aloud without a second thought. "We should buy your dad a new waffle iron for Christmas." She starts mentally drumming up the possibilities of industrial-grade waffle irons.

Blair feels Dan's eyes on her and then realizes what she just said.

_We._

_Christmas._

_Oh god,_  she must sound so desperate and clingy and like she's taking this way, way too fast.  _First date,_ right _._  She quickly amends her statement. "I mean  _you_  should, I'll help you pick it out. Or I could just get it for him, as a thank you gift for always having me over for dinner." She says in a rush.

Her hand that had been nervously fidgeting on her thigh is suddenly eased into stillness. She looks down to see Dan's hand sliding over hers. "I love that idea."

She would ask which idea, presumably one of the latter options since the former sounded batshit insane. But when he looks at her, his eyes glimmer with unguarded hope. Maybe,  _just maybe_ he liked the we… Maybe the sound of Christmas together wasn't enough to drive him straight off this bridge...

_The bridge._

She's brought back to the present. "Seriously, where are we going? You do realize we're crossing the bridge and departing the island, right?"

"I do," Dan squeezes her hand and the tightness of his grip spreads to her chest. "And you'll just have to wait to find out where we're going."

It's half an hour later and the sun has begun to set. The skies are slowly fading to dusty pink as the sun beams brightly on the horizon. The cotton candy backdrop frames perfectly a large mansion, now coming into view. It's imposing presence renders Blair momentarily speechless.

"Are we lost?" She finally asks as he pulls through open iron gates.

He shakes his head but doesn't elaborate, leaving her to wonder as he parks in the empty expansive driveway.

"Dan?" He looks surprised momentarily at the use of his first name.  _He shouldn't be_ , she thinks, she's used it at least a dozen times now. She lets her eyes roam around her surroundings. "Is this a Machiavellian revenge plot wherein you kill me in an eerie mansion and leave my body to be discovered eight years later when developers arrive to convert it into condos? By then, my remains will have decomposed and you'll be living blissfully in your dual cottage, having converged your own with my former one."

"No," Dan's eyes spark with amusement as he comes around to open my door. "Way to kill the romance with your wild ruminations though. Here I thought the vibe of this date setting would be more Pride and Prejudice than House on a Haunted Hill. Date planning is clearly not my aptitude." He sounds a little crestfallen.

Blair quickly reassures him with a touch. She latches onto him, threading her arm through his and letting their bodies graze one another as he steers her toward the entrance. "No, it is, it is. I just had to make sure you weren't getting back at me. I have been pretty awful to you the last couple of weeks."

"You haven't been that bad," He reassures.

"I have."

"I sort of like it when you whip out those well-crafted bon mots though. Because I imagine they must take time to come up with. So in a weird way, it means you're thinking of me."

"I keep a notebook by my bed where I write them down," Blair confesses.

"Ah," Dan smirks in satisfaction. "So you think about me in bed?"

"Shut up," She feels heat rush to her cheeks and is glad he's too focused on retrieving a set of keys from his pocket to notice. She turns her attention back to the mansion, "But this," She looks up as he inserts a key into the mansion. "Is incredible. And oddly familiar,"

"It should be," He chuckles. "Used in the film adaptation of The Great Gatsby. Original, of course, as you deemed the remake an 'overly extravagant affair of sequins and inaccurate makeup.'"

"This is where it was filmed?" She can barely even ask as she takes in this new information. "But how? Isn't this a private residence or a museum that would be closed by now?"

"Being best friends with a mayor has its perks," Dan's tone is full of nonchalance and Blair feels a beam of happiness that he pulled a string, just for her.

They both stop in front of the cinematic staircase lined in red velvet. Blair lets a hand trail up in the railing, not ascending them, yet. Her eyes shift upward toward the massive vaulted ceilings. "How did you even arrange this so last minute? We only made our plans last night."

Dan hesitates but when he speaks his words are enough to make her heart falter. "I've had this planned for a while... So it wasn't exactly an unexpected nor last minute request."

* * *

As Blair falls silent, Dan thinks he's said the wrong thing. Their footsteps echo throughout the empty mansion.  _Way to freak her out on the first date_ , Dan chides himself. When they reach the ballroom, Dan retrieves the quilted blanket and spreads it out evenly. By now, the unreadable expression has absolved from Blair's face and she instead, looks peaceful once more.

She starts helping unpack the basket and her eyes light up at the contents. "It's not quite what I would have put together if I had more time. They aren't imported," He comments as she surveys the macarons.

"They're perfect," She gives him a reassuring smile and then retrieves the bottle of champagne. "It's all perfect."

Her eyes bore into his and he can't trace a lie. All he can find is an openness he never expected to find. One that gives him the confidence to say, " _You're_  perfect."

A while later after having finished two flutes of champagne and a handful of each Blair-tailored food he packed in the picnic basket, she lies back seemingly satisfied. He lies beside her and turns his head so they can face each other.

"I never ever would have thought we'd end up here when I first met you," Blair admits as he takes in every detail of her doe eyes, the curve of her lashes, the spark in her eye.

"In the mansion where the 1974 Great Gatsby movie was filmed?" Dan quips to which Blair rolls her eyes.

"No, with you. On a date." She looks at him sideways. "You know what I mean, you did look like you were ready to push me back to the sand where you found me."

"I would never," Dan asserts. "But I did momentarily think about letting go of The Captain's collar so he'd go in for round two. The slobber really suited you."

"See?" She laughs. "We were destined to be enemies."

"No, we weren't." Dan contradicts steadily, gazing into her eyes.

 _We were destined to be something else_ , he thinks.  _Something more._

She blinks demurely and then shifts her attention to the foreboding chandelier hanging above them. His eyes follow where hers land. "This has all been so perfect… But I have started wondering if you take all the girls here. Maybe it's your signature date spot."

"Definitely not," Dan shakes his head. "Only you. Not just because you're the only person ever that prefers the original Gatsby over the remake. But mostly because I've wanted this for too long to take you on some ordinary date, especially one at a restaurant where my dad will be literally underfoot. And if that's not reassurance enough, Vanessa never quite inspired me enough to think of something like this…"

He trails off, wondering if he's said too much as she seems to think of her reply. "Specifying Vanessa implies you've had other girlfriends that perhaps did inspire you to-"

Dan cuts her off, not letting her imagination get carried away again. "No others. Just you."

"Chuck would have never done all this for me." She confesses quietly. "Not without an ulterior motive." Her voice doesn't sound jaded and instead, is neutral as though reporting a fact.

"I don't have an ulterior motive," He says, shifting so he's close enough to feel the strands of her hair tickling his face. "Except maybe to-"

The words die on his tongue as her lips catch his. The unspoken words, morph into something truer as they hang in the air.

_-make you love me._

* * *

As she tastes the sparks on his tongue, the realization hits her hard. Tonight, she's going to break her first date rule. The "no sleeping together on the first date" rule that she established after deciding it's certainly what Audrey Hepburn and Grace Kelly would follow if in this modern world.

But now, as her mouth entangles with Dan's, the rule's existence is obliterated by the curve of his lips. Each slow slide makes her realize this is the best way to expel the tension that always hovers in the air between them. Far better and more pleasurable than jousting with words.

They kiss for so long that by the time they've packed up the picnic and reluctantly retreated to the car, the sky has gone opaque, only lit by the smattering of stars and the dim glow of a cloud covered moon.

They don't talk in the car, easing into the comfortable silence. Blair lets her head tip sideways in the passenger seat so she can watch Dan with only the slightest of shifted gazes. Every now and then, his eyes meet hers and there's a look in them that makes her heart feel like it's glowing. Halfway through the drive, his hand comes to rest on her thigh and she sighs into his touch. The only sound in the air is the soft melody of the jazz album she approves of on low. It's the soundtrack to their first date.

A soundtrack she wishes she could press repeat on.

When they arrive back at the cottages, Dan walks Blair up to the door, clearly bidding her goodnight.

"Thank you," Blair leans against the door frame. "For everything tonight."

His lips find hers once more and he breathes life back into her. He's pulling away, certain to say goodbye when her hand catches his.

"Stay," She implores. Maybe it's the champagne or the loneliness of the past two weeks but something makes her as honest as she's ever been. "I've missed you,"

She holds her breath while she waits for his reply.

"Of course, I'll stay." He lets her guide him into the cabin and as soon as the door is closed, she lets her lips take the lead. One of her hands pulls away from his waist to gently nudge open her bedroom door.

"Am I finally going to get to see this notebook of yours?" Dan pulls away a little to ask in mischievous tones.

"Maybe," Blair replies coyly, stepping backward. She feels them arrive in the center of the room, plush rug underfoot. "But it has all my secrets,"

"I can keep a secret." They fall softly back against the cloudy memory foam bed and his body against hers alights her from within.

Time passes in a blur of gasps for air and the sensation of deprivation every time she comes back up for air. As soon as she's sucked in more oxygen, she reconnects their lips. He's delicate with her, so much so that she maneuvers so she's on top of him, gaining control. Letting her hands slide under his crisp oxford shirt so her fingertips are under the weight of him. Finally, his fingertips trace the curve of her ribs, trailing upward.

He pulls back slightly but stays close enough that they breathe against each other. When he looks into her eyes, it's a question. An  _are you sure? Because there's no turning back from here._

After this, he won't just be  _Dan Humphrey_  former nemesis, friend, et cetera, et cetera. He'll be  _Dan Humphrey_  who's she's shared every part of herself with.  _Soul, body, heart..._  Somehow, the idea doesn't terrify her.

_She's sure._

His buttons come undone, her zipper slides down, the clothes fall away until it's just skin against skin.

Then finally, she lets herself truly fall and what he hinted at earlier, about their destiny, finally makes sense.

_It's something else. It's something more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> So continuing in the vein of what I was saying in the AN above, I was nervous to write this chapter because I'm not sure relationship-y scenes are what I'm best at. I always find it easier to write the build-up rather than the actual getting together part. But the words for this chapter ended up coming naturally so I hope that means it's a good one. But still a little worried so let me know if you did indeed like it so I can keep working on including more of these scenes in my stories. I know I often follow the movie formula of all conflict and no resolution until the final seconds. But it would be nice to show more of what happens after the "happily ever after."
> 
> We'll definitely have some Dorota in the next chapter because she's definitely going to have opinions on what just happened! Plus, Serena and Nate both need scenes as mentioned before. I'll try my best to update again next Thursday! In the meantime, you can expect another chapter of The Bridesmaid and The Journalist.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this!! I just got so busy and couldn't find time to write and update my stories. I hope you all can understand, I know unexpected hiatuses are frustrated. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I wanted to get back into the rhythm of updating and liked the idea of starting with another happy chapter! 
> 
> So for those of you still reading, thank you! I really do appreciate your continued support and patience :)

"So," Dan whispers into Blair's ear. "That Hippocratic oath you took, what exactly does it say about skipping work and letting the patients fend for themselves?"

It's Friday and their week has been mostly spent like this. But it doesn't stop her from wanting to spin this out, just a little bit longer. A slow smile stretches across Blair's face as she rolls over to face him, pulling the duvet a little higher as she does. The way he's looking at her makes her chest constrict momentarily. "I think it's frowned upon, at best."

"Only frowned upon," Dan leans in and links his lips to hers. "I think I can work with that."

"Although," She pulls away a fraction, reluctantly. "I would say Dr. van der Woodsen might consider it a fireable offense."

"He's not your boss," The kisses being trailed along her neck make Blair forget who they're talking about for a second.

"But he is the person who would like to be and could be with the right legal papers." She pushes back the covers. "So, unfortunately, I must get up." She gives him a pouty frown, wishes she could stay here all day. A thought strikes her, "Do you not have to go in today?"

"Not until 1, today." He gets up too. "But I'll drive you,"

"You've dropped me off at work every day this week," Blair shakes her head. "I'll text Dorota instead. This is getting ridiculous. I should really see about learning to drive. Or maybe get a bike," She muses as she turns on the shower water.

Dan is leaning against the doorframe, watching her think. "I vote neither. I like taking you. It means more time with you,"

"That's sweet," Her lips curl in satisfaction that she couldn't hide. Not even if she tried. "Perhaps I'll drop by the bar after work. We can torture Georgina with more PDA. She'll probably agree to cover the rest of your shift just to get rid of us."

Blair opens the shower door after hanging her robe back up on the rack. The hot steam trickles out, fogging up the mirrors. Dan seems amused by this idea. "How would that go?"

"Maybe something like this," Blair pulls Dan into the shower, placing her mouth on his.

* * *

"Why do you keep glancing at the door?" Georgina asks Dan from behind the bar at six forty-five. "Oh wait, is Blair coming by? Please tell me you stocked those paper bags you promised. I already feel the vomit-sesh coming on."

"You can use a takeout bag," Dan smirks, eyes still fixed on the door. "I'll consider it payback for all the times you provided way too many details about your 'encounters' with Serge."

Georgina huffs, "At least I didn't make you watch."

She has a point, he admits to himself. But it's not like that will stop him from reveling in the affection of Blair Waldorf, no matter who his audience is.

As if on cue, the door to the bar opens. In what seems like slow motion Blair walks in. She's still in the dress she left for work in this morning but somehow she looks even more beautiful than when she gracefully slid out of the car. She takes her seat at the middle bar stool, the spot she always sits at,  _her spot_ , Dan thinks now. He can't remember when it became  _her spot_ , but now, he knows it will never just be another ordinary bar stool again. When Dan crosses the bar to reach her, she sits up and kisses him over the bar counter. "Hi,"

"Hi," Dan says against her lips. "How was your day?"

"It was alright," She tilts her head sideways. "Too much paperwork. But it's better now," A slow smile creeps across her lips.

"Mine too," Dan says, starting to pour her a drink.

"Hi Blair," Georgina announces sardonically and a little too loudly.

"Oh Georgina," Blair smiles, brightly. "I didn't even see you,"

Georgina stalks off with a roll of her eyes and Dan just shrugs in response with an amused grin.

"I think she hates me now," Blair states flatly. She seems a tiny bit disappointed.

"Impossible," Dan pushes her gin and tonic across the bar to her. "No one can hate you. Not even Georgina Sparks."

The modest look Blair gives in response is enough to make Dan's heart swell once more in a way that's becoming all too familiar. A way that could doom him. Or complete him. He hasn't decided which yet.

At nine, Dan and Georgina manage to successfully clear out all the bar patrons, save for Blair, to close up. Once it's all locked up, Dan and Blair bid Georgina a goodnight before climbing into his car to head back to the cottages. When they pull up in the driveway, they are debating who's house to sleep in tonight. They're far too distracted to notice the yellow cab pulling up behind them.

"I can't sleep with Cedric watching me," Blair announces, climbing out of the car, still arguing toward sleeping at her own place. Dan comes around, entwining his hand in hers. "It's haunting.  _Those eyes_ ,"

Dan laughs and acquiesces. He never stands a chance against her in a debate. He doesn't know why he still pretends to. "Fine, fine. Your-"

"Blair Bear!" His accent is interrupted as they both jump at the sudden noise from behind them. Dan watches as Blair's face morphs into shock followed by confusion followed by happiness.

"Daddy?" She asks in wonder, dropping Dan's hand to cross the driveway. Through the dark, Dan can make out the face of a middle-aged man with soft brown eyes and a wide smile.

Blair throws her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry it's so late, darling. My flight didn't get in until seven and then I had to take a cab here. But I wanted to come visit you and see this new life your mother has been telling me all about." He steps forward, "Who's this?"

"Oh," Blair seems to suddenly remember Dan. "This is Dan, my..." There's a pause that makes Dan's skin prickle. "Neighbor."

"Dan," The man offers his hand which Dan takes. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Blair's father, Harold."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Dan looks between them and feels uneasy. This whole sudden turn of events has left him speechless. And judging by his mother's seemingly poor impression of him, Dan will need to ramp up his ego before taking on more decries from another one of her parents. "Well, maybe I should let you two catch up. I'll uh-" He falters. "See you tomorrow I guess, Blair."

"Nonsense," Harold shakes his head. "I want to hear about you too. Eleanor has told me quite the stories about Blair's new neighbor."

"I'll bet she has," Dan hears Blair mutter before she brightens. "I'll make us all tea. Herbal of course. I know how you don't like caffeine past four pm. Where are you staying, Daddy? I have an air mattress I can set up."

"Don't worry, Blair Bear." Harold follows as Blair leads the three of them into her cottage. "I checked into the quaintest B&B on my way over here."

"Dan's dad owns it!" Blair announces proudly. "You'll love Rufus, and Dan's sister Jenny."

"I met Rufus, actually, very nice man. I see the resemblance now," Harold surveys Dan in the light of Blair's living room.

Blair goes and heats the kettle, leaving the two men alone momentarily. "I hope Eleanor didn't scare you off." Harold says apologetically. "She can be a bit… commanding. But she means well,"

Before Dan can answer, Blair re-enters the living room. "It'll be done in a few minutes. So how long are you in town for?" She asks her father.

"Until Monday," Harold responds. "I was hoping that would give me enough time to see the town, catch up with you, and hopefully check out this practice of yours."

Blair nods, "Of course. I'll give you the full tour of Pearl Island."

"While the kettle heats, perhaps I'll use the restroom if you could point me in the right direction Blair Bear," Harold gets up and heads down the hallway where Blair instructed.

Once they're alone, Dan leans over to whisper in Blair's ear, "Your neighbor?"

Two spots of color appear on Blair's cheeks, "What would you have rather I said? My former nemesis who I'm now sleeping with? I think that would be a little too much information."

Dan shakes his head, deciding this conversation is better saved for a time when her Dad isn't right down the hallway. Instead, he smirks at her. " _Blair Bear_ ,"

"Shut up, Humphrey." She jabs him with her elbow. "I'm going to go pour the tea."

Blair's dad ends up staying for half an hour before deciding he better head back to the B&B. Dan offers to drive him but he insists on calling a cab rather than making Dan go out again. For a moment, Dan had feared some sort of sixth sense had allowed Blair's father to see right through their neighbor pretense and know that Dan would be sleeping in his daughter's bed. Then he remembered that he lived next door and of course Blair's father would think he would be sleeping there and the worries were for not.

Dan follows the two out into the driveway as Blair says goodbye to her father. Harold thanks Blair for her hospitality and then says he'll see her in the morning.

Once he's in his cab, headed away, Blair lets out a sigh. "That was unexpected,"

"I know," Dan agrees. He looks at her conflicted face and decides that maybe it is better if he goes home. "You must be tired, I'll just sleep at my place tonight."

A frown takes hold on her face, one he didn't expect to see. "Why?"

"So you can get a good night's sleep, I know your dad is coming over in the morning." Dan tacts on. "If I'm there first thing in the morning, it might blow my 'neighbor' cover."

"Ah," Blair nods, sounding a little exasperated. "So we're still on that subject?"

"I'm kidding," Dan feigns nonchalance. "It's alright."

"I just thought former enemy, friend, roommate, neighbor, and now, person I am dating would be a little lengthy. Don't you?" She looks at him sideways. "Besides I wasn't exactly prepared to be introducing you to my dad tonight."

"I know," He kisses her atop her head. "I understand. Goodnight-"

"You're serious?" Her brows crease. She takes him by the hand. "Come on, my dad isn't coming over until ten. That's plenty of time to get you back to your place." She leads him back up the stairs to her place, not waiting for a response.

"If you insist," He follows dutifully.

"I do," She shuts the door behind them and presses him up against him, bringing her hands up to his chest. "Besides, who else would make me coffee in the morning?"

"Ah," Dan pulls pack a little. "Your true motives are revealed." He doesn't mind though, not at all.

Through the darkness, a while later, Blair's head is on his chest. He can feel her steady breath as her chest rises and falls against his arm. His hand is trailing up and down her arm, tracing a line. He finally wills himself to say the words he's been thinking all night. Ever since she said it. Since even before that. "I think I thought of a potential hyphenation,"

"For what?" She asks, a little sleepily.

He recounts her words from earlier. "Former enemy, friend, roommate, neighbor, and person you are dating." He hesitates. "One might feasibly condense that into a more simpler term."

"Like?" Blair prompts, her tone unreadable.

"Boyfriend," Dan's hand stills on her arm, trepidatiously awaiting her reaction. "It's just an idea," His nerves take over and induce his tendency to ramble. But before he can start with a bunch of nonsense that would ultimately nullify what he just said, he feels her head lift off her chest.

She's hovering over him now, causing a shiver to trail down his bare spine. "I love it," She presses a smile to his lips. He exhales in relief, the feeling remaining until a new thought rising just as quickly as his shallow breaths. A thought that gives him far more fear than that of asking her to be his girlfriend could induce.

Something irrevocable.

Words he could never take back.

They swim through his head the whole night. With every inhale and exhale he feels from her body, still tucked against his, the words play on a loop.

_I love you._

* * *

An Excel spreadsheet is splashed before Serena van der Woodsen, chock full of potentials. She's spent the past week drafting it, listing pros and cons beside each and required background to obtain said position.

Once realizing that wife to the Mayor was no longer an option, somewhere around the time Nate broke off their engagement, Serena realized it was time to find a new future. And a job seemed a good place to start.

At the top of her list was Public Relations and at the bottom was Realtor. She had the face for it, that was certain, but showing houses to families all day would just remind her of the family she would never have with Nate. The PR one sounded great, the only issue was Pearl Island didn't have a PR agency to obtain said job at. So that one would require her to add a second job title to her imaginary business card, Business Owner.

With her mind made up, she started investigating obtaining a business license and properties. After an hour of coming up empty, she decided it was time to call in backup.

"Oh!" Hazel announces excitedly after Serena fills the girls in. "Pearl Island's first PR agency, I love it."

"Maybe my family's bakery can be your first client," Isabel offers.

"Will you hire me?" Kati asks. "I would make such a hot receptionist. I'll get you tons of clients."

Serena calms them down. "We need to get an office first and a business license before any of those suggestions can even be considered."

"I guess I can ask Cyrus for you about getting a business license." Penelope pipes up, sounding bored. "He'd probably love to help, his only case lately has been settling a cat custody arrangement between a broken up couple."

"Perfect," Serena smiles. "Thank you all for helping,"

The girls all seem surprised by her gratefulness and she makes a mental note to spend more time praising them than criticizing them.

"What's next?" She asks as she puts a check next to • _Business license?_  on the whiteboard.

"Online PR course!" Nelly chimes in. "I found one for you. Sending you the link now."

"Great, thanks Nelly." Serena adds another check to the board.

For the rest of the afternoon, the girls one by one check off each and every item. For the first time in a long time, Serena feels the promise of potential.

As the girls trickle out of her living room, she holds back Kati. "Hey Kati,"

Kati turns around, "Yes?"

"If you're serious about that job, I would love to hire you. I think we'd make a great time. Maybe you could even help secure clients and take notes during meetings?" Serena offers.

Kati nods enthusiastically. "I love that idea. It'd finally get my parents off my back too about finding a job. 'They're always all, Kati, find a job or a husband.'" She rolls her eyes. "Now they can shut up,"

Serena laughs, "Well, soon enough you'll have one of the two."

"And so will you," Kati smiles back. "Thanks, S. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Once all the girls are gone, Serena surveys the board. She looks out the window, wishing she had someone to share her accomplished feeling with. Someone like Nate…

* * *

Happiness was a world-view shattering thing, Blair had decided by mid-day Saturday. A few weeks ago, she probably would have told her father to get on the next flight back to Paris because she had no interest in hearing his apology for lifelong deceit. But at breakfast, she found herself actually empathizing with him and realizing that he made quite the sacrifice for their family.

Through the scandal, she had been so focused on the effect it had on her own life, she had never stopped to think about the ramifications on her parents. Her dad had been very publicly outed, whether he was ready or not. And to add to that, he had spent decades pretending to be in love with a woman and nobly raising a daughter, rather than seeking out his own happiness.

She did feel a bit disheartened still that he felt he couldn't trust her with the family secret, which she shared with him, but she had decided that trust could be built upon. So today the two of them were starting over, with a grand tour of Pearl Island.

After covering the town square, Blair begins to set off for The Ivy Veranda where the two will grab lunch. "As you know," She points to the brick building before them. "This is the Humphrey B&B where you're staying. But above it, is a restaurant with what is actually quite a respectable menu."

"Rufus did mention it to me, I'm glad I'll be able to get to try it." Harold smiles, following Blair up the steps toward the hostess stand.

"Look at you," Blair's eyes spark. "Already on a first name basis with the town's residents. Are you sure you want to go back to Paris on Monday?"

There's a pause as Blair gives the hostess their table count and they are led to a white-clothed table on the terrace. Once they have slid in their chairs, Harold gives an apologetic look. "I wish I could stay longer, Blair bear, I really do. But there's just so much business to attend to. I believe your mother should be on track to relaunch and show her Fall collections in February so we really must be prepared. But trust me, I would much rather stay behind and get to know that delightful Humphrey family."

Blair takes a breath in, seeing her opportunity. "Daddy, actually, when I introduced you to Dan I mispoke. He's not just my neighbor, he's my-"

"Boyfriend?" Harold asks with a soft, knowing smile.

Blair nods, brow creasing. "How did you know?"

"Oh darling," Harold laughs. "I would assume you don't always hold hands with all your neighbors. Otherwise, we better have a discussion about social niceties. Besides, I saw you two in the driveway as the cab pulled up. And I could tell from the way he looked at you. I am really happy for you, he seems like a nice boy."

"He is," Blair looks at her menu shyly, unable to meet her father's eye as she confesses her feelings. "I really like him."

"That is wonderful," Harold reaches across the table and squeezes Blair's hands in support. But he must see her expression change because he seemingly reads her mind. "Don't worry about your mother, I know she was rather hard on poor Dan but I have told her that we must embrace your future and she must stop with her insistence of you reuniting with Chuck."

Blair sighs heavily, "I don't see why she won't let me move on."

"Your mother sees Chuck as the more favorable option given the Bass family name and all that belongs to them. But I," Harold looks at her steadily. "See that you never had this lightness that you do now, when you were with Chuck. I can see, being with Dan makes you happy in a way I've never witnessed. I want that for you, darling. And someday, your mother will see that too. Just give her time and she'll come around."

Blair nods and thanks her father for his support. They order and Blair looks off, viewing the town from the veranda view.

"Rufus did mention that you usually come over with Dan for dinner tomorrow night," Harold breaks the silence. "He said I was welcome to join and I must admit, I would love to get to know your Dan better."

Blair turns and looks at her father with a smile, "I'd like that too. But be prepared, the Humphrey's only eat breakfast foods."

* * *

The gentle echo of footsteps climbing up the porch is a welcome noise as Dan struggles to put pen to paper. He doesn't need to look out the window to see who stands in the dim lamplight. A slow grin spreads across his face as Blair steps forward, into his embrace.

"Has it really only been a day?" Dan asks her, pulling her inside.

"Ten hours," Blair says matter-of-factly as she toes out of her ballet flats. "If you want to be precise."

"So," Dan stops himself from kissing her for long enough for her to fill him in on her day with her dad. "How did it go?"

"Good," He scans her face and she seems to be sincere in his answer. She lets out a breath, "I guess I never really heard his side of the story. And once I did, I realized I had been a bit selfish."

Dan gives her a sympathetic look and is about to contradict her when she stops him. "It's okay, I can accept it and acknowledge that I'm hopefully marginally less selfish now and continually improving. Anyway," A brighter look crosses her face. "He's excited for dinner tomorrow night. I think he actually might move into the B&B permanently. Or open a Paris branch, he's obsessed."

"He must be vastly under-traveled to think so highly of such a humble establishment," Dan surmises.

Blair shakes her head, sitting beside him on the couch. "This is a man who insisted on making his own pumpkin pies, even kicking my mother's caterers out of the kitchen so he could make it as it was intended."

"I'm sure Eleanor Waldorf loved sharing that bit with her Thanksgiving guests," Dan laughs.

Blair gives him a look. "No, she definitely did not." She seems to think of something. "My dad likes you,"

"At least I won over one parent, right?" Dan puts his arm around Blair.

"My mother will come around." Blair sounds hopeful. "I'll insist on it. And I always get my way,"

"I think I've caught onto that," Dan teases. "You certainly got your way with me."

"You were doomed from the moment you met me," Blair smirks against his lips and Dan wonders if she read his thoughts from yesterday.

"I was." Dan breathes. "You and all your efforts are irresistible."

Blair pulls back, ever so slightly and looks at him like a scared deer might look at a car that's impeded across a woodland road it was about to pass. Her eyes flit about his face as she softly confesses, "I was doomed too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this chapter slowly but surely and at last, it's complete! I had felt a bit stuck with this story's plot leading towards the ending and needed a break to get re-inspired. I hope you all like this one. I expect at least one more chapter plus a final chapter or epilogue. I'll update again soon :) Thanks so much for reading!

Happiness seems to make time go at warp speed. Blair still remembers how the days had dragged on when she first arrived on this little island. Her mind was never quite occupied enough to keep it from wandering back to all the stresses she had left behind in the city. But the very things that had driven her from the city seemed to have completely evaporated.

Instead, her mind is filled with something like cotton candy swirled sweetness. She's actually becoming a bit worried she's gone soft. Even Dorota noticed her being extra patient with Emil's temper tantrum when she was keeping her eye on them as Dorota cooked. Emil had flung a handful of crayons at Blair's crisp white shift dress and all she had done was picked up the crayons and brushed the dress off. Dorota had gawked at the lack of concern for her own ensemble.

Blair blames the newfound softness on her father's visit. It had been so unexpected that it should have been a disaster. But instead, it was the very opposite and had finally succeeded to ease all the worrying thoughts over her parents. Upon returning to France, he had sent Blair an email telling her how nice it was to meet Dan and that he would begin his Dan Humphrey endorsement tour, one that "certainly sway your mother's opinion."

But happiness was a double-edged sword. It allowed her to forget that ghosts of her pasts could be lurking, just around the corner. Like all those in the city that she had let recede to the back of her memory. According to her father, their damage control had succeeded so well that her mother was on track to debut her new collection by next month. He had gently suggested Blair go to show her support. But he had been up front and warned her that Chuck was invited to the event due to his help in clearing the Waldorf name. Eleanor had insisted per her father's knowledge and was unmovable on the decision.

The very mention of his name was enough to make Blair call up the local airport  _if_  one even existed in this tiny state which yes it did after a quick Google search confirmed, and report herself a persona non grata. After that, she thought she let the mention of the event be entirely forgotten. But it turns out it hadn't.

She had woken up this morning to a knock on the door. A courier handed her a crisp invitation with unmistakable handwriting on the front. Inside had been an invitation to her mother's presentation with a note from her mother practically demanding her presence. The invitation went straight into the trash.

"Who was that?" Dan had asked sleepily as she climbed back into bed.

"Just a delivery," Blair replied vaguely and kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep,"

She still didn't know why she hadn't just told him the truth. But she told herself it didn't really matter. It was inconsequential because she wasn't even going to the presentation. So what difference did it make if she told Dan or not?

It didn't.

Blair hears the floorboard creak behind her now and clicks out of the Delta airline website tab so rapidly, she thinks perhaps with her stealth skills she should join the CIA. Running a hand through her hand, she takes a deep breath to appear composed and not at all like she's been caught.

"Still working?" Dan's voice trails in as Blair turns to see him freshly washed hair, still damp from the shower. He sticks his hand in the pockets of his jeans and leans up against the doorframe. "I thought we could go to lunch,"

"Sure," Blair closes her laptop and stands up, trying to brush off the thoughts of New York. "Where do you want to go?"

"We could drive into Providence and go see a movie at the theater afterward," Dan suggests, casually. "There's a new Ukrainian spot right by it, if pierogis sound good."

"That sounds wonderful, actually. There was a spot I used to go to, Veselka, back in New York." She almost adds on,  _Maybe we can go someday,_  but then that makes her think of the invitation sitting in the trash can so she doesn't. Instead, she lets him help her into her coat and they lock up the cottage, letting the invitation remain forgotten in the bin.

* * *

It's a Sunday night and Dan should be having dinner with his family and Blair but instead, he's working. Georgina called out sick and claimed Dan owed her one which he couldn't deny given all the times she let him swap shifts so he could be with Blair, therefore, he was stuck covering for her tonight. He finds it troublesome to focus so instead of watching to make sure no one needs another round or a refill, he's been letting his distance trail off into the distance.

The past couple of weeks since becoming official with Blair had passed by so seamlessly, he couldn't help but wonder if the other shoe was bound to drop. They hadn't even fought, not once. Certainly, they had bantered, as was their nature, or bickered less playfully a time or two. But even when he had thought he was being thoughtful by washing the clothes she had left at his place and accidentally washed a silk dry clean only camisole, she had only shrugged and said she never liked it that much anyways. The wrinkled mess had been tossed into a plastic bin labeled "Donations" and that was that.

Having only ever been in one relationship and with someone that he seemed to have seen more as a friendly than romantic counterpart, Dan still isn't quite sure how things should progress. Yet he found himself wondering how long this blissful near-domesticity could last. Especially with a girl that he had never been certain would stick around in Pearl Island long-term.

He supposed the hesitations had crept in yesterday when Blair had been distant, a far-off expression on her face. It started in the morning, something about a package being dropped off which was nothing out of the ordinary. But he knew something was up after the movie when she had merely claimed it to be a pleasantly inspiring film and hadn't said anything further. Usually, she could write up 5000 words on what she thought about each piece of media they experienced if she wanted. Then he had rethought through the morning's event and remembered how cagey she'd been when he asked what the package was and how she had spent half the morning mysteriously on her laptop.

Dan glances over at the empty barback and wishes for once that Georgina was here, she would have advice. Instead, he forces himself to go refill P.J. Buckley's empty whiskey neat and wipe down the counters.

As though the universe has sensed his need of a friend, Nate enters the bar a short while later. He greets Dan with an untroubled smile and slides into the bar seat. "It's been a while."

Dan nods and grabs a chilled glass for him, not needing to ask what he wants. "I'm sorry, Blair and I have been meaning to come by for breakfast."

Nate laughs, "' _Blair and I_ ,' those are still words I thought I'd never hear, unless followed by a the words 'hate', 'despise', or 'loathe'. So things are going well?"

Dan falters, "I think so." He drums his fingers on the bar lightly, not knowing whether he should bring it up. "Although yesterday, I don't things were… weird."

"What do you mean?" Nate asks with a frown.

"I don't know, she just was not being herself. You know Blair, she always has an opinion on everything and yesterday it was like she had been body hijacked."

Nate seems to consider this, "Maybe it was just an off day. I wouldn't worry too much. Serena and I had those every now and then. During happy times," He tacks on as though fearful Dan will point out how their relationship ended.

Dan instead simply realizes his friend is right and that he's being paranoid. He lets out a breath and exhales his worries, letting them fall away. "So how are you? Did you hear about Serena's PR firm she's starting?"

"Yeah," Nate smiles and takes a sip of his beer. "I'm happy for her. A little surprised, I mean she didn't exactly go to school for it, but I think she'll be good at it. I actually told her that I would be her first client."

Dan is bemused by this. "You did? On what even?"

"The city needs to generate more winter tourism and with the season fast approaching, I thought it would be good to have her get a package put together to reel in visitors. She can put it in her portfolio." The casual way in which Nate speaks might make someone think this wasn't his ex he was referring to.

"I didn't even realize you two were speaking," Dan says honestly.

Nate's eyes stay focused on his drink for a minute. "Serena was so much of my life, I guess it's harder to let go of her than I thought it would be. So… I guess we're friends."

Dan senses there's more to it than that but he decides not to say anything. Instead, he allows the conversation to go toward a safer subject, one far from the women that truly occupy both their minds.

* * *

Serena stares at the Antigua-blue walls of the 800-square foot office and brings a finger to her chin. She feels positive that the dove grey shabby chic-style furniture is perfect but the paint, she's not quite so sure about. All the walls are adorned with motivational quotes in script fonts, ordered from Etsy. She whirls around, "Are you sure we chose the right color? I'm starting to think we should have gone with Millennial Pink."

"Sorry, but at this point I refuse to repaint," Penelope groans, not letting Kati answer. "I already ruined my favorite pair of distressed J Brand jeans."

Kati takes a more gentle approach, "This color is timeless and more gender-neutral. Besides, Millennial Pink will be out by summer. We'd just have to repaint again then."

"Penelope, they're distressed jeans. If anything the paint makes them more authentic." Serena scowls at Penelope before turning to Kati with a smile. "Great point, Kati. I'm so glad I hired you." Her tone is full of extra sweetness.

Penelope scoffs in offense and picks at her manicure. Serena claps her hands together, "So that's it then, we're ready to open! Kati, I want you in at 8 AM sharp tomorrow, we need to work on the proposal for Nate. Then, we need to spend our lunch break putting out flyers because this town is far too lagging in the tech department to scroll through Instagram and spot our Sponsored ads."

Kati nods seriously and starts punching notes furiously into her iPhone. She looks up to ask, "Will Nate be stopping in to meet with us?"

Serena replies in the affirmative. "He said he has some time on Friday morning to drop by."

"Do you want me to be here then?" Kati has a sudden apprehensive look on her face. "If not, I could work from home that day… Or go grab us coffees."

"It's a business meeting, Kati." Serena waves away her concern. "There's no reason for you not to be here."

"I just thought maybe you were trying to win him back over with the pitch." Kati's remark is followed by the other girls all having a hushed exchange.

Serena addresses them all. "No, I am serious about this firm and I can hardly be taken seriously if I'm using my first project as a romantic angle. So Kati, and the rest of you, if you are going to continue to support me and my business, can stop speculating on if this is some desperate attempt to get Nate back."

"We weren't- "No, Serena, we'd never. Of course, not" A cacophony of mock horrified voices ring out.

Their shock is obviously horribly feigned so Serena just rolls her eyes. "Well, that'll be it for today. But I shall treat you all to dinner at the Ivy Veranda for being so helpful." She decides to let their Nate-related remarks go in favor of gratitude. "Ready?"

"Thanks, S," Penelope leads the way as they all pile out of the office and walk down the main street. Within two long strides, she's ahead of Penelope and trekking the path toward the restaurant with each one of her friends trailing dutifully behind.

Serena was only mostly mad at them for giving her a false hope that she could win back Nate. But believing that would be foolish. Besides, she had far too much pride to go back to a man who essentially,  _sort of_ , left her at the altar? Okay, he didn't  _really_ leave her at the altar, she admits to herself, but he might as well have with the he embarrassed her. She could never forgive him…

_Could she?_

* * *

In the week prior to her mother's presentation, Blair's phone becomes a flurry of activity. And unfortunately, Dan notices. The thing is, she really should have told him about the show the moment she found out. But then time kept passing by and she found that the less she thought about it, the more she was able to just focus on being happy in her new relationship. She didn't want to burst the bubble that kept them tightly enclosed in the honeymoon stage.

Sure, she found her mind drifting a bit here and there, having to feign an excuse as to why she hadn't just paid attention to what Dan said, or skillfully dodge an inquiry about her family from Dan. But it wasn't affecting their relationship, not consequentially at least.

Dan frowns at her ringing phone, "Should I pause?

They're in the middle of watching Charade and she'd rather not but she's beginning to expect that if she doesn't reply soon, her mother will show up on her doorstep again. "Sure, thanks. It's just my mother. Probably wants to remind me of my ticking fertility clock or something like that."

Dan looks unconvinced but pauses anyway. "I didn't think Eleanor Waldorf would want to be a grandmother."

Blair is saved from replying to his astute assumption by answering the phone and mouthing sorry. She steps out on the porch and closes the door behind her, wondering if it seems suspicious. But it's too late now. She can hardly go back in and talk about the fashion show in front of him. That'll raise questions she doesn't want to answer.

"I told you, Mother, I can't make it. I have too many patients," Blair intones halfway through her mother's guilt trip.

"Blair, I can hardly believe that they can't spare you on a Saturday. Aren't there two other doctors at your practice now? Have that young one cover for you. Which by the way, is he single? I heard he comes from a good fam-"

"Mother," Blair keeps her voice stern. "I have a boyfriend. Dan, remember? You met him."

"How could I forget," Eleanor replies dryly. "Well, Blair, you are attending my show. It's one thing to flee and move to some ridiculous city in light of a scandal, but that's all blown over and I could you use you there for support."

"If it's all blown over why do you need my support?" Blair asks audaciously.

"Blair," Eleanor sighs. "If not, for me, then for your father. This has all been harder on him than me. It would mean a lot to him."

This new tactic punches Blair in the gut, just as it's intended to. Her mother always did have the guilt trip act on lockdown. Her whole life, she's always done as her mother said and she thought she had finally broken free from her hold by moving here. But of course, her mother had a plan B. She always had a plan B. Just like Blair.

Her father was a great angle, even Blair had to admit it. Her mother knew better than anyone what sort of bond they shared and that Blair couldn't stand to do anything to disappoint him. Indeed, she had received a few sweetly worded emails from her father pleading that she go just for an hour or so that had tugged at her heart. With her mother's sharp reminder, that tug was becoming stronger.

But going to the presentation, even just for a weekend, would mean leaving the bubble.  _Leaving Dan._

"I'll even let you bring that boy," Her mother says suddenly, a clear last-ditch effort. She must have misconstrued Blair's contemplative silence to be utter reticence.

"Dan?" Blair has to make sure she isn't referring to Chuck, which would be on par for her mother's behavior as of late.

"Yes, Daniel," Eleanor confirms tersely. "If he can dress suitably."

The notion of bringing Dan hadn't crossed Blair's mind and suddenly, she wonders if perhaps going wouldn't be so bad. With Dan by her side, it would all be a little more bearable. At last, she tells her mother, "I'll think about it."

Blair walks back into her cottage to find Dan still patiently waiting, hand still on the remote as though ready to press pause. Spotting her, his face breaks into a smile and she climbs back onto the couch beside him. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead before letting the movie play and suddenly, she has her answer.

Of course, she'll ask him. For the very idea of leaving him, even for a weekend, is unbearable. And it's Dan, he'll say yes. This sweet, understanding man couldn't possibly tell her no. Not when he looks at her like that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this fic? I promise I didn't forget about it, I just was struggling to get inspired to write the last few chapters. So I made myself write at least 800 words a week for this story which of course made it take a while to work up to a full chapter's length. But I figured it was better than waiting around for inspiration to arrive and I actually feel really happy with how this chapter turned out. This chapter is mostly Dair-focused but does feature some Serenate at the end!

Anxiety slowly stitches itself into Blair until her fingers tremble and her chest is burdened with the weight of avoidance. She should have told Dan about the trip to New York by now but instead, the trip is merely days away and he's none the wiser.

Her confidence was thwarted by the dismal results in drafting prospective conversation variations of telling him might go. Each and every sample dialogue met a gruesome fate with the shredder. So now, she supposes there's only one thing to do.

Ditch the scripted lines and procrastination tactics.

It's a Thursday and she's rising before him for once to be the one to make the coffee and to toast the bagels. It's the least she can do before she springs this news on him. She tells herself if it doesn't go in her favor, she'll have a long day of work to distract her.

By the time Dan finally emerges from the bedroom bleary-eyed with sleep, Blair has formed her new speech perfectly. It's far better than those printed words that ended up in a crumpled heap.

As he ruffles his messy hair, he gives her a quizzical glance. "Why are you up so early?"

His eyes shift to the clock which confirms it's indeed a whole hour earlier than they normally wake, even on a weekday.

Blair draws in a breath. "I wanted to make you breakfast for a change. And I wanted us to have time to talk before work-"

The traces of sleep clear from Dan's face as he echoes her words. "Talk?"

 _Bad choice of words_ , she remonstrates herself. Everyone knows talk means break up. "Not talk  _talk_. Just talk."

He looks more confused but then shakes his head, walking over to grab the mug of coffee she poured for him. He pads over to the dining table, still barefoot. "What are we talking about? Should I- Uh, should I be concerned?"

"No, no, no." She says too quickly, splashing herself with scalding coffee as she hurries to sit across from him at the table. "Definitely not."

He glances at where she's fervently dabbing her hand with a napkin, skeptically. "You aren't really convincing me right now."

"Sorry," She mutters, trying to compose herself.  _When did Blair Waldorf become this trembling, clumsy mess?_  She wonders. "Let's start over. I need to talk to you about this weekend.  _An event._  That we've been invited to."

Her sentence is fractured and she hears the hesitation in her own tone. Dan seems slightly relieved all the same. "Go on."

"Since my mother's name has been cleared of any fraudulence… At the hands of Chuck, unfortunately." She winces. "She is emerging in the fashion world once more with a Fall Presentation. This Saturday at Bryant Park."

Dan takes this in, nodding slowly and staring down at his undrunk coffee. At last, he looks up at her. "Okay. If you'd like to go, I will go with you."

"Really?" Hope flares in Blair's chest and it's evident in the decibel at which she speaks. "Are you sure? Because Chuck is going to be there and well, we both know my mother isn't exactly pleasing to be around and also I'm pretty sure-"

"Blair," Dan reaches across the table, clasping her hand. "Of course I'll go. I am obviously not excited to see the man who hurt you emotionally and me physically but I will.  _For you._ "'

He gives her a tender smile and his eyes shine brightly with understanding.

"Oh."

The simplicity of his reasoning catches her so off guard, tears start to prick at her eyes. She doesn't think that in her entire life someone has done anything for her sole benefit. Even she doesn't do things without an ulterior motive. Or didn't up until recently. Not since she moved to this town, grew a conscience, and fell in love.

_Love._

The realization hits her so forcefully she pushes out her chair from the table with a clatter. "The bagels!"

She turns away fast enough that Dan hopefully hasn't had time to read the emotion etched across her face. She makes the process of taking the bagels out of the toaster oven take an eon. Diligently, she retrieves the butter from the fridge to transfer it to a ceramic dish and then pulls out the cream cheese. The cream cheese she also transfers to a nicer dish. Thinking of more stalling tactics, she decides to hunt for a nice serving knife to spread the butter with.

"Blair, this isn't breakfast for the Queen. What are you doing?" Dan is chuckling as he comes over to help, his hands looping around her waist from behind. "We don't need everything plated on fine china."

"What do you suppose then?" It comes out a little harshly. "Paper plates and red Solo cups?"

He doesn't take offense, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I suggest you come sit across from me at the table so we can have that pre-work breakfast you promised me."

He spins her around gently so she's facing him and she has to squeeze her eyes shut. She's positive he'll see the love in her eyes if she doesn't.

It practically beams out of her.

Delicately, he brings his fingertip to just below her eye to catch the stray tear that's fallen.

_Caught._

Tentatively, she opens her eyes to meet his worried gaze. It's so soft and fragile that her heartbeat slows, syncing along with a sweeping symphony playing in her mind. The sort of tune that scores an opera tragedy.

This particular tragedy is the realization that she's fallen in love with someone who more than likely won't love her back.  _Can't_ love her back.

 _Because she's Blair Waldorf._  
  
The girl rejected by a whole city.

"Blair." She can hear the disquiet in his tone.

He tries again at her silence. "Tell me what's wrong. Please."

It's that same moment on the sofa bed all those weeks ago. When he opened a door of vulnerability for her to step through that she promptly slammed firmly shut.

It's her second chance.

Coming to a decision, she lets her lungs oxygenate before speaking.

"I thought you would say no. I thought you would say no and we'd fight about it. Maybe even break-up. I'd have to pack up and move all the way back to New York because it would be too painful to be your neighbor and I'd be starting over again. I moved to this city for a new beginning and I got that, a better start than I ever could have hoped for. I just didn't expect to have to go back to New York ever again and I certainly didn't expect you to come with me. I didn't even expect to fall in-"

She stops herself.

_Too late._

His gaze floods with an unidentifiable emotion-  _probably disgust_ , she thinks. It, at last, settles into one of complete understanding.

"Ah," Dan nods, sagely. "This all makes sense now."

Certain heartbreak is confirmed in that moment of his utter calmness. He is looking at her like she is a complete and total fool.

_She supposes she is._

"I see it all so clearly now." He tightens his embrace.

 _This is the moment_ , she tells herself.  _The moment it ends._

" _You_ , Blair Waldorf, love  _me_ , Dan Humphrey."

The words are like another sharp pierce to her heart. Because he didn't just say-  _I, Dan Humphrey, love you, Blair Waldorf,_ like he would have if it were a movie.

"Of course you're freaking out. In fact, this revelation is probably sparking an existential crisis. Dan Humphrey and his calamitous hair and his wretched flannel shirts- which I know you still hate even though you say you don't, would spark quite the wave of self-doubt should you fall in love with him." He gives her a wry look that feels very inappropriate given the depth of the situation.

Blair forces her voice to be steely but her emotions betray her, her words coming out wobbly. "I know it's pathetic and completely tragic. I should just find a new small town to move to. Perhaps one that's even remote than here. Like Reno."

Dan laughs at this, heartily. "Reno is not remote, Blair. It's the 'Biggest Little City' in the world, don't you know that?"

"You get the idea." Blair buries her head in her hands.

"It's not necessary." He tells her, prying her hands from her wincing face. "I'll talk you through it. In fact, I think I'm sort of an expert now on falling in love with your former foe. It's scary at first, but it's worth it. I promise."

It takes her a full minute to process what he's just said. Her breath catches. "You are?"

He nods and the happiest surge she's ever felt in her entire life flows through her. Heart swelling, she stares at him wide-eyed. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You mean me, right? I'm the former foe that you…" She feels it's imperative to clear this up except she can't quite bring herself to complete the sentence in case he says no.

"Fell in love with?" He's smiling now. "Yes."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Blair accuses.

"Because I didn't want you to, you know-"

Blair gestures for him to continue.

"Revert," Dan admits.

"Revert?" She repeats, incredulously. "What does that mean?"

He squeezes her shoulders, feather light. "To denial-Blair. You know like after we kissed the first time? When you said that it never happened. Or when we became friends- you started avoiding me like ten seconds after our first friendly interaction-"

"You avoided me too." She says acutely.

"True." He holds up his hands in mock surrender. "But still. The point is you would have totally freaked out if I told you after our very first date that I was in love with you."

"Our first date?" The internal symphony playing somewhere in the recesses of her mind starts up again, this time with a brighter tone. "Really?"

"Truly." He presses a kiss to her temple. "Besides, I thought it was already obvious and eventually, perhaps you would say you felt the same. When you ready. I didn't know I needed to tell you."

"It was not obvious."

"I think it was." Dan teases. "I did just agree to go spend a Saturday hanging out with someone who punched me in the face for merely being in the same room as you."

Blair nods, agreeing that maybe it was a little obvious and she just was too stuck in her own bubble of denial to realize it.

"Now can we conclude the freak out?" Dan asks gently. "Because those bagels look a bit burnt and the butter is going all melty and this meal is rapidly becoming not even suited to the jester."

Blair shakes her head. "No, I'm still waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Dan's brows crease. "You didn't actually invite the Queen did you, Blair? I know this has been a momentous occasion for us but I'm not sure it warrants a royal visit."

"Ha-ha, hilarious." Blair says sarcastically, then gesticulates. "I am waiting for you to say it. You said you felt it but did not actually say it. So…"

Everything weighs on this moment. She knows herself, he knows her, the denial will kick back in if he doesn't say it in full.

Recognition flashes against his features and he steps forward, embracing her once more. With a steady gaze, he proclaims, " _I_ , Dan Humphrey, love  _you_ , Blair Waldorf."

"I love you too." She practically sings it in uncharacteristic fashion. This love makes her someone else entirely.

Pressing a smile against her lips, he steps in close enough so that there's no distance between them. She's wedged against the counter with him holding her so tightly that she finally knows it's real.

"Hey," Blair pulls back slightly with a coy sparkle in her eyes. "Do you really want those bagels?"

He shakes his head, emphatically. "I just want you."

With that, he tugs her back towards the bedroom and the butter in its ornate ceramic dish is left to melt into a puddle.

* * *

Dan should feel nervous on the flight to New York. It's not only his first time flying First Class, a ridiculous thing considering this flight will be shorter than the duration of his break hour at work. Tonight he will come face to face with diamond pinky-ring wearing, punch-throwing Chuck Bass, again. Yet, he feels oddly calm.

He supposes it's Blair's love flowing through his veins that have wiped out any traces of unease. Or maybe the fact that ever since Chuck Bass's fist met his face, he's spent one day a week practicing an uppercut that he thinks could knock a man out cold. According to the Youtube instructor at least.

Blair doesn't know that last bit, it's far too embarrassing to admit. Though, idly, he does wonder if she might find it sexy if he punched someone. The scar now on his cheek is a subject of fascination for her, her fingertips tracing it every now and then.

"Almost there," Dan eyes her from his window seat that she insisted he take. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Blair reaches over the armrest and threads her fingers through his. "Are you?"

"I'm not. I have it all planned out…" He smiles, confidently. "I am going to completely win over your mother tonight. And your father."

"You already won him over the first time around. And as for my mother, let's just say if she expresses one iota of disapproval she'll get her first review of the presentation from her own blood and it won't be a good one. In fact, I'll probably send in some false tips about her stealing designs again to the press."

Dan watches her in horror. "Blair, please don't do that."

"Fine," She rolls her eyes. "But seriously, if she says anything negative there will be hell to pay."

"Good to know I have such a fierce defender." He shoots her a wry, appreciative glance.

"You do." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

* * *

Dan can tell Blair is riddled with anxiety by the way she practically drags him through the airport to retrieve their luggage at Baggage Claim. He had started to tell her checking luggage for a two-day trip was ridiculous and that they should just bring carry-ons but then he remembered this was Blair. Blair who had her furniture that now resides in the cottage imported from England.

It was easier to let her bring a fifty-pound suitcase than to point out she only actually required about ten pounds of the contents within to survive the weekend.

"My suitcase, hurry before someone steals it." Blair gives Dan a gentle surge toward her extremely impractical trunk-style suitcase. He did admit it was an elegant piece of luggage with its leather decorative straps making it resemble a fifties trunk but his arms ached from lugging it off the carousel. He made a mental note to increase the uppercut workout regime to every other day.

"Thank you." Blair smiles gratefully when Dan walks back over to her rolling her suitcase, his own bag slung over his arm. "Let's go get a cab. Then, we'll go to the penthouse and we can relax a bit before the show."

Dan gives her a knowing look.

"I said you can relax. I know, I'm incapable of relaxation right now." Stepping out of the automatic doors and onto the sidewalk, Blair steps forward to hail a cab. One pulls up instantly and Dan idly wonders if it's his girlfriend's outfit, expensive luggage, air of importance, or simply timing that led to them snagging a taxi so quickly. He has a feeling it's more to do with Blair than the timing.

The driver quickly loads their luggage and they slide into the backseat. As they buckle their seatbelts, Dan muses aloud, "Blair Waldorf in a taxi. Huh."

They settle in shifting until their legs touch. Blair turns to look at him, wearily. "Of course I take cabs, I'm a New Yorker."

"Did you take the subway too when you lived here?" Dan asks.

"Of course not," Blair gawks at him in horror. "I have standards."

Dan laughs and entwines his hand through hers. Then, his laugh is pressed against her mouth as he takes in the fact that somehow Blair's ridiculous standards have become adorable to him. Love will do that to a person, he supposes, though. He remembers suddenly that she now knows that he loves her and he is free to say it at the merest of whims without the risk of scaring her off.

"Hey," He lowers his voice, tipping his head toward hers. "I love you."

She looks at him, delightful amusement playing at her lips. "I love you too." After a pause she adds, "I'm glad you're here."

He squeezes her hand which is still in his. "I am too."

* * *

Trying not to let his mouth hang open at the dramatic marble staircase and sophisticated furnishings, Dan takes in the place where Blair apparently grew up. It's certainly not an average home fit for a family of three, he thinks. It lacks the warmth of his own childhood home yet there is something so comfortingly Blair about it.

"What all are you taking back with you?" Dan asks as they plop down onto Blair's old bed, still made up with princessy pale pink silk satin sheets. Blair had mentioned wanting to grab a few possessions while they were in the city.

"How do you think Marie would look in my bedroom at the cottage?" Blair's eyes are fixed on the blue painting of Marie Antoinette. "Maybe on the bare wall adjacent to the window?"

"Checking it in at the airport might be a pain," Dan jokes. "But I suppose we could see if they can fit it somewhere in the bounds of the cargo undercarriage. Or even strapped to the wing of the plane. "

"Dan," Blair jabs him in the elbow. "I would obviously have it shipped. So? Wall by the window? Yes or now? We spend more time in my bedroom than yours so this affects you."

This is precisely why Dan was diverting. Because the idea of Blair decorating her beach cottage further made the living arrangement more permanent. In theory, that fact should be great. It should make him thrilled. But the idea of merely being her next door neighbor for the foreseeable future made him feel mildly disappointed.

He reminded himself that they had only said I love you for the first time the day before. Asking her to move in now was hardly advisable. Pasting on a look of approval he nods, "It'll look great."

Blair peers at him skeptically before sinking back onto the bed. "Do you think we really need to go to the presentation?"

Dan watches her brown eyes gaze up at the ceiling, feeling another wave of affection. There's so much vulnerability in that brown-eyed stare, it makes him want to absorb her every agony to render her fearless. "It'll be fine. We'll go, your mother will be so pleased she won't make any more impromptu visits to Pearl Island," Dan swallows. "We'll say hi to Chuck. And that'll be that."

Blair turns her head to look at him. "That's the part I'm dreading. Maybe I'll see if I can have his name removed from the guest list."

"I think it's a little late for that." Dan says, regrettably.

"You're right." She sighs and her eyelids flutter shut. "I just wish we were home. You know?"

The word home lights up his brain with unguarded hope for the future, for  _their_ future. "I do know. But we'll be home tomorrow and then this will all be in the past."

"Finally," She agrees.

* * *

Like a dutiful daughter, Blair wears the Waldorf Designs dress her mother had hung up in the bedroom for her. It's a paneled black and white dress, part of the new monochromatic collection. The lace neckline frames her delicate collarbone and the white flowers on the silk portion of the dress save it from dreariness.

Dan steps behind her as she fastens an earring in front of the full-length mirror. He's in the bespoke midnight black suit he let Blair order for him, after much coaxing. She had made Dorota take his measurements so she could send them over to the atelier. Dorota had done well too, without even attending a proper fitting the suit fit Dan perfectly.

"You look beautiful." He murmurs, sweeping her hair behind her ear to kiss her cheekbone.

"Beautiful enough for you to want to keep me all for yourself tonight?" Blair asks, in a hopeful tone. She hasn't stopped dreading the show since the moment they stepped back on New York soil, or cement rather.

"I always want that." Dan spins her around so she's facing him. "But I also want your mother to like me. Which means I have to insist we leave for the presentation now. Weren't we supposed to be there early to be granted backstage access?"

Blair sighs, resigned. "You're right. Let's go. By the way, I told you that suit would be worth it. You look like you're not in Kansas anymore, Humphrey."

Dan laughs his nickname now a point of affection. They walk hand in hand down the marble staircase until there on the landing. "Ready?"

"Ready." Blair nods, reminding herself he's supposed to be the nervous one, not her.

When they arrive at the backstage area of the boutique hotel- swarming with fashionistas and journalists alike, Blair is calmed in a way by the chaos of models having last minute sewing alterations and makeup touch-ups. They locate Eleanor having a hurried discussion with Laurel about a switch in the line-up. The models will be posed on podiums and Eleanor has changed her mind about which girl will stand center stage, it seems.

Laurel catches Blair's eye and nods for Eleanor to turn around. She promptly sets off to tend to rearranging the models so Dan and Blair are left alone with Eleanor.

"Hi mother," Blair air kisses her mother on both cheeks. "You remember Dan."

She presses a defensive hand against his chest after he's shaken her mother's hand in greeting. To her surprise, Eleanor greets Dan with a smile. "Nice to see you again, Dan. I'm glad you two could make it."

 _What?_ Blair wants to exclaim.  _No Daniel, no wrinkled nose at his presence?_  This certainly is not the Eleanor Waldorf who marched all over Pearl Island loathing its very existence and all the residents who lived there.

Harold appears suddenly and all of Blair's questions are answered as he shoots Eleanor an approving glance after overhearing her words. Clearly, he instructed her to be kind to Dan tonight.

"Blair bear," Harold embraces his daughter and then claps Dan on the back. "Dan, I'm so happy you could be here for Blair, tonight. It means a lot to Eleanor and I."

Eleanor nods as though being puppeteered by Harold and Blair feels like she's stepped through a wormhole. In the old days, it was Harold taking orders from Eleanor.

"Thank you, both of you. Now, Blair, it's just about time for the presentation to begin so I better get ready. Go have champagne and mingle, darling. I have warned Chuck that his invitation came under the condition that he behaves tonight. So just let one of the bouncers know if he tries to make another swing at poor Dan."

_Poor Dan._

Blair blinks at her mother, bobbing her head and feeling stupefied.

"That's embarrassing," Dan says as they step out into the hallway of the hotel. "Your parents see me as your defenseless boyfriend."

"Dan," Blair says stifling a laugh. "That was my mother's attempt at being nice. I guess you finally won her over. Turns out all you had to do was drag me back to NYC to make her love you, you should have done it a long time ago."

"There was a time I wanted to," Dan admits. "But now, I'm taking you back home as soon as I can."

Before they enter the presentation from the main entrance, standing in the empty corridor, Blair pulls Dan aside. "Thank you again, for coming. It really means a lot."

Dan kisses her in response and Blair is about to sigh into it when she hears the voice she's been dreading hearing since she deboarded the plane.

"Blair."

His voice is as gravelly as ever and her name is laced with a meaningful undertone. Blair turns around to face him.

Chuck wears a maroon tuxedo and a bit of grimace as he eyes the two of them. "You brought your ' _roommate.'_ " He emphasizes the word.

"Her boyfriend, actually." Dan steps forward, offering his hand. "Dan. I don't think we actually met properly before, you were too busy punching me in the face for me to introduce myself."

Chuck has the good social grace to laugh as though it's an old joke now, water under the bridge. He shakes Dan's hand with a vice-like grip. "Chuck Bass. But you already knew that."

Blair rolls her eyes at Chuck's arrogance, finding that nothing has really changed with her ex-fiance. "I think we'll go inside now, yes, Dan? We don't want to miss my mother's entrance."

Blair pulls Dan in by the elbow, eager to flee Chuck who trails behind them. After being admitted entrance, she quickly plucks a flute of champagne off the nearest waiter and downs it. Chuck does the same, Dan the only one forgoing a drink.

"I should apologize, Dan, for my poor first impression on you." Chuck says, adjusting the button of his tuxedo.

Blair watches this exchange, noting, "Saying you  _should_ apologize isn't really an apology, Chuck."

"I was getting there, Blair." He defends as Blair watches him stifle a frustrated exhale. "I apologize, Dan. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions or punched you. Even if it did seem I was on the right track with my assumption."

He looks between Dan and Blair, eyes fixed on their touching shoulders. Dan starts to utter a thank you for the apology but Blair cuts in. "We weren't together then. We were just friends like I said. But that's not really your business."

Chuck finally huffs in annoyance, just like Blair could tell he was dying to. "The point is, I am sorry for everything. Blair, I'm sorry for-" He eyes Dan, she can tell he wishes he wasn't here for this but that separating them would be an impossible task. "I am sorry for not being there for you. Especially not when you needed me. I was a selfish asshole and I should have seen that you mattered more than my reputation or my business. For what it's worth, I regret it all. Most of all, hurting you." He swallows hard.

Blair stands there, a little stunned at his candor. Never, ever, in the entirety of their relationship did Chuck say he was sorry and genuinely mean it. But now, watching the clarity in his eyes, she can tell for once his words have meaning. Part of her still wants to make him hurt as badly as she hurt when he broke up with her, but the rest of her- the part that's grown enough in the past few months to acknowledge change when she's seen it, knows she must accept his apology. "Thank you, Chuck. That means a lot."

She feels Dan squeeze her arm supportively and then Chuck adds on, after finishing his champagne. "I'm happy for you."

It comes out bitterly, even to Blair's ears but the effort in his tone is enough to make her smile at him and let go of her residual resentment. "I appreciate that. Now, I think I'll go check out the new collection. Enjoy the presentation, Chuck."

"That didn't go horribly, surprisingly," Dan notes once they're out of earshot. "I'm proud you, you were very composed."

"In my head, I was thinking-  _I am Grace Kelly, I am Grace Kelly_. it's basically my new mantra." Blair says as they approach the podiums with models clad in the newest Waldorf Designs.

"You are hardly the girl that chucked an engagement ring at him a couple of months ago," Dan smirks in memory. "I still wish I could have seen that."

"That Tiffany-blue box is still stained by the red wine it landed in, I imagine." Blair notes, sardonically. "He'll probably just swap the box and put it on some other girl's finger in a couple years."

"Does that bother you?" Dan studies her as they slowly observe the models ever-changing poses.

"No." She turns to him with a smile. "Not at all."

The answer seems to more than satisfy him as he drops a kiss on her lips. "Now, tell me some insightful comments I can make about the collection to your mother afterward when she asks what we thought."

"Happily."

* * *

"Looks like you two are headed back toward happily ever after," Kati says with a bored tone while filing her nails at her desk. "Told you so."

The door had just swung shut as Nate filed out of the Antigua-blue office of Pearl Publicity for the last time. The city-wide tourism campaign having been deemed a success, there was no reason to further the planning of the project. Now, all the ads would just run as scheduled and that would be that.

_No more drop-bys from Nate._

Serena had been overtaken by melancholy as she watched her former fiance climb into his car and drive away.

Serena's focused eyes cut over to the reception desk, now, laser-sharp. "What?"

"I just said it seems like you and Nate are back on track. Ugh, I just hope I don't have to get my bridesmaid dress altered again. That juice cleanse I did is going to make that dress look like a sack on me." Kati sets down the nail file and looks up at Serena. "Maybe I should eat some carbs. Give me at least two weeks notice, kay?"

Serena blinks, not knowing what she's talking about. "Kati, that was strictly business."

" _Uh huh_ ," Kati says in an unconvinced tone. "' _See you at brunch on Sunday, Serena._ ' Really business-y. I bet there won't be much eating happening at that brunch although I suppose-" Kati's eyes begin to flash with a suggestive glint that Serena stops.

Serena holds up a hand. "I swear, I ought to have you recite The Pearls Code of Conduct at the next meeting five times over. Clearly, you need a brush up on the language and grace to which a Pearl should carry herself with- certainly which prohibits making lewd comments."

"Honestly, S," Kati cackles. "I pray you and Nate do get back together cause you've been so uptight since you stopped getting laid."

Serena huffs in irritation, giving up. "I'm off to The Ivy Veranda to drop off the new business cards that just came in for Ivy. Try to be on better behavior when I get back."

"Sure, boss," Kati gives her an innocent smile. "I'll try."

As Serena walks down the main street toward the restaurant, she contemplates the past few weeks. Business was already trickling in at a steady rate and now having wrapped up the city-wide tourism campaign she had worked on for Nate, she should be able to tackle more prospective clients. Rufus' B&B for one could use a major digitalization marketing campaign. But still, ever since she had concluded the mayor's project she had felt a continued wave of disappointment.

It was clear, even without Kati's prodding, that she was more crestfallen about the perspective of not seeing Nate three times a week rather than the project itself. Nate had stopped by on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to pick up any new materials she had worked on or simply to look over her latest marketing efforts- such as running a Pearl Island ad on a few Southern tourism sites.

When concluding today's final meeting, Nate had invited her to brunch Sunday and she thought of how odd it was going to be arriving as a guest in the house she once lived in this weekend. He had insisted he thank her for her hard work on the campaign over dinner but that seemed far too intimate, she had quickly decided. So brunch was settled on as a compromise.

Kati may have thought that invitation was putting them back on the track toward happily ever after but Serena still had her doubts.

Ever since she and Nate had called off the wedding, he seemed to be happier without her. His skin took on the same Adonis-like sheen it had throughout their early days of dating and even The Captain seemed happier as he pranced through the town, practically bursting free of his leash.

Another pang of regret hits Serena right in the solar plexus as she contemplates how well Nate has moved on. If only she could say the same for herself…

She knows she will eventually have to forgive herself for her fatal errors in the relationship someday, in order to move on. But for now, she'd rather indulge in her melancholic mood.

Just as she's trudging up the steps to The Ivy Veranda, her phone pings. She stops on the landing, thinking it might be Kati with a message from the office. Glancing at the screen, her stomach summersaults-

> **Nate:**   _I just remembered, I'm having renovators come over on Sunday to install recessed lighting in the kitchen. How about a picnic instead? On the beach?_

Her heart tugs in memory at the mention of the recessed lighting. For years she had complained about the fluorescent beamed lighting of the kitchen and now it was finally being modernized after she was already gone. Bitterly, she regrets spending so much of their relationship trying to fix the things that didn't matter. Like lighting.

Forcing herself to reply, she types:

_Sure, a picnic sounds great. I'll pick up a few things from Sugarcoates to bring._

> **Nate:**   _Thanks, Serena._

The little typing bubble appears once more and it disappears for a moment, leaving Serena to imagine what it might have said. As she's about to toss her phone into her bag, it pings once more.

> **Nate:**   _I can't wait to see you :)_

Serena blinks at the message, thinking she must have whirled back in time. She could just imagine Kati's face if she read that text. Serena herself had to admit that message was hardly business-like. In fact, it pointed toward a happily ever indeed. If not romantically, at least platonically.

As she steps into the restaurant, her phone falling back into her purse, she feels hope for the first time in a very long time. Maybe forgiveness isn't so far off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> I haven't decided if the next chapter will be an epilogue or a predecessor to the epilogue. I know there are still quite a few more things to wrap up in this fic so I imagine it will need at least one more chapter. Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Securing the love of her life at such a young age had seemed to put Serena van der Woodsen in a bit of a bubble. One that she wasn't even aware of until it burst the day her wedding was called off. Yet now, the creeping sensation of doubt is all too familiar as the blood in her veins run thick with insecurity.

Just when Serena thought the feeling couldn't get any worse, a new sort of quivering has taken hold on Sunday morning. A dizzying whirl of nerves pulses through her laced thinly with hope. She supposes it's far preferable to that destitute feeling that had filled her emotions since her engagement had been called off.

But it still leaves her unsettled.

Three hours until the picnic and she's practically trembling with the need to see Nate. To know what that smiley face meant. What those words meant…

_I can't wait to see you._

Was it just his politeness or was there subtext?

She still hadn't figured it out.

As soon as she had read it, she had thought about screenshotting it and sending it to the Pearls text chain but then decided not to. Her friends would probably all respond with inappropriate GIFs captioned with suggestive comments. It wouldn't be helpful.

 _God, was she dying?_ Serena glances down at her shaky hands and thinks maybe it's not nerves and it's some serious disease that's permeating her fragile bones. It would explain the nausea of a few weeks ago, the constant feeling of weakness, and the blue feeling she can't shake.

On impulse, she texts the phone number she's only ever used once.

_Do you work on Sundays?_

Blair's reply is instant.

_No, why? Don't tell me you're having another pregnancy scare..._

Serena regrets texting her as soon as she reads her nemesis' reply. Naturally, Blair would be sarcastic and rude, what else did she expect?

_Nevermind._

A text bubble appears.

_I can come in. If it's urgent._

Serena types back:

_It is. I think I'm dying._

Blair replies within the second:

_Of a condition your equally trained father can't diagnose and treat?_

Serena texts back a simple  _no_. Blair replies:

_Fine, meet you at the practice in 30._

Serena exhales in relief and heads out the front door.

* * *

Dan looks disappointed as Blair announces that she needs to head over to the practice. "But my dad was really excited for you to try the French toast waffle recipe he perfected."

Over the past few weeks, Blair and Dan had traded breakfast at Nate's for breakfast with the Humphrey's. Something about Nate's felt a little sad lately so they had been spending time with him at the bar or around town since they had gotten back from New York.

Blair grimaces inwardly. The caloric (and cholesterol) content in Rufus Humphrey's breakfast was enough to send her running toward the exam room, even if Serena van der Woodsen would be inside it, waiting. "Sorry, I know. But it's a patient emergency and you know how I relish the opportunity to boast to Dr. Van der Woodsen how the town now relies on me for urgent cases, not him."

Dan nods, smiling. "Especially when it's his own daughter? I saw the name on your screen, sorry. By the way, should I supervise this examination and make sure you don't secretly inject Serena with something lethal? I'm suspicious that you would sacrifice your Sunday for her apparent medical benefit unless it was for an ulterior motive."

Blair laughs, "I won't need to do anything that drastic. According to her, she's already dying. Maybe I'll save her life and then she'll owe me forever. I think I'll make her rename 'The Pearls' to something less ridiculous. Or perhaps absolve the whole thing. I haven't decided yet."

"Well, okay, just don't do anything that would bum Nate out. He's seemed happier lately and I have a feeling that if anything happened to Serena that might change."

Blair shakes her head, reaching for her keys. "' _Natie'_  need not worry. Serena will be in very good hands."

When Blair arrives at her closed medical office, Serena is pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. "There you are." She exhales loudly.

Blair eyes Serena's made-up face and old Hollywood style curls. "I see your supposed terminal condition didn't stop you from going about your normal beauty routine."

Serena rolls her eyes. "Are you going to let me in or what?"

Blair unlocks the doors and they stride into her exam room. Serena perches delicately on the cold metal table, not even giving Blair a chance to place down a fresh paper liner sheet. "So, pray tell, what caused you to summon me here today?"

Serena draws in a breath. "I just feel like I'm dying. My heart is all uneven, palpitating I think. My hands are so shaky and I keep dropping things. A Pearl is never clumsy, Blair, so this is serious. I saw this documentary on Michael J. Fox once and I'm wondering if I have what he has."

"You are wondering if you have Parkinson's Disease? That's a serious condition and isn't a light claim to make." Blair advises, sagely.

So maybe she wasn't dying to stuff her face with a bunch of sugar and carbs this but still, she'd way rather be with her boyfriend and his family than sitting here listening to the ravings of a clear hypochondriac. "Serena, be real with me."

"I am." Serena holds out her hand. "Look, it won't stay still."

Blair indulges her and watches as Serena's lilac-polished nails tremble in the air. Blair pulls out a few supplies from a drawer and starts to check Serena's vitals.

After a thorough examination, Blair announces, "You seem to be in good health. Minus the shakiness. Are you nervous or something? I know it probably goes against the Pearls' good breeding to display human emotion but it seems to me that you are simply anxious."

Serena looks away and Blair knows she's solved it. Not that it would have even taken a medical professional to work this case out.

"A little."

"Why?" Blair sets down the patient chart and leans against the counter.

"I have a-" Serena bites her lip. "A lunch appointment that I am uncertain of."

"A lunch appointment?" Blair echoes.

"A date. Possibly." Serena sounds dubious.

"Ah," Blair nods with understanding anyway. "So who's the unlucky guy?"

"It might not be a date." Serena amends suddenly and then frowns at Blair. "Do you always have to be so mean? 'Unlucky guy'," She shakes her head. "Most guys that spend time in my company call themselves lucky."

Blair laughs at that. "Oh really? Is this a nightly thing or? And do you get paid by the hour?"

"Not that kind of company!" Serena blanches.

"Fine, who is your 'lunch appointment' with? Who is making the perfect-Pearl Serena van der Woodsen so nervous? I am curious." Blair admits.

"You won't tell?" Serena is as wide-eyed as a child.

"Depends on who it is."

Serena presses her lips together firmly and begins to rise. "I shouldn't have come here."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. Except maybe Dan, but he won't tell anyone." Blair says quickly as her intrigue grows. "I promise."

Serena settles back onto the exam table. She lets out a breath. "Nate."

Blair is puzzled as she watches Serena start twist the pearls around her neck anxiously. "Nate? That's it? That's the mystery man? I don't get it. You were engaged to him, he's seen you naked, he practically left you at the altar. What's there to be nervous about if it's just lunch with Nate? I think he's already done his worst to you." Blair shakes her head and starts to take off her white coat.

Serena looks up at Blair with blue shining eyes. "That's precisely why. Because it's Nate and I think I may finally be able to fix things. But I don't know how."

Recognition fills Blair and she decides the sit in the chair across from the exam table. "I see..."

Forcing herself to pretend Serena isn't her enemy and is instead a friend, she thinks about the situation. "You want him back but you don't know how to get him back?"

Serena nods.

"I think you have to go to the root cause of the breakup. Which was…" Blair searches her memory. "The illicit affair with Carter Baizen?"

"We didn't have an illicit affair. How do you even know about us?"

"I was friends with Carter when he was in town. Plus, Dan." Blair replies simply. "Anyway, so am I right?"

"Nate and I had problems before that," Serena confesses.

"What sort of problems?" Blair asks curiously. "Bedroom ones? Because I can prescribe something for that."

"No," Serena's cheeks redden. "We just were distant. Even when he got back from the internship after college. I don't know. He felt so far away from me and I- I guess I didn't always make his feelings a priority. I suppose I cared more about what other people thought of our relationship so I lost sight of whether our relationship was actually functioning or not."

Blair gestures for her to continue.

"Then Carter came along and he made me feel like I wasn't so alone. But then that all fizzled out anyway and Nate and I got engaged and it felt like everything was on track until it wasn't."

After a bit more of Serena filling in the blanks of the times when Blair wasn't here and didn't know what Nate and Serena's lives were like, she reaches a conclusion. "I think you two should talk."

"We have been talking," Serena sounds exasperated. "I told you that."

"No." Blair shakes her head. "Talk, like really talk. About the problems you had, about what went wrong, and everything else you never said I can't imagine you two haven't changed in terms of desires, needs, and aspirations in the past decades you've known each other. So get to know the new Nate and let him see the new Serena. Because I think you have changed. The Serena I first met would have never asked me for romantic advice."

"You had just been dumped so of course, I wouldn't have." Serena wrinkles her nose. "Plus, you were from New York."

Blair bites back a retort. "You get the point. You used to conspire against me but now… Now, I can be in the same room as you and not worry you're about to catalog every move I make into some Blair Waldorf dossier."

Serena's face turns amused. "Are you saying we're friends?"

"No," Blair says quickly. "Definitely not. But I don't think we're enemies anymore."

Serena seems to consider this and then nods. "I don't think so either." Then, with a hopeful tone, she asks. "Maybe someday we can be friends?"

The old Blair would have snappily rejected this notion but just like Serena, she's changed for the better too. So she smiles faintly and acquiesces. "Sure, someday."

She starts to go out the door but then turns back to Serena. "Next time you want advice, you don't have to feign a medical emergency."

Serena laughs following Blair toward the lobby area of the practice. "Alright. As long as we meet somewhere covert."

"Obviously," Blair agrees automatically. "We can meet at Rufus' B&B or something. He won't tell."

"Deal."

Blair checks her Dior watch and sees that there is still plenty of time to try out Rufus' latest breakfast concoction so she heads for the B&B. She texts Dan to let him know and muses over her conversation with Serena. Subconsciously, she's aware that she sort of hopes things work out between Serena and Nate. She doesn't know why though. It's not like she cares about Serena. But she does care about Nate and he hasn't ever seemed truly happy to Blair. Maybe a happy Nate is a Nate contently with Serena. Before trouble began brewing.

Blair opens the door to the B&B without knocking, Rufus would ignore it anyway and make her let herself in.  _Blair, family means always being welcome._ It had sort of warmed her when he had said that. The thought that she was a part of the Humphrey's… But she didn't let it show.

"Hi," She says tentatively as she walks into the powdered sugar filled air. "Any French toast left?"

"Blair!" Rufus beams, standing up from the table. Dan gets up too, coming over to kiss her on the cheek. Even though they've been dating for over three months now the familiar gesture still fills her with delighted surprise, every now and then.

After the butterflies in her stomach have settled, she takes her seat next to Dan's and lets Rufus fill her plate with gridlocked French toast which has been generously coated with syrup (by Rufus, of course.) She adds a handful of strawberries to it, hoping that'll balance out the meal.

_It won't._

"This is really good," Blair says, a little shocked that she means it. She expected it to be an abomination. "I am impressed as always, Rufus."

"See," Rufus grins. "I told you Blair would love it. I think I'll serve that to the next B&B guest."

"It's something they can mention in their TripAdvisor review. It'll set you apart from the other Rhode Island B&B's." Blair agrees.

"Stop boosting his ego," Dan stage whispers. "He's always talking about how the Humphrey B&B is the highest rated bed and breakfast in the New England area."

"Is it really?" Blair asks without a trace of sarcasm. As she predicted, Dan audibly groans and Rufus begins to pull out his phone to show Blair the page.

After the plates have been cleared up and Rufus and Jenny head to the kitchen to tackle the dishes, Blair informs Dan of this morning's events.

"I think I agreed to be friends with Serena van der Woodsen today." She says grimly.

Dan drops the napkins he was collecting from the table. "I think I misheard you."

"You didn't." Blair starts pushing chairs in as she recounts the morning's events. "She basically called me in just to get advice. Even more weirdly, I told her she could do it again. Well, not the pretending to be dying part but the advice part. I might be the one in need of an exam now, of the head."

Dan presses the back of his hand to her forehead. "Not feverish… I really think you might be. This does not sound like you at all."

"I blame you," Blair says at last. "You've made me go all soft."

"Yeah?" Dan looks amused.

"Yes." She shakes her head at him. "Now, I'm roped into coaching Serena's love life for the foreseeable future."

"Wait," Dan's brows furrow. "Love life? Who was she asking for advice about?"

Blair winces. "I can't tell you. I've already said too much. This alliance with Serena is already on treacherous ground so I shouldn't say. Even though I really want to... Let's just say, you'll probably find out on your own."

"Why?" Dan seems even more intrigued now. "Is it someone that gossip-worthy?"

"' _Gossip worthy_ ,'" Blair laughs. "You've been working too many shifts with Georgina. Speaking of, did you put in your two weeks yet?"

"I'm doing it tomorrow." Dan looks so excited that Blair leans over the table where he's brushing off crumbs to kiss him impulsively.

"I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you," He echoes with feeling. "You're on your way to becoming a Pearl."

"Ugh, no." She turns serious. "But you… You're on your way to becoming Pearl Island's first literary journal owner."

* * *

The fact that in two weeks time, Dan's days would be spent behind a desk rather than a bar still amazed him. He had spent years dreaming of owning his own literary journal, giving him the ability to publish indie works from locals. The arts scene was very small in Pearl Island despite their proximity to the very arty RISD.

He had been determined to change that.

It had always felt like it was such an unattainable dream though. But as soon as he had told Blair, a month into their relationship, she had whipped out her Tiffany & Co fountain pen and a Moleskine notebook to form a plan.

One month from that day and they had a name planned, a printer sourced, a few writer and artist submissions, and a launch date. He wanted to name Blair editor-at-large but she refused. Initially. He managed to wear her down because he couldn't refrain from giving her credit. Editor-at-large meant she could be as involved or uninvolved as she wanted. But that her name would be in print on every issue masthead.

For so long owning a literary journal had just been a pipe dream. But thanks to her, it was going to be a reality.

"I had an idea," Blair says the following morning over breakfast. "I know you hate all things social media but I think we should talk to Serena about forming a digital presence for Isle."

Dan considers Blair's suggestion. He supposes The Isle Independent should be digitally marketed as well considering publications were less stable in the current climate.

"Do you think she would run that portion?" He asks. "I still don't quite get what she does over there at her business. I'm convinced it's just a front for The Pearls to gossip while they get paid."

"Ask Nate," Blair suggests. "I heard Serena is the one that ran that whole campaign for the town. He'll be able to say whether her firm did an efficient job or not."

"Won't he be a little biased?" Dan is wary. "I mean I doubt he'd sell out Serena even if she were a fraud."

Blair takes her empty plate, cleared of its whole grain toast and fruit, and sets it in the sink. "Either way he can tell you if the town has seen an uptick in tourism."

"True." Dan follows her over to the sink and starts rinsing their mugs and plates. "I'll see him after work."

Blair turns to face him. "We have dinner with Dorota, remember?"

"Ah," Dan nods. "Then on my lunch break. I'll go over to the Mayor's office and chat with him then."

"Perfect," Blair says, pleased. "Dorota would never have forgiven you for missing her pierogis."

* * *

After waking up Monday morning, Serena pads over to her vanity, barefoot, to survey her reflection. Gone are the dark circles that plagued her undereyes ever since the break-up. Instead, her eyes are now traced with faint lines at the edges, from crinkling in happiness, and her mouth too is adorned with traces of a smile.

She should hate the new wrinkles.

But the cause of them makes her love them.

She shuts her eyes briefly and sees Nate's beaming face as she crosses the beach to reach him for their picnic. A blanket is laid out along with takeout containers from The Ivy Veranda. The Captain even sprang up from his perch by the shore to greet her with slobbery kisses that normally would have made her frown.

Nate gently took the basket of pastries from her and kissed her on the cheek. The current of the wind cut between them then, a gust of sand rising up with it. She just adjusted her sunglasses to keep the fine grains of beach from getting in her eyes and followed him over to the blanket.

Somehow, she found herself following Blair's advice the whole afternoon. She pretended like Nate was someone brand new (which she supposed he was) and asked him questions that she wouldn't have thought to before. Was he planning his campaign for the fall yet? Any word if of who the other mayoral candidates would be? Had he considered going into state government?

At first, Nate seemed amused by her questions but then his eyes began to spark with something like pleasure. She realized that for so long she had held him back by limiting their plans to just this town but he had dreams of rising up to higher levels of government service. With his ambition, it might be possible.

Part of her felt sad at the prospect of Nate eventually moving to the capitol if elected to a state position. But she tried not to let it show. Instead, she let the conversation flow back to the time in twelfth grade when they ran against each other for Student Body President. The campaign got so intense that rumors swirled they would break up. They didn't of course, but Serena and Nate still laughed at the memory of the heated debate in the auditorium in which they teamed up to make the sole other candidate, Penelope Shafai, drop out in tears.

Perhaps that was why Penelope was The Pearls' most passive-aggressive member.

"Do you think Penelope ever forgave you?" Nate asked, grinning mischievously. "You did publicly call her 'Daddy's Little Minion.'"

"Well her dad was practically running her campaign. It was high school, she didn't need to have her lawyer father come up with a twelve point plan for action if she were elected." Serena giggled. "But no, I don't think she ever did forgive me. Oh, well."

"How are the rest of the girls?" Nate inquired then.

"They're good, all gunning for Kati's job though. I think I might let Hazel come work at the firm as a junior marketing assistant."

"Hazel?" Nate's brow had quirked. "But she's your least favorite."

"I don't have a favorite-"Nate's face stopped her sentence.

"Fine, maybe I do." She admitted. "But Hazel did go to an Ivy League so I suppose she has the necessary education."

Serena felt a ripple of pleasure at the fact that Nate knew exactly which of the girls were her closest friends and which ones were merely obligatory friendships. No one knew her better, yet, still she tried to focus on the present rather than their past and the sun soon dropped toward the horizon line.

Serena steps away from the vanity now and goes to start her shower water. A pang of yearning hits her as she catches sight of the framed photo on her nightstand. It's the least couple-y photo of her and Nate, one that wasn't totally tragic to keep in her bedroom despite their disentanglement. An old group photo from eighth-grade summer camp. Nate's arm was around her and she was laughing into the sun. After she's tucked the photo back in her nightstand drawer she feels the past slip away a little. Grasping the present, she steps into the steam filled shower.

* * *

When Dan arrives at Dorota's house, Blair is already there and is unsuccessfully trying to dodge the crayons being flung at her by a giggling Emil. The last time this happened, Dan had to intervene and it seemed it would be necessary once more as Blair shrieks and ducks behind a chair.

Emil, clever for his age, climbs up onto the wooden chair as though it's a tree and throws the crayons down bouncing them off Blair's head like ping pong balls.

"I think that's enough harassment of your godmother for one day, Emil." Dan scoops Emil up easily and then wrenches the remaining crayons from his hands. "Where do you even get all these?"

Blair comes up from behind the chair and heaves a sigh of relief. "My savior." She smiles playfully and greets him with a sideways kiss, dodging the kicking legs of a squirming Emil who's still in Dan's waist.

"No more throwing crayons and then I'll put you down, deal?" Dan looks down at the wriggly toddler.

"Okay." Emil sighs and is placed on the ground by Dan. He scurries off to go watch TV with his baby sister.

Dan turns his attention to Blair. "Let's see the damage." He gestures for her to spin around in her cream-colored dress so he can survey the artwork left behind.

Blair grimaces as she does a three-sixty turn. " Is it bad?"

"Surprisingly, no," Dan says. "He only got one streak of yellow along the back but I'm sure the dry cleaner can get it out. So why was he tossing Crayolas at you?"

"Dorota said she forgot an ingredient for the dessert at the store and left me in charge. She and Vanya should be home any minute." Blair glances at the door hopefully. "How was your day? What did Nate say?"

They both take seats at the dining table and Dan fills Blair in on his conversation with Nate. Once he finishes Blair concludes, "So it sounds like Serena is indeed hireable. That's good news, I guess. Did he happen to hint at anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Oh," Blair pauses. "I don't know. Like if he's seen Serena lately and in which case, how was it?"

Dan surveys her skeptically. "Why? Do you know something?" Realization dawns on him. "Is this why she asked you to meet her on Sunday? To gain intel on Nate? Now that the project is finished I guess she can keep an eye on him herself. But she must be pretty desperate to ask her rival to do her dirty work."

Blair rolls her eyes. "You're quite the storyteller. But no. I mean, you're only half right. She did ask me to meet me Sunday for reasons pertaining to Nate it turned out, rather than medical ones. But it wasn't so I could spy. I can't say anything else, remember?"

"Was it because she had plans with him?" Dan guesses and quickly knows he's right by Blair's face. He hears the front door being unlocked and hurries to finish his line of thought before Dorota and Vanya serve dinner. "Ah hah, so that is it. Well, are they getting back together or something? Because if so, you and I might need to move-"

"Did someone say moving?" Dorota pops in from the front door, brandishing a bunch of flyers. "I have perfect idea."

With a flourish, she deposits about fifteen real estate brochures on the table in front of them and then heads off to the kitchen. Blair catches her by the back of her shirt and reels her to the dining table. "Dorota what the hell are these? Are you becoming a real estate agent or something? If you leave the practice then I'll riot-"

"Relax," Dorota says soothingly. "I never leave. Besides, would be a waste of my medical training. These for you. I hear Dan say you two need to move so-" She gestures in front on her.

Dan picks one up and sees that they're all advertising the same house. A storybook-looking three bedroom single story with baby blue paint and a dove grey front door. All the windows have freshly lacquered shutters and the house features an enormous garden in the front lawn. It is probably the sort of house Blair would love and much prefer to the beach cottage.

With a sinking feeling, he looks up to see if Blair's already fallen in love with it… He doesn't get his answer yet though because she's still peering at Dorota incredulously.

"You just so happened to have these on hand as Dan said something about moving? Which I didn't even get to finish hearing, why if Serena and Nate get back together would we have to move?" She turns to ask him.

Dorota interrupts. "Mayor Archibald and Serena get back together? Oh no."

"Because," Dan says. "Serena will start up on her renovating plans again. She wants to use the cottages for family members to stay in, remember?"

"Oh." Blair looks down and picks up a flyer too. After a few moments, she says, "This house does look nice. But Dorota, it's a little big for me. Although I suppose I could convert one of the bedrooms into a walk-in closet-"

"Master bedroom already has walk-in closet!" Dorota interrupts, excitedly. "Plus built-in shelves for Manolos, Jimmys, and all your handbags."

"Oh." Blair seems to consider this. "Well, I don't think I really need a house right now, Dorota. This is all purely speculation. Thank you though for the foresight, I will consider this."

Dan quietly breathes a sigh of relief. The idea of Blair moving further away on the island would have definitely discouraged him asking her to move into him. It would have felt like a sign not to.

As Blair stands to go pour the wine she brought, Dan feels a sharp nudge at his side. He looks up to see Dorota shooting him a sharp glance toward the flyers. He shoots back his own stare of confusion. "What?" He mouths.

She shakes her head and lightly swats him. "You supposed to encourage."

"Um," Dan frowns. "Why would I want Blair to move there when she's currently my neighbor? It's convenient."

Dorota taps the flyer meaningfully. "You and Blair move here. You closer to me and Emi and Ce."

"Oh." Dan says in recognition. Before he can say anything further Blair comes back in with a glass of wine for Dorota.

"Is it time to eat? I'll just clear these away." She starts scooping up the real estate ads and moves to throw them away.

"We could save one." Dan says lightly.

Blair gives him a quizzical glance before shrugging and handing him one. From over her shoulder, Dorota gives him a thumbs up. He shoots back a reluctant smile.

"Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!" Emil comes in wildly demanding his dinner and they all set to serving the pierogies before the crayons can be hurled again.

* * *

"All I'm saying S," Penelope sets down her martini. "Is that this is the chance for you to get out there and live it up. Why shackle yourself back to Nate when you can finally say yes to everything you've always denied yourself because you weren't single?"

Serena had caved and filled the girls in on the latest with Nate. From the picnic to their daily text exchanges, she needed advice on the murky waters she was treading with her ex. She couldn't hide the note of hope as she recounted it all.

Except, Penelope was not so sold that these were all signs of good things to come. Instead, she had been trying to convince Serena to join a dating app.

"Nate didn't 'shackle me down.'" Serena replies defensively and folds her arms over her chest. "Am I really missing out anyway? You always complain about how wretched being single is. So you can't honestly try to tell me now that it's all yellow brick roads and happily ever afters."

"Maybe it's not perfect but at least if I feel like making out with the stranger who buys me a drink at the bar I can."

Hazel chimes in. "I feel an urge to tell you, Serena, that the last stranger P made out with was hardly a catch. If I recall correctly, he had bit her tongue twice during said makeout and then informed her that it was a trick that made 'all the ladies go wild.' Didn't you say you tasted blood mixed with beer for days afterward, Penelope?"

Penelope wrinkles her nose in memory as she nods and Serena winces. "See, case in point. If there's a chance to get back together with Nate, I'll skip the oral injuries and take it."

Serena feels her phone buzz then and her heart skitters at the anticipation of seeing Nate's name across the screen.

_The Captain misses you. Come with us on our beach walk tomorrow morning?_

Grinning, she types back:

_Sure :) Same time as usual?_

Her friends are drowned out as Nate confirms. The satisfaction of another commitment with him is enough to rid her of any lingering worries they may have instilled with all their naysaying.

* * *

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Blair can't help but ask in the middle of It Happened At Night after dinner at Dorota's. They're sitting on her couch watching the movie when the curiosity creeps in. Why did Dan want her to take the flyer? The niggling doubt was making her feel uneasy and in need of an explanation.

"What?" Dan looks at her incredulously, as though he hasn't the slightest clue to what she is referring. At her silence, he pauses the movie. "I thought you wanted to watch this. You said you love Clark Gable."

Blair finds herself rolling her eyes, "Stop playing dumb, Humphrey. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Dorota have apparently been scheming to move me out of here. I suppose if you were to dump me, you'd want to make sure I'd be further than the cottage next door."

Dan frowns then laughs. "Blair, what? I don't know how you come up with some of your ideas. Dorota wants you to move there, not me. It's pretty clear why too."

"Why?" Blair asks with an edge to her tone.

A breath escapes Dan, as though he's exhausted having to explain it. "Dorota wants us to move into that house. Together. I think she's picked up some of your scheming skills over the years, that was clearly premeditated coercion."

Thinking this over, Blair finds that Dan's answer is clearly the most logical explanation for the odd real estate incident that happened tonight. "You think so?"

Dan nods. "Definitely."

He flips over the remote in his palm a few more times before looking up at Blair with a hesitant expression. "Do you think she's crazy for suggesting it?"

Blair considers how to answer his question. His face is unreadable enough that she doesn't know how he wants her to answer. "I don't know, do you?"

He chuckles, "I should have known you'd flip the question on me. But no, I don't think so. I think it's actually a good idea."

"Really?" Blair asks tentatively.

"In fact," He scoots closer, letting a hand trail over her knee. "I've been thinking of asking you if you'd want to move in together. But every time, I almost did I thought about how impossible it would be to combine all our belongings into either of our cottages. And I know moving to a second house in this town might be more permanent than you would want…"

Blair studies him. "You really thought that? You know I'm not going anywhere right? And if it takes moving in a few doors down from my hellion of a godchild to prove it, I will. I just ask that we never ever keep crayons, colored pencil, or any other sharp-pointed object he can throw at me."

"I think I can agree to that." Dan smiles broadly at her and then asks, "So, glad I saved that flyer now?"

"Yes. But I'm fairly certain if you hadn't, Dorota probably would have just had a few mailed directly to us." Blair says knowingly. "I say, we don't tell her we're moving in. I'll have the movers bring our stuff in covertly and then one day, we'll wave at her from across the street. It'll serve her right for using my own tricks against me."

With a laugh, Dan presses play on the movie and lets Blair sink back into his arms. A contented smile crosses her lips as she settles against them and thinks of the move to come.

* * *

A breeze sweeps over Serena and Nate as they watch The Captain run toward the shore. His paws leave prints along the glistening sand as he treads closer and closer to the crashing waves.

"Should we chase after him?" Serena asks once he's shrunk into little more than a speck on the horizon.

Nate shakes his head, "He'll run away from the water as soon as the first wave crashes onto shore. He's missed you too much anyway to stay away for long."

Serena laughs, "We both know he always preferred you to me. I bet he's been thrilled to have you all to himself these past months."

She feels a prickle of unease at her own words, realizing she's just accidentally broached the topic they never speak of. Since starting their friendship, they both refrained from talking of their past.  _The_ past, sure. Like old memories or shared acquaintances. But never anything that might bring up the painful memory of what once was between them.

Her breath catches as she waits for Nate to speak. She wonders if he'll brush off her comment and pretend it didn't just make him jump a little too.

"I doubt that," Nate says, at last, his hands in his pockets. Serena keeps her gaze fixed on The Captain running around in circles up ahead, too afraid to meet Nate's eyes. "I can say from experience that not having you around is not something to be thrilled about."

Serena is so caught off guard, she can't speak. Instead, her heart seems lodged in her throat as she unsuccessfully attempts to say something, anything.

Nate seems to misconstrue her silence as a sign of agitation. "Sorry," He begins. "I shouldn't have said that. I just- I miss you, Serena. It's hard to pretend I don't."

"I miss you too," Serena confesses quietly. "I miss you so much when we're not together. I always have."

Nate stops in his tracks where he walked a few paces ahead of her and turns to face her. She has no choice but to meet his sober gaze. "You have?"

Nodding quietly, Serena lets the wind rip through her hair. "When you went away after college, it was the worst time in my life. I realized that without you, I had nothing. Everything I had planned for the future involved you. You had your own ambitions, I held you back I know that now, but it wasn't because I didn't want you to succeed. I just didn't want you to succeed without me. I know that's not an excuse but I am so sorry for not encouraging you more to pursue your political career. I know you can do much bigger things than being mayor of this small town."

Serena feels a weight leave her chest as she lets out the apology she's been avoiding giving ever since she and Nate became cordial again. Realizing she has more to say, she continues. "I'm sorry too for how I treated Blair. It wasn't fair to her or to you. You just were trying to help out someone new, doing your mayoral duty, and I stood in the way of that. I just thought Blair would be a reminder of all the big city dreams you could pursue if I wasn't in the way. I guess I thought by keeping you apart you wouldn't realize how much better off you'd be without me. But, I'm happy for you now and I'm so glad we're friends."

Nate's face is awash with emotions Serena can't quite read except. Just when she thinks he's about to explain what he's thinking, his impending sentence is broken by the sudden swiftness of The Captain jumping up on him, trying to get them to follow him further down the beach. Nate grabs the leash, exhaling loudly, and then lets the dog pull him along.

Serena trails behind, trying to fight a wave of tears. Through all her blind hope, she had been dimly aware that all these picnics and beach walks might ever amount to would be friendship. She had tried to tell herself she'd be fine without that, just having Nate in her life was enough. But saying it aloud made her realize that it would never be true.

Nate releases the leash once more as the happy golden retriever walks at a steady pace ahead. Serena feels him watching her and blinks away any tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not better off without you, you know that right?" Nate asks suddenly. "You're the one that pushed me to even run for mayor. Believe it or not, it all started in high school with that Student Body President campaign. I didn't realize until then that government might be something I'd be interested in. I think you caught onto it too, didn't you? That's why at the final debate you said you thought students should be given more tests?"

"I don't remember." Serena lies.

"Yes, you do." Nate disagrees. Her eyes are still on the stretch of beach so she misses the sight of his hand moving toward hers. Her skin comes alive as he grasps her hand tightly with swiftness and meaning in his touch. "You've never held me back. You've done the opposite. It just took breaking up for me to realize it."

Continuing, he says, "I know I hurt you when I called off the wedding and I'll always be sorry for that. You have no idea how much I regret being so hasty. I wish I would have just talked things through with you, instead of ending them. But I can't change what I did, so I have to ask, do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"I already have," Serena admits. "You did the right thing anyway. That wedding was an ill-advised last ditch effort to save our failing relationship. I think we both knew that."

The words wrench her heart to say and they seem to affect Nate too. He drops her hand suddenly, reaching forward to catch The Captain's leash. Serena watches, fearing it's a reproach.

They walk in silence for a while before Nate asks, "So to be clear, you think it was all for the best?"

He sounds guarded and Serena wishes she could go back to that moment his hand was in hers and the bridge between them seemed about to be repaired. She thinks of how to get them back to that place and goes for total honesty.

"My heart was so broken when we broke up that I never thought I'd say it was all for the best. But time went on and I started to realize that we needed something to change between us. I much would have rather we talked through our problems but that isn't what happened. With that said, I'm glad you didn't marry me and come to regret so in that sense, yes. I think it was for the best that you called it off. But that doesn't mean I don't wish we could have had a different ending… Or stop me from hoping that someday, we will."

Nate stops walking to look at her. She feels so vulnerable having laid it all out, that she wants to shut her eyes for a reprieve from this bare moment. But she forces her eyes to stay open as she stares at him with fresh hope in her eyes.

The romantic in her wants to think that hope is reflected in Nate's eyes but she can't be sure.

"Serena," He reaches out and trails a hand down her goosebump covered arm. Looking up at her, he says, "I want that too. I want so badly to stop pretending to be your friend, it's so hard not to touch you every second I'm with you. I was so convinced that you and I could be just that. Just friends. But I don't want that to be our ending. I want more with you, I don't care if we'll break up again and again. Even if we end up right back here in five years, it'll be worth it to have kissed you again, to have held you again, to have told you I love you, that I still love you-"

Serena's lips crash into him, overcome with relief. As she tangles her hands in his windswept hair, she lets the dizzying sensation of happiness pierce her heart. Because Nate still loves her. Which means, he never stopped.

She was never alone in her heartbreak.

That gives her the courage to pull apart, taking in his amazed face, and say it. "I never stopped loving you. I'll always love you, Natie."

Nate smiles his dazzling smile at her, the one that made her fall thoroughly at the precocious age of six.

As she starts to kiss him again, she's nearly knocked over by The Captain clearly jealous of the attention. Nate quickly catches her by the waist, righting her before shooing him off. With that, he pulls her back in and presses a grin to her lips.

Even the almighty sound of the crashing waves is drowned out as Serena lets happiness swallow her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End... Sort of.
> 
> I still plan to write an epilogue, I know what I want to put in it but am not sure when I'll have a chance to write it. But hopefully soon!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this immensely long story. I definitely never expected it to spiral into so many words but I'm grateful you all encouraged me to write this length of a story.
> 
> PS Strangers in Las Vegas is just going through edits on the final chapters so it will be updated again soon :)


End file.
